


Time Soldier

by Ric Walker (RicWalker)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, Military perspective, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicWalker/pseuds/Ric%20Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Walker is Captain of the United States Marine Corps. After six months at service he finally comes home. Only to find it empty. His Girlfriend left him, because she can no longer wait for him or his letter of his death. To get a clear head he start to play his favorite game: Mass Effect. When he play he wished he could be part of this Normandy Crew. Because he made a promise to his best friend to do something great for humanity. And what would be more great to fight for the future of a hole galaxy? He falls asleep but awakes on the Citadel. Understanding fast, that this is not a dream. He dont know how he came there but he has one goal: Help the Normandy Crew to not only survive the incoming storm, but win it with less loss of lives. But he knows, that every decision he make, can lead to an other unpredictable end. How much can he risk to change? How can he handle the feelings, that Shepard and Williams start to feel for him?    This Work is written in german.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A strange dream?

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to its rightfull owners. I just borrow this beautiful universe and it's characters for non-commercial entertaining.

 

**Authors Notes:** This is written in german. If someone can translate this story into english, i would be very grateful!

Weekly updates: every friday.

 

* * *

 

Prolog: A strange dream?

Ich schloss die Haustür unseres gemeinsamen, einstöckigen Wohnhauses auf und hievte meinen Seesack und meine Sporttasche in den Flur hinein.  
„Schatz! Bin wieder zu Hause! Wo warst du? Hast du meine Nachricht nicht bekommen?“, rief ich beim eintreten und stellte Sack und Tasche links an die Wand.  
„Schatz?“, rief ich noch einmal lauter, als keine Reaktion kam und ich den Hut auf die Kommode unter dem Spiegel warf.  
Ich trat zur Küchentür, doch da war sie nicht.   
>Wo war Lena?< fragte ich mich. >Sie hat ihre Drohung doch nicht wahr gemacht?<  
Schnell überprüfte ich Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, Esszimmer und Bad. Doch nirgends fand ich einen Abschiedsbrief. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Bestimmt war sie nur wie so häufig bei ihrer Freundin Joan.  
Nachdenklich starrte ich in mein Spiegelbild: Jung, eher kurze braune Haare mit Seitenscheitel, bartlos und blaue Augen. Gut aussehend, fragte man die Damenwelt. Ich persönlich fand mich ja eher durchschnitt. Fragte ich, hielt man mich für Anfang bis Mitte 20 was mich freute. War ich doch erst vor einem Monat 30 geworden.  
Als ich mich so nachdenklich im Spiegel sah erkannte ich, dass es einen Raum gab, den ich noch nicht abgesucht hab. Lena kannte mich und erst jetzt wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass wenn sie wollte, dass ich eine Nachricht auch ganz sicher fand, dann würde sie dort sein: Im Kellerraum!  
Schnell rannte ich zur Treppe, die in den Keller führte. Rechts, also genau unter der Küche befand sich der Waschraum doch mein Ziel lag links: Der Raum, den ich meinen Bunker nannte.  
Mein erstes Jahresgehalt als Soldat war in dieses Haus geflossen und ich hatte Veränderungen daran vorgenommen. So hatte ich die Kellerwände dieses Raumes Schall und Wärme isoliert, sowie in den Boden eine Bodenheizung eingebaut. Eine Wand war verstärkt, denn an ihr hingen Boxsack und Klimmzugstange. An der anderen, direkt gegenüber der Tür hingen jede Menge verschiedener Nahkampfwaffen und ihre aus Holz bestehenden Übungsstücke. Eine meiner Leidenschaften. Ich hatte sogar ein halbes Jahr zwischen meinem 5. und 6. Auslandseinsatz in Japan verbracht, um dort aus erster Hand den traditionellen Kampfstil mit dem Katana zu lernen, so gut es in der kurzen Zeit eben ging. Das ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnerte, wunderte mich doch sehr, da ich eigentlich wichtigeres zu erledigen hatte. Schnell huschten meine Augen zum Waffenschrank links neben der Tür, in denen ich meine Dienstwaffen aufbewahrte. Nein auch hier war kein Brief reingeklemmt.  
Also wanderte mein suchender Blick an die rechte Wand, wo rechtsseitig ein LCD Fernseher hing und darunter, auf einer selbst gezimmerten Mischung aus Regal und Hocker, meine M-Box 90 Lieblingskonsole. Davor ein Kacheltisch und die Couch. Wie gewohnt sprang ich seitlich über die Rückenlehne der Couch und landete mit dem Allerwertesten mittig auf der Sitzfläche. Geradezu hastig langte ich zu dem Zettel der auf der Konsole lag… der Abschiedsbrief meiner Freundin.  
Sie hatte mich also doch verlassen… Sie hatte es mir angedroht. Ich hatte ihr lang erklärt warum ich mich freiwillig zum Einsatz im Irak einschrieb. Mein bester Freund war 2005 im Irak verstorben. Gleich im ersten Auslandseinsatz. Er verblutete in meinen Armen und rang mir ein Versprechen ab: „Lass nicht zu, dass mein Tod vergebens war!“ Das hatte ich ihm Versprochen und ich hielt meine Versprechen immer.  
10 weitere Male war ich seitdem im Einsatz gewesen. Jedes mal kehrte ich daraus zurück, mit neuen Opfern die ich bringen musste, neuen verlorenen Freunden und dem Gefühl außer Kleinigkeiten nichts vollbracht zu haben.  
Lena hatte ich zwischen dem 9. und 10. Einsatz kennen gelernt und damals hatte sie schon protestiert. Als ich zurückkehrte und nach vier Wochen Heimaturlaub mich bereits für den nächsten Einsatz meldete, krachte es so richtig. Am Tag an dem ich das Haus für die nächsten 6 Monate verließ drohte sie: „Wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst, werde ich bei deiner Rückkehr nicht mehr hier sein!“  
Es tat weh, doch trotzdem bin ich gegangen. Aus zwei Gründen: Erstens hatte ich nicht geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich tun würde. Zweitens, wenn sie es tat, dann war es besser so. Denn ich bin mit Leib und Seele Soldat. Wenn sie damit nicht leben wollte und meine versprechen nicht ehrte, dann war sie auch nicht die Art Frau, die ich an meiner Seite brauchte.  
Dennoch las ich ungläubig drei Mal den Abschiedsbrief. In dem es im Wesentlichen darum ging, dass sie es nicht noch einmal ertragen konnte, jeden morgen alleine aufzuwachen und zu hoffen, dass nicht meine Todesnachricht im Briefkasten lag. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte ich bleiben, aus dem Marinecorps austreten und mir einen Job suchen sollen. Denn Beständigkeit und eine Familie war, was sie sich für die Zukunft wünschte.  
Nun saß ich also hier auf der Couch und wischte mir ein paar Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg.  
Ablenkung!  
Das war, was ich gerade am dringendsten brauchte. Da ich jemand war, der seine Gefühle nicht mit Alkohol betäubte, musste was anderes zur Ablenkung herhalten. Also schaltete ich Fernseher und Konsole ein und spielte mein Lieblingsspiel: Mass Effect. Bis weit in die Nacht spielte ich das Spiel und schließlich begannen mir aus lauter Müdigkeit die Augen zuzufallen und leichte Kopfschmerzen setzten ein.  
Ich legte den Controller beiseite und lehnte mich zurück. Seufzend dachte ich: >Wie gerne wäre ich teil der Normandy Crew! Beteiligt an etwas Großem! Und was wäre größer als die Galaxis vor den Reapern zu retten?<  
Ich spürte wie ich mein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen zu einem dämlichen Grinsen verzog und dachte bevor ich im sitzen einschlief: >Das ließe sich nur noch Toppen, wenn an Bord eine weibliche Shepard wäre und sowohl sie als auch Ashley Gefühle für mich hätten!<  
  
Wach wurde ich durch Stimmen. Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte vergessen den Fernseher auszumachen, denn das war gerade die hohe Stimme eines Salarianers der an mir vorbeiging… Moment… vorbei ging?  
Zwei Personen hielten vor mir an. Das erkannte ich am Schrittmuster und den schweren Militärstiefeln. Doch irgendetwas hinderte mich noch daran die Augen zu öffnen.  
„He! Aufwachen Mensch, das ist eine öffentliche Parkbank!“ sagte die rechte Person, die verdächtig nach Turianer klang.  
„Typisch Menschen…“ sagte der andere Turianer sarkastisch, dessen Stimme mir beängstigend vertraut vorkam. “Müssen sich immer für Partys in seltsame Kleider stecken und einen über den Durst trinken.“  
Das konnte nicht sein! Ich muss Träumen! Das kann unmöglich wahr sein!  
Ich öffnete endlich die Augen.  
„Hühnchen!“ rief ich in einer Mischung aus Freude, Überraschung und Entsetzen den Spitznamen, dem ich meinen Mass Effect Lieblingscharakter gab.  
Der Blick den sich die beiden Turianer zuwarfen, die da vor mir auf dem Präsidium standen, war für die Götter!  
„Tatsächlich Betrunken!“ sagte Garrus Vakarian zu seinem Kollegen von C-Sicherheit.  
„Verdammt Sergeant… jetzt schulde ich ihnen 10 Credits.“ Stimmte sein Kollege zu und verzog die Mine zu etwas, dass ich als breites grinsen gelernt hatte.  
Offenbar war ich Gegenstand einer Wette. Etwas beleidigt sah ich zu ihnen hoch und meinte: „Ich bin nicht betrunken! Ich war nur benommen beim aufwachen und halb am Träumen!“  
>Ich träume immer noch!< dachte ich immer wieder. Mein verstand wollte nicht wahr haben, was mein Herz schon wusste: So verrückt es auch klang, es war kein Traum. Ich fühlte die Parkbank auf der ich saß, fühlte die warme Luft, die aufgrund der Luftaustauscher in einer leichten Brise zirkulierte. Die vielen exotischen Gerüche, die an meine Nase drangen…  
„Ja sicher,…“ meinte Garrus skeptisch. „Wir bringen ihn zur Botschaft der Menschen. Dann ist er deren Problem und dort ist er auch gut aufgehoben.“  
„Gute Idee.“ Meinte sein Kollege und musterte mich. „Ist das eine Uniform?“  
Ich stand auf und sah zum ersten Mal an mir herab. Ich musste schlucken.  
„Ja…“ sagte ich gedehnt. Ich Trug immer noch meine volle Officer Service Uniform. Also Kakigrüne Hose, Beigebraunes Hemd und Krawatte, darüber Kakigrüne Jacke, wo auf Brustseite die ganzen Badges hingen. Orden, Auszeichnungen und Abschlusszeugnisse. Nach 12 Jahren Dienstzeit inzwischen ganz schön viel Lametta wie mein Onkel immer sagte.  
Ich entschied zu flunkern: „Ja das ist eine Service Uniform für Offiziere aus der Epoche…“  
>Ja welcher eigentlich? Krieg gegen den Terror?< fragte ich mich doch glücklicherweise half Garrus aus und schockte mich zugleich: „Dritter Weltkrieg, 2015-2023.“  
„Wusste ich’s doch, dass ich’s irgendwoher kannte.“ Meinte sein Kollege.  
Ich selbst fragte mich um wie viele Tage oder Wochen ich gerade dem dritten Weltkrieg entronnen war… Zugegeben, die Situation zwischen China, Japan und Korea war wie ein Pulverfass, doch konnte es wirklich zu einem dritten Weltkrieg ausarten?  
Da Garrus bei C-Sicherheit war, blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder war ich vor den Ereignissen von Eden Prime auf der Citadel gelandet, oder ich war ein paar Monate nach Sarens Angriff auf die Station hier eingetroffen.  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit sicher zu sein. Ganz beiläufig klingend fragte ich daher: „Welches Datum haben wir? Bitte auch das Jahr und in Menschenzeitrechnung.“  
„Auch noch Ansprüche stellen.“ Sagte Garrus und seine Wangenplatten… ich hab einfach kein besseres Wort dafür, zuckten zu etwas, das ich als schmunzeln interpretierte. Seiner Antwort zum Trotz aktivierte er sein Universalwerkzeug und machte eine Einstellung.  
„Wir haben den 25. Mai 2181.“  
>Also noch zwei Jahre bis Eden Prime!< schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich hatte mühe mich nicht gleich wieder zu setzen. Meine Beine wurden zu Pudding.  
„Wichtigen Termin verpasst?“ fragte mich Garrus.  
„Kann man so sehen, ja…“ sagte ich etwas benommen. „Bitte… ich möchte gerne zur Botschaft wenn das geht. Ich kenne den Weg nicht und muss dringend mit der Allianz sprechen.“  
Sie nickten und nahmen mich in die Zange.   
Die Botschaften waren Ganz anders aufgebaut, als man sie aus den Spielen her kennt. Funktionaler, praktischer und vor allem Riesengroß mit Massig Gängen und Kammern.  
Nachdem Garrus mit der Empfangsasari ein kleines Gespräch hatte, bugsierten sie mich zur Allianzbotschaft. Nicht Udinas Büro, sondern ein Verhörraum erwartete mich.  
„Das ist nicht euer ernst…“ sagte ich seufzend und setzte mich auf den Stuhl.  
„Tut mir leid, aber sie wollen sich erst sicher sein das keine Gefahr droht.“ Sagte Garrus rundheraus und ehrlich.  
„Danke sie können wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.“ sagte Donald Udina beim eintreten. Er kam mit zwei Allianzsoldaten herein, die sich neben dem Eingang postierten.  
„Bin ich ein Gefangener?“ wollte ich missbilligend wissen.  
„Wenn sie meine Fragen nicht beantworten, ja. Doch ich hoffe, dass es nicht so weit kommt.“ Er setzte sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch.  
„Ich bin Botschafter Donald Udina. Wer sind sie?“  
„Walker, John Paul. Captain, US Marines, Dienstnummer: 5564391.“ Kam es mechanisch von mir wie ein Schuss aus einer Pistole.  
Verdammt das war schon so in Fleisch und Blut, dass es einfach herausgerutscht war.  
„Mehr werden sie auch nicht von mir erfahren.“ sagte ich sofort, als mir mein Fehler bewusst wurde. „Ich werde nur noch mit Kapitän David Anderson oder Admiral Steven Hackett reden. Wenn sie Mehr wissen wollen, dann werden sie einen davon herholen müssen. Da das bei einem Kapitän leichter ist als bei einem Admiral und ich Anderson bevorzugen würde, sollte er auch ihre erste Wahl sein.“  
Lächelnd nahm ich wahr wie Udinas Mimik von Verblüffung zu Verärgerung wechselte und fast zwei Minuten kein Wort herausbrachte.  
Dann versuchte er die nächste halbe Stunde etwas aus mir heraus zu bekommen, doch ich war in Verhörmethoden, ja sogar Folter, ausgebildet. Da war es ein leichtes Udina zur Weißglut zu treiben indem ich ihn einfach anschwieg oder wie eben nur mit Name, Rang und Dienstnummer antwortete.  
Endlich nach einer halben Stunde rauschte er aufgebracht aus dem Raum.  
Stunden vergingen, in denen ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, denn meine Beiden Wachen schwiegen. Ich dachte nach, wie ich Anderson überzeugen konnte… was ich tun musste, bis ich auf die Normandy kommen konnte.   
Dann kam endlich die Person in den Raum mit der ich reden wollte. „Ich bin…“ setzte der Mann an.  
„Kapitän David Anderson. Ich weis.“ Schloss ich für ihn und lächelte ehrlich.  
„Dann haben Sie mir etwas voraus.“  
„Hat sie der gute Udina nicht informiert? Oft genug gehört hat er es ja.“ sagte ich gut gelaunt und entlockte Anderson ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Ich würde es gerne von Ihnen hören, da wir annehmen, dass es nicht ihr richtiger Name ist. Das Allianz Register führt keinen John Paul Walker.“  
„Sie suchen im falschen Register.“ Meinte ich seufzend.  
„Sie spielen auf dem Zusatz Captain und US Marines und die Dienstnummer an. Ja das hat einen Treffer ergeben.“  
Jetzt merkte ich doch überrascht auf.  
„So? Dann lassen sie mal hören!“ sagte ich und Anderson zog sein Universalwerkzeug zu rate.  
„John Paul Walker. Geboren am 25. April 1985. Gestorben am…“  
„Will ich nicht wissen!“ rief ich regelrecht panisch.  
Anderson sah überrascht auf.  
„Wollen sie ihr Todesdatum wirklich wissen, wenn ich es wüsste?“ fragte ich ihn und mir fuhr erschrocken durch die Gehirnwindungen, dass ich es tatsächlich kannte! Anderson starb ja auf der Citadel.  
„Ist glaube ich, wie bei einer tödlichen Krankheit: Wenn man es weis, dann kann man das Leben bis dahin besser genießen.“ meinte Anderson.  
„Da ist was dran…“ meinte ich. „Aber nein, wenn es nicht der 24. Mai 2015 ist, dann will ich es nicht wissen. Denn das war der Tag an dem ich eingeschlafen und hier am 25 Mai 2181 wieder aufgewacht bin.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Anderson zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich wirklich, ob ich ihn auf den Arm nahm. Das stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Genau so war es Sir. Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären.“ Gab ich ehrlich zu.  
„Woher kennen sie dann meinen Namen?“ fragte Anderson und lies sich darauf ein.  
„Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen.“ sagte ich und merkte, dass ich dadurch das bisschen an Vertrauen direkt wieder verspielte.  
„Lassen sie es mich klarer stellen, Sir: Angenommen ich bin ein Zeitreisender…“  
Anderson nickte. Lies sich wieder darauf ein.  
„Dann bin ich nicht nur in die Zukunft gereist, sondern auch in ein Paralleluniversum. Denn dort wo ich herkomme, also in meinem Universum, wissen wir was in den nächsten Jahren auf euch zukommt.“ Sagte ich und versuchte so viel Ernsthaftigkeit und Ehrlichkeit in meine Stimme und Mimik einfließen zu lassen. „Allerdings stellt mich das vor ein Riesen Dilemma…“  
„Das da wäre?“  
„Meine Bloße Anwesenheit verändert bereits den Lauf der Geschichte die ich kenne. Je mehr ich Einfluss nehme, desto größer die Auswirkungen auf die mir bekannte Zeitlinie und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann kommen wir sehr schnell an einen Punkt, an dem ich nicht mehr weis ob ich die Ereignisse noch vorhersagen kann.“  
„Gesetzt den Fall ich glaube ihnen, was erwarten sie von mir?“ fragte mich Anderson skeptisch.  
„Hilfe.“ Sagte ich schlicht aber ehrlich. „Damit ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort sein kann, um Unheil von dieser Galaxis und der Menschheit abzuwenden oder zu mindest den Schaden zu begrenzen.“  
„Wie sähe diese Hilfe aus?“  
„Zunächst einmal brauche ich einen neuen Namen, und eine kleine Ausbildung.“ Sagte ich. Ich hatte mir das gut überlegt. Wenn Anderson so leicht an meine Daten kam, konnte Cerberus das auch… und auf deren Labortischen wollte ich nicht enden. „Ich weis was eure Technologie und Waffentechnik kann, aber nicht wie sie funktioniert. Das muss ich lernen. Dann muss ich in knapp zwei Jahren auf einem ganz bestimmten Schiff unter ihrem Kommando sein. Und ein Rang wäre auch gut, damit ich überhaupt was bewirken kann. Deshalb auch der Grund, warum ich mit ihnen reden musste.“  
Ich wollte auf die Normandy. Ich wollte, dass er mir vertraute. Lange sahen wir uns an. Er nachdenklich, ich ernst und entschlossen.  
„Wie lange sitzen sie schon hier drinnen?“ fragte mich Anderson plötzlich.  
„Keine Ahnung… aber schon Stunden… schätze ich.“ stammelte ich, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Kommen sie! Lassen sie uns einen Spaziergang durchs Präsidium machen.“  
  
„Also… wie wollen sie heißen?“ fragte mich Anderson, als wir gemütlich durch den Präsidiumsring wanderten. In gebührendem Abstand folgten uns die beiden Soldaten, um uns Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.  
„Heißt das sie glauben mir?“ fragte ich und löste meinen blick von einem Imbisskiosk der Aliensnacks anbot.  
„Ja.“ gab Anderson zu und stellte dabei Blickkontakt her.  
„Darf ich fragen weshalb?“  
„Zum einen habe ich diesen ehrlichen und entschlossenen Blick schon einmal bei jemandem gesehen, der meine Hilfe brauchte und diese Person hat mich seitdem nicht enttäuscht…“  
„Shepard.“ rutschte mir raus.  
„Ja, Jane Shepard.“ sagte Anderson.  
Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. Weiblich. Ich musste lachen als mir ein Sprichwort einfiel.  
„Man sollte aufpassen was man sich wünscht. Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.“ sagte ich und wurde wieder ernst. „Sie muss auch auf erwähntem Schiff sein.“  
„Die Leipzig ist ein gutes Schiff.“ meinte Anderson, anscheinend seine Fregatte vor der Normandy.  
„Nicht jenes, welches ich meine.“ Erwiderte ich und wechselte rasch das Thema, um Fragen zu vermeiden. „Und der zweite Grund?“  
Nun war es Anderson der lächelte: „Wer sich mit solcher Begeisterung und Faszination nach jedem Salarianer, Turianer, Asari, verdammt sogar nach einem Volus umdreht und ihn begafft, kann einfach nicht aus unserer Zeit sein.“  
„Erwischt.“ Sagte ich und wir lachten.  
„Noch einmal: Wie soll ich sie nennen?“   
„John wenn wir unter uns sind.“ sagte ich sofort. „Tom Bannor in Zukunft für alle anderen… Ich bezweifle dass mein viel zu früh verstorbener bester Freund etwas dagegen hat, wenn ich mir seinen Namen ausleihe. Denn eine bestimmte Organisation darf nicht erfahren, dass ich aus der Vergangenheit eines anderen Universums komme… Ich will nicht auf deren Seziertisch enden.“  
Danach redeten wir über die Einzelheiten was als nächstes passieren würde.  
So kam es, dass ich noch am selben Tag meine neue Identität und mein eigenes Universalwerkzeug bekam und in einem Shuttle zur Erde geflogen wurde.   
Dort wurde ich zum zweiten Mal in die Navy Militärakademie gesteckt. Diesmal bekam ich aber Einzelunterricht und wurde dann, als ich die Wartung und Anwendung von Waffen, die Anwendung von Universalwerkzeug und Medigel gelernt hatte, direkt von Anderson ins N Programm geschickt. Die Special Forces Ausbildung, die ich mit dem 6. Kompetenzgrad abschloss. 7 Konnte nur nach herausragenden Leistungen im Echten Kampfeinsatz erhalten.  
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Strippen Anderson dafür hatte ziehen müssen. Ich war ihm einfach schlicht und ergreifend dankbar.  
Anderthalb Jahre waren seit meiner Ankunft im Mass Effect Universum vergangen und ich hatte mich gut eingelebt. Dafür war eine Menge schweiß und Gallensaft nötig. Doch ich hatte 6 Monate Fremdenlegion überlebt, da überstand ich auch die 9 im N Programm. N1: Drei Monate Taktik, Strategie und anführen kleiner spezialisierter Squads in Feldübungen. N2: einen Monat lang Raumkampf, Null-G Kampf und alles was mit dem Weltraum sonst noch zu tun hatte. N3: Der Kurs, den ich mit gerade so mit ach und krach schaffte… Extreme Atmosphärenmanöver Manöver wie Stratosphärenabsprünge aus Shuttles… 10 Kilometer freier Fall war nichts was ich noch einmal tun würde. Das einzige Mal in meinem bisherigen Leben, dass ich mir in den Kampfanzug machte. Ich verließ mich nicht so gerne nur auf einen Fallschirm. Dasselbe galt für die Tauchkurse und das bedienen des Mako… Da flog ich lieber ein Kodiak, als mit dem Ding von A nach B zu fahren… Dabei hatte ich immer angenommen das wäre nur im Spiel so sch… zu fahren.  
N4: Linguistik viel mir hingegen leicht, da ich ohnehin zweisprachig erzogen worden war. Nämlich deutsch und englisch.  
N5: Alienphysologie machte Spaß. Vor allem weil Leutnant McKenner sich bei der Kroganerautopsie voll kotzte.  
N6: Behandeln von physischen wie Psychischen Gefechtstraumata bei sich selbst und bei anderen. Erst wenn man das alles konnte, wurde man als N6 auf ein Schiff geschickt. Der Kapitän schickte die Missionsberichte zur Bewertung an die Kommission der N Schule. Wenn diese nach einer ganzen Reihe von Missionen der Meinung war, man würde die Missionen Souverän und Effektiv abschließen, bekam man die heiß begehrte N7 Plakette zugesprochen  
Schließlich kam der ersehnte Anruf von Anderson: „Ich habe eine neue Mission  und ein neues Schiff erhalten. Du bekommst deinen Marschbefehl gleich zugestellt. Finde dich auf dem Allianzraumhafen ein. Dock 9. Das Schiff beginnt mit dem Buchstaben deines Programms. Ich hoffe es ist das richtige Schiff?“  
„Endlich ist es so weit!“ rief ich und musste mich für alle Anwesenden und Anderson anhören wie ein kleiner ungeduldiger Junge.  
Endlich begann das große Abenteuer!


	2. Chapter 1: the Normandy

Kapitel 1: Die Normandy  
  
Die Mannschaft versammelte sich in Dock 9 und nahm Aufstellung in der riesigen Hangarhalle und starrte fasziniert auf die von den Magnetklammern gehaltene brandneue Fregatte mit Namen Normandy.  
Da waren sie alle: Navigator Pressly, Corporal Richard Jenkins, Staff Leutnant Kaidan Alenko, Doktor Karin Chakwas, Flight Leutnant Jeff „Joker“ Moreau, Chief Techniker Adams und all die anderen, die ich als N-PCs und Statisten kannte und nun besser kennen lernen würde.  
Ich hatte alle Mühe gehabt nicht zu gaffen und direkt jeden der wichtigen zu begrüßen. Ich wusste wie dämlich das war. Doch der Drang war beinahe übermächtig.  
Als Ranghoher Offizier stand ich ganz links in der ersten reihe und gleich neben Kaidan.  
„Wofür steht das SR-1…“ murmelte der nachdenklich.  
„Stealth Reconnaisance. Also Tarnvorrichtung.“ Flüsterte ich ohne meinen Blick von den beiden Personen abwenden zu können, die auf der Plattform vor uns standen und aufmerksam der Rede eines Turianers lauschten, der die Normandy mit entworfen hatte und im Namen des Citadel-Rates und des Turianischen… bla… bla …bla… Ich hörte gar nicht hin. Nur Alenkos: „Danke. Staff Leutnant.“ Bekam ich noch am Rande mit.  
Mein Blick klebte an Anderson und vor allem der Frau neben ihm, denn sie sah ein klein bisschen anders aus, als in dem Spiel.   
Staff Commander Jane Shepard. Sie sah jünger aus als im spiel, war sonst aber eine Standardshepard. Rotes, vielleicht doch einen Tick dunkleres, mittellanges Haar und grüne Augen.  
Da musste ich wirklich aufpassen nicht zu sabbern.  
Schlussendlich kam Anderson an die Reihe.  
„Ihr alle kennt mich bereits, daher spare ich mir die Vorstellung. Alle bis auf einer hier hatte bereits das vergnügen unter meinem Kommando auf der SSV Leipzig zu dienen. Leutnant Bannor, Treten sie bitte vor.“  
Überrascht trat ich zwei Schritte vor und zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Shepard wirklich Notiz von mir nahm.  
Anderson winkte einen der beistehenden Adjutanten zu sich, der ihm ein schwarzes Kästchen überreichte.  
„Bitte kommen sie herauf Leutnant.“  
Ich kam der Bitte nach und stellte mich zu ihm ans Rednerpult.  
„Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre, hier ihre Beförderung zum Lieutenant Commander bekannt zu geben und ihnen ihre neuen Streifen zu geben.“  
Er klappte das Kästchen auf und klebte mir die goldenen Streifen auf die Schultern.  
„Vielen Dank Kapitän Anderson.“ sagte ich ehrlich.  
>Hey, nach dem alten Marine Dienstgraden wäre ich jetzt Major!< schoss es mir durch den Kopf und verwandelte mein leichtes Lächeln in ein strahlendes.  
Anderson und ich salutierten Zackig voreinander und ich trat wie schon zu meinen anderen Beförderungen militärisch zackig zurück in die Reihen der wartenden.  
„Gratuliere Commander.“ sagte Kaidan und ich glaubte eine Spur Neid herauszuhören. „Damit sind sie jetzt der dritthöchste auf dem Schiff.“  
Stimmt. Pressly war „nur“ Staff Leutnant, aber der Dienstälteste und damit die bisherige Nummer drei gewesen. Hatte deshalb Anderson meine Beförderung durchgesetzt?  
Egal, denn gerade erzählte er der Crew, dass ihre Jungfernfahrt zur Citadel führen würde. Wissend grinste ich. Das würde anders kommen. Und wie aufs Stichwort kam der turianische Spectre Nihlus durch das Eingangschott und marschierte zielstrebig auf das Podium zu, wo er sich leise mit Anderson unterhielt. Für mich war es immer noch schwierig den einen vom andern Turianer zu unterscheiden. Aber ihn erkannte ich an seiner Rüstung.  
„Ich bin Nihlus Kryik von der Citadel Abteilung Special Taktics and Reconnaisance.“ stellte sich Nihlus allen vor und ein Raunen ging durch die Crew. „Da der Rat einiges in dieses Schiff investiert hat, soll ich seine Testflüge überwachen. Das wäre auch schon alles.“  
Anderson trat noch einmal vor. „Sie können nun an Bord gehen. Wir werden in einer Stunde ablegen. Melden sie sich in 50 Minuten an ihren Stationen.“  
  
Kaum trat ich aus der Dekontamination der Schleuse, blockierte ich sie gaffend.  
„Verzeihung Commander, aber dürften wir hinein?“  wollte Kaidan leicht grinsend wissen.  
„Oh ja, natürlich Kaidan.“ sagte ich und das überraschte Gesicht des Mannes hinter mir lies mich rot werden.  
Verdammt! Verplappert!  
„Woher kennen sie meinen Vornamen Sir?“ fragte er mich verwundert.  
„Ich hatte ihre Dienstakte.“ flunkerte ich. „Verzeihung wenn ich ihnen gerade zu nahe getreten bin.“   
sagte ich noch, gab den Weg frei und ging Richtung CIC, dem Combat Information Center. Mein persönlicher Lieblingsbereich auf jedem Kriegsschiff. Denn ob eine neue Mission anstand oder wohin es ging, erfuhr man hier immer als erster.  
„Schon okay Commander!“ sagte er schnell. „Nennen sie mich ruhig Kaidan, wenn ich sie Tom nennen darf.“  
Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und reichte ihm lachend die Hand. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kaidan.“  
„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Tom.“ Wiederholte Kaidan nach anfänglicher Überraschung und ergriff die dargebotene Hand breit lächelnd.  
„Also, dann erkunden wir mal die Normandy!“ meinte ich und gemeinsam traten wir näher an das Galaxiehologramm.  
„Ziemlich detailliert.“ Meinte Kaidan anerkennend.  
„Warte bis du den Antriebskern siehst.“ Meinte ich und hätte mich damit schon wieder halb verplappert, daher sagte ich rasch „Der ist sicher umwerfend!“  
„Okay Commander.“ Sagte er nur.  
„Ach komm schon Kaidan. Werd lockerer.“ Meinte ich lachend und strich mit der Hand über eines der Bedienfelder. Ein Tolles Gefühl die Normandy zu spüren.  
  
Shepards POV (= point of view = Sichtweise):  
  
Mir war dieser Bannor eben schon aufgefallen, als er die ganze Zeit zu Kapitän Anderson und mir herüber gestarrt hatte. Gerade unterhielt er sich ungezwungen mit jemanden von der Crew. Alenko… genau, Leutnant Alenko.  
Sie betrachteten gerade die Sternenkarte. Ich beobachtete wie er über eine der Konsolen mit der Hand strich und dabei einen Blick hatte, als könne er kaum fassen, dass sie physisch vorhanden war. Seltsam.  
Ich näherte mich den Beiden.  
„Meine Herren.“ sagte ich zur Begrüßung.  
„Commander Shepard.“ sagte Bannor und beide Salutierten.  
„Woher…“ setzte ich an und erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Unsere Akten Ma’am.“ Sagte Alenko sofort.  
„Commander Bannor in mein Quartier.“ Ertönte die Stimme Andersons aus dem Intercom.  
„Was der Kapitän wohl will.“ dachte Alenko laut.  
„Das ging aber schnell.“ Sagte Bannor mit einen grinsen und wandte sich zum gehen. „Da wirst du dir wohl den Antriebskern alleine ansehen müssen. Bis später Kaidan.“  
„Bis später Sir!“  
„Er duzt sie bereits?“ fragte ich Alenko als wir beide ihm nachsahen wie er zielstrebig durch eine der Türen verschwand.  
„Ja, Ma’am. Hat sich so ergeben.“ Unsicher schaute er zu mir. „Sollen wir das in Zukunft lassen?“  
Ich dachte kurz darüber nach. „Nein. Das ist ihre Sache. Solange es ihre Arbeit nicht beeinflusst und keine Gäste anwesend sind.“  
„Wird es nicht.“ Beeilte er sich zu sagen „Meine Arbeit beeinflussen, meine ich. Ma’am.“  
„Werden sie lockerer, Leutnant.“ Sagte ich zu ihm.  
Alenko lachte kurz auf. „Das hat mir Commander Bannor eben auch empfohlen Ma’am.“  
So so. Das würde noch interessant werden.  
  
John’s POV:  
  
Als ich Kapitän Andersons Quartier betrat, saß er an der Konsole im hinteren Teil.  
„Was kannst du mir über den Turianischen Spectre sagen?“ fragte er rundheraus.  
„Nicht viel fürchte ich.“ gestand ich. „Von Saren als Spectre vorgeschlagen und in ihre Reihen aufgenommen aber vertrauenswürdiger, weil Pro-Mensch ausgerichtet.“  
Bei Sarens Namen verzog Anderson missfallend das Gesicht.  
„Warum ist er hier John.“  
„Da er es ihnen ohnehin sicher gleich erzählen wird…“ sagte ich nach kurzem zögern. Was sollte es Schaden, wenn er das von mir statt von Nihlus erfuhr? „Es geht nach Eden Prime. Dort werden wir einen protheanischen Sender bergen.“  
„Woher wissen sie das?“ Fragte Nihlus streng von der Tür. Er trat einfach ein ohne zu fragen. Hatte sicher die letzten drei Worte aufgeschnappt.  
„Ich habe meine Quellen, Sir.“ sagte ich.  
„Er ist einer meiner vertrauenswürdigsten Männer. Ich bürge für ihn und seine Verschwiegenheit.“ sagte Anderson zu Nihlus.  
„Nun denn.“ sagte Nihlus und lies es fürs erste dabei bewenden. „Wenn sie uns bitte alleine lassen. Wir haben noch etwas anderes wichtiges zu besprechen.“  
Ich konnte mir denken was das war. Shepards Beitrittschancen zu den Spectres.  
„Natürlich. Kapitän Anderson, Spectre Nihlus.“ Ich salutierte.   
„Commander.“ Sagten beide nur und nickten.  
Ich trat nach draußen und wurde dort direkt von Kaidan angesprochen, der gerade von den Stasekapseln zurückkam: „Schon fertig Commander?“  
„Ja.“ sagte ich nur und ging Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Wie lange haben wir noch?“   
„20 Minuten.“ antwortete Kaidan ohne das Universalwerkzeug zu benutzen.  
„Woher…“ setzte ich an.  
„Hab eben selbst erst nachgeschaut als du zur Tür raus bist.“ Meinte er. Gerade war niemand anderes anwesend, weshalb er mich wieder duzte.  
Etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, dass der Aufzug drei mögliche Ziele angab: Hauptdeck, Zwischendeck, Maschinendeck. Da mir Zwischendeck völlig unbekannt war, wählte ich es als erstes aus.  
„Nicht das Maschinendeck Sir?“ fragte mich Kaidan wieder förmlich, weil Adams noch auf den letzten Drücker zu uns in den Lift sprang.  
„Mich interressiert Zwischendeck gerade mehr.“ Antwortete ich ihm.  
Da ich am Nahesten zur Kontrolle stand fragte ich Adams. „Maschinendeck?“  
„Nein Sir. Ich möchte erst mal wissen mit wem ich mir das Schichtquartier teilen darf.“  
„Ah, dann sind also auf dem Zwischendeck die Quartiere.“, sagte ich.  
„Sowie die Toiletten und Duschen.“, sagte Adams als wir drei ausstiegen.  
Der Gang war eng und die Decke niedrig. Wirklich nicht mehr als ein Zwischendeck mit Sechs Türen. Es handelte sich um zwei Zweimann-Zimmer eines Rechts, auf dem Shepard, Chakwas und Waaberi stand und auf dem links, Bannor, Alenko und Moreau.  
Im ersten Moment stellte ich mir die gleiche Frage wie damals bei meinem aller ersten Tag auf einem Kriegsschiff wie vor nunmehr 14 Jahren. >Zwei betten für drei Mann?<  
Aber um Platz zu sparen und allzeit Einsatzbereit zu sein, wurde die Crew  in vier Gruppen eingeteilt Alpha Mitternacht bis 8 Uhr. Bravo 8 Uhr bis 16 Uhr und Charlie 16 Uhr bis Mitternacht und Delta hatte frei, beziehungsweise sprang bei Ausfällen wie verletzten oder erkälteten ein. In unserem Zimmer, dass ich sogleich inspizierte, hing bereits der Schichtplan aus. Jeff saß auf einem der Betten.  
„Kann einer der Herren bitte die Alpha schichten übernehmen?“ fragte er gut gelaunt „Ich steh nicht so auf Nachtschichten.“  
„Keine Bange, Leutnant Moreau.“ Sagte ich grinsend. "Ich werde die erste Alpha schicht übernehmen."  
„Nennen sie mich bitte Joker, Sir. Ich fühle mich sonst immer so wichtig.“ scherzte Jeff.  
„Sie sind wichtig Joker. Oder glauben Sie jemand anders könnte die Normandy fliegen?“ gab ich zurück.  
„Ich muss ins Cockpit und den vorab Check machen.“ sagte Joker und erhob sich ächzend.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht Joker?“ fragte Kaidan besorgt vom Spind, in den er gerade ein paar Sachen aus seinem Rucksack verstaute.  
„Glasknochen.“, sagte der nur und verließ den Raum.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte mich Kaidan.  
„Kein scheiß.“ bestätigte ich und öffnete den Spind neben ihm, legte eigentlich nur ein paar Kleidungstücke hinein. „Dennoch ist er der beste Pilot der Allianz, sagt man.“  
„Das werden wir noch früh genug selbst sehen.“ sagte Kaidan. „Komm, wir müssen jetzt auch los."  
Das summen, dass schon die ganze Zeit leise herrschte, wurde lauter.  
„Scheint als würden sie den Kern auf volle Leistung bringen.“ meinte ich. Dann wieder hinauf zu Joker. „Immerhin sollen alle auf ihre Plätze.“  
Wie als hätte sie mich gehört ertönte Shepards Stimme, denn sie war der Executive Officer. „Alle Mann an ihren Stationen. Alle Mann an ihre Stationen.“  
  
Kaidan saß rechts von Jeff im Copilotensitz, ich links von ihm im Sitz für die Waffensysteme. Ein Crewman ging an die Sensoren, links hinter mir. Rechts hinten saß ein weiterer Crewman an der Maschinenraum- und Schadenskontrolle.  
„Waffensysteme Online.“ meldete ich Joker.  
„Sensoren online.“ meldete Kaidan zu Joker.  
„Alle Systeme checked und arbeiten im grünen Bereich. Wir können ablegen Kapitän Anderson!“, meldete Joker seinerseits dem Kapitän.  
„Danke, Leutnant. Anker lichten und bringen sie uns raus.“ Befahl Anderson von der Galaxiekarte aus. Ich persönlich fand die turianische Idee ja nicht gerade prickelnd den Kommandanten dort hinten zu platzieren, aber dafür war ja der heiße XO direkt hinter uns und wiederholte Ordnungsgemäß den Befehl, da auch Nilus hier bei uns stand und zuschaute.  
Die Hangartore öffneten sich und die Magnetklammern lösten sich. Butterweich brachte uns Jeff aus dem Hangar und in den Orbit.   
„Kontakt mit dem Massenportal in 15 Minuten.“, sagte Joker. „Kurs zur Citadel wird gerade berechnet.“  
„Korrigieren sie das Ziel.“ Sagte Nihlus. „Es geht nach Eden Prime.“  
„Kapitän?“ fragte Joker nach.  
„Sie haben den Spectre gehört Joker.“ Sagte der etwas gereizt.  
„Aye, Aye Kapitän!“ sagte Joker und nahm Korrekturen vor.  
„Commander Shepard? Es gibt ein Problem auf dem Maschinendeck. Würden sie sich das mal ansehen?“ kam es von Adams und Shepard verschwand für die nächsten 13 Minuten.  
Genau rechtzeitig zum Countdown, der Annäherung an das Massenportal, kehrte sie zurück an Nihlus Seite.  
Und zum sicher hundertsten Mal lauschte ich den Worten der vier. Live dabei zu sein war aber etwas ganz anderes!


	3. Chapter 2: Eden Prime

Chapter 2: Eden Prime

„Was denken sie Commander?“ fragte Joker Shepard, denn er sah zu ihr hoch.  
„Ganz ihrer Meinung Joker. Der Rat schickt keine Spectre auf Testflüge.“  
„Und sie Commander?“ wollte Kaidan wissen und alles im Raum sah mich an.  
„Ich denke die Mission wird interessanter und aufregender als ursprünglich geplant.“  
Kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen war Anderson in der Leitung und verlangte nach Commander Shepard.  
Als sie ging hatte ich das Kommando.  
„Wissen sie etwas was wir nicht wissen Commander?“ fragte mich Joker und nahm den Faden zu meiner Antwort wieder auf.  
Wenn du wüsstest Jeff. Stattdessen wollte ich von Kaidan wissen: „Irgendwas auf den Kom Kanälen?“  
„Nein… Moment… hier kommt gerade eine Nachricht herein… auf einer Notfallfrequenz der Allianz.“  
„Legen sie es auf Leutnant Moreaus Schirm!“ befahl ich sofort.  
Ich stand auf und blickte über Jeffs Schulter auf die mir nur allzu bekannte Aufzeichnung des Angriffs auf Ashleys Einheit.  
„Was zum…“ sagte Kaidan, als er die Sovereign sah.  
„Informieren sie den Kapitän und zeigen sie ihm das Video.“ Befahl ich. „Leutnant Alenko, sie kommen mit mir.“  
Ich schritt an der Luftschleuse vorbei und sagte zu den Crewman im CIC: „Zwei Mann zur Ablöse ins Cockpit.“  
„Jenkins, mitkommen.“ Sagte ich im vorbeigehen, der immer noch mit Dr. Chakwas quatschte. „Doktor, besser sie gehen schon mal auf die Krankenstation und machen dort alles bereit für Verletzte. Jenkins bekommt die Action nach der es ihm verlangt.“  
„Sir?“ fragten beide verwirrt aus einem Mund, folgten aber.  
Das antworten konnte ich mir sparen, als Shepard aus dem Kommunikationsraum kam und uns an dem Aufzug einholte.   
„Gut, das erspart mir die Zeit sie drei zu suchen oder sie per Intercom rufen zu müssen.“  
„Was ist denn los Commander?“ wollte Jenkins wissen, als wir zu viert im Aufzug standen.  
„Eden Prime wird angegriffen.“ antwortete Shepard nur und sah besorgt aber auch entschlossen an die Wand.  
„Angegriffen? He Commander! Die Waffenkammer ist unten im Shuttle und Mako Hangar!“ rief Jenkins als ich auf der Zwischenebene aus dem Lift stieg.  
„Niemals mit halb gefüllter Blase und vollem Darm ins Gefecht Jenkins!“ rief ich über die Schulter und betrat die Toilette. Zwei WC Kabinen, 2 Waschbecken, zwei Duschkabinen. Das war alles. Ich öffnete eine der Türen und verrichtete mein Geschäft.  
Mit einem Grinsen hörte ich wie sich das Schott öffnete und zwei paar Füße ebenfalls hereinkamen.  
„Darf man fragen woher sie diese Idee haben?“ fragte mich Jenkins.  
„Minimiert die Gefahr sich Nass zu machen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt und erleichtert die Arbeit derer, die deine Leiche bergen müssen.“ Sagte ich amüsiert.  
„Commander! Noch so einen Spruch und ich leere auch noch meinen Magen!“ sagte Kaidan von nebenan.  
„Jenkins ist Schuld! Er hat gefragt!“ gab ich breit grinsend zurück und spülte.  
„Immer auf die kleinen Dienstgrade.“ beschwerte Jenkins sich und wir wechselten, ich wartete draußen und er verrichtete sein Geschäft.  
„Wie schaffen sie es Witze zu reißen, wenn wir womöglich gleich unbekannten Feinden begegnen werden?“ wollte Kaidan wissen und wusch sich am andern Waschbecken die Hände, wie ich es gerade tat.  
Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich keine Antwort. Ich hatte mich das noch nie gefragt. „Spontan würde ich sagen, um in meinem Kopf keinen platz für Nervosität zu lassen.“  
Jenkins beendete ebenfalls sein Geschäft und wir warteten auf ihn.  
„Jetzt wo sie mich auf die Frage gebracht haben… ich denke jeder erfahrene Krieger hat da seine eigene Methode… Spike zählte immer Karten im Kopf...“  
„Wer ist Spike?“ fragte Jenkins beim Händewaschen.  
„Das war der Kampfname eines Freundes und Squadmitglieds aus meiner militärischen Anfangszeit.“ sagte ich und brauchte nicht mal zu flunkern.  
„Kampfnamen?“  
„Ja, einsilbig, damit sie im Funk schnell zu sprechen waren.“  
Wir traten aus dem Sanitärraum und gleichzeitig mit Jenkins auch Shepard aus der Frauentoilette.  
„Was?“ fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als sie mein breites grinsen bemerkte.  
„Nichts Ma’am.“ meinte ich und wahrscheinlich hatte ich ein dämliches grinsen im Gesicht drum schaute ich schnell wieder nach vorn.  
„Was war ihrer Commander?“ fragte Jenkins.  
„Wie bitte?“ Janes Blick hatte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Na ihr Kampfname!“  
„Worum geht’s?“ fragte Shepard und Jenkins bemühte sich zu meiner Belustigung um eine Erklärung.  
„Also Leutnant Commander: was war ihr Kampfname?“ wollte sie nun auch wissen.  
„Plock.“ sagte ich und wir stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl und traten zu den Waffenspinden.  
„Bedeutet das was?“ wollte Jenkins wissen, während er seine Waffen herausnahm und überprüfte.  
Ich trat zu ihm und schnippte ihn sanft an die Stirn und sagte laut „Plock!“  
Wandte mich ab und holte meine Lieblingswaffe aus dem Spind: das A-90 Mantis. Das Vorläufermodell der M-92, das man ab Mass Effect 2 benutzen konnte.  
„Plock ist das einzige was dein Squad hört, wenn ich dir aus über 350 Metern das Hirn wegblase.“  
„Hört man denn nicht den Schuss?“ fragte Jenkins unwissend.  
„Schall legt rund 330 Meter in der Sekunde zurück und Kugeln fliegen mit rund 700 Metern pro Sekunde deutlich schneller. Deshalb trifft dich aus dieser Entfernung die Kugel bevor irgendjemand den Schall hört.“  
Wir überprüften schweigend unsere Ausrüstung. Dann brach Jenkins das schweigen: „Sind sie wirklich so gut Sir?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na treffen sie aus 350 wirklich zuverlässig?“  
„Ich habe über ein Jahr den OSH Rekord mit 1204 Metern gehalten.“  
„Den was?“   
„Den >one shot hit< Rekord. Anlegen, zielen, schießen und das Ziel ist tot. Das ist wirkliches können. Mein Rekord für mehrere Versuche lag bei 2315 Meter. Ich hab zwei Schüsse gebraucht bis der dritte saß und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich gute Wetterbedingungen hatte.“  
„Angeber.“ Meine Shepard lächelnd. „Niemand ist so gut.“  
„Bei allem Respekt Ma’am, aber sie haben mich noch nicht schießen sehen.“ meinte ich lächelnd. „Aber ich muss zugeben so was schieße ich so schnell nicht noch mal.“  
Gerade wollte ich noch etwas sagen, als Shepard „Achtung! Kapitän an Deck!“ rief und wir Haltung annahmen und die Helme aufsetzten.  
„Rühren.“ Sagte Anderson und gesellte sich zu uns. „Ihre Mission ist denkbar einfach. Wir setzen sie so nahe wie möglich an der Ausgrabungsstätte ab und sie Bergen den protheanischen Sender.“  
„Was ist mit Überlebenden, Kapitän?“ wollte Kaidan wissen.  
„Die Suche nach Überlebenden ist ein Sekundäres Missionsziel. Der Sender hat oberste Priorität!“  
„Nähern uns Landestelle 1.“ meldete Joker via Intercom.  
Die Rampe wurde heruntergelassen und Nihlus betrat den Raum.  
„Nihlus, kommen sie etwa nicht mit uns?“ fragte Jenkins ihn, während Nihlus seine Waffen überprüfte und nicht einmal herüber sah.  
„Ich bin alleine Schneller.“ Sagte er und wollte schon die Rampe herunter rennen.  
„Drehen sie ihm nicht den rücken zu!“ rief ich ihm hinterher. Der Turianer stoppte am Ende der Rampe. Diesmal sah er mich direkt an.  
„Sie werden es wissen, wenn es so weit ist.“ kam ich seiner Frage zuvor und hoffte, dass er sich erinnerte, wenn er Saren gegenüberstand.  
Falls Nihlus noch etwas sagte, so ging es im Aufheulen des Antriebs unter, als Joker wieder vom Boden abhob um uns zur LZ 2 zu bringen.  
Die Anwesenden blickten mich seltsam an, aber da musste ich wohl durch. Ich schwieg einfach.  
„Nihlus wird vor ihnen Auskundschaften und ihnen Statusberichte der Mission durchgeben. Ansonsten will ich das Funkstille herrscht!“ sagte Anderson.  
„Er kann sich auf uns verlassen, Kapitän.“ sagte Jane.  
„Von jetzt an übernehmen sie Shepard. Viel Glück.“ Sagte Anderson und wandte sich ab.  
„Nähern uns Landestelle 2!“ meldete Joker.  
„Eines noch! Wenn Bannor einen Rat gibt befolgen sie ihn als käme er von mir.“ sagte Anderson vom Lift aus, während wir die Rampe verließen. Jane nickte nur, obwohl ich den Blick meines Squads in meinem Rücken spürte.  
Wir zogen unsere Waffen vom Rücken und rückten vor. Es sah alles anders aus als im Spiel und was beim Spiel gänzlich verloren ging, waren die exotischen Gerüche in der Luft. Doch manche Dinge waren gleich. Die schwebenden Säcke in der Luft zum Beispiel.  
„Was sind das für Dinger?“ fragte Kaidan, als er eines davon erblickte.  
„Gastaschen die sind harmlos.“ Sagte Jenkins gelangweilt. Er stammte ja von dieser Welt.  
„Ja, aber sie explodieren ordentlich wenn man auf sie schießt. Ich möchte nicht in der Nähe von so nem Ding stehen, wenn auf uns geschossen wird. Wenn wir es uns leisten können empfehle ich sie aus sicherer Entfernung zu zerschießen. Commander.“ Sagte ich.  
Jane dachte kurz nach. „Negativ. Wir wissen nicht wer den Lärm hören könnte.“  
„Verstanden Commander.“ Bestätigte ich.  
Zu spät erkannte ich die Stelle wieder, weil sie viel steiler und Geröllübersäter war, als im Spiel. Offenbar durch einen Erdrutsch entstanden.  
Jenkins rückte bereits vor, als mir das klar wurde. Achtlos ließ ich mein Avenger Sturmgewehr fallen und warf mich n einem Hechtsprung vor, da tauchten die Geth Drohnen oben an den Bäumen auf und schossen auf Jenkins. Die ersten Schüsse trafen seine kinetische Barriere im selben Moment, wie meine linke Hand. Ich stieß ihn weg, fiel mit ihm hinter einen Felsblock in Deckung, landete halb auf ihn. Ich zog meine Pistole vom Gürtel und rappelte mich auf.  
Doch Shepard und Kaidan hatten bereits kurzen Prozess mit den Drohnen gemacht.  
„Bannor! Jenkins! Status!“ rief Jane.  
„Jetzt weiß ich warum sie sagten den Darm zu leeren war eine gute Idee.“ Stöhnte Jenkins benommen, im Schockzustand.  
„Nein… nein, nein, NEIN!“ rief ich aus als ich mich zu Jenkins umdrehte, der neben mir auf dem Rücken lag und in seinem Schockzustand auf seinen Bauch starrte.  
Seinen Bauch, aus dem die Gedärme hingen. Ein Schuss musste die Bauchdecke aufgerissen haben, als die Kinetische zusammenbrach und er durch meinen Stoß seitlich zu den Drohnen gefallen war.  
„Durchhalten Richard!“ sagte ich und stopfte seine Gedärme wieder hinein, zog die klaffende Wunde zusammen, so gut es eben ging.  
Wenn kein Organ verletzt war und er nicht zu schnell Blut verlor, kam er durch.  
„Wir brauchen ein Shuttle und Doktor Chakwas hier!“ rief Jane in den Funk. „Jenkins wurde schwer verwundet.“  
„Wir schicken das Shuttle aber Rücken sie mit Bannor weiter vor.“ Sagte Anderson. „sie müssen den Sender bergen!“  
„Nehmen sie Alenko mit. Ich kümmere mich um ihn!“ sagte ich sofort.  
„Commander…“ setzte Anderson an.  
„Sie schaffen das. Ich weis es!“  
„Also gut. Rücken sie vor Shepard.“  
„Durchhalten Jenkins!“ sagte Shepard.  
„Sie schaffen das, Jenkins.“ Sagte Kaidan und beide rückten vor, während ich mit Jenkins zurück blieb. Kurz hörte ich sie oben noch die Drohnen abschießen, dann war es still.  
„Wach bleiben…“ sagte ich und verpasste ihm mit der freien Hand eine Ohrfeige.  
„Ich bin da Commander.“ Sagte er und fragte dann. „Erzählen sie mir eine Geschichte!“  
„Worüber denn?“ fragte ich irritiert. „Hey! Nicht einschlafen!“  
„Militärgeschichten, Heldengeschichten!“ sagte er und blinzelte benommen, wurde fast schon wieder Ohnmächtig.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was ich da erzählen könnte.“ Meinte ich.  
„Erzählen sie von ihrem Schuss!“ bat er.   
„Den OSH oder den mehrfach Lang?“   
Verdammt, wo blieb das Shuttle?  
„Den OSH.“  
„Ich sollte mit meinem Squad einen Warlord ausschalten.“  
„Einen Kroganischen?“ fragte Jenkins ungläubig.  
„Ähm ja…“ meinte ich zustimmend. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass es einer von Saddams Topleuten war. Die Pik 5.  
„Wir wussten wann er wo sein sollte und wir legten uns auf zwei verschiedenen Positionen auf die Lauer. Ich war der Scharfschütze und Spike gab mir Deckung.“ erzählte ich ihm „Wiederhol das Jenkins.“  
Er tat es. Solange er ansprechbar blieb, war der Blutverlust noch nicht kritisch. Endlich sah ich das Shuttle im Tiefflug näher kommen.  
„Dann kam er an. Wind schwach aus Osten das Ziel stand still, weil es sich gerade mit einem… Vorcha unterhielt, oder Befehle gab. Keine Ahnung, auf der Distanz war nix mit hören und versuch mal die Lippen von nem Kroganer zu lesen!“  
„Ist bestimmt schwer.“ Meinte Jenkins lächelnd.  
„Ja aber der Schuss war leicht. Die mögen mehr als ein Herz haben aber nen Kopfschuss stecken die genauso schlecht weg wie wir.“  
Endlich landete das Shuttle und Doktor Chakwas und die beiden CIC Wachen sprangen heraus.  
„Gute arbeit Commander. Ich übernehme jetzt.“  
„Ich schließe mich dem Commander an.“ Sagte ich und sammelte meine Waffen auf und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Es war seltsam, wenn alles so viel echter aussah… wenn man die Leichen wirklich fand. Im spiel sah man nichts davon, aber in der Schlucht lagen die Marines vom 212.   
Ich holte Shepard an den drei Containerhütten über der Ausgrabungsstätte ein, wo sie gerade die beiden Xeno-Archäologen befragte. Manuel hieß der Spinner. Wieso ich mich an seinen Namen aber nicht an ihren erinnerte, war mir ein Rätsel und interessierte mich gerade auch herzlich wenig warum das so war. Manuel hörte ich leider schon aus gut 5 Metern. Kein Wunder warum ich ihn im Spiel immer KO haute.   
„Wie geht es Jenkins?“ fragte Kaidan als ich eintrat.  
„Weis ich nicht.“ Sagte ich ehrlich „Doktor Chakwas kümmert sich schon um ihn.“  
„Ich hoffe er kommt durch!“ meinte Kaidan.  
„Niemand kommt durch! Er wird der erste von vielen sein!“ schrie Manuel.  
„Heben sie mal den Arm.“ Sagte ich und er tat es.  
schnell stieß ich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die Achselhöhle und nur eine Sekunde später sackte er bewusstlos in meine Arme. Ich legte ihn so sanft wie möglich auf die Pritsche.  
„Was sollte das Lieutenant Commander?“ fragte mich Kaidan entsetzt und auch die Archeologin protestierte.  
„Ich hab ihn schon aus fünf Metern Entfernung gehört. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass er Ärger anlockt. Es war nur zu ihrem Besten.“  
„Sie haben ja recht. Zumindest werden seine Medikamente wirken, wenn er wieder aufwacht.“ Sagte die Archäologin.  
Kaum draußen sagte Ashley. „Finden sie nicht das das nicht trotzdem etwas zu extrem war Commander?“  
Na toll. Toller Ersteindruck, den ich da bei Ashley hinterließ.  
„Sie sind?“ fragte ich, denn ich hätte beinahe direkt geantwortet  
„Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams Sir.“ sagte sie.  
„Lieutenant Commander, Tom Bannor. Es lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern und es ist so sicherer für alle.“ antwortete ich dann.  
„Weiter, wir haben dafür eigentlich keine zeit.“ Warf Shepard ein und meinte nach zwei Metern „Es gefällt mir nicht aber Bannor hat richtig gehandelt.“

  
Zur selben Zeit:  
„Saren?“ sagte Nihlus als er seinen Mentor erkannte.  
„Nihlus.“ sagte Saren, als er die Stimme seines Schützlings erkannte und drehte sich zu ihm um.   
„Das ist nicht ihre Mission. Was machen sie denn hier?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Der Rat dachte, sie könnten Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Antwortete Saren und trat näher an ihn, berührte seine Schulter und trat hinter ihn.  
„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet die Geth hier zu finden. Es sieht übel aus.“ Stellte Nihlus fest.  
„Keine Sorge. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.“   
Etwas stimmte nicht, die Art wie er es sagte…  
>Drehen sie ihm nicht den Rücken zu.<   
Nihlus wirbelte herum. Bekam den Schuss in den Hals statt in den Kopf. Brach röchelnd und Blut spuckend zusammen. Saren beugte sich über ihn, er blickte in den Lauf der Pistole.  
Saren drückte ab.

Plötzlich hörten wir einen Schuss und kurz danach noch einen.  
„Wer schießt da?“ fragte Williams.  
„Vielleicht Nihlus?“ spekulierte Kaidan.  
„Wir werden es gleich wissen.“ Meinte Jane.  
Ich lief voraus und nach einem dutzend Schritt kamen die Bahnstation und die Sovereign in Sicht. Während meine Squadmitglieder zusahen wie die Sovereign startete und sich darüber unterhielten, ja der Reaper war riesig, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Bahnstation und ich brachte mich in Position.  
Dort unten waren drei Geth und ich gab sofort Handzeichen. Legte mich auf den Bauch und legte die Mantis an.  
„500. Mittlerer Wind von Ost. Fangschuss. Auf ihr Signal Commander.“ Sagte ich sofort, visierte aber den Helium-3 Kanister neben einem der Geth an. Alle drei standen ziemlich dicht bei ihm.  
Die drei Kameraden reagierten erst auf meine Worte und suchten sich bei nahem Schutt Deckung und legten an.  
„Feuer!“ rief Jane und ich drückte ab.  
Der Kanister ging hoch wie im Spiel und zerlegte alle drei Geth.  
Doch das lies die Husks in Aktion treten und sie stürmten uns entgegen.  
Einen erledigte ich sauber, die anderen machten mit den restlichen fünf kurzen Prozess.  
Wieder unterhielten wir uns mit Kolonisten, aus einer der Containerbaracken und wurden dann von dem Schmuggler über Nihlus ableben aufgeklärt. Ich hielt mich zurück und ärgerte mich grün und blau. Ich hätte deutlicher sein müssen… Erst Jenkins, jetzt Nihlus. Ich hoffte ich könnte in Zukunft mehr Einfluss nehmen.  
Hoffentlich kam wenigstens Jenkins durch!  
Es war wie ein Fluch… Ich versuchte Leben zu retten und großes zu tun und doch konnte ich immer nur Kleinigkeiten verändern.  
Wir rückten weiter vor, schalteten schnell noch ein paar Geth aus. Ashley erledigte einen, der wie aus dem nichts vor ihr stand, als sie um die Ecke bog, mit einer Schrecksalve aus ihrer Avenger, bis diese überhitzte und der Geth Altmetall war. Ashley sprang in Deckung, während Kaidan einen zweiten Geth entdeckte und ihm ein paar Virenprogramme schickte, um seine Waffe zu blockieren.  
Der Geth wurde von einer gezielten Sturmgewehrsalve von Jane und mir zerlegt.  
Wir rückten weiter vor, gingen die Rampe herunter auf die Magnetschwebebahn. Ich legte mich auf den Bauch und machte erneut meine Mantis bereit. Kaidan und Ashley rückten über die seitlichen Begrenzungen hinweg vor, um mir freies Schussfeld zu ermöglichen.  
Shepard blieb neben mir in Deckung und zog ihr eigenes Mantis vom hübschen Rücken.  
„Was sie können kann ich auch.“ Meinte sie auf meinen grinsenden Blick.  
Die Geth am anderen Ende der Bahnplattformen bemerkten Ashley und Kaidan und fuhren zu ihnen herum.  
Ich drückte ab und zweihundertfünfzig Meter entfernt zerplatzte dem ersten Geth Visor und das, was bei ihnen als Schädel durchging. Bis zwei zählen, Luft anhalten feuern.  
„Zwei.“ sagte ich „und sie?“  
„einen, aber das ist kein Wettbewerb.“ sagte Shepard und lächelte trotz allem, als sie einen zweiten abschoss.  
„Nicht? Ich dachte das war eine Herausforderung Shep.“ Sagte ich und erledigte meinen dritten.  
„Nein Plock.“ Meinte sie. „Nur effizienter, als zu dritt mit dem Sturmgewehr.“  
„Endstand drei zu zwei.“ kommentierte ich trotzdem, als von weiter vorn Kaidan und Ash „sicher“ signalisierten und erhob mich.  
„Sie sind unmöglich, wissen Sie das?“ sagte sie lächelnd, als wir uns rasch zu Kaidan und Ashley gesellten. Kaidan war bereits mit den Kontrollen beschäftigt.  
„Jetzt hab ich’s.“ sagte Kaidan und die Bahn setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Lassen sie uns nächstes Mal welche übrig.“ meinte Ashley grinsend. „Um den letzten mussten der Leutnant und ich uns streiten.“  
„Sie hatten sich an dem ersten so richtig austoben können. Außerdem werden da vorne sicher noch ein paar warten.“ meinte ich ebenso breit grinsend.  
„Konzentration jetzt.“ Befahl Jane, denn die Bahn wurde bereits wieder langsamer.  
„Ist das…“ fragte Ash, als wir hielten und starrte auf das Was da neben uns lag.  
„Ja, Bombe!“ sagte Kaidan und machte sich ans entschärfen. „Der Timer ist Aktiv! knapp fünf Minuten!“  
„Können sie sie deaktivieren?“ fragte Jane.  
„Erledigt!“ rief er und stand auf.  
„Hier sind sicher noch mehr.“ Sagte ich, als wir die Rampe hoch liefen.  
„Andere Seite! Geth!“ warnte Ashley.  
„Plock Feuerschutz!“ sagte Jane „Williams, Alenko über den Steg! Alenko entschärfen, Williams sie decken ihn!“  
Jane und ich warfen uns in die Deckung und schossen von unserer Seite mit unseren Mantis Präzisionsgewehren auf die andere Seite.  
„Erledigt!“ rief Kaidan 30 Sekunden später.  
„Achtung die Geth bauen Barrieren auf! Kein Schussfeld!“ warnte Jane die beiden.  
„Da ist eine Weitere bombe auf ihrer Seite Alenko.“ Sagte ich.  
„Wo?“   
„Zwei Pfeiler weiter.“ sagte ich und sprintete in eine neue Schussposition. Erhielt unterwegs ein paar leichte Treffer, die von den Kinetischen abgefangen wurden.  
Die Geth hatten so in die Zange genommen keine wirkliche Chance.  
Auch wenn Ashley einen Treffer gegen die Brustplatte bekam. Glücklicherweise trug sie nur einen blauen Fleck davon.  
Zwei Minuten Später waren alle Geth hinüber.  
„Da ist noch eine!“ funkte Kaidan und deutete auf eine Stelle bei uns drüben.  
„Wo?“ fragte ich diesmal.  
Auf dieser Seite war mir keine bekannt.   
„Da ganz links.“ Sagte er und ich sprintete dicht gefolgt von Jane los.  
„Oh Mann…“ entfuhr mir, als ich mich mit meinem Universalwerkzeug in die Bombe einklinkte.  
Beim Infiltratorentraining war ich im Hacken beinahe durchgefallen und nun blieben mir nur noch 40 Sekunden für ihre Entschärfung.  
„Schaffen sie das?“ wollte Jane wissen und blickte mir über die Schulter.  
„Beeil dich Kaidan ich könnte hier Hilfe brauchen.“ Funkte ich und mir brach der schweiß aus.  
„Schon unterwegs.“ Sagte Kaidan. „Geben sie mir Fernzugriff auf ihr Universalwerkzeug!“  
Bei neun Sekunden hielt er den Countdown an.  
Vier Personen atmeten hörbar durch.  
„Das war verflucht knapp.“ Kommentierte Ashley.  
„Was sie nicht sagen Chief.“ Erwiderte ich sarkastisch.  
„Sie sind Infiltrator!“ sagte Ashley vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ja, aber beim Hacking Kurs bin ich beinahe durchgefallen. Ich bin Scharfschütze, kein verdammter Techniker!“ gab ich etwas beleidigt zurück.  
„Wenn sie mir beibringen so zu schießen, bringe ich ihnen das Hacken bei.“ meinte Kaidan. „Da waren ein paar wundervolle Schüsse dabei. Jenkins wäre begeistert gewesen.“  
„Gerne, ich…“ setzte ich an.  
„Jungs, verschiebt das auf später, wir haben immer noch eine Mission zu erfüllen.“ Unterbrach uns Jane und erinnerte uns an unsere Mission.  
Wir liefen über den Steg und begaben uns auf den Balkon oder was auch immer das hier war, wo der Sender sich befand.  
Nach der ganzen Übung der letzten Stunde, waren die beiden letzten verbliebenen Geth und die drei Husks ein Kinderspiel.  
„Normandy wir haben den Sender.“ funkte Jane, während sich Ashley und Alenko über den aktiven Sender unterhielten.  
Ich stand neben Jane, wusste was gleich passieren würde als Ashley sich zu uns gesellte aber Kaidan näher trat und plötzlich angezogen wurde wie eine Motte vom Licht.  
Ich ließ es geschehen, als Jane zu ihm sprang, seinen Platz einnahm und die Vision der Protheaner erhielt.  
Sie musste dies einfach erfahren. Sie und kein anderer. Auch wenn ich versucht gewesen war, ihr diese Bürde zu nehmen.  
Meinem Wissen war es zu verdanken, dass ich ruhig blieb, als Shepard da vor uns bewusstlos auf den Boden landete, als der Sender durch die Überlastung hoch ging.  
Ich rief die Normandy zur Landung und dann trugen Kaidan und ich Shepard zwischen uns, jeder einen ihrer Arme auf den Schultern, zum Landepunkt, während Ashley besorgt den Abzug deckte.

Wir legten Jane neben Jenkins auf eines der Betten auf der Krankenstation. Doktor Chakwas und zwei Crewman als ihre Assistenten, nähten gerade Jenkins Bauchwunde zu, als wir kamen.  
„Wird er es schaffen?“ fragte Kaidan besorgt.  
„Ja, wenn sie mich nicht noch einmal beim Nähen stören Kaidan.“ sagte sie hochkonzentriert.  
Währendessen schälte ich mit Ashley zusammen Shepard aus ihren Panzerplatten.  
Der Overall darunter war unbeschädigt, denn als der Sender hochging, hatten sich viele Splitter in ihre Panzerung gebohrt und wir waren besorgt gewesen, sie könnte schrammen davon getragen haben.  
Dies war schließlich die Wirklichkeit und kein Computerspiel! So seltsam sich das auch nach fast zwei Jahren immer noch in meinem Kopf anhörte!  
„Wartet draußen, bis ich mit ihr fertig bin.“ Sagte Karin, als sie sich von Jenkins abwandte und Shepard zuwandte. Gehorsam verließen wir die Krankenstation.  
„Tom, auf ein Wort!“ sagte Anderson und man musste kein Genie sein um zu sehen, dass er sauer war.

Ich hatte mich geirrt. Anderson war nicht sauer… er war außer sich und tobte in seinem Quartier.  
„Wir haben einen toten Spectre in der Hangarbucht, der Sender ist zerstört und zwei Verletzte in der Krankenstation!“ resümierte er das ganze ausmaß der Katastrophe und lief auf und ab.  
„Wofür habe ich dich eigentlich mitgeschickt? Wolltest du nicht mit um die Zukunft zu verbessern?“  
„Das habe ich!“ platzte es aus mir heraus. „Jenkins wäre ohne mich jetzt neben Nihlus in einem Leichensack!“  
Das ließ ihn in der Bewegung innehalten.  
„Ich hatte angenommen Nihlus würde als Spectre die Warnung verstehen. Ich hätte deutlicher sein müssen.“ fügte ich noch hinzu.  
Anderson sah wie schwer das auf mir lastete.  
„Und Shepard?“ fragte er dann milder.  
„Sie wird sicher in ein paar Stunden aufwachen. Sie brauchte die Informationen aus dem Sender.“ Es schadete nicht wenn er das wusste.  
„Und was hat sie gesehen?“  
„Das soll sie ihnen selbst sagen.“  
„Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen, John?“  
„Citadel. Den Rat informieren.“  
Anderson trat an seinen Schreibtisch und leitete den neuen Zielort an Joker weiter.  
„Jetzt erzähl mir ausführlich, was dort unten passiert ist.“

Als ich die Kapitänskajüte verließ rief mich Kaidan vom Tisch in der Messe zu sich. Er und Ashley saßen dort und warteten darauf dass Doktor Chakwas sie wieder herein lies.  
Beide spekulierten wild, was da unten mit Shepard passiert war und warum der Sender Explodiert war.  
„Keine sorge, sie wird sicher wieder.“ Meinte ich. „Ich mache mir da mehr sorgen um Jenkins.“  
„Ja, wenn sie nicht so schnell reagiert hätten, wäre er jetzt tot.“ Meinte Kaidan zustimmend.  
Eine Erwiderung konnte ich mir sparen, den Doktor Chakwas trat zu uns in den Messeraum.  
„Wie geht es den beiden?“ fragte Kaidan sofort und sprang regelrecht aus dem Stuhl.  
„Der Corporal wird durchkommen. Aber mit dieser Narbe wird seine militärische Laufbahn wohl die nächsten Monate vorbei sein. Er wird Wochen brauchen, bis sie so weit abgeheilt ist, dass er wieder gehen und stehen kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, sie würde wieder aufreißen. Dann wird er aufgrund des Muskelschwundes durchs still liegen müssen, weitere Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate, in die Physiotherapie müssen.“  
„Und der Commander?“ wollte Williams besorgt wissen.  
„Physisch fehlt ihr nichts, aber ihr Gehirnscan zeigt ungewöhnlich hohe Aktivitäten im REM Bereich. Sie träumt wohl.“  
„Dürfen wir hinein?“ fragte Kaidan.  
„Ja, aber beide sind nicht ansprechbar.“ antwortete sie.  
Kaidan und Ash waren schon auf die Krankenstation verschwunden kaum dass Karin ja gesagt hatte.  
„Ich kann warten. Informieren sie mich einfach wenn einer der beiden wach wird. Bin ja jetzt der XO.“ Meinte ich und besann mich meiner Pflichten. „Ich bin im CIC.“  
„Verstanden Commander.“ Sagte Chakwas.

Joker teilte mir mit, dass es bis zur Citadel noch zwei Stunden dauern würde. Eine halbe Stunde später kam die Meldung Jenkins sei aufgewacht und verlange nach mir, weshalb Pressly mich nur zu gerne ablöste.  
Ashley stand neben Janes Bett und Kaidan zwischen beiden Betten und unterhielt sich mit Jenkins als ich herein kam. Dr. Chakwas saß an ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Keine Veränderung, Commander.“ sagte Ashley besorgt.  
„Sie wird schon wieder.“ Sagte ich mit zuversicht.  
„Commander! Danke. Ich schulde ihnen mein leben.“ rief Jenkins.  
„Ich hätte noch früher reagieren müssen.“ meinte ich und fühlte mich schuldig.  
„Noch früher und ich hätte gemeint sie hätten gewusst, dass Drohnen im Wald waren.“ meinte Kaidan.  
„Zufall. Ich hab was aufblitzen sehen und reagiert.“ Flunkerte ich. Ich hasste es sie anzulügen. Noch größer war die Schuld, die Stelle nicht rechtzeitig wieder erkannt zu haben.  
„Trotzdem danke Commander.“ wiederholte Jenkins und seine Dankbarkeit war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
„Keine Ursache. Ich bin nur froh dass sie leben.“ sagte ich lächelnd.  
„Erzählen sie mir von ihrem Langschuss?“ bat Jenkins.  
„Ein andermal.“ meinte ich grinsend. „Sie sollten sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen.“  
„Ich bitte sie Commander! Ich werde noch viel Zeit im Bett und in Krankenhäusern verbringen. Das wird langweilig genug werden.“  
„Also schön…“ sagte ich und zog einen Stuhl an sein Bett. „Aber wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, erzähle ich ihnen stattdessen eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten.“  
„Eine Militärgeschichte?“ fragte Jenkins.  
„Ja. aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. England und Spanien waren im Krieg. Das Britische Linienschiff…“ begann ich und auch Kaidan und Ashley hörten mit Interesse zu, wie ich aus dem Kopf den Film >Master and Commander< erzählte, bis Jenkins mitten drinnen eingeschlafen war. Ich hatte den Film inzwischen gut zwei dutzend Mal angesehen, deshalb viel es mir auch recht leicht.  
„Wie geht die Geschichte weiter?“ wollte Ashley wissen, als ich aufstand.  
„So grottenschlecht wie ich es vorgetragen habe wollen sie wirklich noch Nachschlag?“ fragte ich, konnte mir aber ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Sie können so was gut.“ meinte Doktor Chakwas. Offenbar hatte auch sie aufmerksam zugehört.  
„Dem schließe ich mich an Commander.“ meinte Kaidan.  
„Früher oder später wacht Jenkins noch mal auf. Dann erzähle ich sie zu Ende. Doch jetzt schreit mein Magen nach Futter!“ meinte ich lächelnd.  
„Ich informiere sie sobald einer der beiden erwacht.“ Sagte Dr. Chakwas. „Und sie sollten uns definitiv noch ein paar andere Geschichten erzählen, so lange sie an Bord sind.“  
„Sein sie nett zu einem Spritzenphobiker, wenn die nächste Impfung ansteht, dann erzähle ich ihnen eine. Sagte ich und leise hörte ich Karin kichern, als ich endgültig den Raum verließ. Kaidan blieb, doch Ashley leistete mir Gesellschaft.  
„Haben sie schon mit dem Kapitän gesprochen, was aus ihnen wird Williams?“  
„Ja, Sir.“ sagte sie zwischen zwei bissen der Fertiglasagne. „Auf der Citadel werde ich gegen einen 2nd Leutnant ausgewechselt.“  
„Würden sie denn als Jenkins Ersatz bleiben wollen?“ sie musste an Bord bleiben. Ich musste aber dennoch nach ihrem eigenen Wunsch fragen.  
„Ja, Sir. Aber der Captain hat sich doch schon festgelegt…“ antwortete sie etwas niedergeschlagen.  
Ich aktivierte mein Universalwerkzeug und wählte Andersons Privatnummer.   
„Ja?“ fragte er nur.  
„Kapitän, haben sie Mal eine Minute Zeit für mich?“ bat ich. „ich bin in der Messe.“  
Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, glitt die Tür seines Raums auf und Anderson trat zu uns an den Tisch. „Für sie doch immer Commander.“  
„Kapitän. Darf ich vorschlagen Williams als Teammitglied aufzunehmen? Sie hat dort unten einen klasse Job erledigt und gut mit dem Team harmoniert.“ sagte ich Rundheraus.  
Williams war die Führsprache wohl ein bisschen Unangenehm, denn sie wurde rot und starrte auf ihre Schale.  
„Ist es ihnen mit diesem Anliegen so ernst?“ fragte er. Wir hatten diese Frage fest vereinbart, für den Fall, dass mein Anliegen wichtig für die Zukunft war.  
„Ja Sir. Ich hätte sie gerne im Team.“  
„Dann heiße ich sie an Bord willkommen, Gunnery Chief.“ Sagte er nach kurzem nachdenken.  
„Danke Kapitän Anderson!“ sagte Williams und schaute auf.  
„Bedanken sie sich nicht bei mir sondern beim Lieutenant Commander.“ Meinte Anderson mit einem schiefen grinsen. „Sonst noch etwas?“  
„Nein Sir.“  
„Gut, informieren sie mich wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.“ Damit verschwand Anderson Richtung CIC.  
„Danke Commander.“ Sagte Ashley und ihr lächeln war Lohn genug.  
„Nichts zu danken Chief. Ich hab jedes Wort so gemeint wie ich es gesagt habe.“ meinte ich lächelnd.  
Ashley stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, faltete ihre Hände übereinander und stützte ihr Kinn darauf.  
„Wir harmonieren also gut miteinander?“ fragte sie lächelnd und doppeldeutig.  
Sie wollte mich damit nur necken, das war mir klar.  
Trotzdem hätte ich mich beinahe an meinem bissen verschluckt und mir wurde heiß.  
„Mit dem Team Ash. Wie gut wir beide harmonieren sehen wir, wenn wir ein paar Wochen hinter uns haben.“ antwortete ich ebenso geschickt und diesmal war sie die überraschte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie angenommen ich würde sie wegen Rang und Regeln abblitzen lassen. Falsch gedacht meine süße. Das sollte mein breites lächeln ausdrücken.  
„Ähm… Ja… Ich geh mal meine Ausrüstung und persönlichen Sachen einlagern. Ich bleibe ja jetzt länger.“ Sagte sie schon fast stotternd und eilig.  
Sie ergriff die Flucht und lies mich sitzen.  
Lachend aß ich auf und begab mich auf die Brücke zu Joker. Wir waren sicher bald da.  
Schon kurz darauf kam die Meldung von Dr. Chakwas, Shepard sei aufgewacht und ich informierte Anderson.  
Kurz darauf trafen wir im Widow Nebel ein und Kaidan, Ashley und Shepard kamen zu mir und Joker ins Cockpit.  
„Schön sie auf den Beinen zu sehen Commander.“ sagte Joker.  
„Dem schließe ich mich an.“ sagte ich.  
„Danke.“ Sagte sie nur und schenkte uns ein kurzes Lächeln. „Sind wir gleich da?“  
„Ja Ma’am. Die Citadel müsste jetzt in sicht kommen.“ Sagte Joker und gespannt sahen wir aus dem Fenster.  
„Waren sie schon mal auf der Citadel?“ fragte Joker.  
„Nein.“ antworteten ihm die anderen drei.  
„Ich war Sommer 81 hier.“ Meinte ich. „Da hab ich auch den Kapitän kennen gelernt.“  
Dann kam die Destiny Ascension in sicht und das Gespräch verlagerte sich auf sie.  
Beides sah ich zum ersten Mal in natura.  
Denn bei meinem ersten Abflug von der Citadel ging mir anderes durch den Kopf, als mal einen blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen.  
Nun musste ich aber wirklich zugeben, dass das Spiel dieser gigantischen Raumstation einfach nicht gerecht wurde. Sie war um Welten gewaltiger, als das Spiel vermitteln konnte.  
Doch dann begannen meine Gedanken um die Ereignisse zu kreisen… die gleich auf der Station geschehen würden.  
Das nächste große Kapitel wartete…


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

 

„Kapitän Anderson?“ fragte ich förmlich. Denn wir waren kurz vor den Präsidiumsbotschaften und uns beide begleiteten Shepard, Alenko und Williams.  
„Ja Tom?“  
„Es wäre vielleicht keine so gute Idee wenn ich mitkomme… Udina und ich…“, begann ich.  
„Wir hatten einen Plan für den Fall.“  
„Ja, Sir. Es ist nur…“, ich warf einen blick über die Schulter zu den anderen, die sich wieder einen Fragenden blick zuwarfen. „sollten wir sie nicht zumindest vorwarnen?“  
„Ihre Entscheidung Commander.“, sagte Anderson und wir betraten das Botschaftsgebäude.  
Ich lies mich zu den anderen zurückfallen.  
„Hört zu. Ich hab euch doch im Cockpit erzählt dass ich schon mal hier war. Damals war ich Undercover für Admiral Hackett unterwegs. Allerdings hab ich den Auftrag teilweise vergeigt und bin von C-Sicherheit zu Udina gebracht worden.  
Ich hab auf stur gemacht und ihn nur meine Tarnidentität genannt und ihn damit ziemlich sauer gemacht. Also wundert euch nicht wenn er auf mich… nun ja… gereizt reagieren könnte oder mich mit einem anderen Namen anspricht.“  
„Alles klar Commander.“, sagte Kaidan bloß und für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt.  
Ashley und Shepard nickten zwar zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten, schienen aber doch neugierig zu sein.  
Na wunderbar. Das wird noch lustig, sollte ich ihnen jemals die Wahrheit sagen.  
Donald Udinas Büro war dann doch überraschend ähnlich zu dem, welches man im Spiel sah. Einzig die Glaswand, die Balkon und Büro voneinander trennte, war anders.  
Er sprach gerade mit dem Rat, als wir eintrafen.  
Er schenkte uns kaum Beachtung und ich hielt mich hinter Kaidan. Man könnte sogar fast soweit gehen zu behaupten ich verstecke mich hinter ihm.   
Udina gab uns mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zu verstehen wir sollten auf dem Balkon warten.  
Ich lehnte mich auf die Brüstung und sah dem treiben unten auf der Straße zu.  
„Kapitän Anderson! Sie haben ja ihre halbe Crew mitgebracht!“ beschwerte sich Udina und musterte uns. Ich hielt mich weiter im Hintergrund. Versuchte nicht aufzufallen.  
„Nur das Landungsteam von Eden Prime, falls sie fragen haben.“ sagte Anderson beschwichtigend.  
„Ich habe die Missionsberichte. Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass sie korrekt sind?“  
„Natürlich. Konnten sie eine Anhörung beim Rat erwirken?“  
„Sie waren nicht glücklich. Saren ist ihr Top Agent und sie hören es nicht gern, dass er des Verrats beschuldigt wird.“  
„Saren ist gefährlich! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Der Rat muss auf uns hören!“ sagte Jane.  
„Commander sie haben schon genug getan um ihre Kandidatur als Spectre zu gefährden. Die Mission auf Eden Prime war eine Chance zu beweisen, dass sie Aufgaben erledigen können. Aber leider ist Nihlus jetzt Tot und der Sender verloren!“ sagte Udina laut und verärgert.  
„Das ist nicht ihre Schuld!“ sagte Anderson  
„Sondern meine.“ Flüsterte ich leise. Oder glaubte es zumindest, denn Ashley und Kaidan warfen mir einen fragenden blick zu und auch Udina schien bemerkt zu haben, das ich etwas leise gemurmelt habe.  
„Was haben sie gesagt?“ fragte Udina.  
„Nichts Sir.“ Sagte ich lauter, wandte mich aber nicht um.  
„Drehen sie sich um, wenn ich mit ihnen Rede!“ befahl Udina erbost.  
Ich drehte mich um und Udina machte einen Schritt zurück. „Sie! Was macht der in ihrer Crew?“  
„Er wurde von Admiral Hackett an mich überstellt.“ Sagte Anderson rasch. „Ich habe vollstes vertrauen in ihn.“  
„Ihr vertrauen in allen ehren Kapitän Anderson aber dieser Mann ist nicht wer er zu sein scheint!“  
Na das lief ja wunderbar. Ich spürte die brennenden Blicke meines Squads in meinem Rücken.  
„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Doch könnten wir das drinnen klären?“ Anderson zog ihn prompt ins Büro und verschloss die Glastür. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne was die beiden drinnen beredeten und war gleichzeitig erstaunt wie gut die Glaswand Schall isoliert war, denn den Gestiken nach zu Urteilen flogen da drinnen gerade die Fetzen.  
„Gereizt war eine Untertreibung Commander.“ Meinte Kaidan.  
„Dem stimme ich zu.“ Sagte Ashley.  
„Was ist denn genau zwischen Euch vorgefallen?“ wollte Shepard wissen.  
„Ich durfte ihm nichts sagen. Also hat er bei mir eine halbe Stunde lang nur auf Granit gebissen und nichts mehr erfahren, als dass ich mit Hackett oder Anderson reden werde und eben meinen Decknamen. Der Mann ist anscheinend nachtragend.“  
„Na ist ja auch egal, solange wir die Anhörung beim Rat bekommen.“ meinte Jane.  
„Sie scheinen sich zu beruhigen.“ Meinte Ashley.  
Tatsächlich kamen sie zurück auf den Balkon.  
„Sie hätten mich informieren dürfen Lieutenant Commander Bannor. Meine Sicherheitsstufe war dafür ausreichend.“ Sagte er milder gestimmt.  
„Mag sein Botschafter. Doch ich hatte strikte Anweisung der Geheimhaltung.“ gab ich mit einem milden Lächeln zurück.  
„Kommen sie Anderson, wir haben gleich die Anhörung und wollen nicht zu spät erscheinen. Kommen sie nach sobald sie und ihr Team bereit sind Commander.“ sagte Udina zu Shepard.  
Kaum waren beide vom Balkon da meinte Ashley: „Ich hasse Politiker.“  
„Ganz meine Meinung.“ stimmte ich zu.  
„Ob der Rat auf uns hören wird?“ fragte Kaidan.  
„Er muss.“ Sagte Jane energisch. „Das Schicksal unserer Kolonien, vielleicht sogar aller Völker hängt davon ab.“  
Ich schwieg dazu. Ich wusste genau worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Rat.  
„Sie sind so auffällig still Commander.“ Meinte Kaidan im Lift zur Ratskammer.  
„Ich denke nur über ein paar Dinge nach…“ sagte ich.  
„Passen sie auf, dass nicht ihr hübscher Kopf explodiert, er raucht schon.“ sagte Ashley und brachte mich zum Grinsen.  
„Chief! Das ist jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für scherze!“ ermahnte Kaidan sie.  
„Verzeihung Leutnant.“ Sagte sie rasch und wurde rot.  
„Achtung, der Kopf des Chiefs verwandelt sich in einen Vulkan.“ beteiligte sich Jane und gab so Kaidan zu verstehen, dass es für sie in Ordnung ging.  
„Alle Mann in Deckung!“ sagte ich vergnügt und fing mir einen sanften Schlag an den Oberarm von Ash ein.  
„Autsch.“ Sagte ich gespielt. „Brechen sie sich nicht die Hand beim versuch mich zu streicheln.“  
„Commander, hab ich die Erlaubnis ihm eine zu verpassen?“ fragte Ashley Shepard um Erlaubnis.  
„Erlaubnis erteilt.“ Sagte sie breit grinsend und sah erwartungsvoll zu, wie Ashley ausholte.  
Glücklicherweise entging ich dem Schlag, als die Aufzugtüren sich öffneten und eine Gruppe Nichtmenschen hereinkamen. Und wir ausstiegen.  
„Nur aufgeschoben Commander.“ sagte Ashley leise und lächelnd.  
Voraus trafen wir auf Executor Pallin und Garrus und lauschten ihren Sätzen.  
„Commander Shepard. Garrus Vakarian. Ich war der leitende Offizier der C-Sicherheit Ermittlung gegen Saren.“ Sagte Garrus als er uns bemerkte.  
Er war so auf sie fixiert, dass er mich wohl nicht bemerkte. Oder wir sahen für ihn so gleich aus wie Turianer für uns.  
Jedenfalls führte Shepard ihr kurzes Gespräch und wir setzten unseren weg fort. Zumindest die anderen.  
„Einen Moment Leutnant Commander.“ Sagte er und ich ging noch einmal die zwei Schritte zurück, während ich mit einem kurzen Handzeichen den andern signalisierte weiterzugehen.  
„Ich hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt. Diesmal in Allianzuniform.“ Sagte er und musterte mich. „Steht ihnen besser als dritter Weltkrieg.“  
„Danke Garrus. Und noch mal danke mich zur Botschaft gebracht zu haben. Das hat meinem leben eine entscheidende Wendung gegeben.“ Und das war nicht mal gelogen.  
„Ich hab nur meinen Job gemacht.“ meinte Garrus lässig.  „Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen und fragen ob sie immer noch durch die Gegend träumen.“  
Ich musste laut und herzhaft lachen.   
„In gewisser Weise tue ich das wohl immer noch.“ meinte ich und Garrus schaute fragend drein.  
„Irgendwann lade ich sie in eine Bar ein und dann erkläre ich es ihnen. Und nun muss ich meinem Squad hinterher.“ sagte ich und hielt Garrus meine Hand hin.  
„Bis wir uns in einer Bar wieder sehen Commander.“ Sagte er und schüttelte mir die Hand.  
„Viel früher Garrus.“ Meinte ich lächelnd und wandte mich ab.  
„viel früher…“ murmelte ich als ich die Stufen zum Rat hinaufstieg.  
Ich platzte gerade zu der Stelle herein, wo es um Shepards Vision ging. Ich hielt mich schön raus. Nichts was ich sagen würde, könnte an der Meinung des Rates etwas ändern.  
„Commander Bannor? Was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie noch etwas hinzuzufügen?“ fragte mich Anderson schon fast flehend.  
„Nein Sir.“  
„Und Sie Shepard?“ Fragte die Asari Ratsherrin.  
„Wozu? Sie haben sich doch schon entschieden.“ antwortete sie gereizt.  
Der Rat beschloss daraufhin die Petition abzulehnen.  
Udina wetterte anschließend gegen Anderson und anschließend wurde diskutiert, was wir nun anstellten. Es wurde beschlossen auf eigene Faust nach Beweisen zu suchen.  
„Ich schlage vor wir teilen uns auf. Vier bewaffnete Allianzler hatten eben schon für Blicke auf dem Präsidium gesorgt. In den Bezirken dürfte der Anblick noch mehr auffallen.“ merkte ich noch an.  
„Abgelehnt. Wir bleiben zusammen. Vor allem wenn es in den Bezirken ärger geben sollte, hätte ich lieber mein ganzes Squad.“ sagte Shepard.  
Also zogen wir gemeinsam los. Nach allem was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen war, wagte ich es nicht erneut zu widersprechen. Zumindest ging es zu Barla Von zuerst, da er am nahesten war.  
Unten in den Bezirken schauten wir aus dem Panoramafenster und unterhielten uns über den Anblick der Citadel. Auch wenn ich es lustig fand und zuhörte, erregte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
War das gerade Tali die da an uns vorbei war? Ohne zu überlegen folgte ich ihr.  
„Wohin wollen sie Commander?“ rief mir Shepard nach  
„Ich muss was überprüfen!“ rief ich und verschwand hinter einer Tür.  
Ja es war Tali. Bestimmt schon auf dem Weg zu Fists Treffpunkt.  
„Commander!“ rief Ashley.  
„Chief! Was machen sie hier?“ fragte ich, doch lies ich dabei Tali nicht aus den Augen.  
„Das soll ich SIE fragen!“ gab sie sauer zurück.  
Wir bewegten uns weg von den belebteren Gassen und Hallen.  
„Ich verfolge jemanden.“ Sagte ich und ging langsamer, um mehr abstand zwischen mir und Tali zu bringen.  
So konnte ich die beiden menschlichen Söldner entdecken, die Tali verfolgten.  
„Sehen sie die beiden Söldner da vor uns?“ wollte ich wissen und deutete hin.  
„Ja, Sir.“ sagte sie.  
„Wenn wir gleich eine Gasse finden, wo es ruhig ist übernehmen sie den Rechten und ich den Linken. Schnell und leise.“  
„Sir?“ fragte sie irritiert.  
„Vertrauen sie mir Ash.“ Bat ich ernst.  
„Das tue ich Sir, aber nennen sie mich nicht so.“  
„Na schön Chief… jetzt ist günstig.“  
Ich preschte vor und  nahm meinen in den Schwitzkasten. Presste ihn auf den Boden bis seine Beine nicht mehr zappelten. Ash hatte mit ihrem ein paar Probleme doch gemeinsam war er kein Problem.  
„Was jetzt?“ fragte sie mich.  
Ich schleifte meinen zum Türschloss, hievte ihn hoch, Drückte seinen Kopf gegen das Schloss, zog meine Pistole vom Gurt, setzte den Lauf auf seine Stirn.  
In diesem Moment  ging Ash auf was ich vorhatte, doch zu spät. Ich jagte ein Geschoss durch seinen Schädel in das Türschloss und machte es so unbrauchbar. Der Knall war dadurch stark abgedämpft. Denn anders als die Waffen zu meiner Zeit besaßen diese hier keinen Munitionsauswurf. So gab es nur noch den lauf der den Knall erzeugte. Und wenn man den blockierte, knallte es auch nicht mehr.  
„Commander!“ rief Ash entsetzt.  
„Keine sorge Chief. Das sind Kriminelle. Die haben es nicht anders verdient.“ Sagte ich zu ihr. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es was brachte.  
Ich verpasste auch dem Anderen eine Kugel und verfolgte wieder Tali, die nun einen großen Vorsprung hatte.   
Fünf Minuten später hatten wir sie wieder gut in Sichtweite und waren fast am Ziel wie mir scheinte.  
Ashley und ich diskutierten leise über das geschehene. Sie war wirklich nicht begeistert, beruhigte sich aber langsam.  
Gerade blickte Tali sich zu uns um, als wir gerade eine Tür passiert hatten. Wir waren allein im Gang mit ihr und ich tat das einzige, was mir spontan einfiel um die Situation zu retten und nicht aufzuliegen.  
„Hier ist gut.“ sagte ich mit breitem Lächeln, drehte mich zu Ashley neben mir um, drückte sie an die Wand und küsste sie.  
Ashley war so überrumpelt, dass sie gar nicht reagierte. Ihre Hände wanderten auf meine Brustplatte. Und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, schien es sogar zuzulassen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Tali, wie sie uns einen Moment beobachtete, leicht den Kopf schüttelte und weiterging. Ich konnte mir ihr grinsen gerade gut vorstellen.  
Als sie durch die Tür verschwand löste ich mich von Ashley und wandte mich zur Tür.  
„Puh… das war knapp.“ Sagte ich und war mit den Gedanken schon wieder bei Talis Verfolgung.  
„Heißt das etwa du hast mich grade nur geküsst damit diese Quarrianerin…?“  
Ashley klang verletzt, mir entging das du auch nicht.  
„Ja.“ sagte ich und machte einen schritt Richtung Tür.  
„Commander!“ rief Ashley und ich wandte mich ihr zu.  
„Was?“ fragte ich und fand mich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Boden wieder.  
Ich sah Sterne und meine linke Wange brannte höllisch.  
„Hast du mir gerade eine geklebt?“ fragte ich benommen und stützte mich kopfschüttelnd auf die Ellenbogen hoch.  
„Die Ohrfeige hattest du dir verdient!“ schimpfte sie.  
„Ne Ohrfeige? Das war ein rechter Haken!“ beschwerte ich mich. „So fest hat noch keine zugeschlagen.“  
„Leg dich mit ner Williams an und du liegst wie alle dann.“ Reimte sie schurkisch grinsend.  
Lachend lies ich mich auf den Rücken fallen.  
„Ich meins ernst Commander. Den schlag hattest du verdient.“  
„Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein…“ sagte ich kleinlaut. „Tut mir leid, ja den hatte ich verdient.“  
Ashley seufzte.  
„Mach es nicht noch mal, außer du meinst es ernst…“ sagte sie und bot mir eine Hand an.  
Sie half mir auf die Beine.  
„Mann das feuert.“ Sagte ich und rieb mir die Wange.  
„Tut mir leid.“ Sagte sie nun doch etwas verlegen.  
„Falls einer fragt: Ich bin gegen einen Kroganer gelaufen der daraufhin zugehauen hat.“ sagte ich unmittelbar vor der nächsten Tür. „Genauso fühlt sich meine Wange an.“  
Ashley lachte kurz auf. „so hart hab ich nun auch wieder nicht zugehauen.“  
Gerade öffnete ich die Tür, da krachte eine Granate in dem engen Gang einige Meter vor uns los und Tali sprang hinter eine Kiste in Deckung. Ashley und ich rissen unsere Waffen vom Rücken und nahmen die vier Söldner in die Zange, da Shepard, Kaidan, Garrus und Wrex vom anderen Ende des Gangs aus angriffen.  
Einen kurzen Moment später war alles schon erledigt.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ wollte Shepard wissen.  
„Was ist dir denn passiert?“ wollte Kaidan wissen als er auf meine Wange sah.  
„Sie wollte wohl doch nicht?“ meinte Tali frech und Ash und ich liefen rot an wie Tomaten.  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache.“ Meinte ich wirsch. „Alles okay bei ihnen? Kein Schaden am Anzug?“  
„Mir geht es gut. Aber danke der Nachfrage. Ich bin Tali’Zora nar Rayya.“  
„Commander Shepard, Allianz Navy.“ Stellte sich Jane vor.  
„Darf ich fragen weshalb ich ihnen meine Rettung zu verdanken habe?“  
„Wir suchen Beweise dafür, dass Saren ein Verräter ist.“ Sagte Shepard.  
„Dann kann ich sie für meine Rettung belohnen.“ Sagte Tali „Aber nicht hier. Wir müssen zuerst an einen sicheren Ort.“  
„Dann zurück zu Udina. Er wird sie ohnehin sprechen wollen.“  
„Solange sie nicht wie ich in einem Verhörraum landet…“ meinte ich leise zu mir selbst.  
„Diesmal nicht Commander.“ Sagte Garrus als wir uns auf den Rückweg zu Udina machten.  
„Diesmal nicht.“ Stimmte ich ihm zu.  
„Worum geht’s?“  
„Ein andermal Commander Shepard.“ meinte ich nur.  
  
Udina zeterte erst wegen der Kämpfe in den Bezirken los, doch dann bemerkte er Tali.  
Ich sprang hilfreich ein, wenn Tali eine Bemerkung machte, die die anderen nicht verstanden.  
„Ihr wissen über die Flottille ist bemerkenswert Commander Bannor.“ Meinte sie.  
„Danke. Ich war schon immer Fasziniert von anderen Völkern.“  
„Das glaub ich ihnen aufs Wort, Tom.“ Meinte Anderson und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Tschuldigung Kapitän. Fahr bitte fort Tali.“  
Tali spielte die Botschaft ab. Es wurde von den anderen über die Röhre, die Reaper und Benezia gerätselt. Ich hielt mich schön raus, musste aber wieder wissend lächeln.  
Nur wenig später waren Shepard und ich mit Anderson auf dem Weg zum Rat. Er wollte mich unbedingt dabei haben, doch allen war klar, dass wir schlecht zu neunt beim Rat aufkreuzen sollten. Also standen nur Udina, Anderson Shepard und ich vor dem Rat.  
So war ich zeuge wie sie zum Spectre ernannt wurde.  
Anschließend trennten wir uns von den beiden und gingen allein zur Dockbucht der Normandy zurück.  
„Glückwunsch Commander.“ sagte ich.  
Wir liefen Allein durch die Gänge.  
„Erzählst du mir wieso deine Wange blutunterlaufen ist, als ob du einen Gewehrkolben abbekommen hast?“ fragte sie mich als wir allein im Lift standen.  
Ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Entschied mich ihr gegenüber mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Zumindest mit einem Teil davon: Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich gesehen hatte wie zwei Söldner Tali verfolgten die wir ausschalteten, anschließend Tali weiter verfolgten, damit sie sicher blieb und ich gab zu, Ashley geküsst zu haben, als Tali uns bemerkte.  
Sie lachte.  
„Dann hast du dir den Bluterguss verdient.“ Meinte sie.  
„Hey, ich hatte wenig Zeit mir was Besseres auszudenken und hab einfach reagiert.“ erwiderte ich zu meiner Verteidigung. „Es hat funktioniert und ich hätte das sicher auch mit dir an meiner Seite so gemacht.“  
Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und ihr Mund stand offen.  
„Für mich war da wirklich nichts weiter dabei.“  
„Und eben darum hast du eine Ohrfeige bekommen.“ Meinte sie und ging weiter, funkelte mich böse an.  
„Und wehe du machst das wirklich mal mit mir.“  
„Wenn… nein ich sag’s lieber nicht.“  
„Besser so! Sonst hältst du mir gleich noch die andere Wange hin, mein lieber.“ Sagte sie schurkisch grinsend.  
  
Wir kamen gerade an der Landeplattform an, wo Udina und Anderson warteten.  
Die Normandy wurde offiziell an Shepard übergeben, die dagegen lautstärker protestierte als im Spiel, sich dann aber geschlagen gab.  
Udina ging und Jane redete mit Anderson.  
„Ein letzter rat von mir: Hör auf Bannors Rat.“  
„Das haben sie mir schon vor Eden Prime gesagt… Würdet ihr mir das bitte mal erklären?“  
Anderson sah mich an.  
„Irgendwann… wenn wir einander besser kennen, werde ich ein Geheimnis preisgeben.“ Sagte ich und blickte in ihre grünen Augen. „Bis dahin bitte ich dich mir zu vertrauen.“  
„Okay.“ Sagte sie nur. War aber wenig begeistert.  
„Ich vertraue ihnen Kapitän und sie vertrauen Tom. Also werde ich das auch tun. Enttäusche mich nur nicht.“  
„Darum bitte ich auch.“ meinte Anderson.  
„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Das Verspreche ich.“ Der zweite Satz kam mir über die Lippen und ich fragte mich, ob ich dieses Versprechen würde halten können. Doch ich würde alles tun um es zu halten.  
„Dann eine gute Jagd Shepard.“ sagte Anderson zum abschied. Wir wollten schon die Gangway zur Normandy betreten da rief Anderson. „Auf ein letztes Wort noch John.“  
„Du hast mich gerade John genannt.“ Sagte ich sobald wir außerhalb von Janes hörweite waren. Sie blieb stehen, schien auf mich zu warten.  
„Verzeih mir, das ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal bei deinem richtigen Namen nennen. Doch sag mir: Wusstest du, dass man mir das Commando nehmen würde?“  
„Ja… tut mir leid. Aber es musste sein.“  
„Und die Reaper und die Röhre?“  
„Nur so viel: scheitern wir damit Saren aufzuhalten kommen sie einige Jahre zu früh in die Galaxis. Wir sind jetzt noch nicht bereit die Reaper aufzuhalten, wenn sie kommen.“  
„Aber sie werden kommen?“  
„Ja. Jane wird sie schon stoppen. Ich bin nur hier um ihr dabei zu helfen.“ sagte ich zuversichtlich „Ich bin nur hier damit sie es ein wenig eleganter und mit weniger Toten schaffen wird.“  
„Gut. Dann pass mir gut auf sie auf und rettet die Galaxis.“  
„Das werden wir David. Das werden wir.“ Sagte ich lächelnd und schüttelte zum abschied seine hand.  
„So… da haben wir ja allerhand vor John und du hast mir glaube ich eine Menge zu erklären.“ Sagte sie und ihr blick war bohrend und stechend zugleich.  
„Bitte sag mir nicht das du…“ begann ich als mir dämmerte, weshalb sie gewartet hatte.  
„Du hast das N Programm auch durch… da war Lippenlesen beim Linguistik Teil dabei.“ Meinte sie.  
„Soviel zum Vertrauen was?“ meinte ich.  
„Das muss man sich verdienen, John.“ sagte sie seufzend.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Sie hatte ja Recht.  
„Also: Sagst du mir jetzt was Sache ist?“  
„Ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier.“ Sagte ich schon fast flehend.  
„Wann?“  
„Ich werde es dir sagen wenn es so weit ist… wenn es der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist.“  
Wieder schwiegen wir uns an.  
„Ich mag dich.“ Sagte sie plötzlich. „Alenko und Williams auch. Und das ist der einzige Grund warum ich dich nicht hier und jetzt stehen lasse und einfach abfliege.“  
„Danke.“ Sagte ich ehrlich. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“  
„Dann komm jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Sagte sie seufzend und ich folgte ihr auf die Normandy.


	5. Chapter 4: Hard start for a hard XO

Zurück auf dem Schiff und raus aus dem Panzer hielt Shepard erst einmal ihre Ansprache. Mit einem Lächeln schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie viele meiner Einheit sagten, meine Ansprachen vor Gefechten seien „Shepard like“ gewesen. Gerade die jüngeren meiner Soldaten verwendeten diesen Ausdruck. Mit zweien hatte ich sogar über dieses Universum gefachsimpelt.  
„Also XO. Vorschläge wo es hingehen soll? Ferros oder Noveria?“ wollte Jane von mir wissen, als sie zu mir ins CIC kam und sich auf die Plattform des Kommandanten stellte.  
„Weder noch.“ sagte ich und trat zu ihr an die Steuerkonsole für die Galaxiskarte.  
Zu zweit war hier wenig platz und sie schien auch ein wenig unangenehm vor zu rücken, als ich dicht hinter ihr stand und ein paar Befehle eingab.   
„Ich schlage das als Ziel vor, Commander.“ Sagte ich und trat zurück an meine alte Position. Rechts neben ihr. Dort wo auf der SR 2 Chambers und Treynor Dienst tun würden.  
„Artemis Tau Cluster… Knossos System… was ist dort?“  
„Dort finden wir auf Therum Liara… Doktor T’Soni… die Tochter von Matriarchin Benezia.“  
„Stimmt. Jetzt erinnere ich mich, dass Udina sagte, sie sei irgendwo im Artemis Tau Cluster… aber nicht wo.“  
„Fragen sie mich bitte erst gar nicht.“ bat ich.  
Und obwohl sie mich schief ansah und ich ihr deutlich ablas, dass ihr das nicht gefiel, fragte sie nicht nach.  
„Joker. Hier sind die Koordinaten. Wie lange brauchen wir?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Sechs Tage Ma’am.“ Antwortete der nach kurzem Befehle eingeben.  
„Gut. Kurs setzen und bringen sie uns raus.“  
„Jawohl, Commander.“  
Die nächsten Tage machte ich das gleiche wie Jane: Das Schiff erkunden und mit der Crew sprechen. Man erfuhr in den Gesprächen doch eine Menge.  
Ich hatte zum Beispiel nicht gewusst, dass es für Aliens ein eigens für sie eingerichtetes WC auf dem Maschinen- und Shuttledeck gab.  
Dieses war besonders für Tali und Wrex wichtig. Wrex, weil er so groß und Massig war, und deshalb erst gar nicht auf unsere Toiletten und -kabinen passte.  
Und Tali, weil sich die Kabine nicht nur dekontaminieren ließ, sondern auch weil ihr Druck und die Luftzusammensetzung, sich anpassen ließen. Dies erlaubte Tali sich komplett ohne ihren Anzug darin aufzuhalten.  
Als XO war es meine Pflicht mich um die belange der Crew zu kümmern: Dienstpläne ausarbeiten und Streitigkeiten zu schlichten. Und von denen gab es eine Menge, wenn man einen Kroganer Warlord und einen Turianerhasser Namens Pressly an Bord hatte…  
So kam ich gerade vom Duschen zurück und trat meine erste Alphaschicht, also die Nachtschicht an. Ich kam um Pressly abzulösen und kam gerade dazu, als Pressly auf Wrex einschimpfte, er habe an der Konsole nichts verloren.  
„Ich mache was ich will.“ sagte der und stieß mit einem Finger gegen Presslys Brust. „Sie Wicht halten mich nicht auf.“  
„Was ist hier los?“ fragte ich und Pressly wandte sich sofort mir zu.  
„Ich habe diesen Kroganer dabei ertappt wie er sich Zugriff auf unsere Systeme verschaffte und versuchte an sensible Daten zu kommen!“  
„Erstens heißt dieser Kroganer Urdnot Wrex und zweitens von Commander Shepard persönlich ins Team eingeladen worden! Also reden sie ihn gefälligst mit Wrex an, wenn sie mit ihm oder über ihn reden. Ist das klar?“ sagte ich streng.  
„Ja Sir…“ sagte Pressly kleinlaut und leise. Wrex grinste siegessicher.  
„Ich hab sie nicht verstanden Pressly!“ zischte ich böse funkelnd.  
„Ja Sir!“ rief er diesmal deutlich und nahm Haltung an.  
„Und jetzt sie: Ist das war Wrex? Auf welche Daten haben sie zugegriffen?“  
„Geht sie nichts an Bannor. Ich bin nur Shepard Rechenschaft schuldig.“ Wrex kam mir drohend nahe. Nur noch Zentimeter trennten und voneinander.  
Ich tat das einzig richtige: ich lehnte meinen Oberkörper zurück und wischte Wrex’ entstehendes Siegerlächeln weg, indem ich mit Schwung wieder nach vorn schnellte und ihm Kopf an Kopf einen ordentlichen „head butt“ einen Kopfstoß verpasste.  
Wrex war so was von nicht drauf gefasst gewesen, dass er laut scheppernd zu Boden ging.  
„Sie sind kein Warlord mehr! Als sie Shepards Team beitraten sind sie teil ihres Krantts geworden. Teil des Normandy Krantts. Und in diesem Krantt unterstehen sie Shepard und mir ihrem Vize! Und allem voran den Regeln dieses Schiffes!“  
Das Schott glitt auf uns Shepard stürzte herein. Sah von Wrex, der immer noch am Boden lag zu mir und ihr stand der Mund offen.  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Wrex rappelte sich auf und lachte auf. „Ihr Kranttmeister hat nur seine Meinung deutlich gemacht.“ Sagte er und marschierte vom CIC Richtung Messe und Aufzug.  
„WAS war da gerade passiert?“ fragte mich die immer noch völlig erstaunte Shepard.  
„Frag mich das später. Pressly sie haben das Kommando… ich brauch ne Pause.“  
Ich fiel einfach hintenüber und war Ohnmächtig bevor ich der Länge nach aufschlug.  
  
Ich wachte rund eine Stunde später bei Karin in der Krankenstation wieder auf und hatte offenbar eine sichtlich besorgte Ashley an meinem Bett. Denn kaum Schlug ich die Augen auf, da sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und rief: „Doktor! Er ist wach!“  
Ich hatte die zweitheftigsten Kopfschmerzen, in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Nur mein allererster und bisher einziger Alkoholabsturz mit 16 war heftiger gewesen.  
Dr. Chakwas eilte an meine Seite, als ich mich aufsetzte und leuchtete mir ins Gesicht. „Augen auf Commander.“ Befahl sie mir streng, weil ich diese mit einem schmerzlichen aufbrummen zu kniff.  
„Wie fühlen sie sich?“ wollte Ashley wissen.  
„Mann hat Wrex einen harten Schädel. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gegen eine Wand gelaufen.“ antwortete ich.  
„Das kommt hin Commander…“ bestätigte Karin. „sie haben bei dem Zusammenprall eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie nicht sofort Ohnmächtig waren und überhaupt noch so klar denken und sprechen konnten.“  
„Aw Doc, kann ich was gegen die Kopfschmerzen haben?“ bat ich.  
„Sicher, Commander.“ sagte sie und füllte einen Injektor.  
„Haben sie kein Aspirin?“  
„Aspi... was?“ fragte Ashley und auch Karin schaute seltsam fragend drein.  
„Eine Tablette oder was Flüssiges zum schlucken?“  
„Nein Commander.“ Sagte sie.  
„Dann werde ich gleich einen panischen Fluchtversuch machen, wenn sie mir mit dem Ding zu nahe kommen!“  
Karin dämmerte es. Sie dachte erst ich habe mit der Spritzenphobie einen Scherz gemacht, aber es war mein ernst gewesen.  
„Oh…“ sagte sie. „Da hilft nur noch wenn sie jemand ablenkt.“  
„Das erledige ich.“ sagte Ashley und war in einem raumgreifenden Schritt bei mir. "Doc, sie haben nichts gesehen."  
Sie legte eine Hand an meinen Nacken, die andere an meinen Hinterkopf und küsste mich vor Karin, die diese Regelverletzung mit einem lächeln zu nehmen schien. Und sie küsste mich richtig! Mit allen drum und dran.  
Ich merkte nicht mal wie Karin mir die Injektion verpasste.  
Lächelnd und Feuerrot im Gesicht trat Ashley zurück und leckte sich über die Lippen.   
„Rache ist süß Commander!“ sagte sie und rauschte von der Krankenstation.  
Ich saß nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte die ebenso verdatterte Shepard an, die wohl seit ein paar Sekunden in der Tür stand. Das hatte uns beide kalt erwischt. Auch sie machte plötzlich auf der rechten Hacke kehrt und rauschte aus der Krankenstation, Ashley hinterher.  
„Autsch!“ sagte ich plötzlich und rieb mir über den Oberarm.  
„Sie haben die Nervengeschwindigkeit eines Kroganers, Sir.“ meinte Karin lachend.  
„Versteh einer euch Frauen Karin…“ murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu ihr.  
„Oh… das war gerade nicht schwer zu deuten Tom… wenn wir schon bei Vornamen sind.“  
Jetzt zuckte ich zusammen, als sie es so deutlich sagte. Ich hatte mich schon wieder verplappert und es nicht einmal gemerkt.  
„Verzeihen sie Frau Doktor… ich wollte nicht…“ begann ich doch sie unterbrach mich.  
„Schon okay. Ich sehe das nicht so eng wie die meisten Militärs. Sie dürfen mich ruhig Karin nennen, wenn ich sie Tom nennen darf.“  
„Natürlich… nennen sie mich John… äh… Tom mein ich… Gott steh ich neben mir! Was haben sie mir gegeben? Die Kopfschmerzen lassen ein klein wenig nach aber dafür fällt mir das Klar denken schwerer!“  
„Nur ein Schmerzmittel… nur bei einem von zehntausend löst es als Nebenwirkung Benommenheit aus… Seltsam.“  
Shepard kam gerade zurück.  
„Ich musste nur gerade was klären.“ sagte sie und Karin lächelte wissend. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof.  
„Ich lasse euch mal allein.“ Sagte Karin und ging ins hintere Labor. Wo in 5 Tagen Liara quartier beziehen würde.  
„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was dich geritten hat, Wrex einen Kopfstoß zu verpassen?“ wollte sie lautstark wissen.  
„Leiser bitte Commander.“ stöhnte ich auf. „Mein Schädel platzt sonst gleich!“  
„Und mir gleich der Geduldsfaden!“ zischte sie diesmal leise. „Eine geschlagene Stunde versuche ich herauszubekommen, was vorgefallen war. Wrex wiederholt nur immer wieder mein Kranttmeister habe seine Meinung deutlich gemacht und er meinte ich solle dir ausrichten, du hättest den dicksten Schädel aller Menschen mit denen er das Vergnügen hatte einen Schädelberster auszutauschen. Und Pressly kann sich auch keinen Reim daraus machen, wieso du das getan hast! Und vor allem, was sollte das gerade mit Williams?“  
Sie, zog sich den Stuhl heran auf den vorher Ashley gesessen hatte und setzte sich verkehrt herum darauf, sodass sie ihre Arme auf die Rückenlehnenkante legen konnte und dann auch ihr Kinn darauf abstützte.  
Irgendwie verlieh ihr das etwas niedliches, fast schon Teenager Artiges, wenn sie mich nicht dabei so finster anstarrte.   
„Na was das mit Wrex angeht… Bei den Kroganern gibt es eine klare Rollenverteilung: Warlord und Krantt. Wenn ein Kroganer einem Anderen die Position oder die Meinung streitig machen will, rückt er ihn bedrohlich nahe. Er provoziert den Anderen zum Kopfstoß. Also hab ich das gemacht. Selbst wenn es mich direkt ausgeknockt hätte, hätte Wrex mich fortan Anerkannt. Doch dadurch, dass ich es noch schaffte meinen Rang deutlich klarzustellen, habe ich Wrex seinen Platz klar aufgezeigt. Er hat dich damit klar als Warlord des Normandy Clans und mich als Vize… ich glaube das nennen sie Kranttmeister… anerkannt. Weshalb ich ihm jetzt ebenfalls Weisungsberechtigt bin.“ erklärte ich mit vielen Unterbrechungen, weil mir der Schädel dröhnte. Zumindest wurde es langsam besser. Ob ich überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein wäre, ohne Schmerzmittel intus?  
„Hätte es nicht auch gereicht, wenn du zu mir gekommen wärst damit ich ihm seine Grenzen sage?“  
„Er hätte dann früher oder später Probleme gemacht. Eher früher als später. Er ist immerhin ein Warlord und sicher nicht mehr gewohnt eher unten in der Befehlskette zu sein… Ich fürchte ich werde noch viel stress mit ihm haben.“  
„Und die Sache mit Williams?“  
„Versteh ich selber nicht so genau…“ sagte ich nachdenklich… oder versuchte es zumindest wenn mein Schädel mich ließ.  
„Ich schätze es war so, wie sie es gesagt hat… nur eine Racheaktion für den Kuss im Gang.“  
„Ich sage jetzt was ich zu Williams gesagt habe: Keine derartigen Scherze auf meinem Schiff!“ sagte sie streng.  
„Verstanden.“ antwortete ich.  
„Es gibt die Regel nicht umsonst!“ Ermahnte sie mich noch.  
„Darf ich offen sprechen Commander?“ sagte ich förmlich.  
„Erlaubnis erteilt.“  
„Ich weis weshalb es sie gibt und Stimme darin überein. Doch solange unsere Gefühle keinen Einfluss auf unsere Arbeit haben, sehe ich keinen Grund warum wir sie nicht zulassen sollten.“ Sagte ich so entschieden wie mein langsam besser werdendes Schädelbrummen zuließ.  
„Dir mag das vielleicht möglich sein, doch viele besitzen nicht derartige Willenskraft.“ sagte sie etwas milder. „Also lass es.“  
„Das wird schwierig werden… aber okay. Dein Schiff deine Regeln.“ Noch einmal rieb ich mir die Stirn und stöhnte wegen der schmerzen.  
„Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen.“ sagte sie besorgt.  
„Ja Mama…“ nörgelte ich und sie lachte leise auf.  
„Ich trete dich gleich.“ drohte sie grinsend.  
„Ich glaube ich brauch was zum einschlafen…“ sagte ich und legte mich wieder hin. Den rechten Handballen an die Stirn gepresst. „Wenn es wieder nur eine Injektionsspritze ist, dann brauch ich nen Kuss.“  
„Aha! Dir geht es besser.“ sagte sie, lächelte aber noch etwas breiter. „Soll ich Williams rufen?“  
Ich schwieg. Ich wusste wann ich verloren hatte.  
„Willst du hier schlafen oder soll ich dich runter in dein Quartier bringen?“ fragte sie um das schweigen zu brechen.  
Ich seufzte. Kaidan und Jeff schlafen sicher.   
„Nein, da ist voll…“ Sagte ich. „…und das Bett hier ist mal wirklich unbequem.“  
„Da musst du dann durch.“ Sagte sie breit grinsend und stand auf.  
Sie ging zur Tür zum hinteren Labor, hielt aber noch mal inne, bevor sie diese öffnete.   
„Du hast mich da wirklich beeindruckt, wie du das mit Wrex geregelt hast.“ sagte sie.  
„Yay, dann sind es die Kopfschmerzen wert.“ Meinte ich mit Galgenhumor und konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Du bist echt unmöglich, John. Weist du das?“ sagte sie lächelnd und Kopfschüttelnd.  
Dann öffnete sie die Tür und sagte zu Chakwas: „Er gehört wieder ihnen Doktor.“  
„Danke für die unfreiwillige Nachtschicht.“ sagte Jane zu mir auf dem Weg zur Tür, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
„Gern geschehen Commander.“ Rief ich ihr nach und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie amüsiert lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Das verspricht interessant zu werden…“ Sagte Karin zu sich selbst.  
„Weist du was das ich nicht weis Karin?“  
„Kein Kommentar, John.“ Sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Bitte?“ sagte ich irritiert.  
„Der Commander nannte dich auch so… die Tür ist nicht so schalldicht wie sie sollte. Also gehe ich davon aus, dass John richtig und Tom falsch ist.“ Sagte sie nun ernster.  
„Aye… John Walker… aber sag’s niemanden.“ Gab ich seufzend zu und verlies mich da auf die ärztliche Schweigepflicht.  
„Ärztliche Schweigepflicht John.“ Sagte sie wieder lächelnd und bestätigte meine innere Hoffnung.  
„Oh… und sag den Nachnamen nicht mal bei Shepards Beisein.“ bat ich sie. „Den weis sie nicht und das ist auch gut so. Ich will nicht, dass die Normandy und sie zur Zielscheibe werden, wenn eine bestimmte Organisation von mir Wind bekommt und Tief genug gräbt.“  
Irgendwie tat es gut mich jemanden anzuvertrauen.  
„Was haben sie denn ausgefressen?“ fragte sie mich.  
„Es geht nicht darum was ich getan habe, sondern was mit mir passiert ist Doc.“ sagte ich und rang mich dazu durch.  
Ich öffnete eine meiner Gürteltaschen. Zeigte ihr, was ich immer bei mir trug. Den Beweis meiner früheren Existenz, der auch Anderson überzeugt hatte. Ein Foto.  
„Oh…“ war alles was sie sagte, als Karin begriff was sie darauf sah.  
„Das ist schwer zu verdauen.“ sagte sie.  
„Ja… und es ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.“ Ich streckte die Hand aus und sie gab mir das Foto zurück. Ich verstaute es wieder sicher.  
„Jetzt verstehst du sicher, warum ich nicht bei jener Organisation auf dem Seziertisch landen will. Warum Anderson mir half Tom Bannor zu werden. Warum ich dich bitte es Geheim zu halten. Denn jene Organisation ist mächtig und dreist genug ein Kriegsschiff der Allianz anzugreifen, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen.“  
„Ich verstehe… Willst du nicht wenigstens verraten welche Organisation?“  
Ich zögerte.  
„Für den Fall, dass es doch einmal passiert: Cerberus.“  
„Noch nicht davon gehört…“ meinte Karin skeptisch.  
„Werden wir aber sicher bald.“ Meinte ich und sagte dann energisch: „Sollte der Ernstfall eintreten, dann sorg dafür, dass Shepard nicht versucht mich zu retten.“  
„Ich glaube sie wird nicht auf mich hören. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu denen gehört die andere im stich lässt.“ gab Karin zu bedenken. Und es war ein treffendes Argument.  
„Saren muss aufgehalten werden. Sie darf sich nicht wegen mir zu lange aufhalten lassen. Das würde ich mir nicht verzeihen.“ sagte ich schon fast flehend.  
„Ich werde mein möglichstes tun, wenn es so weit ist. Und ich betone das >wenn<. Vielleicht machst du dir nur zu viele Sorgen deswegen.“  
„Mag sein…“ stimmte ich zu. „Aber Vorsicht…“  
„…Ist besser als Nachsicht. Ich weis.“ Schloss sie. „Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich schlafen.“  
„Danke Karin.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Fürs glauben und es hat gut getan mal mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.“  
„Findest du nicht, dass Commander Shepard diese auch verdient hat?“ wollte sie wissen.  
Ich starrte an die Decke.  
Seufzend ging Karin zu ihrem Schreibtisch, weil sie annahm, dass ich darauf nicht eingehen würde, doch in Wahrheit brauchte ich nur einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. Was mit den Kopfschmerzen wirklich schwer fiel.  
„Ich würde ihr so gerne die Wahrheit über mich sagen Karin. Das kannst du mir glauben…“ sagte ich nach einer weile. „Aber aktuell wäre das ein zu großer Störfaktor. Sie muss sich jetzt ganz auf Saren konzentrieren können.“  
„Deine Entscheidung.“ meinte sie mit einem seufzen „Und jetzt schlaf endlich! Ich will endlich auch ins Bett!“  
Lachend sagte ich: „Gute Nacht Karin. Geh. Ich lasse deine Krankenstation schon heil.“  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!“ sagte sie eher amüsiert als streng und ging zur Tür. Sie schaltete das Licht aus und lies mich allein.  
Eine weile hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, dann schlief ich unruhig ein.  
  
„Commander?“ hörte ich Karin rufen und wurde wach.  
„Hier!“ rief ich vom Boden. Ich musste vom Bett gefallen sein.  
Karin kam ums Bett herum und fand mich dort, wie ich mich vom Boden hochrappelte.  
„Also so unbequem können die Betten nun aber nicht sein, wenn sie lieber auf dem Boden schlafen.“ meinte Shepard grinsend, als ich über das Bett hinwegblicken konnte entdeckte ich sie nahe des Eingangs.  
„Stirn auf kaltem Stahl war angenehmer.“ meinte ich mit Galgenhumor.   
Sie brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass ich öfter mal wegen meiner Alpträume vom Bett auf dem Boden landete.  
„Wenn er Witze reißen kann ist er fitt für den Dienst.“ sagte Shepard zu Karin.  
„Das sehen wir gleich… Ich mache nur noch schnell ein paar Tests.“ Sagte sie und wandte sich mir zu. „Wie fühlen sie sich?“  
„Besser… nur noch leichte Kopfschmerzen.“ meinte ich.  
Wieder leuchtete sie mir in die Augen und scannte dann meinen Kopf mit einem Gerät.  
„Ja, das sieht gut aus.“ Sagte sie. „Aber lassen sie es ruhig angehen.“  
„Werde ich.“  
„Oh und Commander Bannor! Sehen sie nach ihrer Schicht bei mir vorbei. Ich will ein paar Test machen, ob sie bei all ihren Einsätzen ein paar Impfungen übersprungen haben.“  
Mit Sicherheit. Aber ich war nicht gerade scharf drauf.  
„Ich bezweifle es. Sie wissen doch selbst Doktor wie gründlich die Allianz bei Impfungen ist.“ meinte Shepard und rieb sich unbehaglich den rechten Oberarm.  
„Dennoch kann es nicht schaden wenn ich unseren Neuzugang teste.“ sagte Karin.  
„Ist das wirklich nötig Doc?“ fragte ich und ich schätzte man konnte mir ansehen, dass ich wenig begeistert war.  
„Wenn sie so wollen, dann ist es ein ärztlicher Befehl.“ Sagte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln.  
Gegen meinen willen schluckte ich hörbar. Das entging Jane nicht und nun lächelte auch sie Boshaft.  
„Keine Sorge Dr. Chakwas, ich schleife ihn notfalls Höchstpersönlich hier vorbei und wenn ich ihn dafür KO hauen muss.“ sagte sie zu Karin und ich war mir sicher sie würde es ohne zögern machen.  
„Ist ja gut…“ meinte ich gereizt und marschierte auf den Ausgang zu, wollte nur noch raus.  
„Kaum zu glauben, dass jemand der einen Kopfstoß mit einem Kroganer so gut wegsteckt solche Angst vor Spritzen hat.“ Hörte ich Karin noch lachend sagen.  
Ich wollte mich fast umdrehen und etwas erwidern als eine andere Situation meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.  
„Boom!“ kommentierte einer der Corporals und alles, sicher dreiviertel der Mannschaft der Normandy, stand um den Tisch, sah sich irgendetwas an und lachte.  
„Was ist hier los?“ fragte ich in die Runde.  
„Hast es wohl noch nicht mitgekriegt, was? Der Bannor hat den Kroganer eine verpasst!“ sagte der Corporal ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich hab die Kameraaufzeichnung!“  
„So? las mal sehen.“ Ich lehnte mich halb über die zwischen mir und ihm stehenden Crewmen, die sich nicht trauten zu flüchten.  
Erst jetzt schaute er sich um als die mir gegenüber begannen, schuldbewusst zu mir herüber zu sehen.  
„Sir, ich wusste nicht…“ Begann der Corporal als er mich erkannte.  
„Klappe halten und abspielen…“ sagte ich und er zeigte mir, was er da auf dem Universalwerkzeugdisplay abspielte.  
Es war wirklich eine Aufzeichnung aus einer der Überwachungskameras, inklusive Ton.  
Wieder einmal war ich fasziniert wie anders meine Stimme in Wahrheit klang. Überrascht war ich am Ende der Aufzeichnung.  
„Das hab ich wirklich gesagt?“ fragte ich perplex.  
„Was denn?“ fragte Shepard, die mit Karin hinter mir stand und ebenfalls noch einmal die Aufzeichnung angesehen hatte.  
„Ich kann mich wirklich nicht dran erinnern das ich gesagt hab: ich brauch ne Pause…“  
„Doch, hast… haben sie.“ sagte sie schmunzelnd und ich erkannte mit einem eigenen Schmunzler, dass ihr beinahe ein du vor versammelter Mannschaft rausgerutscht wäre.  
„Wie sind sie an die Aufzeichnung der Überwachungskamera herangekommen?“ fragte ich den Corporal.  
„Das war ich Sir.“ Sagte einer weiter hinten und ich erkannte die Stimme sofort.  
„Sie haben zwar die Berechtigung für die Sicherheitskameras Alenko… doch dass sie Aufzeichnungen an die Crew weiter geben hätte ich nicht erwartet.“ Sagte ich streng.  
„Ich dachte es hebt die Moral der Mannschaft, wenn sie weis, dass wir jemanden an Bord haben, der mit dem Kroganer fertig wird.“ rechtfertigte Kaidan seine Handlung, war aber alles andere als glücklich über meine Reaktion.  
„Viele von uns haben Geschichten über Kroganer gehört…“ sagte eine der weiblichen Crewman und ich wandte mich ihr zu.  
„Nur weiter Crewman… Grenado.“ Ermunterte ich sie weiter zu sprechen.  
„Nun Sir…“ sagte sie etwas eingeschüchtert und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Jane.  
„Sprechen sie offen und rundheraus.“ Sagte ich und zwang mich, nicht ganz so streng dreinzublicken.  
„Schauergeschichten, Sir. Und dieser Kroganer…“  
„Er heißt Urnot Wrex also nennen sie ihn auch so.“ unterbrach ich sie.  
Sie schluckte. „Also… dieser Wrex… macht nicht gerade einen friedfertigen Eindruck. Mancher hier hat Angst vor ihm.“  
Ein paar… hauptsächlich weibliche Crewman nickten zustimmend wie ich mit einem raschen rundum Blick bemerkte.  
„Andere wiederum haben Angst, er könnte sich an ihnen rächen…“ ein paar mehr nickten „oder seine Wut an uns auslassen.“  
Diesmal blieb es nicht nur beim nicken sondern einige murmelten zustimmend, ein Corporal sagte sogar deutlich „Aye, Sir!“  
Daher wehte der Wind. Die Crew war besorgt wegen Wrex. Und Kaidan hatte die Aufzeichnung zum ansehen an den Corporal gegeben in der Hoffnung, es würde die Leute beruhigen.  
„Ich verstehe, dass ihr Angst habt. Ja, Kroganer sind Vollblut Krieger. Und zu Recht gefürchtet.“ Sagte ich und blickte einmal im Kreis.  
Dann schlug ich meinen beruhigenden Ton an. Hielt wie so oft eine Rede aus dem Stehgreif, wenn meine Soldaten Angst hatten.  
„Was heute Nacht passiert ist, war folgendes: Wrex war sauer. Wollte seinen Standpunkt deutlich machen. Kroganer leben nach dem Gesetz des stärkeren. Er sah sich selbst als mächtigen Warlord und als gleichrangiger Verbündeter zu Shepard. Ich habe ihn gesagt dem sei nicht so, da er sich auf der Normandy befindet und hier gilt was Shepard sagt und ich bin der Zweite in der Befehlskette.  
Nun geschah etwas, das Kroganer bei einer Meinungsverschiedenheit immer machen: Sie nähern sich dem andern. Provozieren ihn zu einem Kopfstoß. Weicht der andere zurück, sieht er sich selbst als schwächer an und die Meinung des Aggressors gilt. Reagiert er aber mit einem Kopfstoß, muss der andere die Meinung als gleichwertig akzeptieren. Geht der Provokateur durch den Kopfstoß zu Boden, bedeutet das unmissverständlich, dass der andere stärker ist und damit seine Meinung über der eigenen steht.  
Kurz gesagt: Wrex muss jetzt akzeptieren, dass er nach seinem Glaubenssystem in der Hierarchie unter mir steht.  
Für einen Kroganer ist das eine ganz natürliche, schon regelrecht unterbewusste Handlung. Ähnlich unserer menschlichen Reaktion, auf eine Herausforderung mit Bösen blicken zu reagieren.  
Wrex wird auch bei euch versuchen, seine Grenzen auszutesten.  
Ich bitte euch darum, es mir NICHT nachzumachen. Weicht zurück und kommt dann zu Commander Shepard oder mir und berichtet was vorgefallen ist, sodass wir die Sache dann mit Wrex Regeln können.  
Ich wünsche nämlich niemanden von euch meine Kopfschmerzen!“  
Jetzt entfuhr so einigen ein kichern und auflachen. Und ich blickte in so einige lächelnde Gesichter.  
„Sagt das auch unauffällig jedem den ihr gleich ablösen werdet, sodass jeder bescheid weis wie er sich zu verhalten hat.“  
Zustimmendes nicken.  
„Eine Frage Sir!“ sagte ein Crewman nachdenklich.  
„Was gibt’s?“  
„Sie sagten wenn der Kopfstoßende zu Boden geht, wäre er der schwächere… Sie sind doch zu Boden gegangen… Sollte da Wrex nicht doch jetzt höher sein?“  
„Wrex hat sich meinem Standpunkt unterworfen und war nicht mehr Anwesend als ich Ohnmächtig wurde. Deshalb gilt es nach ihrem Verhaltenskodex als mein Sieg. Ich könne ja gegen eine Wand gelaufen sein, als er schon weg war. Mein kopf fühlt sich jedenfalls so an.“  
Wieder lachten ein paar.  
„Und nun wegtreten. Der Schichtwechsel beginnt gleich.“ sagte ich und die Menge zerstreute sich.  
„Nette Ansprache Lieutenant Commander.“ Sagte Garrus von schräg hinter mir.  
„Danke Garrus.“ sagte ich und wandte mich ihm zu.  
„Können sie die wiederholen, sodass ich sie aufzeichnen und abspielen kann, wenn ich wieder einen Kroganer auf mein Schiff hole?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Ich fürchte nicht Commander.“ sagte ich lachend.  
„Commander haben sie kurz zeit für mich?“ sagte Garrus zu mir und deutete etwas abseits  
„Immer doch Garrus. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ fragte ich und trat mit ihm ein paar Schritte zur Seite.  
„Nichts was sie für mich, sondern ich für sie tun kann.“ korrigierte er mich. „Ein Crewman hat mich informiert, dass die Reise noch etwa 5 Tage dauert. Nach meinem Wissen über die Allianz teilt der Executive Officer Aufgaben zu, welcher sie sind. Und wenn ich darf, würde ich mich gerne irgendwie Nützlich machen.“  
Ich fürchte ich bekam in jenem Moment wieder mein wissendes lächeln.  
„Ich hätte da zwei Aufgaben, die genau zu deinen Fähigkeiten passen könnten.“ sagte ich daher. „Komm mit.“  
Ich nahm ihn mit ins Cockpit, in dem schon Joker im Pilotensitz saß.  
„Hi Commander. Noch 65 Minuten bis letzten Portalstopp.“ Meldete Joker gut gelaunt.  
Man konnte im ME Universum nicht wie in Star Wars Universum einfach in einen Hyperraum springen und mit einem extremen vielfachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchs All rasen.  
Ein Schiff konnte dank Masseneffektfelder Überlichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen. Aber da die Energiemenge exponential zur Masse anstieg und sich der dafür benötigte Helium 3 Treibstoff zu schnell aufbrauchen würde, war selbst für die leistungsstarke Normandy bei 250-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit Schluss. Eine ganz andere Sache waren die Masseneffekt Portale. Flog man sie an, reagierte der Masseneffektkern des Portals mit dem Masseneffektfeld des Schiffes und gab diesem einen extremen Energieschub. Anders ausgedrückt: der träge rollende Ball bekam einen ordentlichen Tritt Richtung Tor.  
Dabei konnte man aber aus Sicherheitsgründen nur von einem Portal zum nächstgelegenen in praktisch Null Zeit springen. Das bedeutete, dass man, wenn man von einem Ende der Galaxis zum andern wollte, auch über mehrere Portale springen musste und zwischen drinnen Zwischenstops einlegen musste, um das Schiff neu auszurichten und neu anzufliegen.  
Was mir Joker also gerade zu verstehen gab war, dass wir gleich beim letzten Portal ankommen würden. Auch musste von Zeit zu Zeit die elektrostatische Ladung abgebaut werden, die sich bei der Induktion des E-Zero Kerns in den Speichern ansammelte.  
Mir schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von all den Fakten, die man mir in meinen ersten Wochen auf der Akademie beigebracht hatte und ich war noch Welten davon entfernt zu behaupten, ich hätte es völlig verstanden.  
Was ich allerdings Begriffen hatte war, dass es gar nicht gut war, wenn ein Schiff seine Ladungssättigung überschritt. Dann wurde nämlich die Crew gegrillt. Um dies zu verhindern, musste man das Schiff entweder auf einem Planeten landen und erden, oder in das Magnetfeld eines Planeten oder Gasriesen fliegen und dort den entlade Vorgang durchführen. So wie man es mir erklärt hatte, würde das Stunden dauern und polarlichter auf der Welt erzeugen, in deren Orbit man das machte.  
Die Normandy konnte erstaunliche 60 Stunden mit Maximum fliegen, bis sie ihre Sättigung erreichte. Allerdings luden sich bei Portalsprüngen auch die Speicher extrem schnell auf. Deshalb würden wir am Zielportal einen halt machen müssen, um die Speicher zu entladen.  
„Sind wir dann schon im Artemis Tau Cluster?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Aye Cmmander.“ bestätigte mir Joker. „Athens – System.“  
„Wo entladen wir? Nausicaa oder Circe?“ fragte ich.  
„Hat Commander Shepard noch nicht festgelegt, Sir.“  
„Soll ich sie fragen oder darf ich das festlegen? Bin ja zum ersten Mal XO.“ Gab ich rundheraus zu, dass ich das nicht wusste.  
„Sie dürfen Empfehlungen aussprechen, doch entscheiden muss Commander Shepard.“  
„Und was soll ich ihr empfehlen?“  
„Nausicaa.“ Sagte Joker prompt.  
„Gut. Erinner mich in einer Stunde daran.“ Sagte ich und wandte mich dann Garrus zu, der das ganze grinsend aber still angesehen hatte.  
„Was?“ fragte ich daher lächelnd.  
„Sir?“ fragte er und legte den Kopf etwas schief.  
„Ich weis wann ein Turianer grinst. Was findest du so witzig?“   
„Ich bin überrascht. Menschen haben normalerweise große Schwierigkeiten unser Minenspiel zu lesen.“  
„Wen wundert’s? Ihr seht für uns alle gleich aus!“ meinte Joker.  
"Eben darum wundert es mich ja, Flight Leutnant Moreau.“  
„Joker bitte.“  
„Sagen wir einfach ich habe Übung darin, turianische Mimik zu lesen.“ sagte ich. >und drei mal durfte man raten, von welchem Turianer ich das gelernt hatte< dachte ich innerlich lachend.  
„Sie sind erstaunlich Commander. Erst Kroganer, nun Turianer. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch aus Asari und Salarianern schlau werden, verpass ich ihnen einen Orden.“ Scherzte Joker.  
„Danke Joker aber ich hab schon genug Lametta.“ Gab ich zurück.  
„Wirklich Sir?“ fragte Joker skeptisch und erklärte dann: „Dafür hatten sie bei der Einweihungszeremonie aber ziemlich wenig Lametta für einen Commander.“  
„Die meisten meiner Orden hab ich ja für Missionen bekommen die offiziell nie stattgefunden haben.“ meinte ich.  
Treffender war, dass viele meiner ursprünglichen Auszeichnungen nicht übertragbar gewesen waren, weil es schlicht in der Allianz keine Entsprechungen mehr dazu gab. Es gab zum Beispiel kein Purple Heart mehr.  
„Es ist schon irgendwie lustig, wenn man daheim auf der Erde Orden in der Vitrine hat, wo man den Fragenden nicht antworten darf, wie man sich den verdient hat, weil die Mission streng Geheim war.“  
„So was ist mir unverständlich… Wie kann man jemanden für etwas Geheimes Auszeichnen?“ fragte Garrus.  
„Weil manche Missionen nach Abschluss eines Krieges oder nach Ablauf einer gewissen Zeit und wenn neue Sachverhalte vorliegen neu bewertet und als nicht mehr Geheim eingestuft werden können.“ Erklärte ich ihm. „Und jemanden für besondere Leistungen nicht auszeichnen zu dürfen, nur weil es streng geheim ist, empfinden wir Menschen als nicht fair.“  
„Verstehe…“ sagte Garrus und nickte. „Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. Selbst wenn es dauert, bis man damit prahlen darf.“  
„Also Garrus: Warum ein grinsen?“  
„Nun… ich fand es amüsant, dass sie wissen wie man mit Nichtmenschen umgeht, ein Lieutenant Commander sind, aber keinen rechten Schimmer haben welche aufgaben und Befugnisse sie als XO besitzen.“  
„Tja… ist wie gesagt mein erster Tag als XO… mein zweiter.“ Korrigierte ich mich. „Aber wir sind nicht hier um zu quatschen. Garrus, schon mal ein Schiffsgeschütz kalibriert?“  
„Ja, Sir. Während meiner Zeit im turianischen Militär.“  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie viel sie vergessen haben. Setzen sie sich…“  
Die nächste halbe Stunde gingen wir gemeinsam die Kalibrierung der Geschütze durch, dann kam Pressly dazu.  
„Commander!“ rief er entsetzt als er sah, woran Garrus und ich arbeiteten. „Sie können einem Zivilisten, noch dazu einem Turianer doch keinen Zugriff auf die Schiffsgeschütze gewähren!“  
„Pressly auf ein Wort.“ sagte ich und nahm ihn wieder ein Stück tiefer in den Gang, weg von Garrus und Joker, die sich anblickten und zu tuscheln begannen.  
„Pressly. Stellen sie noch einmal vor anderen meine Autorität in Frage, lernen sie mich von einer anderen Seite kennen.“ Sagte ich leise und setzte meinen >Generalsblick< auf. Meine Jungs nannten ihn immer so, weil sie meinten, er würde an Autorität mit jedem General mithalten können. Auch bei Pressly verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht.  
„Verzeihen sie Commander, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Darf ich offen sprechen?“ fragte er, sah aber immer noch verärgert aus.  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Sie sind zwar der XO, aber das gibt ihnen nicht das recht, solch eingreifende Entscheidungen zu treffen, wie einem Nichtmenschen Zugriff auf vitale Schiffssysteme zu gewähren. Dies sollte nur in Absprache mit dem Kapitän geschehen.“  
„Shepard will, dass unsere Verbündeten bestmöglich eingesetzt werden. Garrus war beim turianischen Militär, ist also qualifiziert dafür.“  
„Dennoch. Dies ist ein Menschliches Schiff. Wenn sie sich entschließt sie auf Außeneinsätze mitzunehmen, dann ist das Shepards Sache. Doch so lange sie es nicht befiehlt, sollten sich die Nichtmenschen nicht frei auf dem Schiff bewegen dürfen.“  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich rate ihnen, das mit COMMANDER Shepard persönlich zu besprechen und bis dahin einfach die Klappe zu halten. Denn in der Rangordnung bin ich höher als sie. Vergessen sie das nicht.“  
„Verstanden Commander.“ Sagte Pressly zornrot im Gesicht.  
„Wegtreten Pressly.“  
„Zu Befehl Commander.“ Sagte er, salutierte und rauschte Richtung Mannschaftsdeck davon.  
Na da bin ich aber gespannt, ob er direkt zu Shepard rauscht und sich beschwert.  
Das tat er nicht. Dafür wurde ich keine 10 Minuten später zu Adams runter gebeten und fand dort im Maschinenraum einen ziemlich angefressenen Adams vor mir.  
Leider hatte ich keine Zeit den Kern zu betrachten, denn Adams zog mich beiseite und berichtete mir, oder vielmehr beschwerte sich bei mir, über das unmögliche Verhalten Presslys.  
Offenbar war er mit einer Menge Zorn im bauch hier herunter gekommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, da hatte er Tali entdeckt die an einer der Konsolen arbeitete und lernte und seinen Frust an ihr ausgelassen.  
Nachdem ich Adams versichert hatte, dass Presslys verhalten unentschuldbar war, Tali durch ein langes Gespräch wieder aufgebaut hatte, musste ich mir ernsthaft was wegen Pressly überlegen.  
  
Nun war ich es, der bei Shepard an die Tür klopfte.  
Sie machte einen verschlafenen Eindruck. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, sie blinzelte mich müde an und hatte nur einen blauen Bademantel an.  
„Verzeihung Commander. Wenn ich gewusst hätte… soll ich später noch einmal kommen?“ sagte ich und war halb schon wieder umgekehrt.  
„Nein, kommen sie rein.“ Sagte sie und trat beiseite.  
Kaum war ich drinnen, schloss sie die Tür hinter mir und sprach mich direkter an. „Was gibt es denn John?“  
„Nun…“ ich war unschlüssig… wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Glücklicherweise fiel mir spontan etwas Wichtiges ein. „Wir machen gleich unsere erste Entladung und brauchen ein Endurteil welchen Planeten wir dafür auswählen sollen.“  
„Entscheide du mit Joker.“ Sagte sie. „Gib mir einfach bescheid, wenn etwas kompliziert wird. Du bist jetzt LC. Anderson hätte dich nicht in diesen Rang befördert, wenn er dir nicht so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Eigenständigkeit zutrauen würde.“  
„Danke…“ sagte ich langsam, war mir nicht sicher wie sie das meinte.  
„Das war ein Kompliment John.“ Sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Noch etwas?“  
„Ja. Pressly macht ärger.“  
Jane schien mit einem schlag wach zu werden. „Was hat er angestellt?“  
„Erst gestern die Sache mit Wrex, dann vor etwa 15 Minuten, hat er es gegen Garrus versucht. Eben hat er Tali im Maschinenraum heftig angefahren, weil sie sich in den Kern einarbeitete. Kurz gesagt er steht unseren Neuzugängen alles andere als tolerant oder freundlich gesonnen gegenüber. Es wird Zeit, dass du da ein Machtwort mit ihm wechselst.“  
„Ich nehme ihn mir vor.“ Sagte sie ernst.  
„Danke. Das wäre auch schon alles.“  
Sie nickte und ich wandte mich zum gehen.  
„John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Was kannst du mir über Therum sagen?“  
„Nicht viel. Unter Asche und Lava Gestein vergrabene Protheanerruinen. Wird von der Allianz als Schwermetall Industriewelt genutzt.“  
„Und was erwartet uns da?“  
„Wenn ich Saren wäre…“ sagte ich langsam. Es war besser das Pferd so herum aufzuzäumen. Weniger seltsam.  
„Dann haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder er hält sie für ein nicht tragbares Risiko und will Liara beseitigen, oder er wird sie entführen, um ein zusätzliches Mittel zu haben, um Benezias Loyalität zu sichern. So oder so: Rechne mit Geth.“  
„Was ist mit der anderen Möglichkeit? Das sie zu Saren gehört?“ warf Jane ein  
„Nein. Das ist nicht der Fall.“ lehnte ich kategorisch ab.  
„Was gibt dir diese Sicherheit?“  
„Vertraue mir da einfach.“ bat ich. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du ihr begegnest.“  
„Heißt das du kennst sie persönlich?“ fragte Jane verwundert.  
„In gewisser Hinsicht…“ gab ich zu und musste schmunzeln. So gesehen kannte ich hier jeden der wichtigen Charaktere besser als teilweise gut wäre. „…aber nein. Verbuch es unter >Frag das noch mal wenn Saren erledigt ist<“  
„Das nervt.“ Sagte sie und seufzte.  
„Ich weis. Mich nervt es auch…“  
„Wieso erzählst du es mir dann nicht?“  
„Weil zu viel Wissen genauso Schaden kann, wie zu wenig zu wissen.“ antwortete ich.  
„Was soll an zu viel Wissen gefährlich sein?“  
„Noch nie eine Situation erlebt, wo du etwas in Erfahrung gebracht hast, das du nicht wissen solltest und dafür dann ärger bekommen hast?“ fragte ich rhetorisch. Jeder machte die Erfahrung, weshalb Jane zu lächeln begann.  
„Stimmt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das hier zutrifft.“  
„Richtig.“ Gab ich zu. „Aber es kommt dem sehr nahe.“  
„Dann erkläre es mir bitte!“  
„Commander Shepard?“ mischte sich Joker via Intercom ein und war damit meine Rettung.  
„Ja Joker?“  
„Wir sind im Artemis Tau Cluster angekommen. Athens System. Ich brauche die Entscheidung welchen Planeten wir für die Entladung der Speicher anfliegen sollen.“ meldete Joker.  
„Nausicaa Joker. Liegt näher und das entladen dauert nur unwesentlich länger.“ sagte ich.  
„Genau so machen wir es.“ sagte Shepard, Jokers Frage vorausahnend.  
„Verstanden Commander.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung, was durch ein Knacken im Lautsprecher zu hören war.  
„Dann gehe ich ins CIC und überwache das ganze. Oder willst du es dir selbst ansehen?“ meinte ich.  
„Nein. Ich nehme mir Pressly vor und hau mich dann wieder aufs Ohr.“ Meinte sie.  
„Ich hoffe die Bilder vom Sender lassen dich schlafen.“ Sagte ich leicht besorgt.  
Sie lächelte. „Danke für deine Besorgnis aber ich komme schon klar.“  
„Dann bis später Commander.“  
„Wir duzen uns, aber du nennst mich nicht beim Vornamen. Warum?“ stellte sie fest.  
Lächelnd drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Erst wenn ich mir so viel Vertrauen für solche Vertrautheit verdient habe.“  
„Soviel hast du schon. Sonst würde ich dich nicht duzen.“ Sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Danke. Dann bis später Jane.“  
„Bis später John.“  
  
Die Entladung an sich war relativ Ereignislos aber schön anzuschauen. Da Sensoren und Komunikation nicht funktionierten, wärend ein Schiff sich entlud, flog ich mit dem Shuttle raus und vlieb mit Joker via Universalwerkzeug-Komunikator, kurz U-Com, in Verbindung und überwachte für die nächsten knapp zwei Stunden den Flugraum.  
Joker, mein Shuttlepilot und ich spielten Rätselgedichte. Die meisten hatte ich aus dem Hobbit. Schräg, dass sie niemand erkannte. Aber solange man spaß hatte und es die Zeit vertrieb, war es eh egal.  
Wieder zurück auf der Normandy nahmen wir mit ÜLG Maximum Kurs nach Therum. Erst gegen Schichtende rief mich Ashley in den Frachtraum, weil ich da gebraucht wurde.  
Offenbar waren Tali und Wrex in einem lautstarken Streit vertieft und sie befürchtete, dass es ausarten könnte.  
Vor Ort ging es ums WC. Offenbar war Tali sauer, dass Wrex das WC Blockieren würde und er beschuldigte sie desselben Vergehens.  
„Okay… eine unangenehme Frage… ich weis… aber ich muss das fragen, und ihr ehrlich antworten, wenn wir hier zu einer Lösung kommen wollen.“ Begann ich etwas schleppend, denn mir war die Sache selber ziemlich unangenehm. Beide nickten.  
„Wie oft müsst ihr denn täglich oder in der Woche aufs Bad.“ war daher meine Frage die ich nach einem entspannenden ausatmen rasch stellte.   
Nach anfänglicher peinlicher Überraschung und einer weiteren Ermahnung nur so zu einer Lösung zu kommen packten beide aus. Talis Bedürfnisse waren fast genau so häufig wie die eines durchschnittlichen Menschen. Während Kroganer verdammt Pflegeleicht waren. Wenn sie nicht gerade Ryncol in rauen Mengen tranken und nicht Täglich aßen, so müsse ein Kroganer nur zwei Mal täglich Wasser lassen und ein Mal in der Woche groß.  
„Wenn das so ist, wo liegt dann das Problem?“ fragte ich ihn.  
„Nun… Bannor… das ist nicht so einfach.“ druckste Wrex herum. Irgendetwas war da noch und er wollte es mir offensichtlich nicht vor Tali sagen.  
Also nahm ich ihn beiseite.   
„Was ist denn nun? Ich sag’s auch keinem.“, versprach ich ihm.  
„Bannor... ich werde alt…“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Oh…“, sagte ich, als ich verstand. Das Kroganer so was haben konnten. Ich hatte mühe nicht los zu lachen.


	6. Chapter 5: Painful memories

Wie bei uns Menschen, wurde wohl auch bei Kroganern die Blase schwächer, wenn man Alt wurde. Auch der gute Wrex musste nun häufiger als früher. Schon witzig, das solche Schwächen nie Einzug in Medien nehmen würden.  
Man spielte ja Helden und keine gewöhnlichen Wesen mit Ecken und Kanten und Gebrechen und Wehwehchen.  
Ich rang also um meine Beherrschung und es gelang mir standhaft zu bleiben. Schnell war eine Lösung ausgearbeitet. Tali bekam ihre festen Zeiten für ihre Körperpflege und den Rat, nach jeder Mahlzeit zu gehen. Wrex bekam, die Zwischenzeiten zur freien Verfügung. Beide sollten bis zur Therum Mission in nicht ganz viereinhalb Tagen das ganze unvoreingenommen testen und mir dann Rückmelden, wie gut es jetzt klappte oder ob wir daran noch arbeiten müssen. Tali wurde Wrex Situation freundlich erklärt und das stimmte sie milder. Sie war einfach herzensgut.  
„Wenn sie mir das eher gesagt hätten, dann hätte der Commander erst gar nicht kommen brauchen Wrex.“ Sagte Tali. „Dieses Problem gibt es auch in meinem Volk. Mein Großvater hatte das auch. Ich kann sie also verstehen.“  
„Dann kann ich sie ja jetzt alleine lassen.“ meinte ich und wandte mich zum gehen.  
„Eine Sache noch Bannor.“ Sagte Wrex und ich wandte mich ihm zu.  
„Ja Wrex?“  
„Sie haben mich gefragt an welche Daten ich wollte.“  
„Ja… Und?“  
„Ich wollte mich über den Zielplaneten informieren.“  
„Frag mich einfach nächstes Mal.“ Sagte ich und gab ihm dann die gleichen Informationen wie Jane.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf für Altmetall zu sorgen.“ sagte Wrex.  
„Glaube ich gerne. Aber Shepard entscheidet, wer mit runter darf.“  
„Das weis ich selbst Bannor. Ich bin schließlich kein blutiger Anfänger… wie sie.“  
Ich lachte. Der konnte sich einfach keine Stichelei verkneifen.  
„Werd nicht senil, Opa Wrex.“ Sagte ich. „Dich schaffe ich bestimmt noch einmal in einem Sparringskampf.“  
„Nur in deinen Träumen Bannor.“ Sagte Wrex ebenfalls lachend. „Wenn du darauf bestehst noch mal eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen, können wir nachher gerne hier tanzen.“  
Wrex deutete mit der einen Hand auf den Boden die andere glitt durch die Halle.  
„Besser morgen. Mein Schädel brummt noch. Ich will dir die Schande nicht antun, gegen einen angeschlagenen Krieger verloren zu haben.“ sagte ich und Wrex lachte so laut, dass die Wände zitterten und Adams und ein paar andere Techs vom Maschinenraum herbeieilten. Sogar Ashley hatte erschrocken aufgesehen und nach einer Waffe gegriffen.  
„Also dann bis morgen.“ Sagte Wrex und wandte sich wieder seiner Schrotflinte zu, die er aus seinem Spind nahm und zu Ashley ging, um sie zu reinigen. Die arme überschlug sich regelrecht dabei ihm Platz zu machen. Ich bekam noch Wrex amüsiertes schnauben mit und wandte mich dem Aufzug zu.  
Ich wäre beinahe in Jane hineingelaufen, die heraus wollte, während ich hinein wollte, kaum dass die Türen aufgingen.  
„Da sind sie ja.“ sagte sie und trat zurück in den Aufzug.  
„Sie haben mich gesucht, Commander und gefunden.“ Sagte ich und trat ein.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“ wollte ich wissen, kaum dass wir im Lift alleine waren.  
„Es geht nicht darum, was du für mich, sondern ich für dich tun kann.“ sagte sie und ich musste lachen, weil ich gerade ein Deja-Vu hatte. Waren es denn nicht fast die gleichen Worte, die Garrus vor wenigen Stunden zu mir gesagt hatte?  
Das sagte ich ihr auch, um ihren fragenden Blick zu befriedigen.  
Als wir auf dem Hauptdeck ausstiegen und sie mich mit einem wink zum folgen aufforderte und sich in Richtung Krankenstation bewegte, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Verdammt. Das hatte ich ja total verdrängt.“ murmelte ich, als mir der Termin wieder einfiel.  
„Ich hab gesagt ich bring sie da hin. Kommen sie oder muss ich sie KO reinschleifen?“ wollte Jane nicht ohne ein schurkisches Grinsen wissen.  
Seufzend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und folgte ihr. Drinnen wartete Karin schon ungeduldig auf uns. Sie stand an einem Bett und neben ihr ein Beistelltisch. Auf dem standen mindestens 16 Injektionsfläschchen und der Injektor. Daneben ein Kästchen, dass sie gerade aufklappte und 20 Prüffläschchen und eine Spezialklinge enthielt, was ich für den ersten Moment für ein Allergietestset hielt.  
„Was zum… Doc. Sie sagten ein paar Tests…“ sagte Jane und wurde bleich. „Sind die wirklich alle nötig?“  
„Keine bange Commander. Sie bekommen schon ihren XO gesund und Munter in etwa zwei Stunden zurück.“  
„Da wirst du mir aber ein Sedativ verabreichen müssen Karin.“ meinte ich und schluckte hörbar.  
„Der Commander kann dich ja ablenken.“  
„Wenn du so weiter machst duzt dich bald das ganze Schiff.“ warf Jane wenig begeistert ein.  
Dann schluckte sie und meinte: „Okay. Ich bleibe. Aber küssen werde ich dich nicht!“  
Ich lachte und setzte mich aufs Bett.  
„Ich glaube das werde ich so schnell nicht mehr los. Und jetzt?“  
„Arme frei machen.“ befahl Karin, vermutlich aus Gewohnheit im Befehlston.  
Ich tat wie mir befohlen und saß dann im T-Shirt vor den beiden Frauen.  
Jane zog zischend Luft ein. „Das sieht übel aus. Wie hast du dir diese Narben eingefangen?“  
Meine Arme waren voll davon.  
„Nagelbombe. Hat mich durch eine Scheibe geschleudert.“ Kommentierte ich und hatte mühe die Erinnerung daran zu verdrängen. Das war 2007 gewesen. „Ich hatte Glück. Mein Gunny hatte weniger Glück. Der bekam die Nägel ab, prallte gegen mich und ich flog durch die Scheibe. Am Ende waren 5 Leute tot. 16 verletzt. Einer davon war ich und ich lag 3 Wochen im Lazarett. Dann ein psychologisches gutachten und ich wurde wieder ins Krisengebiet geschickt.“  
Oorah, der Marineinfanterie… mich hatte man gefragt ob ich in der Lage bin Truppen anzuführen, aber nicht ob ich das auch will. Da wäre die Antwort nein gewesen. Also musste ich mich durchbeißen. Bei jedem Müllcontainer und jedem fahrenden Auto lief mir der Arsch auf Grundeis. Ich hatte Wochen gebraucht, mich wieder normal und furchtlos zu fühlen. Bei der zweiten Bombe war es dann nicht mehr so schlimm für mich. Und die Minen, die Kameraden und Untergebene meiner Kompanie zerfetzten, zählte ich schon gar nicht mehr.  
Ich war so in Gedanken und Erinnerungen, dass ich erst gar nicht merkte wie Karin die den ersten Stich machte und Prüfmittel darauf träufelte.  
„Autsch… bitte der andere Arm, ich bin Linkshänder.“ Sagte ich und schaute mit voller Absicht in Janes grüne Augen um bloß nicht auf die Klinge zu starren. „He schau nicht so Mitfühlend. Wenn das dich schon schafft sollte ich das T-Shirt besser nicht ausziehen.“  
„Wirklich? Wie viele Narben hast du denn?“ wollte sie wissen und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Blick zu deuten. War es Mitgefühl? Ungläubigkeit?  
„Mehr als mir eigentlich lieb ist, aber so ist das eben als Soldat sammelt man immer welche.“ Sagte ich und musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Bei Interesse zeige ich sie gerne… Au! Karin! Ist ja gut ich lasse solche Scherze!“ sagte ich, denn Karin hatte mich absichtlich stärker gestochen.  
Karin lächelte Jane zu und sie lachte.  
„Was?“ fragte Jane.  
Ich war mir sicher einen dämlich ungläubigen Blick zu haben. Das war das erste mal, dass man Shepard lachen hörte. Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn. Doch mir fiel keine Stelle ein, in der Shepard lachte. Grinsen und lächeln? Ja. Wenn auch selten. Aber lachen?  
„Das möchte ich gerne öfter hören. Hebt die Moral.“ Sagte ich daher.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich denke, es ist in den Köpfen der Crew angekommen wie bedeutsam unsere Mission ist. Da hilft es ungemein, wenn du mit guter Laune und einem Lächeln durchs Schiff läufst. Deine Leute brauchen das, denn deine Zuversicht springt so auf sie über. Wankst du, wankt auch deine Crew. Verzweifelst du, Verzweifelt auch deine Crew. Das ist das Los, der Anführer.“ Erklärte ich ihr und versuchte dabei verzweifelt das Stechen und Brennen im Arm zu verdrängen und den Blickkontakt mit Jane zu halten. Sie starrte zu meinem Glück unentwegt zurück. Ich weis nicht ob es ihr unangenehm war. Aber ich brauchte es. Und vielleicht spürte oder wusste sie das.  
Schweigen herrschte. Jane dachte darüber nach und wusste offenbar nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll.“ Sagte sie und bestätigte so meine Vermutung.  
„Du willst doch was über mich erfahren. Lass uns ein Spiel machen. Wir stellen abwechselnd eine Frage, antworten aber beide auf die gestellte Frage. Ich fange an: Wo bist du geboren?“  
„Mindoir, Shelavou Stadt.“ sagte Shepard.  
„Baltimore, Erde.“ Sagte ich direkt. „Du darfst fragen.“  
„Was ich will?“  
„Sofern es nicht gefährliches wissen ist, werde ich auf alles antworten was du fragst Aber bedenke: Es muss eine Frage sein, die du auch beantworten kannst.“  
„Was war dein erster Abschuss?“  
„Das bleibt aber unter uns. Nur ich und jene zwei andern aus meinem Squad die dabei waren, wissen was ich euch jetzt erzähle. Wie mein bester Freund wirklich starb.“  
„Verzeih mir, das musst du nicht sagen.“ sagte sie sofort, denn beide sahen, wie schwer mir fiel, darüber zu reden. Doch es wurde Zeit, dass ich es jemanden erzählte.  
„Doch… es wird Zeit.“ Sagte ich. "Es war vor 12 Jahren. Ich war gerade frisch von der Offiziersschule und 2nd Lieutenant geworden. Mein erster Einsatz. Die ersten Wochen als Friedenstruppen. Ein Bombenanschlag wurde in der nahe gelegenen Stadt auf einen Außenposten verübt. Unsere Kompanie sollte die Stadt des mutmaßlichen Terroristen nach Waffen und Sprengstoffen durchkämmen. Wir teilten uns in 4 Mann Squads auf und machten uns daran, die Gebäude zu kontrollieren. Ich im dritten Haus, das wir kontrollierten, griff ein Mann zur Waffe und zielte auf uns. Spike drückte als erster ab. Wir wandten uns schon von der Leiche ab, als schreiend ein Junge, vielleicht 10 oder 12 Jahre alt, unter dem Bett hervor kroch und weinend über seinem Vater zusammenbrach, an ihm rüttelte und zerrte. Es zerriss einem das Herz.  
Doch dann griff der Junge nach dem Gewehr seines Vaters. Wir schrien ihn an es nicht zu tun. Er solle sie liegen lassen. Wir zögerten. Niemand wollte von uns abdrücken. Keiner wollte ein Kind erschießen. Doch er legte an und richtete die Waffe auf mich, ich sah in seinem Blick, dass er schießen würde. Ich drückte ab. Er wirbelte herum, weil ich ihm nur in die Schulter schoss. Ein Schuss löste sich, als er von der Wucht des Treffers herumgewirbelt wurde. ich sprang vor und trat die Waffe weg.  
Ich hatte auf die Schulter gezielt, doch meine Hände mussten gezittert haben. Anders kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären, warum der Schuss die Lunge getroffen hatte. Der Junge spuckte Blut. Ich wusste er würde Qualvoll ersticken. Spike rief meinen Namen. Ich reagierte nicht und ich werfe mir das bis heute vor. Doch in jenem Moment brannte sich unlöschbar der gequälte Blick des Jungen in meine Erinnerung. Aus dem Unterricht wusste ich, das es noch Minuten dauern konnte, bis er ersticken oder durch den Blutverlust die Besinnung verlieren würde.  
Ich wollte ihm das ersparen, also schoss ich ihm sauber und schnell in den Kopf. Erst jetzt drehte ich mich zu meinem Squad um. Da lag er. Mein bester Freund in einer großen, rasch größer werdenden Blutlache. Spike und Greed drückten auf seinen Durchschuss, doch das blut bahnte sich mit unglaublicher Kraft  und Geschwindigkeit durch ihre Finger. Im ersten Moment traf mich der Schock. Ich war wichtige Sekunden wie gelähmt. Dann rief ich den Sannitäter über Funk. Stürzte an ihre Seite. Ergriff die Hand meines besten Freundes, der wie ein Bruder für mich war. Verdammt wir kannten uns seit dem Sandkasten. Haben alles zusammen unternommen.  
Und nun verblutete er und ich konnte nichts machen, als seine Hand zu halten. Der Sanni kam herein, sah die Blutlache und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Später erfuhr ich über den Autopsiebericht, dass der Schuss glatt durch die Milz ging.“  
Karin seufzte. Sie wusste was das bedeutete. Jane stand auf und legte mir ihre rechte Hand mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und fuhr fort.  
„Ich befahl dem Sanni ihm Mor… ihm ein Schmerzmittel zu geben.“ Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Morphium immer noch Verwendung fand, also wechselte ich grade so noch rechzeitig zu Schmerzmittel. „Ich nickte den beiden zu und sie nahmen die Hände von seinen Wunden. Ich zog ihn in die Arme und redete mit ihm, bis er… bis er gegangen war. Er bat mich um etwas. Zwei Dinge sollte ich ihm versprechen. Und ich tat es. >Tue etwas großes, etwas von Bedeutung... für uns beide< > Lass nicht zu, dass mein Tod vergebens war< Das versprach ich ihm. Letzteres hielt ich. Glaube ich zu mindest. Ich habe so gut es ging meine Leute und die Bevölkerung in dieser Region beschützt. Mehr war nicht drinnen, eine Verschwendung von Leben war es nicht. Zu rechtfertigen war der ganze Friedenseinsatz trotzdem nicht. Aber ich wusste, es hätte ihm genügt. Mein Leben verlief bis heute so, dass ich das wichtigere Versprechen nicht halten konnte. Hier gegen Saren zu helfen… das ist eine große Chance für mich seinen Wunsch… mein Versprechen einzuhalten.“  
„Ich Verspreche dir, du bleibst bis zum Schluss im Team.“ sagte Jane.  
„Versprich nichts, dass du womöglich nicht halten kannst. Ich könnte schon auf Therum fallen. Oder dieses verdammte Jucken bringt mich um.“ sagte ich und musste mich beherrschen nicht über den rechten Unterarm zu kratzen.  
„So, so. Die ersten Ergebnisse sind da.“ Sagte Karin und betrachtete die Ausschläge, die sich bildeten.  
„Das sieht unangenehm aus.“ kommentierte Jane und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das ist und war auch extrem unangenehm.“ Stimmte ich ihrer Einschätzung zu und wandte mich der Ärztin zu „Wie schlimm ist es Karin?“  
„nun. Ich muss noch etwa 5 Minuten für die letzten drei Testpunkte warten, um sicher zu sein. Aber bereits jetzt kann ich 6 der 16 Impfungen streichen.“  
Jane und ich schluckten beide hörbar.  
„Ich fühle mit dir.“ Sagte sie und ich musste Lächeln.  
„Du bist dran.“  
„Meiner war ein Batarianer.“ sagte Jane, seufzte und setzte sich nun neben mich aufs Bett. In weiser Voraussicht links neben mir, sodass ich von meinem Arm wegschaute, um Blickkontakt zu halten.  
„Es geschah in jener Nacht auf Mindoir. Ich war Sechzehn. Mein Vater hatte mir in weiser Voraussicht eine Pistole gekauft und mir das schießen beigebracht, als ich 13 wurde. Er verlangte von mir, dass ich immer eine Waffe bei mir trug.  
Als in jener Nacht die batarianischen Sklavenhändler völlig überraschend angriffen, war ich gerade mit meinem Schwarm außerhalb der Siedlung. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zur Siedlung, als die ersten Jäger herabstießen und das feuer eröffneten und die ersten Shuttles und Transporter landeten.  
Ich erspare dir die Details. Hört sich nämlich an, als hättest du ähnliches erlebt. Er floh in die Hügel und wollte mich mitzerren. Doch ich riss mich los. Zu groß war die Angst um meine Eltern.  
Ich fand sie vor unserem Haus, wo sie vor dem Eingang knieten. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Mein Vater war bei der Allianz. Sie befragten ihn gerade, als ich um die Hausecke kam. Sofort richteten die Batarianer ihre Waffen auf mich. Vater reagierte. Ich erinnere mich nur noch Bruchstückhaft.  
Alles woran ich mich erinnerte war, wie Vater mit einem der Batarianer rang und ich auf den anderen, der Mutter bedrohte abdrückte. Ich kann nicht sagen ob ich ihn erledigte oder nicht. Denn der Dritte schoss nach mir und Mutter warf sich schützend vor mich.  
Woran ich mich noch erinnere war, dass ich bei Mom kniete und weinte. Vater riss mich von ihr weg. Schrie mich an ich solle fliehen und mich in den Hügeln verstecken. Andere Sklavenjäger trafen ein, sie mussten die Schüsse gehört haben.  
Vaters >Lauf! Ich komme nach!< machte mir Beine und ich rannte. Ein Batarianer schnitt mir auf dem Weg zum Dorfrand den Weg ab. Nur er zwischen mir und der Sicherheit. Ich erinnere mich so deutlich daran, wie ich die Pistole hob und er lachte. Wie ich sein Lachen mit Dauerfeuer wegfegte, bis die Waffe überhitzte.  
Er war vielleicht nicht der erste, aber der erste, den ich bewusst wahrnahm. Etwa eine Stunde später wurde ich von einer Allianzpatrouille aufgegabelt und Evakuiert. Dass ich eine von nur 9 überlebenden meiner Siedlung war, erfuhr ich erst Tage später.“  
„Autsch!“ sagte ich und biss die Zähne zusammen, als mir Karin die erste Injektion verpasste.  
„Bitte weiter ablenken Commander.“ Sagte Karin und befüllte den Injektor mit der nächsten Ampulle.  
„Du bist wieder dran mit fragen.“ Sagte Jane. Anscheinend schien ihr erst jetzt aufzufallen, dass wir uns vor Karin duzten.  
„Dein bester Tag. Welcher war das?“ fragte ich daher rasch.  
„Wenn es nach der Meinung anderer geht, dann war es wohl der 3. Mai 76. Der skyllianische Angriff, wo ich alleine die Stellung hielt, damit mein Squad Zivilisten retten konnte.“ sagte sie. Sie bemerkte wie ich die linke zur Faust ballte und mir auf die Unterlippe biss, wann immer mir Karin eine Injektion verpasste.  
Sie packte meine Hand mit ihrer rechten und drückte sie. >Was bist du gemein.< dachte ich mir. >Jetzt muss ich mich zusammenreißen, sonst zerdrücke ich deine Hand!<  
„Doch ich denke für mich ist es der 1. August 72. Ich trete in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters und leiste den Eid bei der Allianz. Er wäre stolz auf mich gewesen.“  
„Na wenn er es noch nicht ist, wird er es bald sein.“ sagte ich und zog zischend Luft ein. „Verpass mir als letztes ein Betäubungsmittel gegen das Jucken und gegen das Brennen im Oberarm. Auf die Nadel mehr kommt’s jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“  
„Und dein bester Tag?“ fragte mich Jane, um meine Gedanken wieder weg von den Injektionen zu lenken.  
„25. Mai 81.“ sagte ich Prompt.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Das zählt zu den Dingen die du mich nach Sarens ableben fragen darfst.“ sagte ich grinsend und sie stöhnte genervt auf. „Nur so viel: An jenem Tag hat mein Leben eine besondere Wendung zum Positiven gemacht.“  
Karin sah auf und ein begreifen und wissendes lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Das kam auch für mich etwas überraschend. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, Karin darin eingeweiht zu haben, wann ich hier aufgetaucht war.  
„Doktor?“ fragte Jane sofort, denn ihr war Karins Reaktion nicht entgangen.  
„Oh, nichts weiter. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt wo ich an dem Tag war und mir ist eingefallen, dass ich an dem Abend mit Kapitän Anderson diniert habe und er mir eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte erzählt hat. Natürlich unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht.“ sagte sie. Verdammt. Daher hatte sie gerade 1 und 1 zusammengezählt. Das musste ich unbedingt schnellstmöglich mit ihr unter vier Augen besprechen. Zumindest schien es Jane als antwort zu genügen.  
„Im Übrigen bin ich jetzt fertig.“ fügte sie noch an.  
Jane bemerkte, dass sie immer noch meine Hand hielt und ließ sie los. Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Bis zur Nachtschicht LC.“ Sagte sie und ging rasch zur Tür.  
„Bis dann Commander.“ Sagte ich. „Und danke.“  
„Das Spiel würde ich gerne bei nächster Gelegenheit fortsetzen.“ Sagte sie mit einem lächeln. In der Tür wollte noch etwas sagen, zögerte, sprach es dann doch aus: „Ich glaube das Datum war vorschnell gewählt. Ich schwanke gerade ob es nicht doch besser der 30. März 83 ist. Aber das wird die Zukunft zeigen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Tür.  
„Moment… das war vor drei Tagen.“ Murmelte ich nachdenklich, dann etwa zur selben zeit wie Karin auflachte kam mir eine Idee, die mich rot werden ließ.  
„Ja, das wird noch interessant.“ Sagte Karin und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Ja, das hoffe ich.“ flüsterte ich grinsend zu mir selbst und hoffte wirklich, das ich das richtig interpretierte.


	7. Chapter 6: educational hours

Karin wies mich an mich hin zu legen. Erst war mir nicht klar warum, doch das merkte ich, als ich trotz Karins Protest zu den Toiletten ging und auf dem Rückweg war. Die acht Impfungen und die Betäubung begannen zu wirken. Den Rest vom Aufzug bis zur Krankenstation wankte ich gewaltig. Kaidan war gerade am Essen, bemerkte meinen Zustand, war raschen Schrittes bei mir und stützte mich.  
„Geht schon. Hab’s ja fast geschafft…“ meinte ich zu ihm. Ein bisschen unangenehm war mir das schon.  
„Danach sieht es aber nicht aus Sir.“ Sagte Kaidan und bugsierte mich hinein.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte ich irritiert, als meine Beine einknickten und mich Kaidan gerade noch oben hielt.  
„Auf ein Bett mit ihm!“ sagte Chakwas entsetzt, die zu uns eilte und meinen Arm mit den Probepunkten hob, wo eines davon eine Erdbeerdicke Beule zeigte. Wie zur Hölle war mir die entgangen?  
„Er hat eine allergische Reaktion auf den Impfstoff neun!“ rief sie und hastete zu dem Arzneischränkchen. „Auf das Bett mit ihm Alenko!“  
Kaidan legte sich meinen linken Arm, den er sowieso gerade festhielt über die Schulter und schleifte mich so zum Bett.  
„Doktor er läuft rot an!“ rief er zu Karin und half mir gleichzeitig mich lang auszustrecken.   
„Ich weiß!“ rief sie und kehrte mit zwei Injektionsfläschchen zurück.  
„Aw… nicht noch mehr Nadeln!“ stöhnte ich kraftlos.  
„Keine sorge Commander. Diesmal bekommen sie ein Sedativum.“ Sagte sie beruhigend zu mir und verpasste mir die Injektion in den Hals. Es war ein sehr starkes Mittel.  
Denn das letzte was ich mitbekam war wie Karin zum Intercom Bedienfeld eilte und ausrief: „Sämtliches medizinisches Personal zur Krankenstation. Wiederhole: sämtliches medizinisches Personal zur…“  
  
Als ich aufwachte, hatte ich einen Verband am rechten Unterarm und einen Mords Durst.  
„Doktor, er kommt zu sich.“ sagte eine der Crewman und reichte mir einen Becher mit Wasser.  
Sie musste mir helfen, so schwach fühlte ich mich.  
„Danke.“ Sagte ich nur und sank zurück ins Kissen.  
„Wie fühlen sie sich Commander?“ fragte Karin.  
„Ausgelaugt, hungrig und durstig.“ Sagte ich und fühlte mich elend.  
„Irgendwelche Schmerzen?“  
„Nein… sollte ich?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein, wäre aber möglich gewesen.“  
„Worauf und wie lange?“ waren meine nächsten kurzen Fragen.  
„Eine allergische Reaktion auf den Impfstoff für salarianisches Fieber. Dabei bilden sich punktuell Ödeme. Also Flüssigkeitseinschlüsse unter der Haut und es kam zu akutem Flüssigkeitsverlust durch erbrechen und weil wir die beiden Ödeme am Arm aufstechen mussten. Sie waren die letzten drei Stunden bewusstlos und sollten jetzt auch noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“  
„Diensttauglich für die Nachtschicht, wenn ich jetzt schlafe?“ wollte ich wissen.  
Karin überlegte kurz. „Ja, wenn sie es auf ihrer Nachtwache ruhig angehen lassen.“  
„Wecken sie mich eine halbe Stunde vor Schichtwechsel.“ bat ich noch, bevor mir erneut die Augen zu fielen und ich erneut in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.  
  
Als ich wieder die Augen öffnete wich ich mit einem Aufschrei nach hinten weg und rief: „Wah! Wrex!“  
Der Kroganer stand neben meinem Bett und hatte sich halb über mich gebeugt gehabt.  
„Mann! Ich kann mir aber auch wirklich hübschere Gesichter beim Aufwachen vorstellen als deines!“ schlagartig und ungebeten hatte ich Janes Gesicht vor meinen geistigen Augen.  
„Leider bist du keine Frau Bannor. Die stehen auf meine Narben.“ Meinte Wrex amüsiert knurrend.  
„Nur kroganische, Wrex…“ meinte ich grinsend, setzte mich auf und mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“  
„Wollte mich davon überzeugen ob du dich um den Kampf drückst, Bannor. Mir wird langweilig, da unten im Hangar.“ Sagte Wrex gut gelaunt.  
„Keine Sorge. Morgen Nachmittag bekommst du dein Tänzchen.“  
Wrex schnaubte aus. „Ja, ein Tänzchen, weil du nach 5 Sekunden schlapp machst.“  
„Nur in deinen Träumen Wrex.“  
„Na dann bis später.“ sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.  
An seine Stelle trat Karin mit einer 0,5L Wasserflasche. An der Tür begegnete Wrex Shepard, die gerade hereinkam.  
„Shepard.“ sagte Wrex und Jane grüßte auch nur mit dem Namen zurück und ließ ihn nach draußen.  
„Der ist dir gegenüber ja richtig Zahm.“ Meinte Karin zu mir und gab mir die Flasche. „Austrinken.“  
Ich hatte solchen Durst, dass ich die Flasche in einem Rutsch leerte.  
„Dich kann man aber auch nicht für 5 Minuten aus den Augen lassen.“ meinte Jane, als sie an mein Bett trat.  
„Hey, das ist nicht wahr!“ beschwerte ich mich. „Ich verursache selten Ärger. Der Ärger findet bloß meistens mich!“  
Karin und Jane grinsten und kämpften darum nicht zu Lachen. Genau die Reaktion die ich mit meiner kleinen Beschwerde hervorlocken wollte. Mir gefiel ihr lachen zu sehr. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich die nächste zeit sicher allerhand Albernheiten anstellen würde, nur um sie noch einmal lachen zu hören.  
„Fit für die Nachtschicht?“ wollte Jane lächelnd wissen.  
„Erst muss ich was essen.“ Meinte ich und passend dazu knurrte mein Magen hörbar. „Dann sollte ich mir die Zeit im CIC schon vertreiben können.“  
„Dann komm. Das Essen wartet schon.“ erwiderte sie.  
Als ich mich aus dem Bett erhob und in die Stiefel schlüpfte, merkte ich rasch, dass ich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Ich folgte ihr zum Tisch in der Messe, wo  für zwei gedeckt war.  
„Ich hoffe du magst scharfes Curry.“ Meinte sie und ging zur Küchenzeile links an der Wand. (Anmerkung, da wo Kaidan immer steht und auf der SR-2 die Küche ist. Es ist so einfach realistischer) Dort nahm sie vom Herd eine Pfanne. „Hab ich selbst gemacht. Also beschwer dich ruhig.“  
„Würde mir nie im Traum einfallen. Danke.“  
Es sah lecker aus und ich war froh, dass das Licht in der Messe etwas gedämpft war. Wegen dieser Geste war mir heiß im Gesicht und ich war sicher rot wie eine Tomate. Sie stellte mir ein Glas Milch dazu.   
„Nur für alle Fälle.“ Sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
Wir teilten den Inhalt der Pfanne gerecht auf und ich probierte meine erste Gabel.  
„Lecker! Ein kleinen Tick schärfer hätte es aber durchaus sein können.“ meinte ich nicht ganz ernst. Den meisten Menschen die ich kannte würden die Augen tränen.  
„Ich esse es normalerweise schärfer, aber ich wollte deinen Magen nach der Sache nicht auf die Probe stellen.“ Sagte sie lächelnd zwischen zwei Gabeln.  
Ein paar geschwiegene Bissen später griff ich zu einer Serviette und zweckentfremdete es als Taschentuch.  
„Hach ja, gutes Curry bläst die Nasenhöhlen frei!“ sagte ich gut gelaunt und entlockte ihr so ein leises lachen, dass ich so unbedingt hören wollte.  
Der Rest des Essens lief schweigend, aber mit vielen Blicken und Grinsen ab. Irgendwie fiel mir kein sinnvolles Gesprächsthema ein. Sie setzte zwar ein paar Mal an etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber doch sein.  
Dann räumten wir das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und begaben uns auf die Brücke.  
In der Nachtwache vertrieben wir uns die Langeweile, indem wir unser Frage und Antwort Spiel fortführten. Da ich laut Dienstplan auch die Frühschicht hatte, stieß Joker ab Acht zu uns und spielte ungefragt, aber nicht unwillkommen den Fragensteller und wir antworteten. Vor allem weil Joker Sachen fragte, die mir zumindest nie eingefallen wären.  
Unangenehm wurde es, als Joker Fragte: „Wie sieht euer Traumpartner aus und was sollte er Charakterlich mitbringen.“  
„Sie sind zuerst dran.“ sagte Jane sofort und wollte sich wohl erst einmal um die Frage drücken.  
„Na auf die Antwort bin ich gespannt.“ sagte Ashley, die mir eben ein Datenpad mit dem aktuellen Waffenstatus und Inhalt der Waffenkammer gebracht hatte und lehnte sich Erwartungsvoll blickend an die Wand.  
„Brünette, glatte Haare bis zum Arsch.“ Meinte ich. „Schlank, aber trainiert.“  
„Keine Blondinen? Ich hielt sie für den Blondinen Typ, Sir.“ warf Joker frech ein.  
Ich musste lachen. „Nein, diese Farbe haben mir zwei Frauen vergrault.“  
„Ich seh’ schon! Da steckt eine Geschichte dahinter! Die würde ich gerne hören Sir.“  
„Bei einem Männerabend in einer Bar Joker.“ sagte ich mit einem lächelnden Seitenblick zu den Frauen.  
„Schade. Hätte mich auch interressiert. Machen sie sich notizen für mich Joker.“ Meinte Jane.  
„Aye, Aye Commander!“ bestätigte der vergnügt und ich seufzte theatralisch, was alle zum kichern brachte.  
„Und charakterliche Ansprüche?“ fragte Ashley.  
„Schwer.“ meinte ich nach langem nachdenken. „Da hab ich eigentlich nur zwei Dinge die mir inzwischen wichtig sind.“  
„Die da wären?“ fragte Joker als ich innehielt und ins blau flackernde Leuchten der Sichtscheiben blickte.  
„Sie sollte stark sein. Ich bin mit Leib und Seele Soldat. Ich kann nicht noch mal eine gebrauchen, die mich abserviert, weil sie krank vor Sorge ist, ob mein Totenschein ins Haus flattert und mich ständig dazu anhält eine Familie zu gründen und mir einen ungefährlichen Job zu suchen.“ antwortete ich dann, vielleicht etwas zu ernst.  
„Da bleiben aber nicht viele Frauen übrig Commander.“ Meinte Joker. „Eigentlich nur Soldatinnen und Cops.“  
„Wogegen ich nichts einzuwenden hätte.“ Erwiderte ich. „>Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg!< Heißt es ja nicht ohne Grund.“  
„Aye Commander…“ stimmte Joker zu und wandte sich Jane zu. „Aber ich schätze da sind sie anderer Meinung?“  
„Offiziell ja.“ sagte Jane, lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und seufzte.  
„Und inoffiziell?“ hakte Joker nach und ihr waren offensichtlich unsere drei Augenpaare ziemlich unangenehm.  
Dennoch antwortete sie: „Ich habe vor kurzem eine gute Erwiderung zum Thema Beziehungen unter Kameraden gehört.“  
Sie blickte mir dabei kurz in die Augen, ihr Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Dann zitierte sie mich: „>So lange unsere Gefühle keinen Einfluss auf unsere Arbeit haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir sie nicht zulassen sollten.< Darüber habe ich mir wirklich Gedanken gemacht.“  
„Und zu welchem Ergebnis sind sie gekommen?“ hakte Ashley nach.  
„Dass es ein verlockender Gedanke ist.“ sagte Jane und seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass viele Paare schaffen so viel Willenskraft zu haben Berufliches und Privates zu trennen. Wenn erst mal die Kugeln fliegen und einer der beiden verletzt wird, dann schaltet Hirn aus und Herz an. Aber wie gesagt: ein verlockender Gedanke.“  
„Es ist möglich. Es gibt Menschen die das können. Ich hab’s gesehen.“ widersprach ich. „Ich hatte das vergnügen mit solch einem Paar einen Einsatz zu bestreiten in dem die von ihnen geschilderte Situation eintrat. Sie wurde schwer verletzt, er und ich haben weiter gemacht. Ich hab beide hinterher im Lazarett gefragt, wie es dazu kam, dass sie kein Stück sauer auf ihn war, dass er sie liegen ließ. Da hat sie gesagt, es sei so zwischen ihnen abgesprochen. Beide wussten vom andern, dass dieser nicht gut heißen würde, wenn der andere beim Versuch ihn zu retten verwundet oder gar getötet werden würde. Dasselbe galt auch für die Mission. Die kam immer zu erst. Für sie beide war der Satz: >Lass nicht zu dass deine Gefühle dein Handeln bestimmen.< eine fest im Herzen und im Hirn verankerte Regel, ohne die eine Beziehung innerhalb einer Einheit nicht funktionieren kann. Dabei muss man nicht einmal zusammen sein! Wie oft hab ich schon erlebt, wie ein Soldat seinen Hals riskierte, weil er seinen guten Freund aus der Gefahrenzone retten wollte.  
Ich behaupte nicht, dass es leicht ist, sich daran zu halten. Aber die beiden haben Recht. Nur so kann es funktionieren.“  
Okay, das war eine deutlich längere und leidenschaftlichere Verteidigung von Spikes "Goldener Regel der Bindung", als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber sie schlug ganz schön ein. Alle drei dachten ernsthaft über das gesagte nach.  
„Das muss man erst einmal verdauen Commander.“ Sagte Joker nach einer weile des Schweigens, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Jane und Ashley nickten zustimmend.  
„Ich meine ja nur.“ gab ich nach. „Denkt einfach drüber nach.“  
„Glauben sie wirklich die beiden liebten einander?“ fragte Jane skeptisch nach.  
„Ich glaube ich kenne Spike und Jules gut genug um darauf eine Million zu wetten.“ sagte ich mit breitem Grinsen und wurde Rot. „Ich hatte irgendwie immer das Pech genau dann bei ihnen zwischen den Missionen hereinzuplatzen, wenn es Leidenschaftlich bei ihnen wurde.“  
„Pech oder vielmehr Glück?“ fragte Joker gut gelaunt.  
„Pech… nicht weil ich nie bei was interessantem reingeplatzt wäre…“ sagte ich rot werdend. „… sondern weil man bei so was einfach nicht stört, Joker.“  
„Och Commander! Wenn ich mit ihrem Aussehen bei guten Freunden in den Sex reinplatzen würde, könnte man sich doch sicher einen Dreier gut vorst…“  
„Joker! Das ist nicht witzig!“ riefen Jane und ich gleichzeitig und schenkten uns einen kurzen lächelnden Seitenblick, ehe wir ihn böse anstarrten.  
„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich werd’s nicht noch mal erwähnen.“ lenkte Joker ein. „Aber sie müssen doch zugeben der Gedanke hat was.“  
„Narg… Joker… wegen ihnen werde ich heute Kopfkino ohne ende haben. Verdammt noch mal.“ beschwerte ich mich bei ihm.  
„Nicht nur sie Commander Bannor.“ meinte Ashley.  
„Sehen sie es Positiv: es erspart ihnen die Suche nach einem guten Porno.“ Schoss Joker nach.  
„Joker!“ riefen wir drei überfahren. „Schluss jetzt!“  
Grinsend drehte sich der Pilot wieder seinen Instrumenten zu.  
„Ich gehe essen. Und sie sollten zurück auf ihre Station Chief.“ sagte ich, obwohl es fürs Mittagessen noch ein bisschen zu früh war. Ich wollte sozusagen nur ein wenig der Situation entfliehen, bevor Joker meinen Nerven den Rest gab und ich ihm doch noch eine Ohrfeige verpasste.  
„Ehrlich gesagt traue ich mich da grade nicht runter.“ gab Ashley zu.  
„Weswegen denn?“ fragte Jane irritiert nach.  
„Wrex ist am trainieren und ständig kommt mich einer Fragen, wann denn nun der Kampf steigt. Unangenehm Ma’am.“  
„Welcher Kampf?“ hakte Jane nach.  
„Der Übungskampf zwischen Wrex und mir.“ sagte ich.  
„Dafür scheint mir Wrex das ein bisschen zu ernst zu nehmen, Sir.“ warf Ashley ein.  
„Das ist gut. Wenn er es ernst nimmt bekomme ich bessere Bedingungen für meine Feldtests.“ sagte ich lächelnd.  
„Commander?“ Janes besorgter Blick reichte mir.  
„Ich habe mir seit einigen Jahren ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht, wie man als Mensch am Besten gegen Kroganer im Nahkampf kämpft. Ich freue mich schon darauf meine Ideen mal ausgiebig an Wrex zu testen.“ Erklärte ich ihr. „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Und wenn sie zuschauen Commander, wird Wrex mich schon nicht umbringen.“  
„Wie beruhigend.“ sagte Jane schon fast sarkastisch.  
„Ich werde jedenfalls die Pistole bereithalten.“ sagte Ashley zustimmend ernst „Nur für alle Fälle Sir.“  
„He! Habt ihr beiden etwa kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten?“ wollte ich ein klein wenig beleidigt wissen. Wir waren schon auf der Treppe zur Messe.  
„Sie sind Infiltrator, kein Frontkämpfer oder Soldat.“ meinte Williams.  
„Trotzdem lege ich sie in einem Nahkampf jederzeit flach, Williams.“ meinte ich.  
Die beiden Frauen hielten wie festgewurzelt inne und ich drehte mich zu ihnen um. „Verzeihung. Das war gerade ungewollt doppeldeutig. Verdammt noch mal Joker…“ ich seufzte. „Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte ist: ja ich bin Infiltrator, doch ich hatte auch schon ziemlich früh einen Kampf bis aufs Messer.“  
Zum beweis zog ich links Uniform und T-Shirt ein kleinwenig hoch, sodass die gut drei Zentimeter lange Narbe deutlich zu sehen war. „Wie so oft hatte ich Glück. Das Messer traf weder Bauchspeicheldrüse noch Niere.“  
Ich verbarg die Narbe wieder und fuhr fort: „Ich hab mich damals, das war im ersten Einsatz nach dem Tod meines besten Freundes, echt hilflos und gelähmt gefühlt, als der Typ aus dem nichts hinter mir war und mich mit einem Messer attackierte. Ich hab mir im Lazarett geschworen, dass ich nie wieder so hilflos sein will. Egal was passiert. Also habe ich von da an jeden Nahkampfkurs belegt den die Allianz und im Privaten Sektor zu bieten hatte.“  
„Breit gefächert bedeutet nicht unbedingt in allem gut.“ meinte Ashley.  
„Stimmt. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich abgesehen von Judo, ziemlich schlecht im waffenlosen Nahkampf bin. Aber…“  
Ich aktivierte mein Universalwerkzeug und mit dem Daumen aktivierte ich die Schnellproduktion der Universalwerkzeugklinge.  
„… geben sie mir eine Klinge in die Hand und jeder Gegner ist im Nahkampf kein Problem mehr.“ beendete ich den angefangenen Satz. Erst bei den großen Augen der beiden fiel mir ein, dass die Klingen zwar erfunden, aber so gut wie nie eingesetzt wurden. Wozu auch, wenn Gegner immer nur auf einen ballerten.  
„Ich empfehle euch die Software für die Klingen zu besorgen. Husks zu erschießen ist Munitionsverschwendung. Und wenn sie zu dutzenden kommen, dann wird sicher einer wenn nicht sogar mehrere bis auf Nahkampfdistanz herankommen.“ Sagte ich.  
„Was sind…“ setzte Ashley an.  
„So nennt man diese seelenlosen Bastarde, die wir auf Eden Prime gesehen haben.“  
„Sie meinen die Zombies?“ hakte Ash nach.  
„Ja… obwohl das der Definition nach nicht zutrifft.“ Sagte ich nachdenklich. Und führte den Gedanken auf dem Weg zur Küche aus, weil beide mich fragend anblickten. „Zombies sind willenlose Menschen, die dafür nicht einmal Tot sein müssen. Husks leben nicht, denken nicht und atmen nicht einmal. Nanoroboter werden dem Opfer injiziert. Diese lösen die Innereien auf und nutzen die dadurch gewonnenen Stoffe um Schnittstellen zu den Nervenbahnen und Sensoren herzustellen, sodass sie anschließend die Kontrolle über die leere Hülle haben. Daher auch der Name Husk. Englisch für Hülle.“  
Inzwischen hatte ich mir eine Fertigpackung gegriffen und setzte mich gerade mit der aufgewärmten Mahlzeit an den Tisch. Dazu brauchte man nur einen Streifen abziehen und irgendeine chemische Reaktion startete, die das vor gekochte Essen in nur 30 Sekunden aufwärmte.  
„Da läuft es einem kalt den Rücken runter…“ kommentierte Ashley und nahm neben mir Platz, da Jane mit ihrer Mahlzeit mir gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. „Wie könnt ihr bei dem Wissen noch was essen? Geschweige denn schlafen?“  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich gut schlafe…“ murmelte ich und zog den Deckel ab.  
„Sir?“ hakte Ashley nach.  
„Ich hab schon zu viel erlebt, um die meisten Nächte durchzuschlafen.“ gab ich zu und rührte im Essen herum.  
„Nur was sie Bereuen quält sie des Nachts.“ Sagte Ashley. „Zumindest hat mein Vater das immer gesagt und er meinte auch, wenn man will, dass es aufhört, muss man lernen zu akzeptieren.“  
„Das hat man mir auch so im N6 Kurs beigebracht.“ sagte ich mit einem Nicken. „Also zwinge ich mich in den Alpträumen zu akzeptieren was ich sehe und meinem Frieden damit zu machen und so langsam wird es besser. Aber wie gesagt: ich hab schon verdammt viel erlebt, mit dem ich fertig werden muss.“  
„Wenn es hilft das vorher mal zu besprechen… sie wissen wo sie mich finden.“ bot Jane an.  
„Danke Commander. Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann darauf zurück.“  
Anschließend drehte sich unser Gespräch um Belanglosigkeiten und der frühe Nachmittag, ging mit Arbeit drauf. Zwei versäumte Nachtschichten auf Krankenstationen und ein Tot gequatschter Morgen hatten doch so die eine oder andere Aufgabe liegen lassen. Ständig wurde ich allerdings gefragt ob und vor allem wann ich denn nun mit Wrex kämpfen würde. Dass war, wie ich bei einem zufällig mitgehörten Gespräch zweier Crewman mitbekommen hatte, nicht nur Gesprächs- sondern auch Wettthema Nummer 1 an Bord. Dicht gefolgt von der Frage, wen von der weiblichen Crew ich als erste Flachlegen würde.  
Seit ich das eben belauscht hatte ging mir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
„Kannst du mir was erklären Kaidan?“  
„Kommt drauf an worauf du eine Antwort willst.“ Sagte der und gab mir das Datenpad zurück.  
„Wieso schließen die Soldaten in meinem Umfeld immer Wetten ab, wer meine nächste Eroberung ist?“ fragte ich rundheraus. Ich rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort. Vielmehr nur mit einem peinlichen lächeln und >keine Ahnung<.  
Das mein neuer bester Kumpel tatsächlich ernsthaft nachdachte und antwortete überrumpelte mich.  
„Nun… das liegt an den Blicken.“ sagte er ehrlich und auch etwas verlegen. Er hatte diesen Tick auch im realem Leben, nicht nur im Spiel: wenn er nervös oder verlegen war kratzte oder rieb er sich am Nacken.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Ich zeig’s dir.“ sagte er und aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug. Er schickte mir eine Datei an das Datenpad. Ich wollte sie schon öffnen da sagte Kaidan: „Oh… nicht nötig. Die ist nur der Köder für unsere kleine Demonstration.“  
„Okay… ich mach mit. Was soll ich tun?“ sagte ich als mir grob dämmerte, was er vorhatte. So was Ähnliches haben Spike und Jules auch mit mir gemacht. Vielleicht Verstand ich es ja diesmal.  
„Du weißt ja: da oben ist die Kamera fürs CIC. Und Miss Draven steht genau richtig für unseren Test. Gib mir das Datenpad.“  
Ich gab es ihm lächelnd.  
„Ich gehe jetzt rüber und verwickle sie in ein Gespräch. Wenn du denkst, ich habe ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, läufst du von Steuerbord nach Backbordabgang an uns vorbei und gehst nach unten. Dabei grüßt du uns höflich und schenkst ihr eines deines üblichen Lächeln. Unten wartest du in der Messe einen Moment auf mich.“  
Gesagt, getan. Ich wusste aber immer noch nicht, was denn jetzt so besonderes passiert sein soll. Trotzdem war ich nervös, als sich Kaidan endlich neben mich an den Tisch setzte und sein Universalwerkzeug aktivierte.  
„Okay hier die Aufzeichnung der Überwachungskamera inklusive Ton.“ Sagte Kaidan und hielt seinen Arm so, dass ich gute Sicht hatte.  
„Fällt dir etwas auf?“ fragte er als die Aufzeichnung endete.  
„Nein… sollte mir etwas auffallen?“  
Kaidan seufzte. „Du hast ein Gespür für Frauen wie ein Stein, kann dass sein?“  
Ich lachte. „Das haben Spike und Jules auch immer gesagt.“  
„Wer?“  
„Alte Squadmitglieder.“ Sagte ich rasch. „Dann kläre mich bitte auf.“  
Er lies die Aufzeichnung noch einmal ablaufen. Diesmal kommentierte er das gesehene: „Es ist deine Wirkung auf Frauen, die dir offenbar total entgeht. Wie >schlimm< es ist, war mir wohl auch erst klar geworden, als ich es eben zum zweiten Mal ansah… Hier: Crewman Lowe ist die erste. Kaum bist du an ihr vorbei auf dem Weg zu uns, da starrt sie dir nach und vergisst völlig woran sie gerade arbeitete. Auch Grenado schaut dir nach und ihr Blick folgt dir durch den ganzen Raum. Und schließlich wäre da unser primäres Testsubjekt: Crewman Draven. Siehst du? Selbst als du weg bist, musste ich vor ihren Augen mit den Fingern schnipsen, damit sie wieder bei mir im hier und jetzt ist. Gestern ist Helen… ich meine Crewman Lowe sogar gegen die Lifttüre gelaufen, als du an ihr vorbei bist.“  
Ich saß da mit offenem Mund und starrte wie gebannt auf die Aufzeichnung, war sogar so dreist mich vorzubeugen und die Wiederholungstaste auf seinem Werkzeug zu drücken. Was ihn ziemlich grinsen lies.  
„Aber warum?“ fragte ich immer noch total Ahnungslos.  
„Man… dein Aussehen und deine Ausstrahlung möchte ich haben.“ meinte Kaidan und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Dann würden sich vielleicht mal ein paar Frauen nach mir umdrehen.“  
Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.   
„Wo liegt denn dein Problem? Am Aussehen kann’s jedenfalls nicht liegen.“ Sagte ich ehrlich.  
„Danke Tom. Aber wenn man jemanden wie dich, gut aussehend, Charmant und witzig, um sich hat, dann ist man Luft für alle gut aussehenden Frauen. Und wenn ich doch mal Glück habe, dann ist es meistens eh schon vorbei, wenn sie bemerkt, dass ich Biotiker bin.“ sagte er niedergeschlagen.   
„Wieso das denn?“  
„Manchmal frag ich mich wie es sein kann, dass jemand der über solch umfassendes Allgemeinwissen verfügt, so etwas fragen kann.“ sagte Kaidan Kopfschüttelnd.  
„Verzeih, aber ich sehe immer nur die militärische Sicht von Biotiken und wäre am liebsten auch einer. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich abgesehen davon, dass die Implantate Nebenwirkungen haben können, praktisch nichts darüber weis, wie es ist als solcher zu leben.“  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ fragte Kaidan ernst.  
„Nur wenn du mit mir darüber reden möchtest.“  
„Jetzt bräuchte ich ein Bier. Schade dass es auf Schiffen keines gibt.“ Sagte Kaidan seufzend und begann dann zu erzählen: „Wo fange ich an? Wie du weist gibt es noch gar nicht so lange Biotiker. Ich zähle zur zweiten Generation. Die in Singapur waren die ersten. Und bekamen die L1 Implantate. Eine einzige Katastrophe. Die Dinger machten einem Matsche in der Birne, wenn man die Biotiken zu häufig einsetzte. Ich hatte Glück. Ich war der erste, dem man L2 Implantate einsetzte. Auch die sind größtenteils eine Katastrophe gewesen. Ich hab zwar nur Migräne, aber viele andere wurden Wahnsinnig oder leicht Reizbar und Gewalttätig. Zusätzlich trägt auch die Anschauung vieler Menschen dazu bei, dass es zu Tätlichkeiten kam, weil man uns als Freaks und Mutanten verschrie. Und ich zumindest kann’s ihnen nicht verübeln.  
Der Biotiker macht eine Handbewegung, wird von einem blauen Schimmer eingehüllt und man macht Bekanntschaft mit einer Wand oder wird innerlich auf molekularer Ebene zerrissen. Wenn man Glück hat wird man vom Biotiker in einer Singularität eingefangen, angehoben und schweben gelassen oder gleich vor Ort wehrlos festgenagelt. Da fühlt man sich machtlos dagegen.  
Anfangs ist es auch wirklich ein Krampf die Biotiken zu kontrollieren. Besagter blauer Schimmer aktiviert sich auch schon mal von selbst, wenn man erregt ist. Egal ob durch positive oder negative Aufregung. Egal ob man zornig ist oder mit einer Frau im Bett. Denn Biotiken werden im Gehirn durch elektrische Impulse ausgelöst und in der Aufregung wird das Hirn bei unvorbereiteten Biotikern regelrecht mit Reizen überflutet und auch das Biotikzentrum wird versehentlich stimuliert.  
Jedenfalls… Aufgrund der Probleme die es mit den L2ern gab und den daraus entstandenen Vorurteilen, ist es schwer Partner zu finden.  
Und das sind nur die offensichtlichen Schattenseiten der Biotik.“  
„Und die weniger offensichtlichen?“  
„Die Energien für die Masseneffektfelder eines Biotikers werden aus dem Stoffwechsel gewonnen. Während du 3000 Kalorien zu dir nimmst, brauche ich als Biotiker rund 4500 Kalorien.  
Hinzu kommen die ganzen Übungseinheiten. Man muss täglich ein bisschen üben. Sowohl um besser zu werden, als auch, dass Bewegungen und die Art und Weise wie man sie einsetzt in Fleisch und Blut übergehen. Nur so kann man das zufällige Aktivieren verhindern, beziehungsweise unterdrücken.  
Oh… und da sich beim Einsatz von Biotiken statische Energien wie beim Antriebskern aufbauen, die sich beim berühren von Metall oder Haut entladen, bekommen die meisten nie zu hören. Deshalb gebe ich grundsätzlich nach längerem Biotikeinsatz niemandem die Hand. Na? Immer noch begeistert von der Idee Biotiker sein zu wollen?“  
„Na ja. zumindest ist die Biotik im Kampf extrem nützlich!“ sagte ich rasch. Mann! Vieles davon kannte man bereits aus den Spielen, aber da wurde nie deutlich, wie schwer diese Abneigung und Vorurteile Sache wirklich war. Die Haltung und sein Mienenspiel verrieten mir deutlich, wie ernst und niederschlagend die Situation für einen menschlichen Biotiker wirklich war.  
„Wohl wahr. Dennoch wird ihr Nutzen auch oft überschätzt.“ meinte Kaidan.  
„Es ist wie jede Waffe nur so gut wie der, der sie schwingt.“ meinte ich und Kaidan nickte. „Wir können gerne ein wenig an deiner Biotik üben und neue kreative Wege sie zu benutzen finden.“ bot ich an. „Oh… und da wir beim Thema üben sind: Kannst du mit deinem Universalwerkzeug auch eine Schiffsweite Durchsage initiieren?“  
„Ja… kann ich. Wieso?“  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen…“  
Kaidan seufzte und gab ein paar Befehle ein. Als es im Lautsprecher der Messe knackte und Kaidan nickte, begann ich ohne umschweife zu sprechen: „In wenigen Minuten beginnt der Übungskampf zwischen Wrex und mir. Zuschauen ist nicht erlaubt. Wer im Maschinenraum dienst hat, der bleibt für die Dauer der Übungen dort. Wen ich unerlaubt im Raum erwische, der schrubbt die Normandy von oben bis unten. Erlaubte anwesende sind Commander Shepard und Doktor Chakwas. Ich meins ernst: wenn ich irgendwen von euch andern dort sehe, schrubbt er die Normandy. Und das ist noch harmlos dagegen, was ich mit demjenigen anstelle, der die Sicherheitskameras anzapft um zuzusehen oder das ganze aufzuzeichnen. Ende der durchsage.“  
„Och man…“ sagten ein paar der Crewman, die ebenfalls gerade in der Messe waren.  
„Wir sollten dann mal runter Kaidan.“  
„Ich schrubb nicht die Böden!“ sagte der sofort und ich lachte. „Ich meine ich wurde nicht erwähnt!“  
„Sicher. Aber wozu dich erwähnen, wenn du direkt neben mir sitzt und ich ohnehin will dass du dabei bist.“  
„Um den Kroganer aufzuhalten?“  
„Nein.“ Sagte ich am Fahrstuhl.  
„Commander? Halten sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“ fragte Karin und stellte sich zu uns an den Aufzug.  
„Langsam nervt der Mangel an vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten Doktor.“ Sagte ich seufzend.  
„Gegen jeden Menschen habe ich keine Bedenken.“ Sagte Jane, die die Treppe zu uns heruntergewetzt kam und sich zu uns in den Fahrstuhl gesellte. „Aber das ist ein Kroganer. Und nicht irgendeiner sondern ein Warlord.“  
„Das sehe ich genauso Commander.“ stimmte Karin zu und nickte.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl und betraten den Hangar, in dessen Mitte Wrex bereits ungeduldig wartete. Ashley verdrückte sich mit Avanger und Garrus mit Predator zum Maschinenraum. Die beiden würden sich wohl für den Fall der Fälle bereithalten wollen. Ich grinste darüber nur.  
„Doktor.“ Sagte Wrex zur Begrüßung. „Angst um ihre Einzelteile, Bannor?“  
„Nein, aber es schadet nie, einen Arzt in der nähe zu haben.“ sagte ich mit einer Gelassenheit die ihn wohl erstaunte.  
„Sie wollen wohl freiwillig die Böden schrubben Alenko, weil sie sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen wollen. Nicht wahr?“ wollte Wrex gut gelaunt wissen.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht zeichnet Leutnant Alenko den Kampf auf.“  
„Damit sie hinterher sehen können wie sie vom ersten Schlag KO gehen?“ stichelte Wrex.  
„Damit die Crew sieht wie man Kroganer am besten zerlegt.“ Gab ich zurück.  
„HA! Sie haben entweder eine Menge Selbstvertrauen oder sind verrückt Bannor.“ sagte Wrex und schlug mit einem „Wuah!“ die Fäuste aneinander.  
„Oder beides zusammen…“ murmelte Jane und ich hätte sie am liebsten dafür getreten oder gegen den Oberarm geboxt.  
„Mir egal. Soll er es aufnehmen.“ Sagte Wrex dann. „Können wir anfangen? Ich brenne auf den Kampf!“  
„Eine Sache noch! Nichts machen, dass zu Knochenbrüchen oder zum Tod führt. KO hauen ist aber okay denke ich.“  
„Verderben sie mir nicht den Spaß Bannor…“  
„Hey, wir wollen beide übermorgen mit auf die Mission. Da wollen wir uns doch nicht vorher verletzen.“  
„Wenn dadurch meine Chancen steigen mit zu dürfen, befördere ich sie gerne zum Doc auf die Krankenstation.“  
„Wenn sie meinen XO nicht in einem Stück lassen, dürfen sie erst recht nicht mit Wrex.“ mischte sich Jane in das Geplänkel ein.  
Wrex schnaubte und nickte zur Bestätigung, dann fragte er: „Können wir jetzt?“  
„Kaidan?“  
„Aufzeichnung von Bild und Ton läuft ab jetzt.“  
„Zunächst einmal was Grundlegendes zur Kroganerphysis. Wrex, korrigiere mich bitte, wenn ich was Falsches sage. Kroganer besitzen jedes wichtige Organ doppelt: Herz, Lunge, Leber. Sie sind alle über zwei Meter groß und ein lebendes Kampfgewicht von 200 Kilo.“  
Ich blieb wo ich war. Wrex tänzelte unruhig.  
„Man muss schon verrückt sein, sich einem Kroganer im Nahkampf und vor allem ungepanzert und unbewaffnet zu stellen.“  
„Wieso tun sie es dann?“ warf Karin ein.  
„Weil ich Soldat bin.“ sagte ich gut gelaunt. „Wir sind doch alle irre.“  
„Hey, sprechen sie von sich, nicht von uns allen.“ beschwerte sich Jane.  
„Was denn Commander?“ fragte ich lächelnd,neckend und über die schulter zu ihr blickend. „Reizt es sie kein bisschen auch hier zu stehen? Den Nervenkitzel der Herausforderung zu spüren? Dieser Moment! Dieses Gefühl! Genau jetzt fühle ich mich lebendig. Meine Nerven sind zum zerreißen gespannt. Hochkonzentriert, warte ich darauf, dass er beginnt.“  
„Kein bisschen.“ Sagte sie aber ihr breites Lächeln entlarvten ihre Worte als Lügen.  
Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einer Warnung. Ich hörte ihn anstürmen und wich mit einer Hechtrolle nach rechts aus.  
Gerade rechtzeitig. Auch die drei andern mussten zurückweichen, denn wenn die Masse erst mal in Bewegung war, hielt sie so leicht nicht wieder an.  
Ich nutzte den Schwung der Rolle aus und kam in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder auf die Beine.  
Wrex hielt einfach sein Tempo und rannte eine weite Kurve, nahm wieder Kurs auf mich. Ich wich rückwärts gehend zurück, behielt ihn dabei fest im Blick.  
Erst im letzten Moment sprang ich mit einer Hechtrolle aus der Bahn. Doch diesmal wurde Wrex hart vom Mako gestoppt und er prallte scheppernd von ihm zurück und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.  
„Wenn die Masse erst mal in Bewegung ist, kann der Kroganer erst wieder anhalten, wenn er lange genug auslaufen kann oder er irgendwo dagegen prallt. Das solltet auf keinen Fall ihr sein, denn es bricht mühelos Knochen. Man nennt Kroganer nicht um sonst lebende Rammböcke.“  
Ich trat zu Wrex. Der sich Hochzurappeln begann. „Drum gebt ihnen etwas möglichst hartes gegen das sie laufen dürfen. Nun kann man entweder weg laufen, oder man rammt ihnen eine Klinge in den Nacken. Und zwar genau hier…“  
Ich materialisierte die Universalwerkzeugklinge und deutete den Stich an.  
„Denn Genau wie wir haben Kroganer nur eine Hauptnervenbahn. Wenn ihr die zerschneidet, oder drauf einschlagt, ist der genauso erledigt wie wir.“  
Ich bot Wrex eine Hand an und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dazu musste ich die Knie beugen und mich ziemlich zurücklehnen. Er war sicher schwerer als besagte 200 Kilo… ich würde sogar auf eine viertel Tonne schätzen.  
„Bannor 1, Wrex 0.“ sagte ich gut gelaunt.  
„Ich wollte ihnen nur einen kleinen Vorsprung gönnen.“ witzelte Wrex. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das sein knurren als witzeln zu interpretieren war.  
„Auf zur Runde zwei.“ sagte ich grinsend.   
Diesmal griff Wrex mit den bloßen Fäusten an und bewegte sich nahezu kaum von der Stelle.  
Wieder kommentierte ich was geschah. „Dieses Mal hat Wrex die Taktik geändert. Lasst euch bloß nicht greifen! Die haben Kraft in den Fingern wie ein Schraubstock. Wenn sie euch zu fassen kriegen, dann reißen sie euch mühelos große Brocken Fleisch ab oder gar den ganzen Arm.“  
Deshalb gab ich mir alle mühe und wich einer menge zupackender Bewegungen aus, indem ich darunter hindurch tauchte oder mich auf der Ferse aus der Bahn drehte.  
„Vergesst es selbst zuschlagen zu wollen. Wie ich... vor kurzem… noch einmal…. hart gespürt habe… haben Kroganer einen dicken Schädel. Die einzige angreifbare Schwachstelle ist der Nacken. Wie da ran kommen? Dann wollen wir mal was ausprobieren.“  
Ich tauchte unter dem Hieb des immer wütender werdenden Wrex durch und war mit einem raschen Schritt von ihm aus gesehen links neben ihm. Ein schneller Tritt mit der linken Ferse gegen Wrex Kniekehle. Oder dem was bei ihren S-förmig gebogenen Beinen als Knie durchging.  
Wrex knickte ein und griff dabei noch einmal nach mir. Diesmal hätte er beinahe mein Bein zu packen bekommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich beim umdrehen mein Bein aus der Bahn bewegen.  
Nun stand ich hinter ihm und packte ihn mit beiden Händen an dem Rüstungskragen des Höckers. Mit einem Ächzen sprang ich zurück und riss Wrex so auf den Rücken. Schnell ließ ich los, aktivierte meine Universalwerkzeugklinge, sprang vor und deutete erneut zwei schnelle Stiche Richtung Nacken an.  
„Nutzt eure Gewandtheit. Ein menschlicher Soldat ist in der Regel schneller auf den Beinen. Außerdem Fallen sie schneller um, da der Hauptteil ihrer Masse und damit ihr Schwerpunkt ziemlich weit oben liegt.“  
Wieder trat ich zu Wrex um ihn hochzuziehen. „2 zu 0 für mich.“  
Wrex ließ sich hoch reißen, hielt meine Hand aber fest.  
Als Wrex plötzlich böse grinste entfuhr mir nur noch ein „Scheiße…“  
Wrex andere Hand schoss vor und berührte meinen Bauch. Mit einem gewaltigen grollenden Knurren riss mich Wrex von den Beinen, wuchtete mich über seinen Kopf hinweg und lies mich Rücken voran auf den Boden klatschen. Der Aufprall presste alle Luft aus meinen Lungen. Wie Glühwürmchen tanzten Funken vor meinen Augen.  
Wrex stellte seinen Fuß auf meine Brust und nagelte mich so am Boden fest. Zum Glück für mich deutete er diese Siegerpose nur an, sonst wären meine Rippen und Innereien bei seinem Gewicht Mus.  
„2 zu 1, Bannor?“ fragte Wrex grinsend. „Oder muss ich deutlicher werden?“  
Ich nickte schnell, Wrex schnaubte belustigt und nahm den Fuß herunter, half mir aber nicht auf.  
Ich wälzte mich ohnehin auf den Bauch und lechzte erst einmal nach Luft. Dann stemmte ich mich auf die Beine. Okay, wenn Wrex nicht ganz fair ist, werde ich eben auch mal dreist! Kaum auf den Beinen stürmte ich auf Wrex zu. Ich sprang aus vollem Lauf ab. Und mit einem Kampfschrei schlug ich mit der rechten Faust nun von oben herab zu. Traf aber mit Absicht nicht. Ich wollte mir ja nicht die Finger brechen.  
Ziel des ganzen war Wrex zu einer bestimmten instinktiven Gegenreaktion zu reizen und sie klappte: Wrex legte sein Kinn auf die Brust um seine Schädelplatte Richtung Faust zu positionieren. An der hätte ich mir sicher die Finger zertrümmert. So aber kam ich direkt vor Wrex aus dem Sprung und deutete mit der linken einen Schlag, diesmal einen Aufwärtshaken, an. Wieder hob Wrex instinktiv die Hände zum Schutz des Kopfes hoch.  
Meinen linken Fuß stellte ich auf Wrex linkes Knie und mit der rechten Hand hielt ich mich an Wrex Höckerrüstungskragen fest. In einer elegant fließenden Bewegung stieg ich an ihm hoch, stemmte meine Beine in seinen Rücken und aktivierte dabei auch noch meine Klinge.  
Wieder deutete ich einen Stich an und Sprang ab. Selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass ich so gut an Wrex Nacken herankam.  
„drei zu eins.“ Sagte ich grinsend.  
Hätte ich besser nicht getan, denn nun war Wrex wirklich wütend. Er wirbelte überraschend schnell für einen Kroganer herum und griff nach mir. Ich war so überrascht durch Wrex gefletschte Zähne und sein knurren, dass ich zu spät mit dem Ausweichmanöver begann. Er packte meinen rechten Unterarm mit seiner rechten Hand und schleuderte mich gegen das Mako. Rücken voran prallte ich dagegen und fiel auf ein Knie. Wrex stürmte an und ich rollte mich unter das Mako in Deckung und Sicherheit. Das war eindeutig kein Spaß mehr.  
Jane erkannte das zwar auch, aber ein lautes „Beruhige dich Wrex!“ war da nicht hilfreich. Bevor das hier weiter eskalierte krabbelte ich unter dem Mako durch und stellte mich Wrex. Ich hoffte inständig, dass mein Plan funktionierte und für einen Moment wünschte ich, ich hätte meine Rüstung angelegt.  
Wrex und ich rannten aufeinander zu, im letzten Moment wich ich mit einer Rolle aus. Wieder trug seine Masse Wrex weiter und ich war hinter ihm. Ich sprintete los und sprang Wrex auf den Rücken. Diesmal allerdings schlug ich mit der linken Faust auf Wrex Nacken ein.  
Zu unser aller erstaunen ging Wrex bewusstlos vor Shepards Füßen zu Boden.  
„Heilige Scheiße!“ entfuhr es Kaidan, dem ich so eine Wortwahl nie zugetraut hätte.  
„Okay…“ sagte ich völlig überrascht auf Wrex sitzend. “ich hab damit gerechnet, dass es ihn lähmen würde, aber dass ein Schlag auf die Nervenstränge ihn ausknockt? Das ist eine echte Überraschung.“  
Ich stieg von Wrex Rücken runter und stellte mich neben ihn. „Besser sie sehen mal nach ihm Doktor.“  
Karin löste sich aus ihrer überraschten Starre und kniete sich neben Wrex Kopf. Sie holte einen Scanner aus ihrer Tasche und machte sich ans Werk.  
„Sie haben extrem rasche Reflexe für einen Menschen.“ meinte Garrus von hinter mir.  
„Danke. Scharfschützenreflexe.“ Sagte ich und drehte mich um. Mir war völlig entgangen wie sie hereingekommen waren.  
Denn Ashley, Garrus und Tali standen nun mit gezückten Waffen bereit.  
„Aha, drei freiwillige zum Böden schrubben?“ fragte ich wieder gut gelaunt.  
„Als wir Commander Shepard schreien hörten, dachten wir, wir schauen besser nach.“ antwortete mir Ashley, stellvertretend für alle drei, auf die wirkliche, unausgesprochene Frage.  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, kam Wrex zu sich.  
„Was zum Varren ist passiert?“ fragte er beim hochrappeln.  
„Sind sie jetzt wieder friedlich oder muss ich sie erst niederschießen?“ fragte Jane direkt.  
„Bin friedlich.“ sagte der. „Was verdammt noch mal ist passiert?“  
„Wollen sie es sich ansehen?“ fragte Kaidan und hob sein Universalwerkzeug an, er hatte ja alles aufgezeichnet.  
Der Blick den Wrex ihm zuwarf, lies Kaidan hörbar schlucken.   
„Oder auch nicht.“ flüsterte er leise.  
„Du bist auf mich losgegangen. Ernsthaft. Also musste ich die Situation ernsthaft klären, bevor jemand auf die Idee kam, auf dich zu schießen. Also hab ich dir in den Nacken geschlagen und du bist zusammengeklappt.“  
„Ich bin nicht zusammengeklappt!“ rief Wrex zornig aus.  
„Soll Alenko dir die Aufzeichnung abspielen?“ sagte ich nun ebenfalls laut und funkelte Wrex mit meinem Generalsblick an.  
„Ich bin nur gestolpert.“ Sagte Wrex kleinlaut. Offenbar wollte er sich nicht mehr mit mir messen.  
„Na, dann… Ich gehe jetzt duschen und ruhe mich aus. Ich hab schließlich eine lange Doppelschicht hinter mir.“  
Damit drehte ich mich einfach um und betrat den Fahrstuhl.  
Jane, Kaidan und Karin blieben erst stehen folgten dann aber, nachdem Jane noch etwas zu Wrex gesagt hatte. Was genau bekam ich nicht mehr mit.  
Jetzt wo die Lifttür geschlossen war, sackte ich gegen die Wand und lehnte meine linke Seite an. Das Adrenalin begann zu verfliegen und ich spürte meinen Körper wieder.  
„Aw… Doc, würden sie bitte meine Schultern und oberen Rippen scannen? Die sind entweder gebrochen, zertrümmert oder gut geprellt.“  
„Finden sie nicht sie haben es etwas übertrieben?“ warf mir Jane vor.  
„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.“ Stöhnte ich hervor. „Ist ja aber noch mal alles gut gegangen und ich denke nicht, dass Wrex deswegen ärger machen wird.“  
Karin hantierte inzwischen mit Scanner und tasten an meinem Rücken rum.  
„Gebrochen ist nichts, aber ich würde gerne die ausgesprungene Rippe richten.“  
„Ausgesprungene Rippe?“ fragte Kaidan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „So was geht?“  
„Augenscheinlich ja, Leutnant Alenko.“ Sagte Karin schmunzelnd.  
Also ging es erst einmal auf die Krankenstation, wo mir Karin Fachmännisch den Rücken zurechtknetete. Anschließend aß ich einen Happen und duschte.  
Dann war auch schon der nächste Tag für mich gelaufen. Zeit schlafen zu gehen.  
Ein neuer Tag würde morgen auf mich warten und ich war gespannt, was ich erleben würde.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's play battleship!

Eine wenig erholsame Nacht später stand der letzte halt vor Therum an. Das System lag in einem kosmischen Nebel. Das ganze hörte sich spektakulärer an, als es letztendlich war. Irgendwelche mineralische Staubpartikel  trieben hier durchs All. Und zwar in einem gigantischen Abstand.  
Als ich aus dem Cockpitfenster hinausblickte, als ich meine schicht bei Joker begann, sagte ich etwas enttäuscht: „Das System sieht aus, als wäre es von einem rötlichen Schleier umgeben. Aber man sieht die Sonne hindurch. Ich kann kaum glauben, das wir da schon drinnen sind!“  
„So ist es aber Commander.“ sagte Joker. „Ich messe rund 1000 Partikel pro Kubikmeter.“  
„Hört sich wohl nach mehr an als es aussieht.“  
„Aye… Aber das kommt noch. wir sind am Rand. Innen drinnen wird die Partikeldichte auf 20.000 pro Kubikmeter ansteigen und dann werden sogar sie von einem klassischen Nebel sprechen.“  
Jane kam ins Cockpit und wir grüßten ordnungsgemäß.  
„Wann geht es los Joker und wie lange brauchen wir?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Wir können es hier machen. Dann wird es vier Stunden dauern, oder wir fliegen dichter ran, dann kämen wir auf knapp drei Stunden.“  
Jane dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Wir machen es hier.“  
„Dann schnapp ich mir mal wieder Pilot Officer Dubyanski und schieb im Shuttle Wache.“ sagte ich und war schon auf dem Weg, als Jane eine Frage stellte, die mich innehalten lies.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mit hinaus fliege?“  
„Mir persönlich nicht. Aber als XO muss ich dem Vorhaben allerdings widersprechen. Wir können nicht beide höchstrangigen Offiziere in einem zerbrechlichen Shuttle gefährden. Das würde auch den Einsatzregeln widersprechen.“  
„Gut dann bleiben sie an Bord und ich fliege hinaus.“ entschied sie einfach kurzerhand.  
„Auch dem muss ich widersprechen. Sie sind zu wichtig um sie unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.“  
„Sagen sie das als XO oder ist das ihre private Meinung?“ wollte sie wissen.  
Wir standen nur eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt und hielten Blickkontakt. Starrten uns regelrecht an. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Sekunden zogen sich zu Minuten in die Länge und mir dämmerte plötzlich WEN ich hier mit meinem Generalsblick begegnete.  
Gleichzeitig gaben wir mit einem Seufzer nach. Auch Joker schien gerade eben erst seine Lungenfunktionen wieder zu finden.  
„Ihr Blick ist so schlimm wie der eines Admirals.“ Sagte sie und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Ich entschuldige mich sie mit meinem Generalsblick angestarrt zu haben. Es ist ihre Entscheidung Commander. Wenn sie mit raus wollen oder mich hier lassen wollen, dann gilt was sie sagen.“  
„Ich fliege mit raus. Keine Widerrede Commander!“ sagte sie noch einmal entschieden und mit einem letzten Schicksalsergebenen Seufzer meinerseits gingen wir zum Lift.  
In seiner Hörsicherheit sagte ich: „Ich schätze deine Anwesenheit. Mit dir werden die Stunden im Flug vergehen.“  
„Was sollte das dann gerade?“  
„Wie ich schon sagte: als XO bin ich dazu verpflichtet… und ja… es ist meine persönliche Meinung, dass du zu wichtig bist. Wenn dir etwas passiert war’s das und wir verlieren die Galaxis an die Reaper.“ Gab ich zu.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie verrückt sich das anhört?“ fragte sie mich seufzend, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
Dennoch fand ich, dass ich ihr endlich ein paar kleinere Antworten schuldete.  
„Glaube ich dir. Ich kann’s ja selber immer noch kaum glauben, dass das hier wirklich alles passiert! Für mich ist das alles hier wie ein gigantischer, seltsamer aber vollkommen realer Traum!“  
„Ein guter Traum oder ein Alptraum?“  
„Kommt drauf an…“ sagte ich nachdenklich und verließ den Lift und betrat den Hangar.  
„Worauf?“ hakte sie nach, als ich zur Krankontrolle ging, um das über dem Mako im Kran hängende Shuttle in die Startposition zu bringen.  
„Wenn ich nach dem gehe, was ich bisher erlebt habe, wer hier gerade neben mir steht… dann würde ich von einem besonders guten Traum sprechen.“  
„Muss ich Angst haben?“ fragte sie und die Miene die sie kurz darauf bekam, machte deutlich, dass ihr aufging, wie mehrdeutig das zu verstehen war.  
Ich lachte und brachte das Shuttle in Position. „nicht vor mir, höchstens vor dem was uns noch bevorsteht.“  
„Wollen sie mir damit sagen, dass sie wissen was die Zukunft bringt?“ fragte sie nach. Förmlich, da Ashley in hörweite war und nun auch unser Shuttlepilot zu uns kam.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt…“ wich ich der Frage aus.  
„Aber sie dementieren es auch nicht.“  
Bevor ich antworten konnte, war Dubyanski bei uns und öffnete die Shuttletür.  
„Hier, um uns letzte Instruktionen zu geben Commander?“ fragte unser russischer Pilot in unverkennbarem Akzent.  
„Hier, um mit zu fliegen.“ sagte Jane und stieg als erstes ein. Kaum drinnen schnallte sie sich auch schon auf den üblichen Sitz, den sie auch in einem Flug zum Einsatz einnehmen würde.  
„Damit erübrigt sich meine nächste Frage.“ meinte er ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Die gewesen wäre?“ hakte Jane nach.  
„Ich wäre dran gewesen.“ sagte ich und nahm den Platz des Copiloten ein.  
„Womit?“ Jane lies nicht locker. Erstrecht als sie Alexeis warnenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Mit dem Fliegen.“ Gab ich zu.  
„Sie können fliegen?“ fragte Jane.  
„Ich nicht, aber ein Shuttle schon.“ Witzelte ich, indem ich Janes Frage allzu wörtlich nahm.  
Alexei versuchte sein Lachen hinter einem Husten zu verbergen, nur gelang es ihm nicht wirklich.  
„Sie sind echt unmöglich.“ Meinte sie wie immer lächelnd.  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe Commander.“ Gab ich zurück und lächelte ihr kurz über die Schulter zu.  
„Wie gut fliegen sie denn nun ein Shuttle?“  
„Sie lassen nicht locker, was?“  
„Ich will wissen was sie können, damit ich die bestmöglichen Entscheidungen treffen kann.“ sagte sie. Die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht die ganze. So vermutete ich zumindest.  
„Ich habe vor… etwa einem Jahr auf eigenem Wunsch eine Vierwöchige Ausbildung zum Shuttlepiloten gemacht und im oberen Klassendrittel abgeschlossen. Das war kurz vor dem N Programm.  
Fragen sie mich nicht nach technischen Details und erwarten sie nicht, dass ich ein beschädigtes Kodiak wieder zusammenflicke. Aber fliegen kann ich es dafür umso besser. Erfahrung habe ich jetzt so um die 30 Flugstunden. 10 waren in der Ausbildung und 20 hab ich während des N Programms abgehakt. Als die gelesen hatten, dass ich Shuttlepilot bin, haben die mich Kurzerhand fliegen lassen, als sich der übliche Pilot bei einer Übung den Arm brach und ausfiel.“  
Jane dachte nach.  
„Commander? Es wird Zeit zu starten. Sie sollten den Befehl dazu geben.“  
„Pilot Officer, abschnallen und aussteigen. Ich fliege mit dem Commander alleine raus.“  
Wir beiden Männer sahen uns kurz verwundert an, dann zuckte Alexei mit den Schultern und verließ das Shuttle mit einem: „Zu Befehl, Commander.“  
Ich setzte mich um und mir war etwas unwohl. Ich konnte fliegen und das recht gut wenn man den Fluglehrern glaubte. Aber alleine war ich noch nicht geflogen und sandte geistig ein Stoßgebet zu den Maschinengöttern, dass mich keine technischen Pannen oder sonstige Unvorhersehbarkeiten auf diesen Flug erwarteten.  
Außerdem fragte ich mich, was Jane Bezweckte. Wollte sie einfach ungestört mit mir Zeit verbringen oder schmiss sie ihn raus, damit sie mich hier draußen im All, wo uns niemand hörte so richtig ausquetschen konnte?  
Bis ich uns heraus und in den Sicherheitsabstand gebracht hatte, vergingen schweigende Minuten. Dann drehte ich den Sessel zu ihr herum und fragte: „Also?“  
„Also was?“  
„Wir sind jetzt unter uns. Das hast du doch beabsichtigt oder etwa nicht?“  
Sie schnallte sich ab und setzte sich neben mich auf den Co Piloten Sitz.  
„Erwischt….“ gab sie zu.  
„Also, was willst du wissen…“ sagte ich seufzend.  
„Bekomme ich denn überhaupt Antworten?“  
„Das kommt ganz auf die Fragen und ihre Formulierungen an. Aber ja, ich denke wenn du die richtigen Fragen stellst, dann bekommst du jetzt auch ein paar Antworten. Aber zuerst…“  
Ich beugte mich vor, aktivierte die Kommunikationskonsole und wählte Jokers Privatnummer.  
„Plock an Joker. Sind in Position. Grünes Licht für Entladung.“  
„Verstanden, Plock. Viel spaß beim Schauspiel und treiben sie es nicht zu sehr, ich seh sie sonst wackeln.“  
Wir beide liefen rot an.  
„Das hab ich jetzt überhört, Joker.“ Sagte Jane streng und ich war mir sicher, dass Joker ihren strengen Blick über den Funkkanal spürte.  
Denn hastig sagte er: „Beginne mit dem entladen, der Funk wird gestört sein.“  
„Ja klar…“ sagte ich. „Der Schiffsfunk ja, aber nicht dein Universalwerkzeug. Du willst nur nicht deine Wette gefährden.“  
„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen…“ gab der zurück und versuchte dabei so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Schluss jetzt. Funkstille bis etwas passiert.“ Sagte ich grinsend und deaktivierte die Funkverbindung.  
„Was sollte das Geplänkel? Welche Wette?“  
„Das willst du nicht wissen.“ Meinte ich nur und starrte auf die Sensorkonsole.  
„Jetzt erst recht.“ sagte sie und ich spürte ihren bohrenden Blick.  
„Die Crew schließt Wetten ab…“ sagte ich gedehnt.  
„Das solltest du als XO unterbinden.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe in 10 Jahren gelernt, dass Wetten die Kameraden bei Laune halten. Deshalb verbiete ich nur die, die die Moral untergraben würden.“  
„Und was genau hat Joker nun gewettet?“  
„Er hat darauf gewettet, dass ich… nein… ich sag’s besser nicht…“ ich fixierte meinen blick starr auf die Konsole. Und blieb hartnäckig stumm.  
„Komm schon mein Lieber, so schlimm kann es nun auch nicht sein.“  
Ich hasste es wenn sie das tat. Sie hatte sich im Sitz vorgelehnt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände unterm Kinn und schenkte mir ein bezauberndes Lächeln, welches sie beinahe schlagartig wie Anfang 20, statt 29 wirken lies.  
Ich warf ihr einen langen Seitenblick zu… und verlor.  
„Verdammt… lass das.“ Sagte ich breit grinsend.  
„Was denn?“ fragte sie unschuldig und lächelte noch breiter.  
„Das!“ beschwerte ich mich, ohne es ernst zu meinen. „Also schön, ich verrate es dir aber lass das!“  
„Wieso? Es funktioniert doch bei dir.“ sagte sie und lehnte sich mit einem Siegerlächeln im Sitz zurück.  
Ich lies sie trotzdem einen Moment zappeln, indem ich das Shuttle in Bewegung setzte und in einem weiten Bogen um die Normandy flog und dabei den Tiefraum scannte.  
„Den Jungs ist aufgefallen, wie viele der weiblichen Crewmitglieder mir… zu gefallen versuchen und die verträumten Blicke, die sie mir nachwerfen.“  
„Und weiter?“ fragte diesmal Jane lang gezogen, als ich noch überlegte wie ich es am besten formulierte, ohne das Joker oder mir der Kopf abgerissen wurde.  
„Nun… also… ähm, die häufigsten Wetten drehen sich darum, WEN ich als erstes zu einem… nun…ja… zu einer Runde Matratzensport abschleppe.“  
„Zu einer was?“  
Ihr irritierter Blick und fragender Ton ließ mich stutzen.  
„Kann der Übersetzer Matratzensport nicht übersetzen oder ist es dir kein Begriff?“ ich betonte Matratzensport mit den Lippen, da ich wusste dass sie Englisch von den Lippen lesen konnte.  
„Letzteres. Auch wenn ich eine Vermutung habe. Meinst du, wen du als erstes eroberst?“  
„Ja.“ sagte ich und nickte.  
„Dann sag’s auch so direkt. Ich bin keine Jugendliche mehr.“ sagte sie und sah staunend aus dem Fenster. „Wenn’s weiter nichts ist.“  
„Das ist alles?“ fragte ich völlig perplex.  
„Was meinst du?“ sie riss sich von dem Anblick des Lichtspieles der Entladungen los und blickte mich ebenso irritiert an.  
„Ich hatte erwartet du würdest mir den Kopf abreißen…“ gestand ich meine leichte Besorgnis.  
Jane lachte ausgelassen, was mich noch mehr irritierte.  
„Nach Elysium wurde ich auf das Schlachtschiff Everest transferiert. Dort waren die Wetten, wer es als erster schaffte, die Kriegsheldin in sein Bett zu bekommen. Pech für die Jungs, dass keiner es Wert war.“  
„Wirklich keiner?“ traute ich mich nachzuhaken.  
„Nein… von denen keiner.“ sagte sie entschieden.  
„Aber es gab mal einen?“  
„Du meinst jemanden, für den ich die Regel brechen würde oder gebrochen habe?“  
„Das geht mich nichts an. Entschuldige die Frage.“ Sagte ich rasch. Denn es ging mich wirklich nichts an.  
„Einen gäbe es, dem ich’s zutrauen würde, dass ich schwach werde.“  
Ich versuchte erst gar nicht nachzufragen, wer das denn wäre. Es ging mich schlicht nichts an. Außerdem: wenn hier nicht wieder einer dieser Gedankensprünge vorlag, denen zu folgen nur Frauen in der Lage waren, war ich sowieso nicht gemeint.  
„Danke, dass du nicht nachfragst.“ Sagte sie nach einer weile Funkstille.  
„Geht mich schlicht nichts an. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, neugierig zu sein.“  
Wieder lächelten und schwiegen wir. Wieder flog ich einen weiten Patrouillenkreis um die Normandy.  
Wieder war es Jane, die die Stille brach: „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du erzählst mir von deinen Eroberungen und ich von den meinen. Wie immer abwechselnd?“  
„Das wird schwierig… Ich erobere keine Frauen.“ sagte ich und sah von den Kontrollen auf.  
„Das mein Lieber glaube ich dir nicht.“ sagte sie breit grinsend aber ernst.  
„Wieso sagen das eigentlich immer alle?“ fragte ich ernst gemeint.  
„Du willst darauf jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder?“ sagte Jane.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein ja!“ sagte ich rundheraus. So mochte sie es anscheinend. „Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“  
Jane seufzte noch mal schwer und sah wieder aus dem Cockpitfenster. Ich vermutete mal, dass sie sich ihre Formulierungen gut überlegte.  
„Na… zum einen siehst du verboten gut aus… zum andern bist du charmant und offen. Du lässt die Leute nahe ran. Und du hast wirklich ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln. Von deiner Ausstrahlung fange ich gar nicht erst an.“  
Sonst was? Gerätst du dann in unverhohlenes Schwärmen oder bilde ich mir das nur grade ein, weil ich es mir wünsche?  
„Wirklich?“ sagte ich zweifelnd. „Ich bin doch eigentlich nur in allem Durchschnittlich.“  
„Ich trete dich gleich!“ sagte Jane grinsend. „Ich gebe mir hier wirklich Mühe ernst zu sein.“  
„Hey ich meins auch ernst!“ sagte ich prompt. „Meine Mom sagte immer…“  
Ich ging eine Oktave höher und imitierte die Sprechweise und den tadelnden Tonfall meiner Mutter: „Du bist genau wie dein Vater! Leidenschaftlich, Hochkonzentriert und Aufmerksam wie ein Jagdhund, bei allem was du angehst. Aber eure Wirkung auf uns Frauen nehmt ihr beide wahr wie ein Stein Regentropfen. Nämlich gar nicht.“  
Jane lachte. „Wenn das so ist… das würde ein paar Dinge erklären… Mit deiner Mutter möchte ich mich gerne mal unterhalten.“  
„Das wird schwierig. Außer du kannst durch die Zeit reisen oder mit Toten kommunizieren.“ Sagte ich. „Aber ja, ich denke ihr hättet euch prima verstanden.“  
„Tut mir leid… wie lange ist das jetzt her?“  
Unangenehme Frage. Nach relativer Zeitrechnung wären das jetzt 7 Jahre, nach Datum etwa 173 Jahre.  
„Zu lange… ich vermisse sie fast genauso schrecklich wie Tom.“ sagte ich schwer seufzend.  
„Tom Bannor? Ich dachte mir schon, dass Bannor auch nicht dein richtiger Name ist… verrätst du ihn mir?“  
„Nein.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Ehrliche Antwort?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
Noch einmal seufzte ich und lenkte uns in eine dritte Patrouille um die Normandy.  
„Wüsstest du meinen richtigen Namen, würdest du ihn nachkontrollieren. Das würde Fragen aufwerfen und eine Ablenkung bedeuten, die du im Moment nicht brauchen kannst. Deshalb erfährst du ihn nicht von mir, so lange ich diese Information als Störfaktor ansehe.“  
„Wieso sollte ich dich überprüfen wollen?“  
„Darauf willst du jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder?“ diesmal war ich es, der den Bumerang zurückgab und sie es, die eine Antwort verlangte.  
„Wenn jemand auf meinem Schiff unter falschem Namen wäre, würde ich auch alles herausfinden wollen. Selbst wenn jemand, dem ich vertraue sagt, er sei vertrauenswürdig, würde ich mir zum Schutz der Crew Gewissheit verschaffen wollen. Von den vielen möglichen persönlichen Gründen fange ich gar nicht erst an.“  
„So gesehen hast du Recht.“ Sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun.“  
„Ach… und warum?“  
„Weil ich deine Vergangenheit gerne von dir, als aus deiner Akte erfahren möchte. Und weil ich darauf vertraue, dass Anderson und du es mir sagen würdet, wenn deine Anwesenheit mein Schiff gefährden würde.“  
Ich war ihr für ihr Vertrauen und ihre Offenheit sehr dankbar. Sie war nicht die Shepard aus den Spielen, für die ich schwärmte. Sie war besser. Die Frau, wie ich gerade aus meinen Gefühlen las, in die ich mich schon über beide Ohren hinaus verliebt habe. Schade nur, dass ich ihr das schlecht gestehen konnte. Selbst einem Stein wie mir war klar, dass sie wohl kaum meine Gefühle erwidern würde.  
Also wollte ich gerade ansetzen ihr zu danken, auch wenn ich das als äußerst unzureichend empfand, als ich etwas auf den Sensoren bemerkte. Ich schickte die Daten an den Bildschirm im Mannschaftsbereich. Er war schlicht und ergreifend größer als der hier im Cockpit.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich schau mir mal was an.“ erklärte ich bloß und sprang aus dem Sitz.  
„Was hast du entdeckt?“ wollte sie wissen, als sie sich dicht hinter mich stellte und mir über die Schulter hinweg auf den Bildschirm sah.  
„Das ist eine Aufzeichnung von Energieströmen unseres ersten Patrouillenflugs.“ sagte ich und spielte die Aufzeichnung ab und deutete auf ein kurzes aufblitzen ganz am Rand.  
„Eine Störung?“  
„Dachte ich auch…. Hier bei der zweiten Umkreisung…“  
Diesmal blitzte es wieder am Rand auf, doch diesmal deutlicher und breiter.  
„Und bei der dritten eben war es noch deutlicher.“  
Diesmal war es wie ein pulsieren.  
„Das ist ein anderes Schiff welches sich ebenfalls entlädt.“ stellte Jane fest.  
„Ja… nur… vorausschauend wie ich bin, hab ich eine Anfrage an den Allianzaußenposten in Ithaka auf Proteus gesendet und sie haben mir diese Liste hier zurückgeschickt.“  
Ich blendete eine Liste von meinem Universalwerkzeug ein.  
„Das hier sind alle registrierten Militär und Zivilschiffe, und ihre Flugpläne. Wie sie sehen können, sind keine Schiffe für heute beziehungsweise in unserer Route geplant.“  
„Warum plötzlich so förmlich John?“  
„Tshuldigung… Macht der Gewohnheit.“  
„Vielleicht hat sich nur jemand nicht angemeldet oder musste sehr kurzfristig verreisen…“  
„ Möglich…“ sagte ich, schaltete den Bildschirm wieder ab und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Aber genauso gut könnte es auch einer sein, der nicht entdeckt werden will. Ein Schmuggler, Pirat oder schlimmer: Die Geth, die ich ohnehin für Therum erwarte.“  
„Tja, nur können wir schlecht hier weg, um uns das näher anzusehen.“ sagte Jane und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Copilotensitz.  
„Ich hätte da eine Idee…“ sagte ich und setzte mich auch wieder hin.  
„Darf ich erfahren was?“  
„Wir schicken zwei Leute mit dem Mako raus…“  
Jane klappte der Mund auf.  
„Du willst was?“ rief Jane völlig ungläubig.  
„Hey, das hört sich extremer an als es ist!“ rechtfertigte ich mich. „Das Mako ist völlig dicht versiegelt, damit es in giftiger Atmosphäre oder Luftleerem Raum operieren kann. Außerdem verfügt es über ein Geschütz und die Steuerdüsen sollten mehr als genügen es in Position zu bringen und es dort zu halten.  
Und von diesen technischen Details mal abgesehen, haben wir das im N Programm sogar getestet.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na ja… ich hab in der N2 Schulung gefragt ob wir auch lernen das Geschütz des Mako im All abzufeuern. Das waren 10 Augenpaare die mich genauso ungläubig anstarrten wie du eben. Der Blick war nebenbei bemerkt unbezahlbar.  
Jedenfalls war der blick der anderen Teilnehmer noch unglaublicher, als Commander Hammond begeistert meinte: >Das probieren wir aus!<“  
„Echt jetzt? Hammond hat das gesagt? Der war schon 79 der Null G Ausbilder als ich im Programm war. Das hätte ich nicht von ihm erwartet. Hat irgendwer gefragt warum er das bitteschön testen wollte?“  
„Ja. McKenner. Alles was Hammond sagte war: >Wir sind Special Forces! Wir müssen alles ausprobieren, dass uns im Ernstfall einen Vorteil verschafft!<“  
„Ja, das klingt nach ihm… Also schön.“  
Und so schwebte etwa fünf Minuten später das Mako im All. Mit einer sehr angespannten Ashley an Bord und ich war mir sicher, das Kaidan es mit ihr an Bord des Mako weit weniger angenehm hatte als ich mit Jane im Shuttle.  
Während ich also dem UFO entgegen flog, stellte mir Jane erneut Fragen, denn bis wir wegen der Entladungsinterferenzen das potentiell feindliche Schiff zweifelsfrei identifizieren konnten, mussten wir 13 Minuten fliegen.  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was denn nun genau Jokers Wette ist.“  
„Du hast immer noch nicht Jokers Frage beantwortet, wie dein Traummann aussieht und wie er sein müsste.“  
„Das interessiert dich wohl… schade nur, dass du darauf noch warten kannst.“  
„Hey, ich hab auch geantwortet.“  
Seufzend gab sie nach und justierte nebenbei ein paar Einstellungen. „Er sollte loyal sein, witzig sein aber nicht so übertrieben wie Joker… er sollte ein guter Zuhörer sein und verschwiegen. Bei irgendwem muss ich ja auch mal rauslassen können, wenn was drückt. Und das möchte ich nur jemandem zumuten, der damit umgehen kann und dem ich vertraue. Aber was mir am wichtigsten ist, er sollte ehrlich zu mir sein!“  
„Na, das ist kein Problem. Ehrlich bin ich.“ dachte ich, aber offensichtlich hatte ich es leise gemurmelt, statt nur zu denken.  
„Ja klar.“ sagte Jane sarkastisch und schnaubte verärgert aus.  
„Ich habe dich nie angelogen! Ich sage dir nur nicht alles, oder ich sage es aus einem gewissen Blickwinkel um dich zu beschützen.“  
„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht. Ich möchte dass du dir einen Ruck gibst und mir vertraust. Mir dann endlich alles sagst und nichts … verdrehst.“  
Na toll. Sie klang eindeutig verletzt und sie ließ raus, wie sie wirklich zu der ganzen Sache stand. Offenbar hatte sie bereits nach 4 Tagen eine Grenze erreicht.  
„Ich schütze nicht dich allein, Jane.“ Sagte ich leise. War durch ihren Ausbruch auch ein wenig… Was? Betroffen? Verletzt? Unwohl?  
„Ach?“  
„Wenn ich einen Fehler mache… dir eine Information zu früh oder zu viel anvertraue… könnte dich das zu einer Handlung verleiten, deren Konsequenzen ungeahnte Auswirkungen auf die gesamte Galaxis haben könnte. Dann gelangen wir sehr schnell an einen Punkt, den ich nicht mehr vorhersehen kann und der dann selbst für mich Neuland ist.“  
„Noch einmal: Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass du die Zukunft kennst?“  
Verdammt… was jetzt? Ich blickte sie an und hätte ihr besser nicht in die traurig, enttäuschten und nach Informationen bettelnden Augen gesehen.  
VERDAMMT noch eins.  
„Ja und nein.“ sagte ich und rang mich zu einem gewaltigen Schritt durch. „Stell dir die Sache mit Saren und den Reapern als Bücherei vor. Von dieser Bücherei habe ich einiges gelesen. Ich kenne die Inhalte aber nicht den genauen Wortlaut. Und weil ich es kenne, kann es sein, dass ich Dinge verändere und dass diese Dinge ganze Bücher verschwinden lassen und neue hinzufügen. Und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, kann schon eine kleine Änderung eine Bücherlawine auslösen, sodass ich bald gar nichts mehr wieder erkenne.“  
„Das ist… schwer zu verdauen.“ sagte Jane in das schweigen.  
„Das glaube ich dir.“  
„Was hast du bereits geändert?“  
„Sehr wenig bis jetzt. Jenkins lebt und ich bin auf der Normandy.“  
„Moment, Jenkins wäre also ohne dich wirklich tot?“  
„Mausetot.“ bekräftigte ich. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung welche Auswirkungen das noch haben könnte. Hoffe aber darauf, dass er nichts Gewaltiges auslösen wird.“  
„So Makaber sich das anhört… aber ich bezweifle dass er die nächsten Monate überhaupt irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten kann.“  
„Abgesehen davon mit seinem sonnigen Gemüt den Krankenschwestern auf den Geist zu gehen?“ versuchte ich einen Scherz.  
„Genau.“ sagte Jane und lächelte sogar schwach.  
Wieder einmal schwiegen wir und wieder war es Jane, die die Stille brach: „Rede in Zukunft mit mir. Zwei Gehirne können Auswirkungen besser abschätzen als eines.“  
„Mag sein. Aber von unseren Entscheidungen hängen unzählige Milliarden Leben ab. Ich kann das nicht riskieren. Aber ich werde dir alles anvertrauen, von dem ich glaube dass du es wissen darfst. Und wir sind jetzt in Reichweite. Und wie du siehst hasse ich mich dafür recht zu haben.“  
„Geth.“ sagte Jane nur.  
„Was meinst du was das für eine Klasse ist?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Der Computer identifiziert es eindeutig als Geth Schiff…“  
Sehen konnten wir ihn nicht, Hier war der Nebel wirklich einer, der diese Bezeichnung verdiente.  
„Genaueres kann ich aufgrund der Verzerrungen nicht sagen und ich möchte nicht näher ran.“  
„Die werden uns nicht sehen.“ sagte ich lässig.  
„Ich weiß nicht… wenn wir nahe genug sind um etwas zu sehen, brauchen sie nur aus dem Fenster zu blicken um uns zu entdecken.“  
„Geth Schiffe haben keine Fenster. Für sie sind das strukturelle Schwächen.“ erklärte ich, was Legion mir bestimmt schon dutzende Male in den Spielen gesagt hatte.  
„Dann eben mit den Sensoren…“  
„Die ausgefallen sind, so lange sie entladen.“ Ich gab Schub und flog näher ran.  
„John! Was ist, wenn sie auch eine Wache haben, die wir nur nicht orten?“  
Ich legte eine Vollbremsung hin.  
„Gutes Argument.“  
„Und genau deshalb solltest du mir dringend mehr Informationen anvertrauen…“  
„Das habe ich… keine Fenster… du erinnerst dich?“  
„Das ist gerade nicht witzig John…“  
„Schade.“ sagte ich enttäuscht. „Ich höre dich gerne lachen.“  
Jane wurde rot, lies es sich aber nicht nehmen zu fragen: „Benimmst du dich deswegen oft so unmöglich?“  
„So bin ich immer… aber ja, ich geb mir in letzter Zeit mehr Mühe.“ sagte ich mit einem frechen Seitenblick und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen uns und den Geth. „Außerdem hör ich es dich gerne sagen.“  
„Du bist echt unmöglich, weist du das? Meinst du das?“  
„Ja, nur fehlte diesmal dieses besondere Lächeln…“  
„Könnten wir wieder zu den Geth zurückkommen? Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Das fragst du mich? Du bist hier der Spectre und Chef vom Dienst.“ sagte ich, doch mein breites freches Grinsen zeigten ihr deutlich, dass ich nur Spaß machte.  
„Ich habe einen Plan, doch vielleicht hast du einen Besseren. Vorschläge?“  
Ich blickte in den Nebel und ging die Optionen durch.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Verstärkung rufen.“ schlug Jane vor, als ich schwieg und gerade die schrägen Ideen im Kopf verwarf.  
„Welche denn?“ fragte ich rhetorisch. „Die dritte Flotte patrouilliert hier einmal im Monat durch und das war gestern. Die sind heute Morgen durch das Portal nach Arcturus zurück. Und selbst wenn, würden die auch 40 Stunden vom Portal aus brauchen, um uns zu erreichen. Ich bezweifle, dass die Geth so freundlich sind so lange zu warten.“  
„Was schlägst du also vor?“  
„Erst mal zurück zur Normandy.“ sagte ich prompt. „Egal ob Fregatte oder Schlachtschiff. Wir sind die einzigen in Reichweite. Wir müssen was unternehmen.“  
Ich wendete und flog mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zur Normandy zurück.  
„Gegen ein Schlachtschiff werden wir nichts ausrichten können.“  
„Das brauchen wir auch gar nicht…“ sagte ich gelassen.  
„Und was ist dann dein Plan?“  
„Das gute alte draufhauen und abhauen Manöver: Wir springen nahe ran, bringen uns mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinter ihnen in Position und jagen eine Salve in ihren Antrieb und sehen dann zu, dass wir schnell die Kurve kratzen, bevor sie sich mit Schubdüsen neu ausrichten können, um uns die Hölle heiß zu machen.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Hängt vom Erfolg der ersten Salve ab, wie die sensorischen Verhältnisse sind, ob es sich wirklich um ein Schlachtschiff handelt und so weiter.“  
„Mit anderen Worten, das sehen wir, wenn es so weit ist?“  
„Genau.“ stimmte ich zu. „Natürlich werden wir nicht die Normandy und die Mission übermäßig gefährden und Notfalls sofort beidrehen und nach Therum springen.“  
„Aber das können wir nicht machen, solange die Normandy nicht entladen ist.“ gab Jane zu bedenken.  
„Sie dürfte inzwischen weit genug entladen sein, um nach dem Angriffsflug im Ernstfall aus der Sensorenreichweite des Gegners zu springen. Außerdem haben wir noch die IES Tarnsysteme.“  
„Nicht ganz das, was ich im Kopf hatte, aber du hast das schön schnell durchdacht.“  
„Müssen wir doch. Als kommandierende Offiziere müssen wir unsere Optionen rasch erfassen und entsprechend handeln können.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich hatte dich nur getestet und versucht dir damit ein Kompliment zu machen. Denn du warst vor kurzem noch Staff Lieutenant und bist im taktischen Denken schon so schnell wie ich.“  
„Oh… ja dann… danke.“  
Jane quittierte mein unbeholfenes Dankeschön mit ihrem lächelnden Kopfschütteln.  
Inzwischen kam die Normandy in Sicht, da die Partikeldichte hier ja dünner war,  wirkte sie als hätte sie einen Rotstich… fast wie die Rotfärbung  bei einem Sonnenuntergang, nur nicht so strahlend. Doch ihre Umgebung strahlte pulsierend in der ganzen Kaskade eines Nordlichts.  
„Könnte man stundenlang zusehen und wäre immer noch begeistert.“ kommentierte ich den Anblick beim näher kommen.  
„Ja… mit der richtigen Gesellschaft, an einem Strand bei Nacht wäre das sicher schön romantisch.“ sagte Jane.  
„Geistig auf der to do Liste notiert.“ Sagte ich prompt.  
Die art wie sie zusammenzuckte und mich dann anfunkelte war mir ein deutliches Signal, dass ihr gar nicht klar gewesen war, was sie gesagt hatte, da sie ebenfalls fasziniert zugeschaut hatte.  
„Untersteh dich John.“ sagte sie und es war schwierig zu deuten ob sie das ernst meinte oder nur spielte. Also schwieg ich schmunzelnd. Ich würde es erfahren, wenn ich es in ein paar Monaten einfach machen und sie hoffentlich positiv damit überraschen würde.  
Im Funk knackte es und Ashleys Stimme plärrte aus den Lautsprechern: „Bitte sagen sie mir dass ich aus diesem Blechsarg jetzt wieder raus darf!“  
„Was ist denn los Williams? Sie klingen durch den Wind.“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Bei allem Respekt Ma’am, aber ich sitze schon bei gewöhnlichen Missionen nicht gerne in dem Ding. Aber wer auch immer auf die Schnapsidee kam ein Mako derart Zweck zu  entfremden, gehört meiner Meinung nach an die Wand gestellt und erschossen!“  
„Danke dass sie mich vor ein Exekutionskommando stellen wollen…“ sagte ich ein wenig beleidigt und plötzlich war ruhe im Funk.  
„Williams?“ fragte Jane leicht besorgt.  
„Commander Bannor… verzeihen sie… war nicht so gemeint… ich bin nicht gerne in dem Ding. Schon gar nicht wenn es im All treibt…“ sagte Williams plötzlich kleinlaut und man konnte Kaidan und Joker im Hintergrund lachen hören.  
„Dann sagen sie das vorher Williams.“ stellte ich schlicht fest.  
„Mach ich Sir.“  
„Joker, da ich sie lachen höre, brechen sie den Entladevorgang ab und machen sie den Hangar auf, wir kommen alle wieder an Bord.“ befahl Jane.  
„Aye, Aye Commander Shepard.“ bestätigte der und nur Minuten später setzte ich butterweich im Hangar auf, was mich dann doch ein klein wenig überraschte wie gut ich das hinbekam. Ich wurde so langsam gut darin, stellte ich zufrieden fest und schnallte mich ab.  
„Ich fliege nächstes Mal wieder mit dir raus. Du bist dann so schön mitteilsam.“ sagte Jane amüsiert, bevor ich die Shuttletür öffnen konnte. Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne und lächelte noch einmal über die Schulter.  
„Das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit Jane.“  
„Schade. Ich hab den kleinen Ausflug trotz allem genossen.“  
„Ich auch.“ Gab ich leise zu und öffnete die Tür. „Und genau da liegt das Problem.“  
Sie sah mich schon fast genervt an, sagte aber nichts.  
Am Lift war eine Interkommunikationsanlage, zu der Jane voraus lief und eine Durchsage machte: „Alle Führungsoffiziere, sowie Tali’Zorah in den Kommunikationsraum. Ich wiederhole: …“  
Sofort drehte ich mich zum Maschinenraum Gang um, um Tali abzufangen und in den Kommunikationsraum zu bringen, für den Fall, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste wo der war. Denn ich hatte sie nie während meiner Schichten auf dem CIC entdeckt.  
  
Fünf Minuten später waren alle im Kommunikationsraum versammelt: Jane, Navigator Pressly, Chief Techniker Adams, Joker, Waffenoffizier Williams, Sicherheitschef Alenko, Tali und ich.  
Unser Fund wurde verkündet und mein grober Plan wurde vorgetragen. Dies sorgte nicht nur bei ein paar, sondern bei allen für ungläubige Überraschung. Auch wurde stark bezweifelt, dass es sich um ein Schlachtschiff handeln könnte. Die waren zu wertvoll um sie alleine loszuschicken. Jane machte kurzerhand Nägel mit Köpfen und befahl den Angriffsflug einfach.  
Tali wurde wohlweißlich als Geth Expertin hinzugezogen und die nächste Viertelstunde wurde darüber beraten, wie gut unsere spärliche Bewaffnung gegen welche Geth Klasse funktionieren würde und wo wir sie treffen mussten, um maximalen Schaden anzurichten.  
Anschließend wurde sich darauf geeinigt zusätzlich Warnungen an alle vier Systeme zu übermitteln, da im Falle eines Fehlschlags schlimmstenfalls ein Schlachtschiff ziemlich sauer in Angriffsreichweite wäre.  
Dann gab Jane den Befehl: „Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstationen! Dies ist keine Übung! Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation!“  
  
Das CIC war so voll wie nie zuvor. Alle Stationen und Terminals waren besetzt. Jane und ich waren im Cockpit. Kaidan an den Sensoren, Dubyanski als Jokers Copilot, ich an den Waffenkontrollen und Jane stehend zwischen uns und das Cockpit war voll.  
Hinter uns im CIC hörte ich Pressly Kommandos schreien.  
Jane gab den Befehl und ich schluckte noch mal kurz. Als Joker uns mit einem 7 Sekunden dauernden ÜLG Sprung zweihundert Meter vor das Geth Schiff brachte und mit Vollschub näher flog. Wir alle starrten auf das Schiff, das in sicht kam.  
Joker brach mit der Normandy sofort nach backbord aus um eine Kollision zu vermeiden und rief: „Verdammt das ist wirklich ein Schlachtschiff!“  
Sofort wurde es hektisch.  
„Sensoren! Nach Geleitschiffen scannen!“ befahl Jane.  
„Negativ, Commander!“ meldete Kaidan nach Sekunden. „Entweder keine da oder durch elektromagnetisches Entladungsfeld um uns nicht zu entdecken.“  
„Sensoren! Nach Schild System scannen! Joker auf Feindachtern ausrichten!“ befahl Jane.  
„Positiv! Schildgenerator an Unterseite erkannt und Koordinaten an Waffenkontrolle geschickt.“ meldete Kaidan.  
„Koordinaten erhalten, eingerastet und Feuerbereit.“ meldete ich.  
„Angriffsflug! Abtauchen, Salve auf Schildgenerator und wieder auftauchen. Dauerfeuer auf den Antrieb!“ gab Jane kurz und knapp das weitere Vorgehen bekannt.  
Joker und ich meldeten Bereitschaft und Jane gab den Befehl.  
Sofort sackte die Normandy um hundert Meter ab und Joker zog direkt wieder hoch. Es war eine kleine Parabel und ich feuerte kaum, dass die Bewegung wieder nach oben ging aus allen beiden Rohren des Guardian Geschützes. Ich hatte vom Spiel her immer angenommen die Normandy wäre schwerer bewaffnet. Vor allem wenn man den finalen Schuss gegen die Sovereign in Erinnerung behielt. Tatsächlich war die Normandy nur mit einem Guardian Doppellauf Geschütz ausgestattet, dass entweder Dauerfeuer oder 6 Schuss Salven abgab, sowie zwei Raketenbatterien mit je drei Raketen. Und was man da am Ende sah musste demnach eine Rakete gewesen sein. Denn die Geschosse wirkten eher wie gute alte Leuchtspurmunition.  
Die Normandy war von Anfang an als Erkundungsschiff und zum Absetzen von Special Forces Truppen hinter den feindlichen Linien konzipiert gewesen. Deshalb war ihre Bewaffnung auch minimal.  
Die Normandy vibrierte spürbar beim Abschuss des Geschützes und es klang auch ein Metallisches Klopfen vom Rückstoß von unseren Füßen herauf. Das Geth Schiff begann sich mit den Steuerdüsen um seine Vertikalachse nach Steuerbord zu drehen und Guardian Geschütze wurden ausgefahren.  
„Zeit zu verschwinden. Joker bring uns auf Abstand.“ befahl Jane, doch wir waren ein bisschen zu langsam und kassierten eine paar Treffer, die von den kinetischen Barrieren abgefangen wurden. Danach gehend, wie ungezielt die Schüsse in unsere Richtung prasselten, konnten sie uns Verzerrungen und Tarnsystem sei dank, nicht erfassen.  
Joker brachte uns etwa sieben oder acht Klicks weg und hielt dann an.  
„Was macht der Feind?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann sie mit den Sensoren nicht erfassen. Sie sind irgendwo in der inzwischen 10 Klicks durchmessenden elektromagnetischen Verzerrung.“ Meldete Kaidan.  
„Tali, wie hoch ist der registrierte Schaden am Feind?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Die kinetischen Barrieren sind zerstört, der Antrieb vermutlich lahm gelegt.“ meldete sie.  
„das sollte sie eine weile Aufhalten.“ meinte Jane dazu und schob eine Frage nach „Geschätzte Reparaturzeit?“  
„Schwer zu sagen… aber nicht länger als ein paar Stunden fürchte ich.“  
„Das sollte genügend Vorsprung sein, sollte Therum ihr Ziel sein.“ stellte Jane fest. „Joker setzen sie Kurs auf Therum.“  
„Commander! So eine Chance bekommen wir nie wieder! Ein einsames beschädigtes Schlachtschiff müssen wir einfach auseinander nehmen!“ rief ich.  
„Wie denn? Wir können sie nicht erfassen.“ Erwiderte sie und ich sprang aus meinem Sitz. Mir kam eine Idee. Verrückt, aber wenn es funktionierte…  
„Ich hab eine Idee! Geben sie mir einen Moment!“  
Mit ein paar raumgreifenden Schritten stand ich zwischen den Sitzen der Forschungsstationen.  
„Was haben sie vor?“ fragte Jane, die mir auf dem Fuß gefolgt war.  
Statt ihr zu antworten wandte ich mich an die beiden Damen an ihren Stationen: „Wie genau können sie die Partikeldichte des Nebels messen und auf welche Entfernung?“  
„Wir können ihnen die Partikeldichte pro Kubikmeter noch auf 10 Klicks um die Normandy ermitteln, wenn sie das wollen…“ sagte die eine völlig verwundert.  
„Dann tun sie das. Scannen sie die Partikeldichte in 10 Klicks Umkreis um die Normandy.“  
„Und was soll uns das bringen?“ fragte Jane.  
Jetzt wandte ich mich grinsend ihr zu und fragte in die Runde: „Wo keine Partikel sind, muss sich etwas anderes befinden, richtig?“  
„Richtig.“ sagten alle drei gleichzeitig.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was… Ah!“ Janes Miene hellte sich auf als sie begriff. „Bannor sie sind Genial.“  
„Ma’am?“ fragte einer der nahen Crewman. Jeder hatte hier mitgehört.  
Jane ignorierte seine Frage und wandte sich an die Damen: „Scannen sie nach einer Verdrängungsanomalie von rund einem Kilometer Länge und rund 200 bis 300 Metern breite.“  
„Commander, bekomme ich freie Hand?“ bat ich.  
„Mein Schiff gehört ihnen Lieutenant Commander. Ich gehe ans Geschütz!“  
Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt schnell zur Galaxiekarte.  
„Geben sie mir ein neues Hologramm!“ befahl ich den Crewman um mich herum. „Zeigen sie mir die Nebeldichte um uns herum schematisch und durchsichtig, 10 Klicks um uns herum und die Normandy im Zentrum in Echtzeit.“  
Hektisch wurde auf Bedienfelder eingehämmert und das gewünschte Hologramm erschien.  
„Das ganze Würfelförmig rastern.“ Befahl ich als nächstes.  
Sofort erschien ein würfelförmiges Gitternetz um die Normandy.  
Ich sandte ein 3D Bild des ganzen an Jane und Joker, sodass sie die Positionen sahen. Ich vergrößerte Abschnitte und identifizierte die Position des Schlachtschiffes. Die Würfel waren zweifelsfrei zu identifizieren und es wurde ein Buchstaben und Zahlenkode verwendet. X und Y Achse waren Buchstaben, z Achse Zahlen. Mit zwei Buchstaben und einer Zahlenfolge konnte ich bis auf einen Meter genaue Koordinaten angeben.  
„Waffen! Peilung: Echo, Motel seven, five!“  
„Bestätige!“ rief Jane.  
„ Salve abfeuern!“  
Sechs mal in schneller abfolge hörte man es unter uns hämmern und vibrieren.  
„Joker, abdriften nach India,  Foxtrott, six, five. Waffen: Feuer auf mein Signal.“  
„Feindbeschuss auf alte Position!“ warnte Joker, doch wohlweißlich waren wir 200 Meter nach steuerbord weggedriftet.  
„Waffen! Neue Salve abfeuern!“  
wieder vibrierte und hämmerte die Normandy.  
„Joker abtauchen nach India, Foxtrott, two, five!“  
„Erneut Beschuss auf alte Position!“ rief Joker  
„Sir! Die Anomalie bewegt sich!“ rief die Wissenschaftsstation.  
Das Schlachtschiff nahm offenbar Kurs auf Therum.  
„Waffen! Neue Peilung: Echo, November, seven five! Feuern auf Signal!“  
Gespanntes warten. Ich hoffte darauf, dass das Geth Schlachtschiff nicht schneller als das werden konnte und nicht die Richtung änderte, denn ich hatte den Zielpunkt in die Flugbahn vorausgesetzt und gab nach Bauchgefühl den Feuerbefehl. Timing war hier alles.  
„Sir! Kleinere Objekte haben sich von der großen Anomalie getrennt!“ sagte die Wissenschaftsstation, doch ich hatte es bereits bemerkt.  
„Trümmerstücke?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Negativ!“ rief ich.  
„Drei Objekte auf Kurs Therum. Alle 30 Meter lang und 17 breit!“ führte die Wissenschaftsstation aus.  
„Das sind vermutlich Transporter.“ schätzte Tali.  
„Sowie 12 Anomalien mit etwa vier, auf sechs, auf drei Metern in einem weiten Fächer in unsere ungefähre Richtung und schnell näher kommend!“ meldete Crewman Grenado.  
„Jägerstaffel. Die suchen uns.“ kam ich Tali zu vor. „Tali, wie tief hinter den Antriebsdüsen schätzt du den Masseneffektkern des Schlachtschiffs?“  
„Entsprechend bisher gesammelter Daten der Flottille… etwas mehr als 15 Meter.“ Rief sie.  
Rasch ging ich unsere Optionen durch.  
„Joker Kurs nach Echo, Foxtrott, seven, five. Maximale Sublichtgeschwindigkeit.“  
„Kap…Commander! Das bringt uns genau in die…“ setzte Joker an seine Bedenken zu äußern.  
„Ich weiß!“ unterbrach ich ihn. „Du bist der beste Pilot der Allianz! Bring uns durch! Waffen Peilung: Foxtrott, Kilo, four, nine. Feuern auf Signal… und Feuer!“  
„Anomalie voraus gestoppt und in viele kleinere zerbrochen!“ meldete irgendwer.  
„Einer dahin noch 11 im Sinn!“ rief Joker.  
Die Normandy hielt genau auf die alte Position des Schlachtschiffs zu. Die Staffel Feindmaschinen waren im abstand von 100 Metern zwischen uns und dem ziel. Als ihr Wing Commander zerbarst flogen die Jäger enger zusammen und feuerten aus allen Rohren auf die stelle, aus der der Beschuss gekommen war. Wie Regentropfen auf ein Wellblechdach prasselten so klang der Beschuss, der die kinetischen Schilde traf und durch kam.  
„Achtung festhalten!“ warnte Joker vor, bevor er in eine so enge Spirale ging, dass sogar die Schwerkraftgeneratoren Mühe hatten, die G-Kräfte zu kompensieren. Ich wurde ordentlich gegen das Geländer gedrückt und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Für einen Moment kratzte kreischend Metall auf Metall, die Normandy erbete wie nach einem kleinen Tritt.  
„Durch!“ rief Joker „Und da waren es nur noch zehn!“  
„Haben sie etwa einen von denen GERAMMT?“ fragte Kaidan ungläubig.  
„Hey, die wollten uns alle mit Absicht frontal rammen und stoppen! Dank meines Könnens habe ich nur einen gestreift!“  
„Die anderen sind hinter uns!“ warnte Jane.  
„Was sie nicht sagen Commander!“ rief Joker sarkastisch. „Ich dachte das sind Glühwürmchen, die uns da von hinten überhohlen!“  
„Bring uns einfach näher an das Schlachtschiff! Direkt dahinter!“ befahl ich, bevor irgendwer Joker dafür Rügen konnte und hatte irrsinniger weise Mühe, nicht zu lachen.  
„Zu Befehl, Commander!“  
hätte ich mich nicht festgehalten, hätten mich Jokers Flugmanöver von den Beinen geholt. Einem der das CIC bewachenden Corporals erging es sogar so und er landete Schmerzhaft auf dem Allerwertesten.  
„Man könnte meinen wir hätten rauen Seegang!“ rief ich und legte eine gute Laune in meine Stimme und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als ich zu dem Corporal blickte, der am Boden auf mich zu krabbelte. „Das mir keiner von Bord gespült wird!“  
Der Corporal warf sich vor und ich bekam seine Hand zu packen.  
„Alles klar?“ fragte ich lächelnd, als ich ihn hochzog.  
„Ja Sir! Die See ist nur etwas zu rau für meinen Geschmack!“ antwortete der sarkastisch.  
Gut zu wissen, dass der Mann trotz der Lage noch einen Rest Humor besaß.  
„Commander. Machen sie die Raketen scharf.“ Befahl ich.  
„Wie viele?“  
„Alle! Im abstand von zwei Sekunden feuern! Feuern wenn bereit.“  
Im Gegensatz zum Rückstoß beim Geschützabfeuern, bekam man den Abschuss der Raketen im schalllosen All gar nicht mit. Über das Hologramm bekam ich mit, wie die Raketen in schnurgerader Linie in das Heck des Schlachtschiffes einschlugen.  
Plötzlich gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz aus dem Cockpitgang. Joker, Jane und Kaidan schrieen schmerzhaft auf und die Normandy brach so abrupt nach Backbord aus, dass mich die auftretenden Fliehkräfte über das Geländer hinweg drückten. Mit einem Reflex verhinderte ich meinen Sturz ins Hologramm, indem ich mein Bein um das Geländer hakte.  
Schnell richtete ich mich wieder auf.  
„Was ist passiert?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Das Schlachtschiff!“ rief Joker. „Es ist weg Kapitän!“  
Er war wohl zu durch den Wind oder zu beschäftigt um zu registrieren, wie er mich gerade betitelt hatte.  
Tatsächlich: wo eben noch der Fleck des Schlachtschiffes auf dem Hologramm war, da war jetzt eine gut 10 Kilometer durchmessende Kugel, die schon wieder in sich zusammen fiel.  
„Der Masseneffektkern muss hochgegangen sein…“ murmelte ich, doch durch die Funkverbindung hörte man mich sicher durchs ganze Schiff.  
„Joker! Jetzt sind nur noch die Jäger übrig! Wir drehen den Spieß um! Waffen! Ziele ausmachen und nach eigenem ermessen feuern!“  
„Zu Befehl!“ bestätigte nicht nur zu meinem erstaunen Joker, sondern auch Jane.  
Fregatten waren zur Jägerabwehr gemacht. Sie besaßen Wendigkeit und Geschwindigkeit, um sich in günstige Schusspositionen zu bringen und die schnelleren Jäger abzuschießen. Doch in meinem ganzen restlichen Leben würde ich nie wieder vergessen wie Joker gegen Zehn Jäger flog!  
Joker ließ die Normandy tanzen als wäre sie ein Raumjäger. Ich bezweifelte, dass es irgendeinen anderen Piloten gab, der  irre oder gut genug war, das mit einer Fregatte zu schaffen. Joker und Jane erledigten ohne Probleme vier Jäger, dann fingen diese Probleme an. Die Kinetischen waren runter auf 10 Prozent und immer mehr Schüsse kamen durch. Wieder schossen wir einen ab und Joker brachte die Normandy in einen irren Looping um sich hinter den Nächsten zu setzen, da ging eine Salve durch die Schilde. Irgendetwas flog von schräg oben durch mein Sichtfeld und schlug Funken sprühend in das Bedienfeld links von mir ein. Beinahe sofort schrillten Alarmsirenen los und jemand schrie Panisch: „Wir wurden getroffen!“  
„Ach nein echt?“ entfuhr mir. „Alarm aus und Schadensbericht!“  
„Fingerdicke Löcher in CIC und Mannschaftsmesse! Wir verlieren Atmosphäre!“ meldete die Schadenskontrolle und der Alarm ging aus. Beinahe sofort hörte ich es über mir zischen und meine Sniperaugen erspähten das Leck im CIC.  
„Messe abschotten und Reparaturteam zum Abdichten schicken.“ Befahl ich und sprang zu einem Wandspind, in dem sich saugnapfartige gut 20 Zentimeter durchmessende Scheiben befanden. Eine warf ich dem Corporal zu und rannte wieder zum Kartenpodest.  
„Kommen sie her!“ wies ich ihn an.  
„Festhalten!“ befahl ich ihm und nahm ihn den Flicken aus der Hand. Er hielt sich wie Befohlen am Geländer fest. Ich stellte einen Fuß aufs Geländer und hielt mich an der Schulter des Soldaten fest. Dann stieß ich mich hoch, drückte den Flicken gegen die Außenwand der Normandy und aktivierte den Flicken, sodass er sich festsaugte und das Leck versiegelte.  
Der Soldat hielt mich dabei am Gürtel fest und half mir, trotz Jokers Flugmanöver lange genug oben zu bleiben. Dann sprang ich mit einer halben Drehung wieder herab.  
„Feindstatus?“  
„Noch vier! Korrigiere drei!“ rief Kaidan.  
„Dran bleiben!“ rief ich.  
„Ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Rückzug! Jäger haben keinen ÜLG Antrieb! Ohne Mutterschiff kommen die nicht weit!“ sagte Jane.  
„Negativ! Das sind Geth! Die brauchen weder Sauerstoff noch Nahrung. Drei Jäger können auf einer Kolonie erheblichen Schaden anrichten, selbst wenn sie dorthin Wochen oder Monate fliegen müssen. Wenn wir sie jetzt verlassen, wissen wir nicht wann und wo sie wieder auftauchen. Womöglich vergessen wir die noch über die Therum Mission komplett!“  
„Commander Shepard? Commander Bannor hat das Gefechtskommando aber sie das letzte Wort. Bleiben oder abhauen?“ bat Joker um ein endgültiges Urteil.  
Jane schwieg, ging wie ich die Risiken für die Mission durch... dann: „Bleiben, Geben wir ihnen den Rest!“  
Und drei irre Flugmanöver später rief Joker freudig aus: „ Geschafft! Das war der letzte!“  
Ein kollektives seufzen der Erleichterung hallte durchs CIC und ich musste lachen. Alles um mich herum warf mir einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Das nenne ich mal eine Partie Schiffe versenken!“  
In einem gewaltigen Lachanfall entlud sich die Anspannung der Crew. Ich lies sie lachen. Jane kam zufrieden lächelnd ins CIC.  
Als sich die Menge wieder halbwegs beruhigte und Jane mich erreichte, sagte ich laut, sodass es jeder mitbekam: „Das Schiff gehört wieder ihnen Commander. Aber es sind immer noch drei Ausreißer da draußen.“  
„Die Transporter hab ich ja völlig vergessen!“ rief Pressly von seiner Station aus.  
„Vielen Dank und gute Arbeit Lieutenant Commander.“ sagte Jane anerkennend. „Joker hat sie ein oder zweimal sogar Kapitän genannt.“  
„Ups.“ Kam es von dem Piloten.  
„Sogar ich hab kurz vergessen, wer hier wem vorgesetzt ist…“ flüsterte Jane leise.  
„Wenn ich mich irgendwann zu alt für Außenmissionen sehe, lasse ich mich vielleicht sogar zur Navy versetzen und hol mir mein eigenes Schiff.“ sagte ich lachend.  
„Das wird ein trauriger Tag für die Normandy und die Frauen an Bord.“  
„Klappe Joker.“ befahlen Jane und ich gleichzeitig.  
Und mit einem letzten Lachen Jokers war es endlich geschafft.


	9. Chapter 8: Therum

Joker und Adams errechneten uns, dass die gewonnene Entladungskapazität nicht ausreichte um bis nach Therum zu gelangen. Wohl aber an den Rand des Systems. Jane wollte daher lieber hier im Nebel weiter entladen. Müde und hungrig wie ich war warf ich den Gedanken in den Raum, ob wir den Gasgiganten Archanes erreichen könnten, der besäße schließlich ein starkes Magnetfeld und dann würden wir nur eine Stunde brauchen, statt drei zu verschwenden und wären demnach schneller an Therum heran. Vielleicht sogar schneller als die Geth Transporter.  
Zehn Minuten später war klar: es geht. Wenn es auch recht heiß im Schiff werden könnte, sollte der Commander auf Annäherung mit aktiven IES Tarnsystemen bestehen.  
Ich war froh, als meine Schicht endete und wir uns auf dem letzten ÜLG Sprung befanden.  
Nach einer viel zu kurzen Schlafphase ging es unter die Dusche. Beim Frühstück begegnete ich Ashley. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und sie grüßte mich nur mit Rang, griff sich ihre Scheibe Brot und stand auf. Bevor ich etwas sagen oder fragen konnte war sie mit einem „Commander!“ schon wieder verschwunden.  
>Was war das denn?< fragte ich mich verwundert. Ging sie mir aus dem Weg? Das ließe sich leicht testen… aber wenn ja… warum?  
Nach dem Essen machte ich einen Rundgang durchs Schiff um zu erfahren, ob während meines Ruhezyklus irgendwas passiert war. Tatsächlich war Ashley, als ich durch die Hangarhalle zum Maschinenraum ging, in ein Gespräch mit Garrus verwickelt. Was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war, da sie Turianern gegenüber … wie nannte Nhilus es? Ressentiments… besaß. War ihr nicht zu verdenken, wenn man ihre Familienvergangenheit bedachte.  
Ungewöhnlicher war aber, dass sie, kaum dass sie mich erblickte, das Gespräch abbrach und zu ihrer Werkbank schritt und hastig eine Avenger zu zerlegen begann.  
Nachdem ich bei Adams gewesen, mit Tali gesprochen und nun auf dem Rückweg war, sah ich sie weiterhin starr auf die Werkbank fixiert und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, immer noch mit der gleichen Avenger beschäftigt.  
„ Chief Williams.“  
„Lieutenant Commander.“ Sie hielt inne, nahm Haltung an, salutierte pflichtgemäß. Alles streng nach Vorschrift. Was zum Geier war los?  
„Rühren Williams.“ sagte ich und erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?“ fragte sie und ging in eine lockere Haltung über, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
„Ich habe den Eindruck sie gehen mir nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg… ist es wegen der Sache mit dem Mako?“  
„Oh! Ja, klar… ich bin nicht gerne in den Dingern. Für mich sind das Särge aus Blech, Sir. Hinzu kam noch die Gewissheit schwerelos im All zu treiben… Eine Viertelstunde länger und ich hätte eine Panikattacke bekommen.“  
Die Art wie sich ihr Körper entspannte und wie schnell sie darauf ansprang, zeigten mir, dass es nicht am Mako lag.  
„Und wie geht es sonst?“ hakte ich deshalb nach.  
„Alles Bestens, Sir.“  
„Das können sie sonst wem erzählen, aber nicht mir.“ Sagte ich seufzend. „Wenn ich eines über euch Frauen gelernt habe, dann wenn eine ihr sagt >Alles Bestens< oder >Mir geht es Bestens< in Wahrheit erstrecht was im Argen ist. Also sag mir rundheraus: Wo drückt der Schuh Ash?“  
„Bitte nennen sie mich nicht so, Sir.“ Sagte sie etwas gequält.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nur meine Familie und engste Freunde dürfen mich Ash nennen.“  
„Verzeihung. Dann eben Williams. Sagen sie mir nun was los ist, oder muss ich es ihnen befehlen?“  
Sie rang mit sich. Dann sagte sie: „Darf ich mich setzen Sir?“  
„Klar doch.“  
Sie setzte sich auf die Werkbank und ich stellte mich ihr gegenüber.  
„Ich muss mich beschweren XO.“ Sagte sie ernst und blickte auf den Boden.  
„Über wen?“  
„Über Commander Bannor.“  
Bei ihrer Erwiderung musste ich grinsen. Ich spielte das Spielchen mit: „Welcher Art ist die Beschwerde gegen den LC?“  
„Betreffend der Regel der Verbrüderung.“  
„Schwerwiegende Anschuldigung. Was hat er verbrochen?“  
„Er hätte mich nicht küssen dürfen.“  
„Das ist mir bekannt. Er hat sich meinem Wissen nach entschuldigt und sie sich gerächt. Ist es damit noch nicht erledigt?“ fragte ich ganz in der Rolle des XO. Offenbar fiel es ihr so leichter. Sie starrte auch zu Boden statt mich anzusehen. Wenn es half, dass sie sich aussprach… dann sollte es mir recht sein.  
„Nein Sir.“  
„Wo liegt das Problem?“  
„Der Kuss…“ sie stockte, sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen und sprach es stockend aus: „… Was wenn es keine Rachaktion war?“  
Schlagartig wurde mir die Richtung dieses Gespräches klar. Scheiße!!! Ashley hat sich doch nicht etwa in mich … für einen Moment setzte bei der Erkenntnis mein Hirn aus.  
„Doch dann das Gespräch im Cockpit… mir geht nicht aus dem Kopf was die beiden Commander da sagten… Ich will wissen, was er empfindet und…  Verzeihen sie mir den Tonfall aber Scheiße noch eins! Warum nur haben sie mich geküsst?“  
Beim letzten Satz sah sie auf. In ihrem Blick lag etwas gequältes, aber auch Hoffnung. Doch Hoffnung worauf? Das ich ihre Gefühle erwidere? Das ich weis was zu tun ist, falls nicht?  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was es bei dir auslöst…“ begann ich. Wohlweißlich Dutzend. Denn Siezen erschien mir nicht mehr angebracht „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich hätte es trotzdem gemacht. Die Mission geht immer für mich vor.“  
„Ganz wie die Regel ihres Freundes?“  
„Ganz wie Spikes Regel, ja.“  
Sie sah wieder zu Boden. War sie enttäuscht? Sicher nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet oder erhofft hatte.  
„Ich mag dich Ashley.“ sagte ich und sie sah auf.  
„Aber? Ihr Ton deutet eines an.“  
Ich seufzte schwer. Wie sage ich es… sage ich überhaupt was? Ich entschloss mich, mich neben sie auf die Werkbank zu setzen. Ich hatte sonst angst, dass mir die Knie zu weich wurden.  
„Tja… Ich stecke gerade in einer kleinen Zwickmühle.“ Zumindest soviel konnte ich sagen.  
„Die da wäre?“  
Verdammt wie sage ich es ohne zu viel zu sagen? Dann kam mir eine Idee. Das ganze von einer anderen Seite aufzäumen doch vorher aktivierte ich mein Universalwerkzeug und klinkte mich in das Überwachungssystem ein. Genauso wie Kaidan es mir gezeigt hatte und schmiss mit einem Sperrcode Joker raus, der mir als User angezeigt wurde. Der hatte seine Augen wirklich nonstop auf dem Monitor und hier brauchte er nun wirklich nicht dabei zu sein. Nun konnte nur noch Jane die Sperre umgehen.  
„Ja, Spikes Regel ist schön und gut aber Commander Shepard hat Recht. Gefühle und Beruf zu trennen ist etwas, was unheimlich schwer ist. Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das kann. Sonst hätte ich Pressly schon eine gezimmert… Okay das war Wut im Gegensatz zu Liebe, welche eine ungleich schwerere Herausforderung ist. Doch worauf ich hinaus will: Wenn ich eine Soldatin als Partnerin hätte, könnte sie mein Leben wirklich der Mission unterordnen? Könntest du es? Kann ich das überhaupt von ihr oder dir verlangen? Ich bezweifle das ich es mir selbst verzeihen könnte, wenn sie meines rettet aber mehr als ein anderes Leben dafür opfert.“  
„Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht mehr von uns reden?“ sagte sie.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt… warum waren Frauen immer so gut im zwischen den Zeilen lesen?  
„Ich hab es nur verallgemeinert, damit es leichter verständlich ist.“ sagte ich um mich heraus zu reden.  
„Sicher…“ sagte Ashley deutlich sarkastisch und mit zweifelndem Blick.  
„Willst du damit irgendetwas andeuten? Dann spuck es aus.“ Diesmal war ich angepisst.  
„Du und der Commander?“ fragte sie und funkelte sie mich da auch noch etwa vorwurfsvoll bis böse an?  
„Nein… Mag sein, dass ich sie mag. Aber wenn ich das Gefühl bekommen sollte, dass meine Anwesenheit sie von der Jagd auf Saren ablenkt, würde ich die Flucht ergreifen und mich versetzen lassen. Denn dann würden wegen einer Gefühlsduselei die sich Liebe nennt, womöglich Millionen ihr Leben verlieren. Wenn es ganz schief geht sogar unzählige Milliarden, wenn durch unser versagen die Reaper kommen.“ sagte ich ehrlich.  
Ich war mir Felsenfest sicher, dass ich mein persönliches Glück für das überleben der Galaxis aufgeben konnte. Doch wie schon gesagt. Ob sie das könnte… oder Ashley…  
„Finden sie nicht, dass das eine ziemlich pragmatische Sichtweise ist?“  
Ich lachte auf. „Ich bin Soldat durch und durch. Ich habe meine Männer eins ums andere mal ins Gefecht geführt und musste auf die harte Tour lernen, dass man nur mit kalten Pragmatismus entscheiden kann, wen man für was opfern muss.“  
„Und genau deshalb bin ich froh nur Unteroffizier zu sein. Ich gebe zu, Angst zu haben mich entscheiden zu müssen, wer die Stellung hält.“ Gab sie zu.  
Hoffentlich hatte ich damit die Richtung des Gespräches umgelenkt.  
„Deshalb bist du auch noch Gunny.“ sagte ich und sie sah mich überrascht an.  
„Nein… das liegt an etwas anderem…“  
„Falls du damit auf deinen Großvater anspielst… der hat vollkommen richtig entschieden. Das man dich deswegen gängelt und auf unbedeutende Posten abschob ist unfair, aber leider normal und hat rein gar nichts mit deinem Rang zu zun. Auch unliebsame Posten müssen von Offizieren kommandiert werden. Wenn du bereit bist befördert zu werden, dann wirst du es auch.“  
„Danke für meinen Großvater.“ Sagte sie ehrlich. „Aber das mit dem Posten und dem Rang…“  
„So lange du nicht bereit bist das leben deiner Kameraden für die Missionserfüllung zu riskieren wirst du Unteroffizier bleiben. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass du unnötige Risiken eingehen sollst. Doch wenn du dich entscheidest einen Kameraden in Gefahr zu bringen um die Mission zu erfüllen, dann steh dazu, selbst wenn deine Entscheidung sein Leben kostet. Du hast dich entschieden. Das ist was zählt.“  
„Mit anderen Worten: Egal wie viele ich opfern muss, Hauptsache einer erledigt die verdammte Mission?“  
„Nein. Von dir wird nicht nur erwartet, dass du die Mission erfüllst, sondern dass du sie so erfüllst, ohne dass der Preis für ihren Erfolg zu hoch ausfällt.“ erklärte ich weiter. „Nimm dir Commander Shepard als Beispiel: Sie hat die Mission Saren aufzuhalten. Wie sie das anstellt ist ihr überlassen. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie dabei nicht zu viel politischen und materiellen Schaden anrichtet. Und sie WIRD Schaden anrichten. Das ist unvermeidbar. Sie weiß das und wird versuchen, den von ihr angerichteten Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.“  
Wir schwiegen, sie dachte nach.  
„Wie geht es weiter?“ fragte sie plötzlich.  
„Hä?“ war alles was ich irritiert herausbrachte und mir einen unsanften Schlag gegen den Oberarm einbrachte.  
„Na mit uns?“  
„Wie soll man als Mann mit solchen Gedankensprüngen nicht auf dem Schlauch stehen?“ rechtfertigte ich mich und rieb meinen schmerzenden Oberarm. Ashley machte keine halben Sachen… sie hatte Kraft hinter den Schlag gelegt. Toll, noch ein blauer Fleck… obwohl, bekam man an Stellen mit Wulstnarben noch blaue Flecke? Seltsam dass ich mich das genau jetzt fragte und mir vornahm heute Abend mal vor dem Spiegel nachzusehen. Vorausgesetzt ich überlebe Therum.  
„Commander?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll… außer das Duzen kann ich dir nichts anbieten. Ich bin doch gerade etwas überfordert mit der Situation. Wir müssen beide erst mal unsere Gefühle ordnen. Wenn wir beide wissen, was wir wollen, können wir das Thema Beziehungen gerne noch mal anschneiden. Doch bis dahin… tun wir nach Möglichkeit als wäre nichts vorgefallen als eine dumme Notlösung und eine Racheaktion.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe... Tom.“  
„Ich weiß Ashley. Aber ich werde mir mühe geben, dir keinen Grund für weitere Racheaktionen zu liefern.“ Sagte ich breit grinsend.  
„Du bist unmöglich!“  
„Sagt Commander Shepard auch immer. Dabei gebe ich mir so viel mühe Charmant zu sein.“  
Wack, fing ich mir noch eine gegen den Oberarm. Zielsicher wie ein Scharfschütze genau auf dieselbe Stelle.  
„Brich dir nicht die Hand beim Versuch mich zu streicheln.“ setzte ich nach.  
Als Ashley prompt so richtig weit ausholte, entschied ich, doch besser von der Werkbank und außer Reichweite zu hüpfen.  
„Na bitte, du lächelst wieder.“ stellte ich breit grinsend fest.  
„Danke.“  
„Gern geschehen, Williams.“ sagte ich und wandte mich zum gehen.  
„Tom?“  
Ich blickte noch mal über die Schulter. Sie schien mit einer Entscheidung zu hadern. Doch dann sagte sie: „Du darfst mich jetzt Ash nennen, wenn du willst.“  
„Dann bis nachher zur Einsatzbesprechung Ash.“  
  
Die Einsatzbesprechung wurde bei unserem eintreffen über Therum abgehalten. Anwesend waren alle Führungsoffiziere, sowie alle drei Nichtmenschen.  
„Die Sensoren zeigen Geth Aktivität Commander.“ Meldete Joker und legte Satellitenfotos und Grafiken auf den großen Schirm im Kommunikationsraum.  
„Joker, warum sehe ich in einem Durchmesser von 2 Klicks nur einen Weißen Fleck im Zentrum der Karte?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Weil irgendetwas die Sensoren stört.“ gab Jeff Auskunft. „Leider liegt die Ausgrabungsstätte genau da. Umgeben von einem Lava See. Zugang gibt es nur von einer Seite. Das Störfeld macht eine Landung mit der Normandy oder dem Shuttle am Zielort unmöglich.“  
„Alternative Landezone hier?“ fragte Jane und markierte eine Stelle.  
„Negativ Commander.“ sagte Joker sofort und blendete vier Ringe ein. „Das ist der Feuerbereich von vier Raketengeschützen der Geth, die sich hier in einem stillgelegten Treibstofflager verschanzt haben. ich muss sie also weitere zwei Klicks entfernt absetzen. Hier…“  
Er zeigte uns die LZ.  
„Wir werden das Mako nehmen.“ Entschied Jane.  
„Alenko, sie haben eine Fahrlizenz für Makos?“  
„Ja, Ma’am.“  
„Gut. Sie fahren… Bannor, sie ans Geschütz. Garrus, sie gehen an das MG. Der Rest bleibt an Bord auf Abruf bereit. Möglicherweise brauchen wir Verstärkung. In dem Fall schnappen sie sich die beiden Privates vor der Tür und kommen mit dem Shuttle, sobald das Störfeld erledigt ist. Das wäre alles. Macht euch bereit.“  
„Commander?“  
„Ja XO?“  
„Darf ich vorschlagen Chief Williams mitzunehmen, statt Garrus?“  
Das führte nicht nur bei den Dreien für einen verwunderten Blick.  
„Mit welcher Begründung?“ hakte Jane daher nach.  
„Sie hat ihre ganze alte Einheit verloren. Dies ist ein Traumatisches Erlebnis. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, was das für einen Soldaten bedeuten kann. Sie muss so schnell als möglich wieder in ein Gefecht und diese Gelegenheit ist die erstbeste.“ erklärte ich trocken.  
„Glauben sie wirklich es würde helfen?“ fragte Jane nach. „Schließlich rät man im N Programm Soldaten zu schonen.“  
„Mir hat’s geholfen… was mir erst hinterher klar wurde.“ gab ich zu. „Meinem 2nd LT, der sein gesamtes Squad bei einem Einsatz verlor, den wollte ich schonen. Hab ihm Urlaub gegeben. In Wahrheit ist das, das schlimmste was man einem Soldaten antun kann. Er hatte zu viel zeit zum Nachdenken und sich die Schuld gegeben. Das hat ihn so gequält, dass er sich selbst erschossen hat.“  
„Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht vor!“ rief Ashley entsetzt.  
„Das sagen sie jetzt noch Williams. Aber wenn sie nicht schnell genug wieder in der Action mitmischen, bekommen sie unweigerlich Selbstzweifel die nach und nach in der Frage enden: Wieso ich? Hätten es nicht die anderen mehr verdient zu leben?“  
„Die Frage stell ich mir allerdings jetzt schon…“ gab sie niedergeschlagen zu.  
„Darüber können wir uns gerne nach dem Einsatz genauer unterhalten, falls es dann überhaupt noch nötig ist.“ sagte ich.  
„Und ihre Platzangst Williams?“ fragte Jane sie.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Platzangst habe Ma’am. Ich habe nur eine gesteigerte Angst davor in einem Kugelmagneten zu sitzen. Vor allem wenn dieser im All treibt.“ korrigierte Ashley.  
„In einem stark gepanzerten, mit starken Schilden.“ Warf Kaidan wenig hilfreich ein.  
„Schaffen sie das?“ fragte Jane zweifelnd. Einen Panzerkoller im Gefecht behagte ihr ebenso wenig wie mir.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt Ma’am.“ antwortete Williams ernst und Selbstsicher.  
„Gut. Dann Rein ins Mako.“  
  
Es war beeindruckend wie leicht Kaidan mit dem Mako und seiner Steuerung zu Recht kam. Ich war zwar ein ganz passabler PKW Fahrer und auch ein überraschend guter Shuttlepilot, aber beim Mako fahren, hatte der Ausbilder bei der Allianz nur die Hände über den Kopf zusammen geschlagen.  
Wenn man mir genug Zeit gab, würde ich es vielleicht sogar hinbekommen. Aber weder hatte ich die Zeit bekommen, noch wollte ich es groß. Mit fortschreitender Zeit würde das Shuttle ohnehin das Mako ersetzen.  
Ein wenig mulmig war mir dann doch bei den Lava Feldern um uns herum, die Kaidan geschickt umfuhr.  
„Ich geb zu, im Mako zu sitzen behagt mir auch nicht sonderlich…“ gab ich seufzend zu, als Kaidan in eine Kurve ging, die uns für meinen Geschmack zu dicht an der Lava vorbei führte.  
Bevor jemand etwas erwidern oder Anmerken konnte, Donnerte einer der Geth Transporter über uns hinweg und warf die beiden Geth Läufer ab. Vierbeinig  und mit ihren langen Hälsen erinnerten die mich irgendwie an im Trockner eingelaufene Giraffen.  
„ Stopp! Ziel: Geth Läufer! 12 Uhr, 200! Feuer!“ rief Jane sofort Befehle.  
Kaidan ging in die Eisen und wir stoppten beinahe sofort.  
„Na, die Sicherheitsgurte halten schon mal…“ war mein sarkastischer Kommentar, während ich das Kampfgeschütz ausrichtete und feuerte.  
„Treffer! Gleich noch mal!“ wies Jane mich an. „Fahrer auf mein Signal hoch!“  
Ich gab dem Geschütz eine Sekunde zum abkühlen, als Jane rief „Hoch!“ wollte ich gerade abdrücken. Zum Glück tat ich es nicht, denn Kaidan zündete Befehlsgemäß die Schubdüsen und wir schwebten für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft. Lange genug, das die auf uns Abgegebenen Geschosse unter uns hindurchrasten.  
Genau als wir den höchsten Punkt erreichten, justierte ich neu und gab den Schuss ab. 200 Meter entfernt explodierte der Geth in einer ordentlichen Explosion. Wahrscheinlich war sein E-Zero Kern getroffen worden.  
Mit einem konventionellen Geschütz hätte ich so nicht schießen können. Aber Massentreiberwaffen besaßen keinen Rückstoß, der uns unkontrollierbar aus der Schwebe gerissen hätte.  
„Wow!“ kommentierte Kaidan den Abschuss.  
„Glückstreffer!“ meinte Ashley.  
„Können!“ erwiderte ich.  
„Dann gleich noch mal! Einer ist noch: 1 Uhr, 200!“ sagte Jane das Ziel an und ich richtete die Kanone aus.  
„Kaidan! Bereithalten für gleiches Manöver!“ sagte ich und feuerte, beinahe zeitgleich wie der Läufer.  
„Hoch!“ rief Jane und wieder zündete Kaidan die Manövrierdüsen und das Mako schoss gute 5 Meter in die Höhe. Wieder schoss ich am höchsten punkt, wo wir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde innehielten.  
Diesmal hatte ich es drauf angelegt, einen Präzisionsschuss mit dem Kampfgeschütz abliefern zu wollen. Hätte ein Geth Läufer Kopfhaare, hätte ich ihm einen neuen Scheitel gezogen. So aber war es nur ein Streifschuss, der den Kopf des Kampfläufers herumriss und dann hinter ihm in den Felsen einschlug.  
Verdammt. Das kam dabei raus, wenn man angeben wollte.  
„Daneben!“ riefen Kaidan und Ashley.  
„Ach nein, echt?“ rutschte mir sarkastisch raus. Ich war jetzt doch etwas wütend.  
Kaum wie wir wieder Bodenkontakt hatten schoss ich den dritten Schuss auf dieses Ziel. Diesmal war es ein perfekter Kopfschuss und der Läufer war ein Wrack. Zum Glück, denn das Geschütz war nach drei so knapp aufeinander folgenden Schüssen überhitzt.  
„Musst du es immer übertreiben?“ fragte mich Jane leise. „Ein sauberer Abschuss wäre mir lieber als unnötige Kopfschüsse zu platzieren.“  
„Zurechtweisung angekommen.“ meinte ich seufzend.  
„Okay, weiter LT.“ befahl Jane und Kaidan fuhr uns um zwei weitere Kehren, bis das Camp in Sicht kam und wir in dieser kleinen „Schlucht“ steckten. Inklusive der drei Raketentürme, die sofort das Feuer auf uns eröffneten.  
„Verdammt! Zurücksetzen LT!“ rief Jane.  
Die ersten Raketen schlugen da ein, wo wir eben noch gewesen waren. Ich suchte Fieberhaft die rechte Seite der Schlucht ab und fand den Spalt, der um das Haupttor herum in das Camp führte.  
„Kaidan! Rechts die Spalte! Zwei Uhr! Rein da!“ rief ich als ich sie entdeckte.  
Kaidan Fackelte nicht lange und wartete auch nicht auf Janes Bestätigung sondern fuhr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in den Spalt.  
„Achtung viertes Geschütz nach der Linkskurve!“ warnte ich vor und schwenkte bereits den Geschützturm, um schnellstmöglich feuerbereit zu sein.  
„Woher…“ setzte Ashley an zu fragen, als der Turm in sicht kam und sie zu feuern begann.  
„Weil ich genau da einen Platzieren würde, wenn das mein Basiscamp wäre!“ sagte ich und gab den ersten Schuss ab. Unmittelbar danach traf die erste Rakete unsere kinetische Barriere.  
„Hoch!“ rief Jane und so wichen wir der zweiten Rakete aus.  
Ein weiterer Schuss am höchsten Punkt wurde von der Barriere des Geschützturms abgelenkt und traf einen Geth, in der Basis dahinter. Ashleys Dauerfeuer zeigte Wirkung und die Kinetischen des Turms brachen zusammen.  
Ich feuerte noch ein Geschoss ab und der Turm wurde in tausend Fetzen gerissen, als seine Raketen hochgingen. Die Geth im Lager blieben nicht da, sondern rückten gegen uns in diesen Spalt, oder wie auch immer ich das nennen sollte, hinein und begannen uns zu beschießen.  
„Fahr Kaidan!“ rief ich und schoss auf den Geth Commander.  
„Was?“ fragte Jane  
„Wohin?“ rief Kaidan.  
„Gerade aus! Fahr sie über den Haufen!“  
„Das ist irre!“ rief Kaidan als er Vollgas gab. „Du bist Irre!“  
Wumm, Klack, Knirsch, Kratz.  
Es lässt sich nicht beschreiben wie es klang, dieses krachen und schrammen, wenn Gethleiber gegen die Hüllenpanzerung krachten. Kaidan fuhr grade aus, bis ich „Rechtsum! … Stop!“ rief und wir vor dem Tor hielten, dass uns zu Liaras Ausgrabungsstätte führte.  
Ich sprang aus dem Sitz des Kampfgeschützes und hechtete zur linken seitlichen Ausstiegsrampe. Dabei riss ich mir das Avenger Gewehr vom Rücken und aktivierte es.  
„Du willst da doch nicht etwa raus!“ rief Ashley schwankend zwischen Besorgnis und entsetzen.  
„Damit rechnen die genauso wenig wie du.“ Rief ich und schlug mit der Faust gegen den öffnen Mechanismus.  
„Ich links sie rechts.“ Rief ich und sprang heraus. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen dass Jane mir folgte. Sie hatte wie ich erkannt, dass mitten in der Basis mit dem Mako festzusitzen Selbstmord war. deshalb raus aus dem Mako, ausschwärmen und das Camp sichern.  
Kaum berührten meine Füße den Boden schaute ein Geth ums Heck des Mako herum. Er hob sein Impulsgewehr, doch ich hatte meine Avenger bereits im Anschlag. Ein kurzer Feuerstoß, der Geth kippte nach hinten über und würde sich nie mehr erheben.  
„Squiiiirk“ machte es links neben meinem Bein. Unter dem hintersten Rad lag ein Geth. Kaidan hatte ihn wohl überfahren und das Mako auf seinen Beinen geparkt. Er versuchte hektisch nach dem Impulsgewehr zu greifen, das der eben zerstörte Kamerad fallen gelassen hatte.  
Mit einem Schritt war ich bei der Waffe und sammelte sie vom Boden auf. 23 Schuss noch. Ich wusste noch, dass Impulsgewehre der Geth mehr Durchschlagskraft besaßen, als die Avenger. Passend, wenn ich ihn mit den eigenen Waffen erledigte.  
Drei Schuss, und er rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Schnell suchte ich beide nach weiteren Thermomagazinen ab. Inzwischen waren auch Kaidan und Ashley aus dem Mako heraus. Ashley gesellte sich zu mir während Kaidan Jane zu Hilfe kam. Im Gegensatz zu mir, wo es am Heck gerade ruhig war, lieferte sie sich ein ernstes Feuergefecht mit ein paar Geth.  
Ich fand zwei Thermomagazine und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder einzugreifen. „Ash. Siehst du die Kisten da?“  
„Ja.“  
„Da rennst du hin. Von dort solltest du den Gegner flankieren können. Auf mein Signal geb ich dir Feuerschutz.“  
Ich schoss die 20 Schuss hinaus und warf das Thermomagazin aus. Eigentlich handelte es sich dabei gar nicht mal um ein Magazin im eigentlichen Sinne. Das war ein massiver Metallblock im innern der Waffe. Mit einem Masseneffektfeld wird von diesem das Geschoß abgeschabt und geformt. Dabei entsteht Hitze. Das Projektil wird dann nach dem Railgun Prinzip mit Masseneffektfeldern aus dem lauf gepresst. Auch dabei entsteht Hitze. Aktuell gibt es Sicherheitsmechanismen, die eine Temperatur vermeiden, bei der elektronische Komponenten oder der Schütze selbst gefährdet werden würden.  
Geth Waffen, verwenden Thermomagazine, die ich persönlich Hitzespeicher nenne. Denn genau das ist ihre Funktion. Die Wärme wird in sie hineingeleitet. Allerdings kann der Hitzespeicher nur eine feste Menge Hitze ableiten. Deshalb ist die Anzahl der Schüsse pro Hitzespeicher begrenzt.  
„Okay! Auf drei. Eins-zwei-DREI!“  
Ich verbrauchte ein ganzes Thermomagazin, in einem Konstanten Feuerstoß, während Ashley zu den Kisten rannte. Zwei der vier verbliebenen Geth wirbelten zu mir herum und zwangen mich in Deckung.  
Ashley gelangte ohne Probleme in die Sicherheit der Kisten. Sie schoss schnelle Schüsse mit der Schrotflinte. Auf diese Entfernung, das waren gute 10 Meter, richteten diese Schüsse aufgrund der Streunung keinen Schaden an, schwächte aber die Kinetischen Barrieren der Geth. Der vierte Schuss ließ die Waffe überhitzen und Ashley ließ sie einfach fallen und riss sich ihre Avenger vom Rücken. Ein kräftiger Dauerfeuerstoß zerstörte einen der Geth und riss einem zweiten den Arm ab.  
Inzwischen hatte ich nachgeladen und bekam, durch sein taumeln, den Armlosen ins Visier. Ein kurzer Feuerstoß später, war er Geschichte und Ashley hatte auch die Avenger überhitzt. Auch die ließ sie fallen und riss sich die Pistole vom Bein. Kaidan und Jane erwischten einen und Ashley und ich den anderen.  
Der platz war sicher. Fehlten noch die beiden Torhäuser. Moment…  
Ich wirbelte herum.  
„Ash! Runter!“ schrie ich und schoss einen Feuerstoß auf den Geth in der Tür hinter Ashley.  
Ich war zu langsam.  
Ashley wurde von dessen Schrotflinte im Rücken getroffen und stürzte hinter die Kisten außer sicht. Hatte ihre kinetische Barriere gehalten? Mit vielen kurzen Feuerstößen rückte ich schritt für schritt vor und auch Jane stürmte in Feuerposition.  
Der Geth wurde regelrecht von unserem kombinierten und konzentrierten Feuer zerfetzt. Ashleys Beine sah ich bereits aber sie bewegten sich nicht.  
„Ash! Status!“ rief ich ins Mikro.  
Ich hetzte zu ihr, als keine Antwort kam.  
Sie lag auf der Seite, hielt sich den Rücken, aber atmete und hatte große Augen, einen fast schon erschütterten Blick.  
„Ich bin getroffen!“ stöhnte sie mehr, als dass sie es rief. „Bin ich schlimm verletzt?“  
Ich fing an zu lachen.  
„Nein, der Geth hat dir nur nen kräftigen Arschtritt verpasst.“ sagte ich dann breit grinsend und hockte mich neben sie. Ihre kinetische Barriere war zwar zusammengebrochen, aber die Schüsse steckten im Panzergewebe fest. Sie würde heute Abend sicher heftige schmerzen durch die blauen Flecke haben, sich morgen vielleicht kaum bewegen können, aber sie würde wieder auf die Beine kommen.  
„Kein Blut?“ fragte sie zögernd.  
„Unter der Haut sicher. Du wirst heute Abend schön blaue Asari Hüften haben, aber nein, äußerlich blutest du nicht.“ Versicherte ich ihr.  
Jane und Kaidan waren nun auch bei uns.  
„Geht es? Können sie weitermachen Williams?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Geben sie mir noch eine Minute Skipper…“ bat sie.  
„Schlafen können sie wenn sie Tot sind Soldat.“ Sagte ich schon aus Reflex und stand auf. Zu oft hatte ich diesen Spruch in Situationen wie diesen gebraucht, als das er mir hätte nicht einfach über die Lippen kommen können.  
„Zu befehl, LC…“ stöhnte Ashley und begann sich aufzurappeln. Kaidan war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und half ihr auf die Beine.  
Ich legte das Impulsgewehr wieder an und schritt auf die Tür zu. Jane war mit zwei raumgreifenden Schritten neben mir und mit einem nicken von ihr stürmte ich hinein.  
Sauber.  
Also gingen wir wieder nach draußen und in die andere hälfte des Torhauses. Auch hier war kein Geth mehr. Als beide Torhäuser untersucht waren sammelten wir uns am Mako.  
Ashley stand und lief wieder doch sie hatte schmerzen.  
„Tut es sehr weh?“ fragte ich daher.  
Sie nickte.  
Ich wandte mich an Jane, die neben mir stand und sagte: „Das sollten wir uns näher ansehen. Vielleicht hat der Einschlag der Schrotladung eine Rippe gebrochen. Ich würd’s ja machen aber…“  
„Ja schon klar.“ sagte Jane mit einem schnauben. „Alle Männer auf die andere Seite des Mako.“  
„Wenn das hier vorüber ist sollten wir uns mal über ihr Feuerverhalten unterhalten Williams.“ rief ich noch über die Schulter.  
„Alles klar, Sir.“ hörte sie stöhnen.  
Ich gab Kaidan einen sanften Stoß in die Seite und deutete auf zwei Geth, die in der nähe der Kluft lagen.  
Wir gingen hin und ich bückte mich nach einer der beiden Waffen.  
„Geth Raketenwerfer.“ sagte ich und reichte einen davon an Kaidan weiter.  
Ich nahm mir den anderen und stand wieder auf.  
„Und was soll ich damit?“  
„Na mit mir die Geschütztürme erledigen.“  
„Bist du verrückt? Das sind drei und wir sind zu Fuß!“ sagte Kaidan.  
„Vertraue mir. Ich habe einen Plan.“ meinte ich. Ich würde das genau so machen, wie ich das im Game auch immer erledigte.  
„Das tue ich Tom. Aber du bist manchmal echt irre!“ meinte Kaidan und folgte mir auf dem Fuße zum Tor.  
„Hey, wann habe ich was Irres gemacht?“ fragte ich nach.  
„Las mal überlegen…“ begann Kaidan mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Kopfnuss mit einem Kroganer, ein Sparringskampf mit einem Kroganer, Schiffe versenken mit einem Schlachtschiff und aussteigen wenn man IN einem Panzer ist.“  
Je mehr er aufzählte, desto breiter wurde mein Grinsen. „Was beschwerst du dich? Hat doch alles prima funktioniert!“  
„Ich trete dich gleich.“ sagte Kaidan.  
„Wieso wollt ihr mich immer treten?“ fragte ich Augen rollend.  
„Weil du manchmal echt unmöglich bist.“ Antwortete mir Kaidan.  
„Hey, das ist mein Satz!“ beschwerte sich Shepard via Funk.  
Stimmt, der Kanal war offen.  
„Na ist doch wahr!“ bekräftigte Kaidan.  
„Hey, was ist euch lieber? Ein Anführer mit Plan und Glück oder ein Anführer mit Plan aber kein Glück?“  
Beide schwiegen, wollten mir keinen Sieg gönnen, indem sie zugeben mussten, dass ich Recht hatte.  
„Ich werde immer auf sie setzen Sir.“ sagte Ashley. „scheint sicher angelegtes Geld zu sein, selbst wenn es waghalsig erscheint.“  
Kaidan und ich erreichten gerade das Fenster und die Torkontrolle.  
„Danke Ash. Bleibt beim Mako, dort solltet ihr außer Sicht sein.“ sagte ich „Und seid mal kurz ruhig.“  
Ich schulterte den Raketenwerfer und ging vor dem Fenster in die Hocke. Kaidan aktivierte das Tor und öffnete das Fenster und legte ebenfalls an.  
„Gleichzeitig.“ flüsterte ich. „Ziel genau.“  
„Bereit.“ sagte Kaidan.  
„Drei, zwei, eins.“ Zählte ich flüsternd herab. Das Fadenkreuz auf den von uns weg gedrehten Turm gerichtet. Den einzigen, den man von hier aus sah.  
Gleichzeitig flogen unsere Raketen dem Turm entgegen. Ich riss Kaidan mit mir zu Boden. Denn den Geth Turm zerriss es heftig und Schrapnelle und Dreck rauschten durch das Fenster über uns hinweg.  
Hustend robbten wir aus der Staubwolke nach draußen und zogen die Raketenwerfer mit.  
„Nachladen.“ hustete ich mehr zu Kaidan, als dass ich es ihm befahl.  
Ich arbeitete mich langsam und dabei nachladend zur Gebäudeecke vor, um den mittleren der drei Türme ins Visier nehmen zu können.  
„Gleich noch mal. Bist du bereit?“  
Kaidan hustete noch einmal und nickte. Wir gingen in Position und wieder zählte ich herunter. Dann sprang ich ums Eck und schoss meine Rakete ab. Kaidan einen Tick später.  
„WEG!“ schrie ich und sprang mit einem Hechtsprung wieder hinter die Hausecke. Genau mit Kaidan schoss auch der Turm eine Rakete auf uns ab.  
BOOM.  
Genau an der Stelle wo ich nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde zuvor gestanden hatte, schlug sie ein und ihre Detonationskraft erwischte Kaidan und mich im Sprung, warf uns mehrere Meter durch die Luft. Überhäufte uns mit Dreck, staub und Gestein.  
Meine Kinetischen gaben piepend den Geist auf. Jane rannte in unsere Richtung.  
„John! Kaidan! Status!“ rief sie.  
„Mir geht’s gut!“ hustete ich, hatte Tinitus in den Ohren und war kräftig benommen.  
„Wer ist John?“ fragte Kaidan benommen.  
Ich war benommen, hatte im ersten Moment gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie mich so gerufen hatte.  
„Bist du verletzt?“ fragte ich ihn.  
„Nein… nur benommen… geht gleich wieder.“  
„Gleich noch mal?“ fragte ich und rappelte mich hoch. Sammelte meinen fallen gelassenen Werfer wieder ein.  
„Ohne mich!“ sagte Kaidan. Rappelte sich aber hoch und suchte seinen eigenen.  
Jane war bei Kaidans Raketenwerfer und hob ihn auf. „Ich mach’s LT. Sie sehen mitgenommen aus.“  
„So fühle ich mich auch Commander Shepard.“ Schrie er schon fast.  
„Sie brauchen nicht schreien LT.“ sagte Shepard.  
„Verzeihung Commander. Ich glaube ich bin etwas Taub nach der Explosion.“ entschuldigte er sich recht lautstark.  
„Bleiben sie bei Williams.“ Befahl sie ihm und kam dann zu mir. Ich war schon fast wieder an der Torhaus Ecke, wo jetzt dicht daneben ein flacher, einen Meter durchmessender Krater vorhanden war.  
>Okay, das war wohl knapper als mir lieb ist.< kommentierte ich geistig den Anblick des Kraters. Bevor ich ums Eck spähte, signalisierte ich Jane ein paar Schritte zurück zu treten.  
Der Turm war Gott sei dank erledigt.  
Ich nickte Jane zu und wir schlichen uns die Wand entlang auf den dritten Turm zu. Kurz vor der ecke bedeutete ich wieder Jane zurück zu bleiben. Sie trat zwei schritte zurück und ich zwei vor. Ich schaute ums Eck und machte sofort mit einem lauten „Scheiße!“ einen Hechtsprung in Janes Richtung. Wieder landete ich im Dreck.  
Ich sah auf und sah, dass ich genau vor ihren Füßen auf dem bauch gelandet war.  
„Nein ich sag lieber nicht was mir grade durch den Kopf geht.“ sagte sie breit grinsend.  
„Was? Dass ich zu deinen Füßen genau richtig liege?“ erwiderte ich pampig vom Boden.  
„Du sagst es.“ gab sie zu.  
„Jetzt reicht’s aber!“ rief ich angepisst und sprang auf.  
Schulterte den Raketenwerfer und stürmte vor. Schoss meine letzte Rakete ab, ließ den Werfer fallen und rannte was die Beine hergaben, im wahrsten Sinne um mein Leben.  
Ich hörte wie das Turmgeschütz surrend herum schwang, um mich ins Visier zu nehmen, als ich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei rannte.  
>Schieß!< dachte ich. Worauf wartete Jane?  
„Schieß!“ schrie ich  und warf mich vor.  
BOOM  
Hinter mir explodierte der Turm und Splitter landeten um mich herum.  
„Scheiße noch eins! Eine Sekunde später und der Geschützturm hätte mich erledigt!“ beschwerte ich mich über den Funk.  
„Was beschwerst du dich? Hat doch alles prima funktioniert!“ funkte Jane zurück und ich konnte mir ihr grinsen gut vorstellen. Manche Leute schafften es wirklich ihre Emotionen über einen Funkkanal zu transportieren.  
Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und lachte erst mal, um Adrenalin und Anspannung zu lösen.  
Ja, lachen half, dass man nicht wahnsinnig wurde.  
>Nicht umsonst lachen die Irren in ihrer Irrenanstalt< sagte Spike immer.  
Jane kam zu mir und half mir auf.  
„Geht’s wieder?“  
„Ja… Waren nur die Nerven…“  
„Dann wieder rein ins Mako.“  
„Zu Befehl Commander.“  
Wir setzten unseren Weg fort und noch einmal warf uns ein Transporter Feinde in den Weg. Doch nun waren wir bereits aufeinander eingestellt und machten mit den Geth kurzen Prozess.  
Wir fuhren auf Hügelkämme zu und da war der Tunnel, den ich irgendwie völlig vergessen hatte. Übel war der Kollos, der eine Menge Schaden fraß und uns sogar einen Treffer zufügte. Zum Glück hielten die Schilde den Treffer aus.  
Als er erledigt war und wir uns durch weitere Fußtruppen gekämpft hatten, erreichten wir den Hügel auf dem Liaras Ausgrabung war.  
„Was zum…“ rief Kaidan plötzlich und hielt Abrupt an.  
„Was ist los LT?“ wollte Jane sofort wissen.  
„Meine Anzeigen und Sichtschirme spielen verrückt!“ meldete er. „Ich kann so nicht weiter fahren.“  
„Meine Anzeigen sind auch geblockt. Ich kann nicht mehr schießen.“ meldete ich.  
„Ja, ich sehe auch nichts mehr.“ Gab Jane bekannt.  
„Wir sind sicher in dem Störfeld, das Joker erwähnt hat.“ schätzte ich.  
„Dann werden wir wohl den Rest zu Fuß zurücklegen müssen.“ Meinte Jane und schnallte sich von ihrem Sitz.  
„Na toll…“ stöhnte Ashley.  
„Wie geht es Ash?“ fragte ich besorgt und wollte ihr beim aussteigen helfen.  
„Ich schaff das, Sir!“ sagte sie entschlossen.  
Draußen vor dem Mako blickten wir auf den Spalt in der Steilwand.  
„Da wären wir nicht durchgepasst…“ meinte Jane.  
„Und drüber weg, oder dort hoch wäre auch keine Option.“ Sagte Kaidan und blickte zur Kante der Steilwand, gute 15 bis 20 Meter über uns.  
„Na dann, rein mit uns.“ sagte ich gut gelaunt, zog meine Mantis und setzte mich an die Spitze.  
Die Kluft wurde nach ein paar schritten breiter aber Geröll übersäht, machte eine weite Rechtsbiegung und stieg leicht an, ehe sie in einem breiten Platz vor einer weiteren Steilwand endete. Auf diese führte eine Serpentine herauf.  
Doch unten wie oben auf der Steilwand warteten bereits Geth auf uns.  
„Geth!“ rief Kaidan neben mir überflüssigerweise zur Warnung. Wir alle hatten sie so ziemlich zur selben Zeit entdeckt.  
Ich sprintete zu einem nahen mannshohen Gesteinsbrocken und warf mich aus dem sprint der Länge nach daneben. Legte an und suchte mir ein Ziel. Genau so wie man es mir beigebracht hatte.  
Jane und Kaidan wetzten an mir vorbei und gingen weiter vorne in Deckung, während Ashley ganz in meiner nähe in Deckung ging.  
Direkt voraus, keine 30 Meter entfernt, lugte ein Geth um einen Felsbrocken herum, und visierte Kaidan an.  
Er kam nicht mehr dazu, abzudrücken. Ich ließ ihn nicht. Auf diese Entfernung war ein Headshot ein Kinderspiel für mich.  
Jane und Kaidan hatten  sich beide hinter einem großen Brocken verschanzt und schossen abwechselnd Feuerstöße darüber hinweg auf die Geth. Ashley arbeitete sich geduckt zur nächsten Deckungsmöglichkeit vor.  
Ich blickte durchs Visier und suchte mir ein neues Ziel oben auf dem Kamm, wo der Turm stand. Genau in dem Moment, wie ich den Scharfschützen im Turm entdeckte und das Zielfernrohr nachzujustieren begann, drückte dieser ab und ich sah kurz auf, denn er hatte nicht auf mich gezielt.  
Kaidan drehte auf einen Fuß eine Pirouette und landete auf dem Bauch. Jane reagierte sofort:  sie packte Kaidans Fuß und zog ihn in Deckung.  
„Feindlicher Scharfschütze!“ rief sie zur Warnung „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das herkam!“  
Sofort legte ich wieder an. „Ich hab ihn im Visier!“  
Ich atmete aus und hielt die Luft an. Drückte ab und fluchte „Scheiße!“  
Irgendetwas ließ meinen Schuss um 30 Zentimeter tiefer und drei Zentimeter nach links abweichen, Sodass mein Geschoss nur die Waffe des Geth traf und sie unbrauchbar machte. Ich atmete wieder aus und platzierte einen weiteren Schuss, diesmal um die Abweichung korrigiert auf die Brust des Zieles, obwohl ich auf den Kopf gezielt hatte. „Was zum Geier?“  
„Kaidan ist Okay!“ funkte Jane. „Die Kugel ging durch den Schild und in den Brustpanzer und ist dort stecken geblieben!“  
„Ich hab den Scharfschützen erledigt!“ rief ich nach dem ich ihm endlich mit dem dritten Schuss den Schädel weg blies.  
„Aller guten Dinge sind wohl wirklich drei…“ murmelte ich und suchte mir das nächste Ziel.  
Auch diesen Geth Raketenschützen traf ich nicht sauber. So langsam wurde das ätzend. Warum schoss ich so miserabel? Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag.  
„Williams zu mir!“ befahl ich.  
Sie sah einen Moment verwundert in meine Richtung und kam dann aber sofort zu mir zurück gesprintet.  
Ich kramte aus einer meiner vielen Gürteltaschen ein ganz spezielles Fernglas und reichte es ihr.  
„Linke Tasten sind zum rein- und rauszoomen. Rechte Taste zum Ziel festlegen.“ Erklärte ich kurz und bündig. „Such mir ein Ziel damit und fixiere es, damit rechts im Sichtfeld die Zahlen auftauchen. Sag mir was da steht.“  
„Okay…“ sagte sie und spähte über den Brocken hinweg.  
„Da ist einer: oben am Kamm links vom Turm…“ sagte sie.  
„Hab ihn.“ sagte ich. „fixier ihn.“  
Sie drückte die Taste, dann drückte sie sie noch mal und hielt sie gedrückt. „ah! so geht das… ähm… von oben nach unten?“  
„Ja.“  
„Motel 150“  
„Motel steht für Meter, das ist die Entfernung.“ sagte ich und justierte das Fernrohr neu.  
„Dann… Echo 2,5.“  
„Weiter…“ sagte ich und hielt das Fadenkreuz etwas rechts vom Gegner  
„Echo 3,5.“  
Ich hielt das Fadenkreuz einen weiteren Strich weiter nach rechts.  
„Und die letzte ist Wiskey 5,5“  
„Ah! Ein starker Scherwind! Kein Wunder!“ rief ich und brachte das Fadenkreuz jetzt einen strich links neben den Gegner. „Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen müssen…“  
ausatmen und abdrücken.  
„Wow!“ kommentierte Ashley den sauberen Headshot.  
„Nächstes Ziel!“ bat ich grinsend.  
„Der da links von uns hinter dem block wäre schön!“ meldete sich Jane über den Funk. „Der macht uns zu schaffen.“  
„Hab ihn.“ sagte ich.  
„Ich bekomm ihn nicht fixiert.“ Meldete mir Ashley.  
„Fixier die Felskante!“ schlug ich ihr vor.  
„Das geht?“ fragte sie um gleich darauf freudig zu rufen: „Das Geht!“  
„Entfernung?“  
„50…“ sagte sie und schaute ohne über den Stein.  „wohl eher 30…“  
„Das Fernglas gibt die Einstellung des Zielfernrohres wider. Nicht die Tatsächliche Entfernung. Das ist die Zahl oben links.“  
„32… bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?“ sagte sie grinsend.  
„Wind?“ wollte ich grinsend wissen, ohne ihre gute Schätzung zu kommentieren.  
„Ach das ist der Wind? Alle drei Wiskey  5,3“  
Wieder richtete ich mein Gewehr aus, atmete das Sniperatmen und wartete auf den Moment, das der Geth wieder aus der Deckung blickte um auf Jane zu schießen. In diesem Moment hielt ich die Luft an und schoss.  
„Bäm! Kopfschuss Nummer zwei!“ kommentierte Ashley.  
„Klasse!“ kam auch von Jane, die ich losstürmen sah. Genau an die Kante, wo eben noch der Geth war. Mit der Schrotflinte in der Hand schlitterte sie um diese Blockecke und gab zwei schnelle Schüsse ab. Ich blickte mit dem Fernrohr auf die andere Seite des Felsens und sah dort Schrottteile über den Boden scheppern.  
„Ein scheppernder Geth für Shepard.“ witzelte ich.  
„Ha Ha.“ Kam es von ihr als wäre sie sauer.  
„Ihr breites grinsen passt nicht Commander.“ funkte ich ebenso breit grinsend zurück.  
„Halt deine Flinte wo anders hin! Such dir ein neues Ziel.“ Funkte sie immer noch grinsend und ging wieder in Deckung.  
„Meinst du, du schaffst den da auch per Kopf? Da ganz oben am Hügel?“ fragte Ashley.  
„Entfernung?“ wollte ich wissen, da ich ihn nicht entdecken konnte.  
„350“  
„Hab ihn...“sagte ich als ich ihn nun endlich entdeckte. „Mit dir als Spotter? Kinderspiel! Sag an!“  
„Okay, Wind aus…. Echo 2,9 und Echo 3,2. Sowie Wiskey 5,2.“  
Auch dieser Geth meldete sich mit einem Kopftreffer von diesem Gefecht ab.  
„Okay, ich glaube das war’s…“ meinte Ashley.  
„Hier ist sauber.“ Meldete Jane 30 Meter entfernt. „Neu formieren.“  
Wir sammelten uns am beginn der Serpentine.  
Oben waren links die Tanks, Das Vordach über uns und rechts die Rampe für den Eingang zur Ausgrabungsstätte. Kurz bevor wir die Kisten unter dem Vordach erreichten, schluckte ich kurz, denn ich wusste, was uns erwartete.  
„Vorsichtig!“ sagte ich leise und wechselte zur Avenger.  
„Was ist das?“ fragte Ashley, die den Geth Hopper zuerst entdeckte, der an der Unterseite des Vordachs hing.  
„Hopper! Schieß!“ rief ich und eröffnete das Feuer.  
Der Hopper wich meinem Feuerstoß aus indem er gegen einen der Tanks sprang und mit einem Energiestrahl Zurückschoss und weiter sprang, da auch Jane auf ihn feuerte.  
Der Schuss zwang mich in Deckung, nahm mir den halben Schild.  
Plötzlich flog einer der Truppentransporter der Geth über uns hinweg und warf den Läufer und mehrere Geth Soldaten vor uns ab.  
„Verdammt! Ich treff das Ding nicht mal mit der Schrotflinte!“ schimpfte Ashley.  
„Schieß dahin wo er sein wird und nicht dahin wo er ist!“ riet ich ihr, während wir alle hinter Kisten in Deckung gingen. Zum Glück waren es massive Kisten, die den Beschuss des Läufers vorerst standhalten würden. Doch im Gegensatz zum Spiel, würden diese hier nicht ewig halten. Gerade wurde meine vom Geschütz des Läufers getroffen und um mehrere Zoll verschoben.  
Ich lehnte mich aus der Deckung und holte mit einem etwas längeren Feuerstoß einen der Geth Schützen von den Beinen. Auch die anderen verbuchten Abschüsse und nur noch der Läufer war übrig.  
„Wir müssen etwas gegen den Läufer unternehmen!“ rief Jane.  
Mir kam eine Idee.  
„Ich hab eine Idee!“ rief ich und legte alle Waffen vor mir auf den Boden.  
„Was hast du vor?“ wollte Jane wissen.  
„Was verrücktes!“ rief ich „Wirf mir zwei Granaten rüber!“  
„Was hast du vor?“ wiederholte Jane ihre Frage.  
„Vertrau mir!“ bat ich und das gab bei ihr wohl den Ausschlag und sie zog zwei der Eishockey Puck großen und dicken Scheiben vom Gürtel und warf sie mir zu.  
Ich fing die Handgranaten geschickt auf und lehnte mich gegen meine Kiste. Zur Beruhigung atmete ich aus, wartete auf den Moment dass der Läufer schoss.  
Dann sprintete ich lauthals schreiend auf den Läufer zu.  
Die Geth im Läufer mussten wohl erst einen Konsens finden, ob ich komplett wahnsinnig geworden bin oder tatsächlich eine Bedrohung war. Der Kopf des Läufers zuckte jedenfalls wie bei einem Menschen vor ungläubiger Überraschung zurück und so brachte es mir die Zeit, die gut 15 Yards zu ihm zurückzulegen.  
Die Beine voran warf ich mich zwischen seine Füße, schlidderte unter ihm durch und drückte dabei die beiden Granaten an seinen Bauch. Ich rammte die Fersen in den Dreck und versuchte mit dem Restschwung auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich war zu langsam. Ich kam einen Schritt weit nach rechts um auszuweichen, als die Granaten hoch gingen und den Läufer unmittelbar hinter mir in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerrissen.  
Schrapnelle und Dreck trafen mich, die Druckwelle hob mich von den Beinen, schleuderte mich davon.  
Ein harter Aufprall, Schmerz und Schwärze.  
  
Janes POV  
  
Ich hielt mich für einen Menschen, der seit Mindoir nicht mehr leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war. Seit damals war mir nur zweimal der Mund offen gestanden. Aber seit John an Bord war verging nicht ein Tag an dem er nicht offen war.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihm hinterher.  
Fragte mich ob er der mutigste oder verrückteste Mensch war, dem ich bisher begegnet war.  
Er schlidderte unter dem Läufer durch und befestigte die Granaten. Doch er richtete sich viel zu langsam wieder auf.  
„Scheiße!“ hörte ich mich rufen, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass Alenko und Williams es hörten, da sie ebenfalls unbeweglich und wie gebannt auf die Szene starrten.  
John wurde von der Explosion erfasst und hinter die Rampe außer sicht geschleudert.  
Für Sekunden, die wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen.  
Der einzige Gedanke den ich hatte war: >Wenn es Götter gibt so lasst ihn am Leben sein!<  
Lieutenant Alenko war der erste, der seine Motorik wieder fand und zu ihm rannte.  
Nun löste sich auch meine Starre und ich rannte, was die Beine hergaben.  
John lag auf dem Bauch, Splitter in der Rückenplatte, alle viere von sich gestreckt, rührte er sich nicht mehr.  
Meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es Tränen waren.  
>Reiß dich zusammen!< sagte ich mir.  
Kaidan zog ein paar der Splitter aus Johns Panzer.  
„Kein Blut! Ein gutes Zeichen!“ rief er und drehte John auf den Rücken.  
Kaidan zog einen Handschuh aus und fühlte nach Johns Puls.  
„Er lebt!“ rief Kaidan erleichtert und begann Johns zerschrammtes und leicht blutiges Gesicht zu ohrfeigen. „Nur bewusstlos!“  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf.  
  
Zurück zu John:  
  
„Awrg… das war ein Arschtritt…“ murmelte ich, als ich auf dem Rücken liegend zu mir kam. Mir tat alles weh, die Augen hielt ich geschlossen.  
Der Schmerzen nach und dem Nässegefühl im Gesicht, musste ich mir die linke Wange aufgeschrammt haben.  
>Na toll, kaum verblasst das Feilchen von Ashley, schon schramm ich mir die Birne auf!<  
Langsam und viel blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen.  
„Weint ihr?“ fragte ich, als ich die Gesichter der anderen sah. „Fehlt mir was?“  
„Ich hab nur Staub im Auge.“ sagte Jane und brachte mich zum grinsen, was wehtat.  
Ich begann zaghaft an mir herunter zu tasten.  
„Alles noch dran!“ beruhigte mich Kaidan lachend und wischte sich tatsächlich ein paar Tränen weg. „Mann ich hab echt geglaubt, das wäre es für dich gewesen…“  
Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf.  
„So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los.“ stöhnte ich mehr als ich sagte.  
Obwohl ich hier großspurig tat, war mir klar, dass ich das gerade nur mit viel Glück überlebt hatte.  
„Wenn du so was noch mal machst, solltest du dabei besser Draufgehen!“ rief Ashley und drohte: „Denn falls nicht, wirst du dir wünschen du wärest es, wenn ich dich danach in die Finger kriege, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab!“  
Wackelig stand ich auf und begann die Schultern zu kreisen. Es knackte hörbar, tat aber nicht weh.  
„Ich werd’ sehen was sich machen lässt.“ meinte ich nur und begann mich langsam in Bewegung zu setzten.  
Auf dem Rückweg zu meinen Waffen stöhnte und ächzte ich wie ein Rentner beim Marathon. Glücklicherweise funktionierte mein Hirn wieder mit voller Kraft. Denn so entging mir ein bedeutender Unterschied zum Spiel nicht. Zwischen den Helium 3 Tanks stand eine Geth Konsole und ein Kabel führte auf den Tank herauf zu einem Sendemast.  
„Kaidan sieh dir das mal an. Das könnte die Quelle des Störfelds sein.“  
„Geht klar.“ sagte der und sprintete zu der Konsole.  
„He! Ich gebe hier die Befehle.“ Beschwerte sich Jane, grinste aber dabei.  
„Tschuldigung.“ sagte ich grinsend und sammelte meine Waffen wieder auf.  
„Verdammt.“ Fluchte ich.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte Ashley besorgt.  
„Mein Rückenmagnethalter ist hin. Nur der für die Pistole am Gürtel funktioniert noch.“ erklärte ich ihr.  
„Nimm die Avenger so und ich trag dein Präzisionsgewehr mit mir.“ sagte Ashley sofort. „Du schießt ohnehin mit mir als … wie nanntest du mich? Spotter? Du schießt einfach besser wenn ich dein Spotter bin.“  
Das lies mich dann doch grinsen und ich reichte ihr meine Mantis. „Pass gut drauf auf.“  
„Werde ich.“ sagte sie und befestigte die Mantis auf dem Rücken. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie gar kein eigenes dabei hatte.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein paar Schüsse aus Kaidans Richtung. Der schmerz war vergessen und ich wetzte um die Deckung herum.  
Kaidan hatte einfach die Konsole zerschossen.  
„Ich hab das nicht lesen können.“ sagte er und griff sich verlegen in den Nacken. Das tat er immer wenn er nervös oder verlegen war.  
„Das hätte Tali sicher interessiert, na ja, lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern.“ sagte Jane von der Rampe aus. „Kommt ihr? Ich will das erledigt haben, bevor die Geth noch mehr Gesellschaft abwerfen.“  
„Commander?“ fragte Joker im Funk.  
„Joker? Es tut gut ihre Stimme zu hören.“ sagte Jane.  
„Was auch immer sie gemacht haben, das Störfeld ist weg.“ Bestätigte er das offensichtliche. Dass das Störfeld den Funk störte hatten wir schon an dem Hintergrundrauschen des Anzugfunks bemerkt.  
„Halten sie sich für einen schnellen Abzug bereit.“ Wies Jane ihn an.  
„Verstanden Commander!“  
„Wäre auch schön wenn du die Geth Transporter abschießt, die hier irgendwo rumkurven, wenn sie hier her unterwegs sind.“ Mischte ich mich ein.  
„Negativ.“ Entschied Jane. „Das sind drei. Besser wir gehen kein Risiko ein.“  
Ich quittierte das nur mit einem Schulterzucken und Joker bestätigte.  
Dann betraten wir die Ausgrabungsstätte.  
Etwas überraschend für mich als Gamer war, dass die Geth vor dem Aufzug fehlten. Allerdings war das auch logisch. Das war schließlich die Wirklichkeit und kein Spiel. Wieder musste ich über diesen Gedankengang den Kopf schütteln. Für mich war es immer noch ein Stück weit ein krasser Traum.  
Die Geth fanden wir unten, sie feuerten auf den Schild, der sie von Liara trennte, die in ihrem Kraftfeld hing.  
Die Geth bemerkten uns nicht, als wir in Stellung auf dem Hochgang gingen und sie auf Janes Signal in einer konzentrierten Feuersalve fachmännisch zerlegten.  
Dann nahmen wir den letzten Fahrstuhl hinunter, der wie im Spiel blockierte. Wieder musste ich mit dem Kopf schütteln. Manche Sachen ändern sich wohl doch nicht.  
Während sich Jane mit Liara unterhielt, sah ich mich bereits vorsichtig vorrückend im hinteren Teil der Halle um. Ash war schon Aufmerksam geworden und folgte mir sofort.  
„Solltest du nicht beim Commander bleiben?“ fragte ich.  
„Das könnte ich dich fragen.“ meinte sie leise. „Seit der Sache mit Tali, lasse ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen.“  
Ich musste lachen.  
„Was?“  
„In anbetracht unserer privaten Situation war das gerade ziemlich doppeldeutig.“ meinte ich und fing mir wieder eine Faust gegen den Oberarm ein.  
„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.“ meinte sie ernst.  
Jane hatte wohl gerade bemerkt dass ihr halbes Squad fehlte.  
„He! Wo steckt ihr?“ wollte sie per Funk wissen.  
„Hier hinten.“ Meldete ich und machte mich auf dem Rückweg, als klar war, dass sich hier hinten kein Geth versteckte.  
„Habt ihr da hinten etwas gefunden, ein Weg der um den Schild herum führt?“ fragte sie.  
„Nein, Ma’am.“ funkte Ashley.  
„Mist…“ hörte ich Jane fluchen.  
„Ich weiß aber wie wir hindurch kommen.“ sagte ich und betrachtete den Bohrlaser. Ja er lag genau wie im Spiel und genau richtig.  
Jane und Kaidan kamen zu uns herüber.  
„Was hast du gefunden?“ wollte sie wissen. War ihr inzwischen Egal, dass sie mich vor den anderen Duzte oder fiel es ihr nicht mehr auf?  
„Kaidan dein Einsatz.“ sagte ich und deutete auf das Steuerpult. „Der liegt genau richtig um uns drunter durch zu schießen.“  
„Für’s >schießen< sind die Dinger nicht gemacht…“ warf Kaidan ein und trat an die Kontrollen. „Aber vielleicht kann ich…“  
Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er den Laser in Gang brachte. Das war deutlich realistischer als ein Minispiel, auch wenn das langweiliger war. Jane hielt es für das Beste Liara vorzuwarnen.  
„Die Höhle ist instabil!“ warnte Jane.  
„Einen anderen Weg rein als sprengen oder schießen gibt es aber nicht.“ erwiderte ich.  
Jane kam zu uns zurück. Sie hatte einen grüblerischen, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und ich entschied, sie selbst zu einem Ergebnis kommen zu lassen, als weiter zu pushen.  
„Also schön. Feuern sie das Ding ab, sobald sie können Lieutenant.“ Sagte sie schließlich.  
„Geben sie mir noch eine Minute Commander.“ antwortete der.  
Sobald der Weg frei war, stürmten wir hinein und fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Kaidan befreite Liara aus dem Energiegefängnis und wir gingen zurück zur Aufzugsplattform.  
Der Aufzug war kaum zwei Meter hoch gekommen, da fiel ein Felsblock von der Decke, landete auf der Steuerungseinheit und Erschütterungen setzten ein. Die Konsole wurde dabei zerstört und der Fahrstuhl hielt an.  
„Scheiße!“ fluchte Ashley.  
„Okay, das ist neu.“ rutschte mir raus und Jane quittierte mein Kommentar mit dem üblichen verärgerten Blick.  
„Lieutenant! Sehen sie was sie da tun können.“ Befahl Jane und deutete auf die Steuerung.  
>Hoffnungsloser Fall…< dachte ich so bei mir. Da musste Kaidan echt zaubern, wenn das rechtzeitig klappen sollte.  
„Ich fürchte, wenn das klappt wird das zu lange dauern.“ sagte ich und sah mich nach alternativen Möglichkeiten um. Etwa 5 Meter über uns war der rettende Ausgangsring. Wenn ich es schaffte da mein Kletterseil… scheiße… das wollte ich nicht machen müssen. Aber die Erschütterungen hörten nicht auf und weitere kleinere Brocken fielen von der Decke.  
„Kaidan! Wie schwer bist du inklusive Ausrüstung etwa?“ fragte ich, als ich in meinen vielen nicht serienmäßigen Gürteltaschen nach Seil und Greifhaken kramte. Als ich vor einem Jahr in einem Militärausrüstungsladen diesen Luke Skywalker Gürtel gefunden hatte, musste ich ihn mir einfach kaufen. Allerdings hab ich mir den in Schwarz statt in Weiß gegönnt.  
„etwa 180 bis 190.“ Antwortete der beim Versuch Schaltkreise zu überbrücken.  
Meine Hirnwindungen brauchten einen Moment um zu kapieren, dass er Pfund und nicht Kilo meinte. Das machte mich zum schwersten. Was bedeutete, dass ich als erster hinauf musste. Hielt mich das seil aus, so würde es auch die anderen Tragen. Ich hoffte nur, wir hatten genug zeit alle nach oben zu klettern, ehe hier alles zusammen brach.  
„Scheiße! Jetzt bin ich auch noch der Schwerste!“ maulte ich und hatte endlich das Seil am Haken befestigt und das Seil sauber aufgerollt.  
„Na ja, wer die blöde Idee hat mit dem Seil da rauf zu kraxeln, der kraxelt auch so oder so als erster.“ Maulte ich weiter und schwang den Haken kreisend seitlich von mir.  
Ich brauchte drei Anläufe, bis er sich irgendwo oben festhakte.  
„Heute ist nicht mein Tag!“ murrte ich weiter. „Hätte heute echt nicht aus dem Bett dürfen.“  
„Ist der immer so?“ hörte ich Liara fragen.  
„Eigentlich ist er ganz nett. Ich weiß auch nicht was er gerade hat.“ meinte Jane etwas irritiert von meinem Gehabe.  
„Ich hasse es mich auf Seile verlassen zu müssen und lenke mich mit vor meiner Höhenangst mit Selbstgesprächen in form von Nörgeleien ab.“ rief ich hinunter, hatte die hälfte endlich hinter mir. „Einfach ignorieren.“  
Die letzten Meter wurden zur Qual. Mein Körper schmerzte immer noch von der Explosion und zeigte mir deutlich, dass er genug hatte, als ich oben ankam. Alle viere von mir gestreckt lag ich erst mal schwer atmend da.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein mechanisches Kreischen unter mir und wie die drei Damen jubelten.  
Ich rappelte mich zum stehen auf und sah nach unten. Kaidan hatte die Plattform wieder zum laufen gebracht.  
„Kaidan ich bring dich um!“ rief ich sauer.  
„Nein das mache ich!“ sagte eindeutig ein Kroganer hinter mir und ich hörte das Klicken und Summen einer sich feuerbereit machenden Schrotflinte.  
Instinktiv warf ich mich hechtend nach vorne hinab auf die nur noch drei Meter tiefer gelegene und schnell näher kommende Plattform. Entging so der Schrotladung.  
Hart landete ich mit dem Rücken zuerst auf den Boden. Die Luft wurde mir schlagartig aus den Lungen gepresst und ich zappelte nach Luft lechzend am Boden, ehe ich wieder Luft in die Lunge bekam.  
Jane eilte zu mir, packte mich am Kragen und schleifte mich ins Zentrum der Platte. Weg von der Gefahr, deren Höhe wir gerade erreichten.  
„Gebt mir die Doktorin, dann muss niemand sterben.“ sagte der Warlord.  
„Hier bricht gleich alles ein!“ rief ihm Jane zu.  
„Das macht den Kampf nur berauschender.“  
„Ach halt die Klappe!“ sagte ich und hob die Pistole, die einzige Waffe die ich gerade noch hatte und verpasste einem seiner vier Geth Kameraden einen Kopfschuss aus drei Metern Entfernung.  
„In Deckung!“ befahl Jane und wir suchten uns diese hinter den, was weiß ich, Dachstreben? Greifhaken? Was auch immer und eröffneten das Feuer.  
Meine Avenger lag außer Reichweite und Ashley hatte meine Mantis, die auf so kurzer Distanz ohnehin nicht sinnvoll gewesen wäre. Auch so erledigte ich einen der Geth per Pistole und auch die anderen erledigten je einen Geth. Doch der Kroganer stürmte auf Kaidan zu.  
Kaidan versuchte genau so seitlich auszuweichen, wie ich es nur vor ein paar Tagen vorgemacht hatte, war aber einen tick zu langsam und wurde im Sprung an den Oberschenkeln erwischt.  
Er wirbelte in der Luft herum und landete auf den Rücken. Ich sprintete ebenfalls los, genau auf den Kroganer zu.  
Dieser stoppte überraschend schnell und wirbelte mit Schrotflinte im Anschlag zu Kaidan herum, der sich wie ein Embryo zusammenrollte und wohl auf den Schuss wartete, der nicht mehr kommen sollte. Denn ich flog von der Seite heran, im Hechtsprung aktivierte ich die Universalwerkzeugklinge und schnitt mit ihr Funken sprühend durch den Lauf der Waffe.  
Ich rollte mich ab und kam hoch.  
Nutzte die Überraschung des Kroganers aus, um mich wie schon bei Wrex über Knie und Halskrause auf seinen Rücken zu schwingen und ihm meine Klinge in die Nervenbahnen zu rammen.  
Einen Tipp, der wunderbar funktionierte, ich nun aber nicht mehr weiterempfehlen würde. Dabei wurde ein teil des Höckers angestochen und eine wirklich eklige, fettige und nasse Sauerei spritzte mir über Gesicht und Brust. Braun und ölig schmeckend.  
„Uärgs. Schmecken wie sie aussehen.“ rutschte mir raus und ich wälzte mich von dem Leichnam.  
„Raus hier!“ rief Jane, denn immer größere Brocken fielen jetzt von der Decke.  
Sie half Kaidan auf und wir sprinteten Richtung Ausgang.  
„Wartet Joker draußen?“ rief ich Jane zu.  
Gott sei dank war das Adrenalin hoch, sonst würde ich inzwischen kaum ein paar Meter kommen. Auf der Normandy würde ich wohl zu Karin müssen.  
„Ja.“ sagte Jane nur und lies mich vorbei. Sie wollte das schlusslicht bilden um sicher zu gehen, dass wir alle hinaus gelangten. „Lauft schneller!“  
Ashley wurde von einem Brocken auf die linke Schulter getroffen und wäre beinahe gestürzt hätte ich nicht nach ihren Arm gegriffen und sie oben gehalten.  
„Kein guter Zeitpunkt zum hinlegen Ash!“ scherzte ich trotz angespannter Situation. Wir betraten gerade den letzten runden Tunnel.  
„Halt die klappe und renn alter Mann!“ rief sie zurück.  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte ich und überholte sie „dich Jungspund überhol ich mit links!“  
Nahezu gleichzeitig kamen sie und ich ins freie.  
Die Normandy war über uns und drehte nun so, dass die Hangarrampe nur einen Meter neben der Eingangsrampe war. ein Sprung über das Geländer und man war in Sicherheit. Genau die richtige Entscheidung. Denn überall um uns herum brach bereits der Boden ein und der einzige Fluchtweg war die Normandy. Kaidan sprang als erster und wandte sich sogleich um, um notfalls zuzupacken, wenn einer vom Geländer abrutschen oder zu kurz springen würde. Ashley schaffte den Sprung mühelos, doch Liara zögerte, ich packte sie und mit einem schrei beiderseits warf ich sie mit aller noch verbliebenen Kraft Kaidan in die Arme. Beide gingen durch den Schwung zu Boden, sie auf ihm.  
Ich selbst stieg nun aufs Geländer und warf mich auf die Rampe in Sicherheit. Blieb aber völlig erschöpft liegen. Jane landete neben mir und wandte sich zu mir um.  
„Hoch mit dir! Joker muss die Rampe schließen!“ sagte sie.  
Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, doch ich war wirklich fertig. Schaffte es gerade einmal vom Bauch auf den Rücken zu rollen. Wieder packte mich Jane im Kragen und schleifte mich tiefer in den Hangar.  
„Joker! Wir sind drinnen! Rampe zu und weg hier!“  
„Aye, aye Commander!“  
Schwer atmend lag ich da. Jane pumpte fast ebenso erschöpft wie ich nach Luft und Kaidan sprach aus, was wir alle dachten: „Wir haben’s endlich geschafft!“


	10. Chapter 9: Songs and Pictures

Wieder zurück auf der Normandy hielten wir unsere Nachbesprechung im Konferenzraum, die genau so ablief, wie man es aus dem Spiel kannte. Mit dem einzigen unterschied, dass ich anwesend war.  
Als Liara meinte sie wäre 106 schoss mir mit einem gewissen Grad an Selbstironie durch den Kopf, dass ich um die Ecke gedacht in ein paar Tagen 198 Jahre alt werden würde und somit der zweitälteste an Bord wäre.  
Als Shepard uns entließ und sich fertig machte mit dem Rat zu sprechen, blieb ich im Raum.  
„Ist noch was?“ fragte sie.  
„Ich würde gerne zuhören, wenn ich darf.“  
„Okay, aber halte dich im Hintergrund und rede nur wenn nötig.“  
„Geht klar.“  
Der Rat erschien.  
„Commander Shepard. Wie wir hören haben sie Matriarchin Benezias Tochter in Gewahrsam?“ fragte die Asari Ratsherrin.  
„Wir haben Doktor T’Soni gefunden. Das ist richtig.“ Stimmte Jane zu. „Allerdings ist sie keine Gefangene.“  
„Bitte erklären Sie das.“ bat der salarianische Ratsherr.  
„Dr. T’Soni hat sich äußerst Kooperativ verhalten und steht nach eigener Aussage schon seit Monaten in keinem Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter. Ich glaube ihr das. Hinzu kommt, dass ein Trupp Geth und Schläger von Saren sie gegen ihren willen Entführen wollten. Vermutlich um sie als Druckmittel gegen Benezia einzusetzen.“  
„Wir wollen sie selbst verhören, um uns selbst ein Bild zu machen. Bringen sie sie zur Citadel.“ befahl der Turianer.  
„Ich verbürge mich für Dr. T’Soni.“ sagte Jane. „Es ist nicht erforderlich. Eigentlich wollten wir von hier direkt nach Noveria um Benezia zu stellen.“  
„Es gibt da etwas, das ich mit Dr. T’Soni persönlich besprechen muss.“ sagte die Asari Ratsherrin. „Bringen sie sie her. Das ist ein Befehl, Spectre.“  
Die Ratsherrin beendete einfach die Verbindung und unterstrich so, dass das ganze keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Jane ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete hörbar einmal ein und aus. Dann wandte sie sich mir zu.  
„Das kostet uns Zeit!“ sagte sie.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass mir gerade der Arsch auf Grundeis gelaufen ist… Das ist neu.“ Gab ich zu.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Normalerweise regen sie sich auf, dass die Protheanerruine zerstört worden ist. Das eben war mir neu… zumindest glaube ich zu wissen was die Asari will.“  
„Klär mich auf.“  
„Nun… zumindest so viel: Wie du vielleicht weißt erreichen Asari irgendwo zwischen 700 und 800 Jahren ihre so genannte matronale Phase. Sie werden zu Matriarchinnen, die als besonders Weise und als Anführer gelten. Innerhalb dieser Matriarchinnen gibt es, zumindest nach dem was ich weiß, wohl noch mal einen Inneren Zirkel, dem Benezia angehörte. Jene wenigen Matriarchinnen, die das gesamte Asari Volk leiten.“  
„Ja, so viel ist mir auch bekannt. Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
„Soviel ich weiß wird man nicht in diesen Zirkel hinein gewählt, sondern hineingeboren. Ähnlich der Erblichkeit von Titeln wie zu unserer Feudalzeit. Wahrscheinlich will die Ratsherrin erfahren, wie gut und weit Liara bereits in diese Geheimnisse und Sitten dieses Zirkels eingeweiht ist und wie verschwiegen sie diesbezüglich ist.“  
„So oder so bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als Dr. T’Soni zur Citadel zu bringen…“  
„Ich bringe sie zum Rat und beaufsichtige das Ganze. Dann kannst du dich in der Zwischenzeit um wichtigere Dinge kümmern.“  
„Lieb von dir, aber ich bringe sie selbst hin. Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst.“  
„Na, dann wollen wir mal wieder zurück zur Arbeit, oder wäre noch etwas?“  
„Ja da wäre wirklich noch was.“ sagte sie in einem schwer zu deutenden Ton. War es Unsicherheit?  
„Da unten hast du eine Menge leichtsinniger Sachen gemacht! Du wurdest angeschossen! Du hättest draufgehen können!“ schimpfte sie laut  
„Ich bin nicht leichtsinnig.“ erwiderte ich leise aber bestimmt.  
„Wie bitte nennst du die Sache mit dem Läufer dann?“  
„Ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Wer nichts wagt, der nichts gewinnt.“  
„Lass die altmodischen Sprichwörter stecken! Ich will das du mir versprichst keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen!“ verlangte sie und trat näher zu mir.  
Ich schwieg, dachte nach. Da sie nicht definierte was sie unter unnötigen Risiken verstand, würde das in meinem Ermessen liegen, also konnte ich getrost darauf schwören.  
„Okay… ich verspreche es.“ sagte ich und es geschah etwas, womit ich nie und nimmer in dem Moment rechnen konnte.   
Eine sichtlich erleichterte Jane Shepard umarmte mich und sagte: „Dann bin ich jetzt beruhigt. Für einen Moment lang hatte ich wirklich geglaubt du wärst erledigt gewesen.“  
„Hey, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“ sagte ich und erst jetzt wo sich endlich meine Arme in Bewegung setzten, um die Umarmung zu erwidern, löste sie sich auch schon von mir.  
Sie ging an mir vorbei zur Tür.  
„Abendessen in einer Stunde?“ fragte sie von dort lächelnd.  
„Nein, ich hab Nachtschicht. Also esse ich kurz vor Mitternacht.“ Sagte ich verdattert.  
„Schon wieder?“  
„Joker zu liebe.“  
„Dann eine ruhige Nacht LC.“  
„Gleichfalls.“  
Und weg war sie. Lies mich hier völlig verwirrt zurück. Was war das eben? Frauen umarmten einen je nach Stimmung schon mal, ohne dass es Bedeutung hatte. Aber war es eine Umarmung ohne Bedeutung gewesen?  
Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Was war das gerade Joker?“ fragte ich in den leeren Raum.   
Erst kam keine Antwort, dann: „Frauen versteht Mann nicht. Versuch es gar nicht erst.“  
Ich lachte verhalten. Wahre Worte.  
„Ich glaube männliche Autoren, die es schaffen das verhalten von Frauen überzeugend niederzuschreiben, haben selbst zu viele Östrogene.“  
Diesmal lachte Joker. „Wie kommen sie denn darauf?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht… vielleicht weil ich mich frage, wie DIE es schaffen sich in Frauen hineinzuversetzen.“  
„Vielleicht beobachten sie ihre Frauenumwelt aufmerksamer als wir.“ schaltete sich Kaidan ins Gespräch ein. „Oder du hast mit deiner Vermutung recht.“  
„Erinnert mich daran eure Zugangscodes für die Überwachung zu sperren.“ sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und beide lachten.  
„Commander im Anmarsch. Bis nachher.“ Sagte Kaidan und beide verschwanden mit dem üblichen Knacken im Lautsprecher aus dem Intercom.  
  
Es war 2 Uhr nachts, als ich mir ein Datenpad schnappte und vom CIC in die Mannschaftsmesse ging. Ich brauchte einen Kaffee.   
>Verlorene Wette hin oder her, nach einer Außenmission mach ich keine Nachtschicht mehr!< schimpfte ich mit mir selbst und war gleichzeitig amüsiert über den spontanen Reim. Ich war verdammt erledigt. Brauchte dringend Schlaf. Aber stattdessen musste ich mit einem Kaffee und einem Stapel Arbeit vorlieb nehmen.  
Ich las mir den Bericht durch während der Kaffee brühte.  
„Mann, da führ ich wieder lieber eine ganze Kompanie, als XO zu sein.“ murmelte ich Augen rollend und hakte den Bericht ab.  
Der Kaffee war endlich durch. Ich griff ohne hin zu sehen nach hinten, weil ich den nächsten Bericht las. Langweilige Technik von Adams, irgendein Upgrade das er mit Tali ausgeheckt hatte.  
„Ahrg!“ entfuhr mir und ich sprang von der Anrichte weg.   
Beim blinden nach der Kanne greifen, hatte ich diese umgestoßen und ihr heißer brauner Inhalt ergoss sich über Anrichte und Boden.  
„Scheiße!“ fluchte ich und stellte verärgert die Kanne wieder aufrecht. Ich warf das Datenpad auf dem Weg zum Spind mit den Putzutensilien auf einen der Tische in der Messe und holte mir einen Wischmopp und Eimer aus dem Spind.  
Ich begann den Kaffee aufzuwischen und dabei bemerkte ich erst wie schmutzig der Boden eigentlich war. Also begann ich aus einer Laune heraus vom Bug an das Mannschaftsdeck zu schrubben. Dabei sang ich leise eines meiner Lieblings Seemannslieder.  
Ich wischte gerade die Treppen von den Stasekapseln zum Mannschaftsbereich, als ich hinter mir Jane verschlafen fragen hörte: „Wen willst du verlassen?“  
Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie war wieder nur mit ihrem blauen Bademantel bekleidet, sowie mit Badelatschen an den Füßen. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und sie gähnte gerade. Für einen Moment war ich aus dem Konzept gebracht, gaffte nur mit leicht offenem Mund, fand aber meine Sprache wieder.  
„Niemanden. Ich brabbel nur ein Seemannslied vor mich hin.“  
„Das war ein Lied?“ hakte sie zweifelnd nach.  
„Ja, der Refrain von >Leave her Johnny<.“ erklärte ich.  
„Sagt mir nichts.“ meinte sie dazu nur und trat zum Kühlschrank. Sie holte sich eine Packung Milch heraus.  
„Und wie sieht es mit >Drunken Sailor< aus?“ fragte ich, während ich weiter zu wischen begann.  
„Sagt mir auch nichts.“ antwortete sie und holte Tasse und Kakaopulver aus dem Schrank über der Anrichte.  
Ich hielt inne und sah zu ihr herüber. „Echt nicht?“  
„Echt nicht.“ bekräftigte sie und rührte sich den Kakao an.  
„Also wirklich! Das nenn ich Bildungslücke!“ sagte ich und begann weiter zu putzen. „Nichts entspannt mehr beim Reinigen der Waffe oder beim schrubben des Decks als ein Sea Shanty!“  
Ich schwang den Mob mit Elan und begann laut Drunken Sailor zu singen. Ein guter Sänger war ich wahrlich nicht, das musste man für ein Shanty auch nicht sein. Die sang man im Chor und da fiel es nicht auf, wenn einer den Ton nicht traf, Hauptsache man war im Rhythmus:  
  
„What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!  
  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Early in the morning!“  
  
Ich erreichte Jane und wischte so um ihre Füße herum dass sie kichernd zurück wich und ich sie Richtung Tisch trieb und sie sich lachend auf diesen flüchtete. Da saß sie lachend auf der Tischplatte während ich singend um den Tisch herum und drunter durch wischte.  
  
„Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Early in the morning!“  
  
Nun sang Jane den Refrain sogar mit:  
  
„Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,   
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Thats what we do with a drunken sailor,   
Thats what we do with a drunken sailor,  
Thats what we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!  
  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!“  
  
Ich war mittlerweile mit wischen und singen fertig und wir beide lachten breit grinsend.  
„So jetzt kennst du >Drunken Sailor<“ sagte ich.  
„Ich versteh … die Strophe? Die eine Dreierfolge nicht: Während die anderen eine Art fiese Bestrafung sind… ihn zur Tochter des Kapitäns ins Bett zu legen ist doch keine Bestrafung, oder?“ wollte sie wissen.  
Ich grinste noch breiter, während ich den nun schmutzigen Eimer ausleerte.  
„Das liegt daran, dass du offenbar die Metapher nicht kennst…“ sagte ich und säuberte Eimer und Mob.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Langsam! Ich bin ein Mann! Die meisten von uns sind nicht multitasking fähig!“ sagte ich lachend.  
„Also. Das Lied ist aus dem 16. oder 17. Jahrhundert…“ sagte ich während ich den Mob auswrang.  
„Damals wurden Matrosen ausgepeitscht, wenn sie etwas verbrochen haben. Diese Peitsche hüteten die Kapitäne wie ihre Tochter. So sagte man jedenfalls. Jemanden zur Tochter des Kapitäns ins Bett zu legen, war eine Redensart dafür, dass jemanden eine Auspeitschung bevorstand.“  
„Oh…“ war alles womit Jane das kommentierte. „Kam das häufig vor?“  
Ich stellte Mob und Eimer wieder in den Spind und drehte mich zu Jane um, die immer noch auf dem Tisch saß: die Beine überkreuzt, leicht nach hinten gelehnt, strahlte ihr Lächeln mir entgegen.  
Ich lächelte ebenso breit zurück. Dann verfinsterte sich schlagartig mein Gesicht, als mir bewusst wurde wie ich sie ansah. Kaidan hatte mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie ich oder vielmehr mein Lächeln, auf Frauen wirkte.  
„Was hast du?“ fragte sie, denn ihr war mein kleiner Stimmungsumschwung natürlich nicht entgangen.  
„Nichts. Mir ist nur was eingefallen.“ sagte ich rasch und wandte mich rasch der Anrichte zu. „Ich muss einen neuen Kaffee aufsetzen.“  
„Du bist echt unmöglich!“ sagte sie amüsiert. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon mein Lieber! Was ist los?“  
Glücklicherweise kam ich um eine Erklärung herum, als das Schott auf glitt und Liara heraus kam. Sehr verschlafen und nur mit einem hautengen blauen Body bekleidet, sodass ich im ersten Moment dachte Liara wäre nackt!  
„Bei der Göttin! Liara!“ rief ich und wandte mich ab. ich fixierte starr meinen Blick auf die Kanne in meiner Hand und dem Wasserhahn vor mir.  
Ich spürte wie mir die Hitze in den Kopf schoss und ich sicher rot wie eine Tomate anlief. Jane hinter mir bekam offenbar einen Lachkrampf, der mich noch mehr erröten ließ, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
„Würde mir bitte jemand erklären was gerade so komisch ist?“ fragte Liara.  
„Sie wissen wohl nicht wie Asari auf menschliche Männer wirken, oder?“ meinte Jane zu ihr. „Für mich war das eine lustige Reaktion wie der Lieutenant Commander auf ihren leicht bekleideten Anblick reagiert!“  
„Leicht bekleidet?“ hakte ich nach, ohne hinzusehen. „Ich dachte sie sei nackt!“  
Jane lachte auf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht… ich bitte um Verzeihung, menschliches Verhalten und ihre Gebräuche sind mir Fremd.“ sagte Liara und kam näher.  
„So wie Asari uns Menschen.“ sagte ich ohne hinzusehen, die Kanne lief inzwischen über. Und ich drehte hastig den Hahn ab. „Brauchen Asari wenig schlaf oder haben wir dich geweckt?“  
„Nun, nach Erdenzeitrechnung brauchen wir nur etwa 5 bis 7 Stunden schlaf.“ sagte Liara. Vom klang her musste sie genau neben Jane stehen.  
„Doch sie haben recht Commander. Ich konnte schlecht schlafen und hatte Stimmen vernommen. Ich dachte ich sehe mal nach, um mich abzulenken.“  
„Dann geht es ihnen wie mir. Die Bilder vom Sender haben mich auch aus dem Schlaf gerissen.“ Sagte Jane seufzend. „Was hält sie vom schlafen ab, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Ich habe mir den bericht von Eden Prime angesehen. Ich kann nicht glauben das meine Mutter darin verwickelt ist!“  
„Das muss hart sein.“ sagte ich mitfühlend.  
„Ist es auch!“ sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag bereits ein Funken der späteren Liara.  
Ich konzentrierte mich weiterhin auf die Kanne, doch endlich hatte ich mich so weit im Griff, dass ich sie endlich Ordnungsgemäß befüllen und die Kaffeemaschine vorbereiten konnte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich mit, wie Jane aufstand. Dann tuschelten die beiden etwas.  
„Was heckt ihr zwei da aus?“ fragte ich böses ahnend.  
„Nichts!“ sagte Liara verführerisch und legte ihre rechte Hand auf meine linke Schulter. „Doch sagt mir: Gefalle ich euch nicht?“  
Sie ging richtig nahe an mich ran. Instinktiv wollte ich einen schritt zur Seite machen, doch da war plötzlich Jane. Auch sie näher als mir gerade lieb war.  
„Ja, stehst du nicht auf blau?“ hakte Jane nach.  
„Ich… also … ähm….“ stotterte ich und schwitzte. Ob vor Erregung oder aus Unwohlsein würde ich wohl nie wissen, denn beides war vorhanden.  
„Ähm… ich muss… ins Cockpit. Da wartet Garrus mit der Geschützkalibrierung auf mich!“ schob ich als Vorwand vor und fluchtartig verließ ich den Raum.  
Von der Treppe aus hörte ich die Damen lachen…  
  
Janes POV  
  
Wir lachten, als er so errötet wie eine Tomate die Flucht vor uns ergriff.  
„Das hat genau so funktioniert wie sie es gesagt hatten.“ sagte Liara und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg. „War das typisch männliches Menschliches verhalten?“  
„Nein. Aber Typisch für Commander Bannor.“ sagte ich und sah immer noch breit grinsend Richtung Treppe, als er schon längst verschwunden war. „Die meisten Männer hätten diese Situation gnadenlos ausgenutzt und hätten heftig geflirtet.“  
„Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er flüchtet?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„50 zu 50. Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher.“  
„Darf ich fragen warum wir diesen Test gemacht haben?“ fragte Liara.  
Jetzt sah ich sie an. „Weil ich wissen wollte… nein weil ich sicher sein wollte, dass er keiner von denen ist.“  
„Ist das so eine Art menschliches Paarungsritual?“  
Mir stand für einen kurzen Moment der Mund offen.  
„Verzeihung, ich bin mit Menschen nicht vertraut. Wie sie wissen, kennen wir ihre Spezies erst seit 30 Jahren und seitdem hatte ich nur ein paar dutzend Worte mit Menschen gewechselt.“  
„Nun… nicht direkt.“ Begann ich, es ihr langsam zu erklären. „Es ist vielmehr ein nicht ganz netter Trick beim gegenseitigen kennen lernen. Für uns Menschen ist es wichtig Freundschaften zu schließen. Manchmal wird aus diesen Freundschaften mehr. Doch manchmal passiert es ganz spontan, dass ein Mensch starke Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen entwickelt. Dann muss man erst herausfinden, wie der potentielle Partner tickt und ob er wirklich zu einem passen könnte.“  
„Reden wir hier noch allgemein oder geht es um sie und Commander Bannor?“ wollte Liara plötzlich wissen und brachte mich damit völlig aus dem Konzept.  
„Was? Nein!“ sagte ich energisch. Zu energisch für einen Menschen, doch Gott sei dank war Liara eine Asari.  
„Verstehe. Danke für diese Erklärung.“ Sagte Liara und ich atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. „Wissen sie auch zufällig etwas, dass beim einschlafen hilft und auch bei einer Asari wirken könnte?“  
„Also ich empfehle eine Tasse warmen Kakao. Ein Süßgetränk. Auf manche Menschen hat es jedenfalls eine Einschlaffördernde Wirkung.“  
„Haben wir das da?“  
„Ja. Ich zeig es dir.“ Also machte ich Liara eine Tasse…  
  
wieder zurück zu John:  
  
Das erste, was ich tat, als ich ins Cockpit kam war, Garrus aus dem Bett zu klingeln.  
„Garrus du musst mir die Haut retten.“ sagte ich sobald Garrus ran ging.  
„Sollten sie da nicht eher zu Dr. Chakwas?“ erwiderte der und mir lag erst ein „Hä?“ auf der Zunge, ehe ich begriff.  
„Das ist eine Redewendung Garrus. Sie besagt, dass ich dringend deine Hilfe brauche.“ Erklärte ich ihm.  
„Ah okay! Und wie kann ich helfen Commander?“  
„Komm so schnell wie möglich ins Cockpit. Wenn du unterwegs Dr, T’Soni oder Commander Sheppard begegnest, dann warst du auf der Toilette und bist jetzt wieder auf dem Weg um mit mir weiter die Geschützkontrollen zu kalibrieren.“  
„Commander? Ich verstehe nicht…“ sagte er.  
„Frag nicht, Tu es einfach.“ unterbrach ich ihn „Bitte. Du hast dann echt was gut bei mir.“  
„Bin auf dem Weg.“ sagte er einfach nur und deaktivierte die Verbindung.  
Das nächste was ich machte war, die Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskamera im Mannschaftsraum für den Zeitraum dieser Peinlichkeit zu löschen. Wenn Joker die in die Finger bekam… Huff! Daran wollte ich gar nicht mal denken!  
Kurz darauf traf auch schon Garrus ein.  
„Danke Garrus. Tut mir leid dich um den Schlaf zu bringen.“  
„Schon in Ordnung, wenn ich dafür das Geschütz kalibrieren darf, verzichte ich gerne auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“ sagte dieser überraschend gut gelaunt.  
„Dann auf an Werk!“ stimmte ich nun auch etwas besser gelaunt zu.  
Während Garrus sich an die Geschützkontrollen setzte und seine Arbeit begann, änderte ich Garrus Dienstplan ab, sodass es aussah, als habe er regulär Nachtschicht gehabt.  
„Du hast heute die Spät statt Frühschicht.“ Gab ich seine Änderung bekannt. „Und dafür eben jetzt die restliche Nachtschicht.“  
„Alles klar Commander.“  
Die Schicht brachten wir gemeinsam mit gegenseitigem Witze erzählen herum. Wofür ich Garrus so was von dankbar war. So war ich die meiste Zeit gut abgelenkt und hatte keine Zeit über das Vorgefallene zu brüten.  
Als endlich meine Schicht vorüber war, schmiss ich auf die Minute pünktlich Kaidan aus den Federn und kaum dass ich lag, war ich aus purer Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.  
  
Meine Erschöpfung war so groß, dass sie Kaidan schickten um nach mir zu sehen, weil ich granatenmäßig verschlief. Beinahe elf Stunden hatte ich durchgeschlafen, ehe jemandem auffiel, dass ich eigentlich schon wieder eine Abend und Nachtschicht hatte und eben seit drei geschlagenen Stunden fehlte. Durch sein rütteln wurde ich wach und verpasste völlig im Reflex, dem Armen einen Kinnhaken.  
„Oh verdammt! Entschuldige Kaidan!“ rief ich, als ich erkannte wo ich war und was gerade passiert war.  
„Was sollte das?“ fragte der und rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn.  
„Entschuldige. Das ist noch ein Überbleibsel aus den vergangenen Jahren. Als Marine weißt du ja: man weckt uns durch Lärm, nicht durch Berührung. Wenn man uns also berührt…“   
„Ist es selten ein Freund.“ beendete er für mich. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen… So was hatten wir sogar trainiert.“  
„Wie spät ist es?“ wollte ich wissen und schälte mich aus Decke und Schlafanzug.  
„Du hast schon drei Stunden deiner Schicht ver… heilige Scheiße!“  
„Ach komm, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht vernarbt.“ meinte ich nur.  
Stimmt, Kaidan war der erste, der meinen Oberkörper entblößt sah. Wenn man natürlich Karin als Ärztin nicht mitzählte.  
„Machst du Witze?“ fragte er völlig verdattert. „War das an der rechten Hüfte ein Kroganer?“  
Lachend sagte ich: „Also wenn sich da ein Kroganer verbissen hätte wäre ich hops gegangen.“  
„Was war es dann?“  
Mich schüttelte es bei der Erinnerung. „Ein Jagdunfall. Ein ziemlich wütender Eber.“  
„Das muss ein ziemlich großes Vieh gewesen sein!“  
„War es auch…“ stimmte ich zu „Und anschließend hing sein Kopf bei meinem Vater über dem Kamin.“  
Dann hielt ich mitten in der Bewegung inne, als ich mich an etwas anderes erinnerte. „Das war er sogar… der letzte Jagdausflug mit meinem Vater. Im Herbst mussten wir dann beide in den Einsatz und nur ich kehrte wieder heim.“  
„Tut mir leid.“ sagte Kaidan mitfühlend.  
„Muss es nicht.“ sagte ich und zog mich weiter um. „Praktisch in jedem Konflikt seit Gründung der USA, war ein Mann meiner Familie im Einsatz gefallen. Mein Vater war auch nur einer mehr auf einer ohnehin schon langen Liste. Kaum ein Jahr später folgte ihm meine Mutter. Und das ist jetzt sieben Jahre her.“  
„Trotzdem mein Beileid.“ sprach Kaidan aufrichtig aus   
„Danke. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.“ Sagte ich, obwohl es mir so gleichgültig war, wie eine Info, dass ich heute keinen Schirm brauchen würde. Ich war drüber hinweg und ein Trost waren Beileidsbekundungen für mich noch nie gewesen.  
„Und die anderen Verwundungen?“ fragte er weiter.  
„Die meisten durch eine Fiese Bombe. Andere Schussverletzungen und eine durch eine Messerstecherei.“ sagte ich und hörte Kaidan schlucken.  
„Ich möchte nicht wissen, was du alles durch gemacht haben musst, um das alles so locker zu sehen.“  
„Denk einfach nicht drüber nach!“ sagte ich und wurde endlich fertig. „und erzähl’s nicht weiter. Sonst könnten meine Chancen bei der Frauenwelt sinken.“  
Kaidan lachte. „Ein Grund mehr genau das auszuplaudern.“  
„He!“ beschwerte ich mich grinsend. „Damit sie aufhören von meinem Astralkörper zu reden und die Männer in meiner Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen?“  
„So in etwa.“ stimmte Kaidan lachend zu. „Können wir?“  
„Dann auf geht’s!“ sagte ich und wir verließen unser Quartier.  
  
Der Tag verlief recht angenehm ruhig. Erst am nächsten Tag erreichten wir in den frühen Morgenstunden Nausicaä und Entluden unsere Speicher. Wieder flogen Shepard und ich alleine raus. Sie hatte darauf bestanden.  
„Wehe wenn du diesmal wieder ein Geth Schlachtschiff entdeckst.“ Meinte sie plötzlich, als ich wieder etwas Ungewöhnliches auf den Sensoren bemerkte.  
„Nein, danach ist mir auch nicht zumute. Eines reicht fürs erste. Nein, das hier ist wohl eine Gruppe aus 4 Allianzfregatten und einem Kreuzer. Gerade aus dem Massenportal gekommen wie es scheint.“  
„Man kann nicht >aus< einem Massenportal kommen.“ korrigierte mich Jane.  
„Ja, schon klar, aber du verstehst was ich meine?“  
„Ja und ja, das ist ungewöhnlich.“  
„Anfunken?“  
„Anfunken.“  
„Allianzflotte. Hier ist die SSV Normandy. Bitte identifizieren sie sich.“ funkte ich zur Flotte.  
„SSV Normandy, hier ist die SSV Waterloo.“ Meldete sich nach kurzem zögern eine Frau. „Wir sind teil der 37. Eingreifgruppe.“  
„37. Eingreifgruppe. Commander Shepard hier. Für heute wurde keine Patrouillenflotte angekündigt. Was ist ihre Mission?“  
„Commander Shepard, hier Kapitän Bellard von der SSV Waterloo. Schön deine Stimme zu hören Jane!“ Schaltete sich eine Frauenstimme ein.  
„Erin! Es ist mir eine Freude!“ rief Jane. „Na, hab ich nicht gesagt du überholst mich?“  
Kapitän Bellard lachte. „Wie man’s nimmt. Du bist jetzt Spectre. Damit bist du mir mal wieder Weisungsbefugt.“  
„Also Erin…. Warum seid ihr Außerplanmäßig im Artemis Tau Cluster?“  
„Der Geth wegen. Therum hat ärger mit den Geth und uns vor drei Tagen in einer Nachricht um Hilfe gebeten.“  
„Wir haben ein Schlachtschiff erledigt. Das war vor zwei Tagen. Jetzt sind dort…“  
„Moment mal… ihr habt mit einer winzigen Fregatte ein Geth Schlachtschiff erledigt?“ unterbrach diese Erin Jane mitten im Satz.  
„Das sagte ich und ich schicke dir gerne unsere Aufzeichnungen. Du glaubst ja nicht auf was für eine brillante Taktik mein XO gekommen ist, um das Schlachtschiff fertig zu machen. Allerdings sind trotzdem drei Geth Transporter entkommen und wir wissen nicht, ob Eskorten für das Schlachtschiff noch irgendwo anders zu finden sind. Es wäre gut wenn ihr euch hier mal umseht.“  
„Du schwärmst ja richtig. Ist er denn so schnuckelig?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Tue ich nicht!“ sagte Jane sofort und wurde Rot wie eine Tomate.  
„Doch tust du.“ sagten sie und ich flüsterte breit grinsend das gleiche.  
Was mir einen sanften Stoß gegen den Oberarm einbrachte. Das löste trotzdem ein schmerzhaftes zischen aus, da sie zielsicher jene Stelle gefunden hatte, die Ashley bisher ordentlich malträtiert hatte.  
Jane warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu und ich formte mit den Lippen: >Habe Williams in letzter Zeit zu oft geärgert.<  
Grinsend sagte Jane „Wir können uns gerne ein andermal über meinen XO unterhalten. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls eine ruhige Patrouille.“  
„Und dir viel Erfolg Spectre für alles was du tust. Auch beim erobern von schnuckeligen XOs.“ Sagte diese Erin und klang ziemlich amüsiert.  
Kaum das die Verbindung geschlossen war, konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
„Noch ein Schuss blau und dein Teint gleicht deiner Haarfarbe.“ Stichelte ich. „Irgendwelche Eroberungspläne von denen ich wissen sollte?“  
„John, tust du mir einen Gefallen?“ fragte sie und sah mich, immer noch hochrot an.  
„Welchen denn?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Halt die Klappe.“ verlangte sie grinsend.  
„Hab dich auch lieb Jane.“ Sagte ich lachend blieb sonst aber still.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Schweigens, hatte Jane wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen und war anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen, die Sache erklären zu müssen.  
„Erin und ich waren beide auf der Everest stationiert und hatten den gleichen Rang. Sie ein Navy Staff Lieutenant gewesen und ich ein wegen Elysium frisch beförderter Marine Staff Lieutenant. Wir freundeten uns verdammt schnell an und wurden die besten Freundinnen. Als ich zu den N Programmen eingeladen wurde, war sie es, die meinte ich würde die Karriereleiter hinaufrasen. Ich hingegen wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich schneller Kapitän werden würde, als ich Major. Wie du siehst hatte ich recht.“  
„Aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder?“ hakte ich interessiert nach.  
„Nein.“ sagte Jane seufzend und mit den Augen rollend. „Sie meint vehement mich verkuppeln zu wollen.“  
„Hatte sie mal Erfolg damit?“  
„Wie man’s nimmt…“ meinte Jane nur und schaute nach draußen ins All, hinüber zur Normandy, die sich immer noch in vielfarbigen Kaskaden entlud.  
Ich hakte nicht nach. Ich war schon dreist genug gewesen.  
„Bei Mika hab ich nachgegeben. Zum einen, weil ich dann ihr gegenüber endlich mal Ruhe hatte. Sie kann nämlich ziemlich penetrant sein weißt du?“  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“  
„Und zum andern war durch meine Entschlossenheit nicht gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen der Jackpot der Wette wirklich extrem hoch geklettert. Am Ende waren 20000 Credits im Pot und Mika und ich beschlossen eine Beziehung zu spielen und den Pot unter uns aufzuteilen. Natürlich waren Admiral und XO eingeweiht. Unsere Karrieren wollten wir wegen einer Scheinbeziehung schließlich nicht gefährden.“  
„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass der Admiral da mit machte?“  
„Einer Kriegsheldin schlägt man keine Bitte aus, wenn sie sich dafür bereit erklärt, dafür als Begleitung auf eine Gala zu gehen. Einer sehr langweiligen Gala wohlgemerkt.“  
„Eine Beziehung zu spielen… ich stell mir das schwierig vor… Muss denn da nicht irgendetwas als Grundlage vorhanden sein?“  
„Er war bis über beide Ohren in mich verliebt. Ich mochte ihn genug, um mit ihm das Ganze auszuhecken und durchzuziehen, bis Anderson mich etwa zwei Monate später abzog.“  
Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte.  
Schließlich fragte ich: „Es geht mich nichts an, aber da war mehr, oder?“  
„Am Ende ja.“ gab sie nach einer Weile zu. „Eben deshalb war ich Monate lang echt fertig, als ich von seinem Tod auf Torfan erfuhr.“  
Wieder lastete einen Moment schweigen.  
„Keine Beileidsbekundung?“ fragte Jane verwundert.  
„Wozu?“ stellte ich rhetorisch die Gegenfrage. „Weder bringt es die geliebten Menschen zurück, noch lindert es den Schmerz.“  
„Weil die Menschen erwarten, dass du ihnen dein Beileid aussprichst, mein Lieber Stein.“ erklärte Jane.  
„Ja Mama.“ sagte ich kleinlaut und mich schüttelte es. Genau das gleiche hatte Mutter auch mal zu mir gesagt.  
Jane warf mir einen überraschten und fragenden Seitenblick zu.  
„Lass den Steinvergleich, dann nenn ich dich auch nicht Mama.“ erklärte ich. „Gott! Hätte ich dir bloß nicht gesagt, dass sie mich damit verglich.“  
„Entschuldige. Ich versuch es in Zukunft zu unterlassen.“  
Wieder lastete Schweigen und wieder war es Jane, die es brach.  
„Erzähl mir von deiner Ersten.“ bat sie aus heiterem Himmel.  
Ich warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, da ich nicht wusste, ob sie die Frage ernst meinte.  
„Hey, ich hab dir gerade von meinem erzählt. Jetzt will ich auch deine Geschichte hören!“  
„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich dir nicht abkaufe, dass Mika dein erster war, dachte ich das wäre jener von Mindoir gewesen, den du auf der Krankenstation erwähnt hast.“  
„Thomas?“ fragte sie ungläubig. „Für den hab ich geschwärmt, aber es ist nichts passiert. Und rückblickend bin ich auch heil froh darüber.“  
Ich war zwar grinsend neugierig, fragte aber nicht nach dem warum. Wo ich so drüber nachdachte, war mir das sogar klar.  
„Keine Frage?“ hakte sie nach.  
„Er war ein Feigling und hat dich enttäuscht, oder?“ vermutete ich. „So jemand passt nicht zu dir.“  
„Was passt denn dann zu mir?“ wollte sie lächelnd wissen.  
„Jemand der ansatzweise an dich ran kommt.“ sagte ich ehrlich. „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es leicht wird jemanden zu finden der mutig und weise genug ist. Der ruhig bleiben kann und doch aktiv wird, wenn es erforderlich ist. Jemand, der dich ergänzt, wo es nötig ist. Und jemand der schafft Stark zu sein, wenn du strauchelst, damit er dich dann auffangen und dir eine Stütze sein kann.“  
Sie versank in nachdenklichem Schweigen für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Die Uhr am Steuerpult verrieten mir, dass es 11 Minuten und 35 Sekunden waren, ehe sie wissen wollte: „Was, wenn ich sagen würde, so einen Mann gefunden zu haben?“  
Moment… redete Jane da von mir? Scheiße! Was jetzt? Ich blickte in ihre grünen Augen. Und dachte fieberhaft nach. Jane setzte gleichzeitig mit mir an zu reden. „ich…“  
„du zuerst.“ sagte ich.  
„nein, du zuerst. Ich bestehe darauf.“  
„Also gut…. Ich mag wirklich ein Stein sein, wenn es um Gefühle geht, aber so steinig bin ich nicht. Du meinst mit diesem jemand mich richtig?“  
Ich wartete erst gar nicht darauf, dass sie bejahte oder verneinte, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Falls ja, freut es mich einerseits sehr, doch andererseits glaubst du nur ich wäre der Richtige, doch im Grunde genommen kennst du mich nicht.“  
„Dann lass mich an dich rann! Lass mich dein wahres ich sehen!“ bat sie leidenschaftlich.  
Es brach mir schier das Herz sie enttäuschen zu müssen. „Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht.“  
„Wann!“ verlangte sie energisch zu wissen.  
„Du weißt wann…“ flüsterte ich leise.  
„Ein Grund mehr Saren in die Finger zu kriegen.“ Sagte sie frustriert und zornig zugleich.  
Unangenehm war die Stille, die Janes Gefühlsausbruch folgte.  
„Erzähl mir die Geschichte.“ bat sie plötzlich und brachte mich wie so oft aus dem Konzept.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na irgendwie müssen wir uns doch die Zeit vertreiben und ich hörte du hast Jenkins eine erzählt. Die würde ich auch gerne hören. Schließlich wurde ich schon gebeten, dir mal eine Nachmittagsschicht frei zu geben, damit du sie vor einer großen Gruppe vortragen kannst und wenn du dich dem verweigerst, solle ich es dir befehlen.“  
„Echt jetzt?“ fragte ich ungläubig.  
„Echt jetzt.“ bekräftigte sie.  
„So gut bin ich nun wirklich nicht.“ sagte ich.  
„Davon würde ich mich gerne selbst überzeugen mein Lieber. Irgendetwas muss ja dran sein, wenn die Andern so begeistert waren.“  
Jane setzte wieder ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf, von dem ich hoffte, dass nur ich es zu sehen bekam und seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen.  
„Gut… die restliche Zeit reicht dich auf denselben Stand wie Jenkins zu bringen… die Geschichte beginnt im 17. Jahrhundert in der Karibik. Auf der Fregatte HMS Surprise…“  
  
Stunden waren seit dem Flug im Shuttle vergangen und wir waren bereits im Anflug auf das Massenportal. Da wir uns mit Sublicht näherten, würden wir noch etwa eine Stunde brauchen und nur zwei Stunden später, also am sehr späten Abend, auf der Citadel sein. Das Gespräch im Shuttle hatte mich dann doch sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Zu erleben wie gut es Jane tat, einer alten Freundin wieder zu begegnen und über längst vergangenes zu sprechen, hatte auch mich nicht kalt gelassen und mich an Freunde und Verwandte erinnern lassen.  
Gerade saß ich an einem der Tische in der Mannschaftsmesse, die gerade Menschenleer war. Ein perfekter Zeitpunkt mein Foto hervor zu holen und einen Blick auf jene drei zu werfen, die mir so viel bedeuteten und doch so weit weg waren.  
„Was hast du denn da schönes?“ fragte Ashley hinter mir und ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, hatte sie mir das Foto aus der Hand gestohlen.  
„Ash! Gib es zurück!“ sagte ich und wischte mir eine Träne weg.  
Ihr schien das zu entgehen, denn sie lachte und  brachte noch mehr Abstand zwischen uns.  
„Ich mein’s ernst! Gib es zurück!“  
Ich sprang auf und sie sprintete lachend los. Ihr war in keinster Weise klar, was sie da in der Hand hatte und mein Herz sackte für einen Moment in sprachloses Entsetzen hinab, als sie vor Janes Zimmer stoppte und hektisch auf die Türklingel drückte.  
„Machen sie auf Skipper!“ rief sie frech zu mir grinsend und verschwand hinter der Tür, die eine doch überraschte Jane öffnete.  
„Zumachen schnell!“ hörte ich Ashley rufen.   
Erst jetzt fand ich mit einem schon fast panischen „Scheiße!“ meine Motorik wieder und hechtete zu Janes Tür, betätigte selbst die Klingel, wurde wütend.  
„Mach auf! Ich will nur wieder was mir gehört!“ rief ich und blickte dorthin, wo ich wusste, dass dort das verborgene Kameraobjektiv war.  
Als Jane nicht reagierte wurde ich richtig wütend auf Ashley. Okay. Dann eben auf die harte Tour.  
„Mach auf bevor ich was ganz dummes mache!“ rief ich wütend und als wieder keine Reaktion kam verschwand ich aus dem Sichtbereich zum Aufzug…  
  
Janes POV:  
  
Ashley klingelte an der Tür und ich öffnete. Kichernd sprang diese herein und rief: „Zumachen schnell!“  
Verdattert drückte ich auf den Schließer.  
„Sieh mal was ich Commander Bannor abgenommen habe! Ein altes Foto aus dem dritten Weltkrieg!“ sagte Ash und hielt mir besagtes Foto unter die Nase.  
Ich kam nicht dazu es zu betrachten, denn die Türklingel erklang erneut und John starrte in die Kamera.  
„Mach auf! Ich will nur wieder was mir gehört!“ bat er laut aber beherrscht im Ton. Sein Blick allerdings lies sogar mich einen Schritt zurückweichen.  
„Himmel… was hast du angestellt?“ fragte ich Ashley.  
Ashley, die nun wieder selber das Foto betrachtete sah auf. „Nur ein Foto genommen. Machen sie ihm noch nicht auf und schauen sie sich das mal an Skipper! Sieht der nicht wie ein zehn Jahre jüngerer Tom aus?“  
Das machte mich doch neugierig. Das Bild zeigte tatsächlich ein Gruppenfoto einer Truppe aus dieser ungefähren Ära. 10 Mann standen vor einem Bodenfahrzeug in einer öden Wüstenlandschaft und dies parkte neben einem Ortsschild in arabischer Schrift. Darunter ein es aus Holz mit der englischen Aufschrift: 10 Miles to Bagdad.  
Genauer konnte ich es mir nicht ansehen, denn John verlangte diesmal mit einer Stimme, die sogar mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: „Mach auf bevor ich was ganz dummes mache!“ Sein blick ließ mich noch einen Schritt zurückweichen.  
„Er ist wirklich verdammt wütend!“ stellte ich überflüssigerweise fest.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, weswegen er so einen Aufstand macht.“ sagte Ashley, trat aber auch einen Schritt von der Tür weg. „Ist doch nur ein Foto…“  
Ich wollte ihm schon aufmachen, doch etwas hielt mich zurück. Es war etwas, was Williams gerade gesagt hatte… wieso nur wollte John es so dringend zurück?  
„Lassen sie mich mal kurz sehen Williams.“ sagte ich und schnappte mir das Foto.  
„Wo will er hin?“ fragte Ash.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ sagte ich, als John außer sicht verschwand.  
„Vielleicht Lieutenant Alenko holen, damit er die Tür umgeht?“  
„möglich…“ meinte ich nur und widmete mich wieder dem Bild.  
Tatsache, der Mann da ganz links sah aus wie ein jüngerer John… vielleicht ein Urahn?  
„Da steht was auf der Rückseite…“ sagte Ashley.  
>My dream team: me, Jack, Kelly, Doc, Phill, Dorne, greedy Greed, Jules Spike and my „Brother“ Tom. Nov. 5th. 2005< las ich stumm von der Rückseite.  
Mir sackte die Kinnlade wieder einmal, wie so oft wenn es um John ging, nach unten, als mir  ein verdacht kam. Schnell wendete ich das Foto und sah mir die beiden Männer an den Enden der Formation genauer an. Ich scannte das Bild in mein Universalwerkzeug ein und sendete es an den Bildschirm meines Arbeitsplatzes. Das musste ich mir genauer ansehen.  
„Was haben sie entdeckt Skipper?“ wollte Ashley wissen, als ich zum Bildschirm eilte und vergrößert betrachtete.  
Kein zweifel… die Namensschilder der beiden Männer…  
Doch bevor ich etwas antworten konnte erklang die Türklingel erneut. John stand wieder vor der Tür.  
„Letzte Chance auf zu machen oder ich setze die hier ein!“ sagte er und sein zorniger Blick war zum fürchten.  
„Eine Granate!“ riefen Ashley und ich zeitgleich, als uns klar wurde, was er da für eine runde Scheibe zwischen Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger vor die Kamera hielt.  
„Die wird er doch nicht wirklich einsetzen…“ meinte oder fragte Ashley zwischen Unglaube und Zweifel.  
„Oh doch!“ rief ich und öffnete die Tür per Fernschalter am Pult…  
  
wieder zu John:  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, trat ich ein, blieb aber kurz hinter der Tür stehen. Jane drehte den Bildschirm ihres Terminals so, dass ich nicht sah was dort angezeigt wurde.  
„Ich will nur wieder was mir gehört.“ sagte ich, verstaute die Granate sicher und stand dann militärisch präzise vor den beiden. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken, die Beine leicht gespreizt.  
„Williams. Raus hier und in der Messe warten. Mit ihnen rede ich, wenn ich mit Commander Bannor gesprochen habe.“ Befahl sie streng und Ashley kam unangenehm schluckend auf mich zu. Ich war einen Moment lang versucht knurrend stehen zu bleiben, gab dann aber doch den Weg frei.  
Kaum war Ashley draußen und die Tür verschlossen, da sagte Jane: „Sie hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Das wird sie gleich noch einmal hören.“  
Sie tippte etwas in ihr Terminal, ich schwieg. Versuchte hart zu wirken, doch jetzt wo Ashley draußen war und Jane immer noch das Foto in der Hand hielt stieg wieder Panik in mir auf. Wenn Jane erkannt hatte…  
„Also John… Walker… wie kann jemand aus der Vergangenheit wissen, was die Zukunft bringt?“  
>Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!<  
Ich lehnte mich zurück und gegen die Wand, weil mir die Knie so weich wurden, dass ich umgefallen wäre. Jetzt war es raus und mir war gelinde gesagt eiskalt. Wie würde Jane wirklich darauf reagieren? Abstreiten war sinnlos.  
„Das würdest du mir nicht glauben, selbst wenn ich es dir erklären würde.“ sagte ich und war selbst überrascht wie traurig und niedergeschlagen ich dabei klang.  
„Versuch es und sag mir bitte wie du hier her gekommen bist.“ bat sie. Nicht streng sondern besorgt. Ob der Situation wegen oder meinetwegen wusste ich nicht, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ich sicher Blass und schwach aussehen musste.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ sagte ich leise und ehrlich. „Im einen Moment schlief ich daheim 2015 auf der Couch ein und im nächsten Moment wache ich auf der Citadel im Präsidium im Jahr 2181 wieder auf.“  
Jane dämmerte was ich gerade sagte.   
„Der Tag der dein Leben veränderte…“ sagte sie und schien sich an das Gespräch auf der Krankenstation zu erinnern. „Das verhalten Udinas, Garrus’ Andeutung…“  
Sie verstand sicher nicht alles, aber es ergab sicher für sie immer mehr Sinn, je mehr Puzzleteile sie zusammensetzte.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ fragte ich niedergeschlagen.  
„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst furchtbar aus!“  
„Wie es mir geht?“ fragte ich und stieß mich von der Wand ab. Machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf sie zu. „Jane! Jeder den ich kannte ist schon seit über hundert Jahren tot! Ich vermisse sie! Ich vermisse meine Eltern und meine Freunde. Ich fühle mich so alleine!“  
Mitgefühl lag in Janes Blick.  
Tränen nahmen mir die Sicht und begannen mir die Wangen hinab zu laufen.   
„Na toll und jetzt kommen mir auch noch die Tränen. Ausgerechnet vor dir!“ sagte ich und wischte mir mit dem Uniformärmel übers Gesicht.  
„Oh John…“ sagte sie nur und war mit drei raumgreifenden Schritten bei mir.  
Sie zog mich zu einer festen und engen Umarmung, die mir Trost spenden sollte.  
„Du bist nicht alleine! Du hast hier bereits neue Freunde gefunden oder bist auf dem besten Wege welche zu finden! So lange du bei mir auf der Normandy bist, hast du uns! Wir sind jetzt deine Familie.“ sagte sie leidenschaftlich und hielt mich einfach fest.  
Ich gab mir alle mühe mich zusammen zu reißen. >Familie…. Wenn dann mit dir.< schoss mir durch den Kopf. Doch würde ich jemals den Mut haben das zu sagen? Ich brachte es ja nicht mal über mich jene drei Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Aus Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen.  
„Danke…“ sagte ich stattdessen und löste mich gerade weit genug von ihr, dass wir einander immer noch umarmten, ich ihr aber in die blattgrünen Augen sehen konnte. „Obwohl ich mich schäme, dass ich vor dir wegen… Heimweh… so eine Schwäche zeige.“  
Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Das hatte für mich aber auch etwas Gutes: Endlich konnte ich sehen, dass der harte Kerl hier in meinen Armen auch einen weichen Kern hat und das erleichtert mich ungemein.“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte meine Züge und ich sagte leise: „Die haben wir alle Jane… Bei dem Einen ist sie nur etwas besser verborgen, als bei den Anderen.“  
Nur wenige Zoll trennten unsere Lippen und der Drang sie sowohl aus Dankbarkeit, als auch aus Liebe zu küssen war beinahe übermächtig.  
Ich drückte sie stattdessen noch einmal kurz an mich und ich genoss diese letzte Umarmung, die mir viel zu kurz vorkam. „So und nun flüchte ich bevor noch mehr Peinlichkeiten entstehen können.“  
Kichernd meinte sie: „Dann wirst du mich loslassen müssen.“  
„Will ich zwar nicht, aber was muss das muss.“ Gestand ich lächelnd, vielleicht zu zärtlich, ließ sie aber los und trat zurück.  
Sie ließ mich nicht aus den Augen und lächelte mich ebenfalls an. War es wirklich erhoffte Zärtlichkeit oder bildete ich sie mir ein?  
„Du bist echt unmöglich John, weißt du das?“  
„Ich gebe mir mühe Commander.“ sagte ich und fuhr mich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.  
Jane ging zu ihrem Tisch und nahm das Foto in die Hand, drehte sich wieder mir zu und gab es mir.  
„Danke.“ sagte ich nur.  
„Ich wasche ihr gehörig den Schädel, damit sie es nicht noch einmal macht. Und nun geh, mach dich frisch und sei pünktlich zum Portalsprung im CIC. Du darfst uns reinbringen.“  
„Ich hab das Kommando?“ fragte ich nach und meine Miene hellte sich deutlich auf.  
„Ja.“ sagte sie breit lächelnd. „Und nun bring uns zur Citadel LC.“  
„Zu Befehl Commander!“ sagte ich freudig und ärgerte sie, indem ich übertrieben zackig salutierte.  
„Los! Ab mit dir!“ sagte sie lachend.  
Noch einmal in der Tür sagte ich „Danke!“


	11. Chapter 10: The scout sniper

Die Normandy zu befehligen war wirklich erfrischend, auch wenn es viel zu kurz war. Endlich wieder kommandieren zu dürfen… das hatte mir gefehlt. Nicht, weil ich ein Problem hätte mich unterzuordnen. Nein, es lag viel eher daran, dass ich es, nach 10 Jahren der Verantwortung in einer leitenden Position, einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war, Befehlsempfänger zu sein. Und wie schon auf Therum verfalle ich hin und wieder in alte Gewohnheiten und gab Befehle, ohne es eigentlich zu dürfen.  
Wir waren gerade am Massenportal der Citadel aus dem ÜLG Sprung gekommen, als Ashley zu mir ins CIC kam. Dieses turianische Design sagte mir gar nicht zu, denn ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ständig von Cockpit zu Sternenkarte pendelte und dabei fast an jeder Station halt machte, um Befehle zu geben oder mir deren Ergebnisse anzuhören.  
„Nicht jetzt Williams. Ich habe zu tun.“ sagte ich ohne hinzusehen und die Crewman über deren Station ich mich gebeugt hatte, zuckte wegen meines eisigen Tons dabei zusammen.  
„Wann?“ fragte Ashley.  
„Sobald ich Zeit habe und mein Zorn verraucht ist.“ sagte ich und lies sie einfach stehen.  
„Andernfalls müssen sie befürchten ich reiße ihnen den Kopf ab. Und nun zurück auf ihre Station Williams!“ rief ich so laut, dass es auf dem ganzen CIC zu hören war.  
Drei Stationen weiter hielt ich inne. so bekam ich mit wie Crewman Draven Ashley fragte: „Was hast du angestellt, dass er so sauer auf dich ist?“  
„Was schlimmeres, als ich ahnen konnte…“ sagte sie sichtlich leidend und verließ mit hängenden Schultern das CIC.  
Verdammt, jetzt tat sie mir auch noch leid!  
Ein seufzen später war Ashley schon wieder aus dem Kopf verdrängt. Kein Platz für Gefühle während man einen Job hat… oorah USMC Ausbildung!  
„An alle Sensorenteams!“ rief ich laut vom Gang, der Cockpit und CIC voneinander trennte. „Ich will von jedem Schiff der Citadelflotte einen detaillierten Scan haben! Schiffsklasse, erkennbare Bewaffnung, Lebenszeichen an Bord, Schiffsnamen und Volkszugehörigkeit und was euch sonst noch so an Details einfällt. Befehl verstanden?“   
Reihum wurde bestätigt.  
„Noch Fragen?“  
„Ja, wofür?“ fragte Jane, die gerade aus dem Kommunikationsraum kam.  
„Zur Übung Commander.“ sagte ich, war mit raschen Schritten bei ihr und erklärte dann leise: „Das soll die Zusammenarbeit der verschiedenen Sensorbereiche fördern und schlechte Sensorkalibrierungen oder fehlende Zusammenarbeit aufdecken.“  
„Aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder?“ hakte Jane nach.  
Seufzend wies ich Richtung Cockpit und Seite an Seite gingen wir langsam zu Jokers liebstem Arbeitsplatz. Dabei flüsterte ich leise: „Richtig… aber weder ist das der richtige Ort, noch bin ich mir selbst sicher, warum ich mich damit selbst quäle diese Daten zu sammeln und zu sichten.“  
„Dich zu fragen, ob du mir das später näher erklärst, ist wohl verschwendete Atemluft, oder?“ fragte Jane und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie genervt oder es einfach nur leid war.  
Ich hielt vor der Luftschleuse an und wandte mich ihr zu. Das lies auch sie innehalten und zu mir umdrehen.  
„Müssen wir mit Liara gleich zum Rat oder hat das bis morgen Zeit?“ fragte ich. Nicht um ihrer Frage auszuweichen, sondern um planen zu können.  
„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt und noch mal mit dem Rat geredet. Die… >Anhörung< ist in 12 Stunden.“  
„Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir dieses Thema bei einem Abendessen vertiefen? Vorausgesetzt das interessiert sie so sehr.“ sagte ich spontan.  
„Ist das ein Date, Commander?“ fragte Jane freudestrahlend.  
„Nur ein freundliches Essen unter Offizieren Ma’am.“ Sagte ich rasch, da Joker schon seinen Sitz drehte, um besser hören zu können und ich sicher rot wie eine Tomate war, wenn man bedachte wie heiß mir war.  
Irrte ich oder war Jane für einen Moment enttäuscht? Jedenfalls hatte sie gleich wieder den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie zuvor aufgesetzt. Eigentlich war es nur ein kurzes zucken der Mundwinkel gewesen.  
„Natürlich.“, sagte sie undefinierbar. War das sarkastisch? War es ein ja?  
Sie ging einfach weiter zu Joker, der sich hastig wieder umdrehte und lies mich da ein bisschen ratlos stehen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr dann die letzten Meter.  
Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass wir gerade zwischen die Stationsarme flogen und auf den Präsidiumsring zuhielten.  
„Allianztower hat Landefreigabe gegeben und Anflugkoordinaten übermittelt.“ meldete Joker kurz und knapp.  
„Gut. Bringen sie uns rein.“ Befahl ich ungewohnt, gewohnt streng.  
„Aye Aye Skip…“ setzte Joker an korrigierte sich aber sofort. „Lieutenant Commander!“  
Jane schien kein bisschen beleidigt. Dennoch fühlte Joker sich nach einer kleinen Rechtfertigung, die er gewohnt witzelnd über die Bühne brachte: „Ihr XO schreit befehle mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als hätte er Jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht als ein Schiff zu kommandieren! Passens sie bloß auf! Ehe sie sich’s versehen werden sie vor dem Mann salutieren dürfen und die Normandy gehört ihm!“  
Jane ging drauf ein, lächelte aber wissend. „Und? Irgendwelche Ambitionen mir mein Schiff zu nehmen, von denen ich wissen sollte?“  
„Ein eigenes Kommando hätte ich schon gerne irgendwann! Aber seien sie unbesorgt! Die Normandy wird immer ihr Schiff sein.“  
„Ich hoffe das dauert noch!“ sagte Joker „Was machen wir nur ohne das dynamische Commander Duo?“  
„Ich hab volles vertrauen, dass ihr eure Missionen auch ohne mich schafft. Ich sorge nur für mehr Eleganz.“ sagte ich breit lächelnd.  
„Du scheinst nicht müde zu werden das zu wiederholen.“ stellte Jane mit einem du fest.  
>Da können wir uns ja jetzt ungeniert duzen, da es binnen 10 Minuten ohnehin das ganze Schiff wissen wird.< dachte ich mir säuerlich.  
Joker ging aber nicht darauf ein, abgesehen von einem wissenden Grinsen. Vielleicht, weil er zu beschäftigt war die Normandy in den Hangar zu manövrieren.  
„Ich sag’s nicht nur um eure Stimmung zu heben, sondern weil ich davon überzeugt bin.“ sagte ich.  
Die beiden kamen nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern, da trat Operations Chief Barret zu uns und reichte mir ein Datenpad.  
„Die Scandaten die sie haben wollten, Sir.“ Sagte sie lächelnd.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Liste und ich gab sie ihr mit unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.  
„Die Liste ist ungefiltert.“, stellte ich streng fest. „Was soll ich damit?“  
„Sir?“ fragte sie unsicher.  
„Listen sie das neu, nach Rassenzugehörigkeit und Schiffsklasse und fassen sie die Zahlen zusammen. Zum Beispiel die Gesamtzahl aller Schlachtschiffe.“ erklärte ich gespielt genervt. „Befehle ausführen ist das eine, Chief. Sie durch Eigeninitiative geringfügig zu optimieren das andere. Wir brauchen keine bloßen Befehlsempfänger, sondern Leute die Mitdenken können. Aber übertreiben sie es nicht mit der Eigeninitiative!“  
„Jawohl Sir!“  
„Geben sie mir die neu zusammengestellte Liste, wenn ich von der Citadel zurück bin.“  
„Zu Befehl, Commander!“ bestätigte sie und wandte sich ab.  
Auch Jane war bereits zur Luftschleuse getreten und wartete da.  
„Kommst du?“ fragte sie.  
„Warte! Ich hole noch was.“ Sagte ich und als ich 5 Minuten später wieder zur Luftschleuse kam, trug ich meinen schwarzen Skywalkergürtel.  
Jane sah die Pistole daran und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
„Ist die wirklich notwendig?“ fragte sie skeptisch und trat mit mir in die Dekontamination.  
„Ein Tag ohne Action auf der Citadel, ist wie ein Kroganer ohne Schrotflinte.“, meinte ich dazu nur.  
„Also sehr unwahrscheinlich.“, sagte Jane breit grinsend und wir verließen die Normandy.

„Schon eine Idee wo wir essen werden?“, fragte Jane im Fahrstuhl zum Präsidium.  
„Nein, aber ich hoffe Avina sagt es uns.“, sagte ich und sah mich direkt nach einer der virtuellen Reiseführerinnen um.  
„Ziemlich planlos für unser erstes Date.“, meinte sie ganz beiläufig.  
Ich Idiot antworte auch noch mit „Ja…“ so abgelenkt von Avinas Aufzählung war ich.  
Das wurde mir aber erst durch Janes kichern und gespielt unschuldig geantworteten „Nichts…“ klar, als ich sie fragend ansah.  
„Oh… ähm… du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das vor Joker zugegeben hätte?“ meinte ich und wunderte mich nicht, dass ich rot wie eine Tomate wurde. „Da hätte ich das ja gleich durch das Intercom plärren können.“  
„Findest du nicht, dass du Joker da unrecht tust?“ nahm Jane ihn in Schutz. „Joker mag ein… nein der größte Witze Reißer sein, den ich die Ehre habe zu kennen… und neugierig ist er obendrein… aber er wäre bestimmt nicht auf das geheimste und hochtechnologischste Schiff der Allianz versetzt worden, wenn er plaudern würde.“  
„An dem Argument ist was dran.“, gab ich nach einer weile zu. „Ich glaube ich unterhalte mich nachher mal mit unserem Piloten.“  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder voll und ganz auf Avina die immer noch Asari Restaurants herunterrasselte. Ich bat darum menschliche Restaurants und Imbisse aufzählen zu lassen.  
Bei einem Laden lief mir sofort das Wasser im Munde zusammen und mir entwich ein hungerndes stöhnen.  
Jane entging meine Reaktion nicht. „Was hast du gefunden?“  
„Es gibt tatsächlich ein Yellow M Fastfood Restaurant auf der Citadel!“ rief ich begeistert. “Aw… 2 Jahre ohne Hamburger und Pommes! Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben!“  
„Du willst mich zu Hamburger und Pommes einladen?“ fragte Jane amüsiert und ungläubig zugleich.  
„Was? Nein!“ rief ich rasch aus. „Ich war nur begeistert. Da geh ich morgen Mittag hin, falls nach Liaras Anhörung noch Zeit ist. Aw… wie ich Hamburger vermisst hab! Weiter Avina.“  
„Avina die Route bitte.“ warf Jane plötzlich ein und Avina übertrug die Wegbeschreibung zum Yellow M auf ihr Universalwerkzeug.  
„Das liegt in den Bezirken.“, meinte Jane mit blick auf das Display. „Da nehmen wir besser ein Taxi.“  
„Ähm… Jane?“ fragte nun ich ungläubig nach.  
„Wenn du so einen Heißhunger auf Hamburger hast, dann mach ich dir die Freude. Wir gehen da jetzt hin!“ sagte sie entschieden und sprachlos sah ich zu wie sie auf das nächst beste Taxi zulief.  
„Und du sagst zu mir ich sei unmöglich.“ flüsterte ich mit einer Menge Selbstironie zu mir selbst und bekam wieder mein breites Grinsen.  
Kopfschüttelnd löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und beeilte mich ihr zu folgen.

Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass auch in rund 180 Jahren sich manche Dinge nicht änderten. Dieser Yellow M sah genauso aus wie seine Gegenstücke aus meinem Jahrhundert, roch wie sie nach Frittenfett und hatte noch die gleichen drei Aushängeschilde: Den Big M, den Royal M und die Chicken M Nuggets. Dazu kamen noch etliche neue Burger mit exotischen Früchten und Fleischsorten, sowie alle drei großen auf Dextrobasis, aber ich war froh mein übliches Menü bestellen zu können.  
So lagen vor mir nun ein Royal M, eine große Packung Pommes und 9er M Nuggets sowie eine große Cola auf dem Tablett. Jane hatte sich nur mit einem Big M, einer kleinen Portion Pommes und eine kleine Cola zufrieden gegeben.  
Ich biss mit solcher Wonne in den Burger, dass Jane nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Man könnte meinen du hast gerade vom besten Braten eines fünf Sterne Hotels gekostet.“, meinte sie zwischen zwei Fritten.  
„Mhm.“ Murmelte ich nur und aß vergnügt weiter.  
„Sagst du mir jetzt wofür du die Daten brauchst?“  
„Um mich selbst zu quälen.“, sagte ich kurz angebunden. „Da ich wieder auf ein Problem gestoßen bin, an dem ich nichts ändern kann.“  
„Und welches Problem wäre das?“  
„Die Flotte wird bald ausgelöscht und es gibt nichts, das ich dagegen tun kann.“  
Jane hätte sich dabei beinahe verschluckt, als sie das hörte.  
„Entschuldige.“ murmelte ich mit halbvollem Mund.  
„Wir müssen sie warnen!“ sagte sie.  
„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es schwer werden wird, jemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass die Citadel in ernster Gefahr ist, weiß ich nicht genau wann es passieren wird. Nur dass es passieren wird.“ stellte ich klar. „Außerdem denkst du den Gedanken nicht weiter: Was würdest du tun, wenn eine überlegene Streitmacht angreifen würde und du vorgewarnt wärst?“  
„Den Rat evakuieren und mich zurück ziehen.“, sagte Jane sofort.  
„Genau! Und das auf Abruf. Das heißt, kaum dass die ersten feindlichen Schiffe auftauchen, du dich schon auf dem Abzug befindest.“  
„Und was soll daran so verkehrt sein?“  
„Die Citadelflotte muss um jeden Preis so lange wie möglich durchhalten, damit wir Saren und den… sein Schiff aufhalten können.“, sagte ich und konnte mich gerade so korrigieren. Jetzt herausplatzen zu lassen, dass Sovereign ein Reaper war, wäre viel zu früh gewesen. Diese Information musste sie auf Virmire selbst erfahren. Ich ging ja schon ein hohes Risiko ein ihr überhaupt vom Finale zu erzählen. Denn ein Fanfictionautor, dessen Geschichten ich gerne las, schrieb einmal in einer seiner Geschichten: >Wenn du die Zukunft kennst solltest du sie niemandem erzählen, der darin vorkommt. Allein darüber zu sprechen kann sie bereits verändern.< also wer konnte schon sagen, was das bereits auslösen würde?  
„Als Spectre könnte ich dem Rat eine Empfehlung aussprechen die Citadelflotte zu verstärken.“, schlug sie vor.  
„Negativ.“, sagte ich zwischen zwei Pommes, da der Bürger und die Nuggets bereits in meinem Magen gewandert waren. „Das würde nur dazu führen, dass auch er mehr verbündete mit zum Gefecht bringt und dann verlieren wir nur noch mehr Schiffe, die wir in der nahen Zukunft noch sehr dringend brauchen werden.“  
„Es gibt wirklich nichts das wir tun können?“ fragte sie, gefangen zwischen Besorgnis und Frustration.  
„Du könntest höchstens eine ganz allgemeine Warnung an die Citadelflotte herausgeben, in der du empfiehlst, simulierte Gefechte gegen Geth Flotten auszutragen und fleißig zu trainieren. Mit etwas Glück schlagen sie sich dann im Erstfall besser.“, sagte ich gedehnt. Ja, das war die einzige Möglichkeit die blieb. Eine ganz andere, ob die Turianer der Empfehlung folgen würden.  
„Das werde ich tun.“, sagte Jane entschieden.  
Viel zu schnell war das Menü aufgegessen und ich lehnte mich zurück, während Jane immer noch an ihren Fritten knabberte und an ihrer Cola schlürfte.  
„Ich muss mal aufs WC.“ Erklärte ich und scherzte noch „Lauf nicht weg!“  
Ich entschied mein Tablett mitzunehmen und wegzustellen.

Als ich nach dem Blaseerleichtern zurückkehrte, saß irgend so ein halbstarker auf meinem Platz und schien Jane anzumachen.  
Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, wie mir ihre von ihm weg geneigte Körperhaltung, ihre verschränkten Arme und ihr harter Blick verrieten. Ich schlug einen leichten Bogen, um mich Jane von hinten zu nähern und dem Typen von vorne zu sehen. Der war doch höchstens zwanzig und nicht mal beim Militär!  
War es Eifersucht oder was ritt mich dazu, Jane sanft von hinten zu umarmen ihr einen zärtlichen sanften Kuss an den Hals zu hauchen und dem Blödmann mit meinem Generalsblick anzustarren und zu fragen: „Belästigst du meine Freundin?“  
Mir entging nicht, wie Jane rot wurde und ihre Lippen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen.   
„Nein Sir!“ sagte der Bursche eilig und schmiss fast den Sessel um bei dem Versuch, eilig das Weite zu suchen.  
„Dann mach nen’ Abgang!“ knurrte ich ihm noch nach und schneller als ich >Hollerö< sagen könnte, war er zu seinen Kumpels am anderen Ende des Raums zurückgeeilt.  
„Das war sehr überzeugend. Du hast gut den Eifersüchtigen gespielt.“, meinte Jane ganz beiläufig klingend, während ich mich abgelenkt aufrichtete und immer noch zu der nun wild tuschelnden Männergruppe blickte.  
Wieder hatte sie mich überlistet, denn wieder antwortete ich ehrlich, während ich gedanklich abwesend war: „Wer sagt denn, dass es gespielt war?“  
Jane war nun hochrot und nuschelte: „Da fühle ich mich jetzt aber doch geschmeichelt.“  
Da fiel mir erst auf was ich gesagt hatte und lies mich, nun ebenfalls rot werdend, auf meinen unfreiwillig angewärmten Sessel fallen.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir mit dem Kuss zu nahe getreten bin. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen.“, ruderte ich eilig zurück.  
„Kein Grund… ich war nur etwas überrascht.“, meinte sie und trank aus.  
Keiner von uns brachte einen Piepton raus. Wir blickten uns einfach nur an. Zärtlichkeit war sicher in unseren beiden Gesichtern zu lesen, doch wagte keiner von uns es anzusprechen.   
„Aber Hey! Der Anblick war’s wert wie er vor dir geflohen ist!“ sagte Jane plötzlich.  
Wir beide lachten darüber ausgelassen und der peinliche Moment war verflogen.  
„Wir sollten zurück zur Normandy.“, meinte ich leise.  
„Sollten wir. Aber wollen wir denn?“, erwiderte sie ebenso leise.  
„Ich nicht. Aber die Pflicht ruft.“, sagte ich seufzend und erhob mich.  
Auch Jane seufzte und stand auf   
„Ich auch nicht. Der Abend war dafür viel zu befreiend.“  
„Und lecker.“, fügte ich grinsend hinzu und klopfte mir gespielt auf den nun übervollen Bauch.  
„Warst du viel hier?“ fragte sie beim verlassen des Restaurants.  
„Wann immer es Fisch gab.“, meinte ich grinsend.  
„Magst du keinen Fisch?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
„Doch… aber in der Grundausbildung gab es Fisch mehrmals die Woche. Irgendwann hing er mir ziemlich zum Hals raus und ein Yellow M war genau neben der Militär-Uni. Also hab ich jeden Montag, Freitag und jeden zweiten Mittwoch dort gegessen.“, sagte ich schmunzelnd und schwelgte für einen Moment in Erinnerungen.  
Schlägt das nicht arg auf die Mitte?“ meinte sie und klopfte mir zur Bekräftigung auf den Bauch.  
Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass mein linker Arm über ihre Schultern lag und sie ihren rechten Arm um meinen Rücken gelegt hatte und halb an mich gelehnt neben mir her spazierte. Wann zum Geier war das denn passiert?  
Dennoch konnte ich nicht anders als ihr zuzulächeln und zu Antworten. Es war mir völlig egal. „Tja, dafür bin ich abends, wenn wir ein paar Stunden Freizeit hatten, freiwillig über den Hindernisparcours, um das direkt wieder abzuarbeiten.“  
Ich genoss ihre Nähe und wir ignorierten jedes Taxi an dem wir vorbeikamen. Wir redeten völlig über belanglose Kleinigkeiten und erzählten uns kleine Anekdoten aus unserer Vergangenheit, auf den Weg zurück zum Präsidiumsring. Erst als die Gänge belebter wurden und wir in den Fahrstuhl zur Citadel traten, ließ ich sie los.  
Physisch wohlgemerkt, denn unser Blickkontakt riss erst, als wir uns am Fahrstuhl in der Normandy trennten.

Als ich unten im Hangar meine Waffe in meinen Spind packte, saß Ashley unruhig mit den Füßen zappelnd auf ihrer Werkbank. Seufzend trat ich in die Mitte des Hangars und kippte nach vorn. Ich fing mich mit den Armen ab und stemmte mich hoch. Zufrieden hörte ich dabei Ashley vor schreck und Überraschung aufkeuchen. Und dann noch einmal, diesmal genervt, als sie sah, dass ich nur Liegestütze machte.  
Sie kam zu mir und fragte: „Liegestütze um diese Zeit?“  
„Ich habe beim Abendessen gesündigt, also muss ich es jetzt wieder rausschwitzen.“, erklärte ich nur.  
„Können wir reden?“  
„Tun wir doch schon.“, sagte ich kurz angebunden und spürte schon das erste Zittern in den Armen, bei der 21. Liegestütze.  
„Es tut mir Leid.“, sagte sie und ich brauchte sie nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen was sie meinte und dass sie es ernst meinte. „Ich hätte dir das Bild nicht wegnehmen dürfen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
„Entschuldigung angenommen.“, sagte ich nur und stemmte mich ein letztes Mal hoch.  
„Gott bin ich eingerostet!“ rief ich aus, als bei 25 Schluss war und rollte mich auf den Rücken.  
„Glaubst du denn an Gott?“ wollte sie wissen.  
Ich musste lachen.   
„Nach allem was mir passiert ist?“, fragte ich die Hangardecke. „Ja und nein.“  
Ich begann Rumpfbeugen zu machen und Ashley kam sofort um meine Knöchel unterstützend zu halten.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich hab zu viel Schreckliches gesehen, dass im Namen Gottes getan wurde, um an einen einzigen allmächtigen zu glauben…“ sagte ich und bezog mich dabei auf die ganzen Selbstmordattentäter der Taliban und al-Quaida. „Andererseits ist mir ein gänzlich unerklärliches Ereignis widerfahren, auf das ich jetzt nicht näher eingehen möchte, dass mich glauben lässt, dass es doch eine höhere Macht geben muss, die damit etwas bezwecken will.“  
Auch bei den Rumpfbeugen hatte ich überraschend schnell genug. Schon krass wie sehr man nach ein paar Wochen ohne regelmäßige Übungen bereits nachlässt. Von heute an würde ich mich wieder täglich anstrengen.  
„Ich glaube an einen Gott.“, sagte Ashley.  
„Ich weiß.“ rutschte mir raus.  
„Woher?“, wollte sie deshalb sofort wissen.  
„Dein Glaube steht doch in deiner Akte.“ flunkerte ich.  
Ich muss gestehen, dass ich außer Janes Akte, noch keine Akten angesehen hatte, dies also ein ziemlicher Schuss ins Blaue war. Zu meinem Glück war Ashley mit der Antwort zufrieden.  
„Wenn wir uns morgen Abend auf dem Flug nach Noveria befinden machen wir Schießübungen.“, sagte ich zu ihr, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Aye Commander.“, sagte sie mit einem Seufzer.  
„Oh, keine bange. Wir schießen nicht wirklich. Wir üben nur das spotten. Was wir dafür brauchen Organisiere ich uns morgen auf der Citadel.“  
„Setzen sie noch einen Berg Fleisch auf die Liste Bannor.“, sagte Wrex beim vorbeigehen. „Euer zusammen gemixtes Zeug ist nicht so mein Ding.“  
Damit meinte er sicher die Fertiggerichte. Stimmt. Einzig die Offiziersvorräte waren frisch und unverarbeitet. Die Crew musste mit den Einmannpaketen vorlieb nehmen.  
„Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt.“, erwiderte ich. „Allerdings wirst du dir das dann selbst zusammenbrutzeln müssen, denn für einen Smutje haben wir keinen Schlafplatz.“  
„Für einen was?“ fragte Wrex während er seine Hängematte vorbereitete, die er wie immer in einer der Ecken des Hangars auf hing.  
„Einen Schiffskoch.“ erklärte ich. Offenbar kam das Wort im Sprachgebrauch der Kroganer nicht vor.  
„Wird schon.“ sagte Wrex und warf sich auf seine Matte, die ziemlich knirschte. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich wie lange die wohl noch halten würde. „Zur Not esse ich mein Fleisch eben roh!“  
„Dann wollen wir dich mal schlafen lassen.“ sagte ich und Ash und ich machten uns auf dem Weg nach oben zum Zwischendeck.   
„Gute Nacht Wrex.“, rief ich vom Aufzug.  
„Nacht Bannor.“, brummte er nur zurück und der Fahrstuhl schloss sich.

Endlich mal eine Nacht in der ich mal keinen Dienst hatte. Leider war wegen diverser Alpträume durchschlafen nicht möglich gewesen. Dennoch war ich recht ausgeruht und nach einem Frühstück, machten Liara, Jane und ich uns auf dem Weg zum Ratsturm. Wir liefen zusammen über den Präsidiumsring, als ich mich einer wirklich heiß aussehenden Blondine wegen umdrehte.  
„Wow.“, sagte ich nur zu dem Anblick. Jane entging das natürlich nicht und ich fing mir einen schmerzhaften Rippenstoß ein.  
„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, das wir weder zusammen noch verwandt sind, wird ja wohl noch gucken erlaubt sein!“ beschwere ich mich leise bei ihr.  
Jane wurde rot und zischte: „So lange sie in Uniform durch die Gegend laufen, haben sie sich zu benehmen!“  
Wieder förmlich… weil ich mich in ihren Augen danebenbenommen habe oder weil wir nicht unter uns waren? Ich hoffte auf letzteres. Andererseits war Liara so in Gedanken, dass sie von all dem nichts mitzubekommen schien.  
„Verzeihung Commander. Es kommt nicht noch mal vor.“  
„Was kommt nicht mehr vor?“ fragt nun Liara, die ihren Gedankengang wohl zu Ende gedacht hatte und nun wohl nach einem Gesprächsstrohalm schnappte, um nicht erneut vor sich hin brüten zu müssen.  
„Das der Commander noch mal einer Frau auf den Hintern starrt!“ sagte Jane bissig.  
„Höre ich da Eifersucht?“ fragte Liara unschuldig.  
„Was? Nein!“ dementierte Jane sofort und heftig. „Ein Soldat hat sich so nicht zu verhalten! Das ist ungebührlich!“  
Liara schien damit befriedigt, doch ich bekam ein wissendes Grinsen. Sie WAR Eifersüchtig!  
„Lassen sie das dämliche Grinsen!“ fuhr sie mich an.  
Eine pflaumende Shepard war eine Seltenheit, die mich eher noch breiter grinsen ließ und es mir wirklich schwer machte, meine sonst so gute Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu finden.  
Geradezu eisiges Schweigen herrschte daraufhin. Selbst als wir auf dem Vorplatz vor den Treppen zum Rat da standen und uns ratlos umsahen, wo wir denn nun eigentlich hin mussten, brach sie nicht das Schweigen.  
Wir mussten wohl wirklich einen Anblick machen, als wären wir herbestellt und nicht abgeholt worden, denn ein salarianischer Abgesandter nahm sich unserer an und nach einer kurzen Rückfrage seinerseits, führte er uns ein Stockwerk tiefer zu den persönlichen Räumen der Asari Ratsherrin.  
Nur Minuten später stand fest, dass weder Jane noch ich dabei sein durften. Während ich mich einfach fügte, war Jane wirklich wütend.  
„Wozu bin ich ein Spectre, wenn ich bei der Befragung nicht dabei sein darf?“, fragte sie wütend, setzte sich auf den Sitz und blickte so energisch zur Tür, dass man befürchten könnte, diese würde jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen.  
„Dich zum Spectre zu ernennen war eine rein politische Notwendigkeit, um die Allianz ruhig und zu frieden zu stellen.“, sagte ich ruhig und setzte mich neben sie. „Sie müssen erst noch lernen, dass sie der Menschheit vertrauen können. Und am schnellsten können sie das durch deine Erfolge lernen. Sie mögen dich dieses Mal noch ausgeschlossen haben, aber in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten werden sie dich nicht wieder wegschicken… Wenn wir die richtigen Ergebnisse liefern oder die richtigen Ereignisse passiert sind.“  
Sie würdigte mich nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und sah dann demonstrativ weg.  
Na klasse… entweder ist sie immer noch eifersüchtig nachtragend oder sie hat es satt nachzufragen, wenn ich Sachen andeutete aber klar war, dass ich nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde.  
Seufzend begann ich ein Shanty im Kopf zu singen, denn das hier würde noch eine weile dauern.  
Nach ein paar Strophen sagte Jane plötzlich. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor.“  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte ich und sah zu ihr rüber. Ihre blattgrünen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Sie sah nicht mehr wütend aus, sondern blickte mich eher amüsiert bis interessiert an.  
„Die Melodie, die du da pfeifst, kommt mir bekannt vor.“ erklärte sie. „Ich kann nur nicht sagen woher.“  
Ich wurde rot. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich angefangen habe zu pfeifen… Entschuldige.“  
„Oh, kein Grund sich zu Entschuldigen.“, meinte sie und lächelte tatsächlich. „Nun sag schon! Welches Lied ist dir da durch den Kopf gegangen?“  
„Eins meiner Lieblingsshanties: Leave her Johnny.“, antwortete ich. „Du hast es schon mal vorgestern Nacht gehört. Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Wie könnte ich die Nacht vergessen.“, sagte sie mit breitem Grinsen.  
Ich verzog in Erinnerung an den Abend den Mund missbilligend, schwieg aber dazu.  
„Sing es mir komplett vor.“ bat sie.  
„Was?“ fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hier?“  
„Natürlich leise!“ gab sie kopfschüttelnd zurück und schenkte mir wieder ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. Verdammt! Damit würde sie mich wirklich noch zu fast allem kriegen.  
Mit einem Schicksalsergebenen Seufzer tat ich ihr den Gefallen und trug ihr den Shanty leise vor. Dann bat sie um eine zweite Darbietung und sang beim Refrain sogar leise mit. Sie lernte schnell. Als wir das Lied noch ein drittes mal durch hatten, bat sie darum noch ein Shanty hören zu dürfen und auch das gingen wir mehrmals durch, bis Jane zu frieden war und auch Textstellen mit alten Phrasen von mir übersetzt bekommen hatte und alles verstand.  
Als wir so noch >Randy-dandy-oh<, >Worst old ship<, >Dont forget your old shipmate!< und >Drunken Sailor< durchhatten, machte ich mir doch langsam sorgen.  
Da ich wusste wie lange die Shanties ungefähr dauerten, war mir klar, dass Liara schon über eine Stunde „verhört“ wurde, ohne mein Universalwerkzeug nach der Uhrzeit zu befragen.  
„Sie ist schon über eine Stunde da drinnen.“ sagte ich und sah seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zum ersten Mal wieder zur Tür.  
„Daran können wir nichts ändern.“ sagte Jane seufzend.  
„Ich hoffe sie werden jetzt langsam mal fertig! Ich hab noch was zu erledigen!“ sagte ich und   
geradezu Unheimlich war es, das sich just in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete. Als hätten sie mich gehört!  
Heraus kamen eine sichtlich erschöpfte Liara und eine ähnlich erschöpfte Tevos.  
„Du siehst aus wie nach einem Marathon.“, sagte ich zu Liara, während Jane sich Tevos zuwandte.  
„So fühle ich mich auch Lieutenant Commander Bannor.“, sagte sie erschöpft.  
„Brauchst du nur etwas Erholung Liara oder Nahrung?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
„Beides wäre schön.“, antwortete sie.  
„Dann lasst uns zur Normandy zurückkehren.“, warf Jane ein. „Die Ratsherrin ist zufrieden mit dem was auch immer ihr da drinnen gemacht und geredet habt und wir können nun aufbrechen.“  
Wir begaben uns zurück zu den Aufzügen.  
„Wie schnell müssen wir abfliegen?“ wollte ich im Aufzug wissen.  
„So bald als möglich. Wir wissen nicht wie lange Matriarchin Benezia noch auf Noveria bleibt. Denn dass sie dort ist wurde bestätigt.“, gab Jane mir bereitwillig Auskunft. „Natürlich gebe ich ihnen die Zeit, für was auch immer sie noch erledigen wollen, LC.“  
„Richard wird sich freuen, dass ich doch noch zu Besuch kommen kann.“, sagte ich.  
„Moment… Jenkins ist hier auf der Citadel?“ fragte sie nach. „Ich dachte man hätte ihn zur Erde gebracht.“  
„Er hat sich dagegen gesträubt. Er wollte hier auf der Citadel bleiben. Und das Huerta Krankenhaus ist das erste auf der Citadel, das auch Menschen behandeln kann. Dort hat er ein Zimmer.“  
„Jenkins ist der Soldat der auf der Eden Prime Mission verwundet wurde?“ hakte Liara nach.  
„Das ist richtig.“ bestätigte ich.  
„Da komme ich natürlich mit.“ sagte Jane. „Aber zuerst bringen wir Doktor T’Soni zurück zur Normandy.“   
„Oh! Besuchen sie ruhig ihren Freund. Ich kenne den Weg zurück.“  
„Sind sie sicher?“ fragte Jane und musterte zweifelnd die erschöpfte Asari.  
„Ja.“ bekräftigte sie  
„Ich möchte sie nur ungern alleine gehen lassen.“, sprach ich meine Besorgnis aus.   
„Es geht schon Commander.“ versicherte sie, meine wahren Beweggründe nicht kennend.  
Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf der Citadel waren praktisch nicht vorhanden. Hier konnte ein und aus gehen wer wollte. Ich rechnete innerlich jederzeit mit Cerberus oder einem von Sarens Handlangern oder Verbündeten. Dumm nur, dass ich das so nicht erklären konnte. Zum einen, weil ich die Damen nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte, zum andern weil ich nicht wirklich selbst daran glaubte, beide könnten derart dreist sein auf dem Präsidiumsring zuzuschlagen. Auf den Bezirken sah die Sache anders aus.  
„Also schön… aber halte die Augen offen Liara.“, bat ich.  
„Was soll schon passieren?“ fragte Jane verwundert.  
Ich konnte nicht anders als aufzustöhnen und mir innerlich zu denken: >Wenn du wüsstest. Ich laufe nicht umsonst mit einer Pistole durch die Gegend.<  
Stattdessen sagte ich: „Man kann nie wissen. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, sagen wir Menschen immer.“  
Wir trennten uns unten und Liara verschwand Richtung Normandy nach links, wir gingen Richtung Krankenhaus nach rechts.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später betraten wir das Zimmer von Jenkins, der in seinem Bett lag, mittig links an der Wand.  
Jenkins war nicht allein. Zwei Männer in C-Sicherheit Uniformen und Garrus waren hier.  
Meine Hirnwindungen brauchten einen Moment um zu erkennen wer die beiden breitschultrigen blonden Männer waren.  
Der eine war ein fünf Jahre älterer Jenkins, also dessen Bruder, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. Und den anderen erkannte ich sofort an der stimme, als dieser bei unserem Eintreten sagte: „Sie sind da! Ich gehe alles vorbereiten.“  
Lieutenant Bailey!  
„Ah! Commander Shepard! Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass sie auch kommen, hätte ich mich in Schale geworfen!“ rief Jenkins gut gelaunt, als er uns reinkommen sah. „Danke Owen.“  
Bailey machte einen raschen Abgang und Jane schritt an den Bettrand, um Richard die Hand zu schütteln und ihn freundschaftlich kurz und sanft zu umarmen.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie noch hier sind und wenn der LC nicht hier her kommen wollte und ich mit ihm unterwegs gewesen wäre, hätte ich es auch nicht erfahren. Aber als ich es wusste, wollte ich unbedingt nach ihnen sehen. Doch was machen sie hier Garrus?“  
„Mein ehemaliger vorgesetzter Lieutenant Bailey hat mich hergeschleift.“, gab mein Lieblingsturianer bereitwillig Auskunft. „Er sagte es gäbe hier eine Darbietung, die ich auf keinen Fall verpassen sollte.“  
„So? und was wäre das?“ fragte ich neugierig nach.  
„Ich möchte, dass sie mir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Schließlich ist heute mein Geburtstag!“ erklärt Jenkins und erstmal wurde reihum gratuliert.  
„Was kann ich also für dich tun?“ fragte ich lächelnd, dass einem ungläubigem Staunen wich, als ich hörte, was er sich von mir wünschte.  
„Ich möchte, dass sie hier den OSH nachbilden! Sehen sie die andere Gangbrücke da?“ erklärte er und wir sahen alle aus dem Fenster zur besagten Brücke, die in über einem Kilometer Entfernung, hundert Meter über dem Boden, die beiden Wände des Präsidiumsrings verband. „Die wird gerade gesperrt und das Ziel aufgebaut.“  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte ich entgeistert.  
„Das hier…“ Jenkins hob so eine Phiole hoch, wie man sie zum Übungsschießen auch in ME 3 mit Garrus sah und verwendete. „…wird dort aufgestellt. Wir haben das ganze bereits nachgemessen und es sind in der Tat 1205 Meter! Sie können also ihren Eigenen Rekord um einen Meter schlagen! Bitte! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher zu meinem Geburtstag als diesen Schuss zu sehen!“  
Jenkins hörte sich an wie ein kleiner bettelnder Junge, der unbedingt ein besonders teueres Spielzeug zum Geburtstag haben wollte.  
„Keine Sorge wegen der Sicherheit.“ sagte Bailey, der mit ein paar Technikern und einer Mantis zurückkehrte, die sich an dem Panoramafenster zu schaffen machten, um es aus den Rahmen zu heben. „Wir haben das Gelände großräumig abgesperrt und die Waffe ist im Übungsmodus, für den Fall dass sie, wie wir alle gewettet haben, daneben schießen werden.“  
„Vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen.“, sagte ich ein Stück weit beleidigt.  
„Also ich hab auf sie gesetzt Commander!“ sagte Jenkins gut gelaunt. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie mich heute Reich machen!“  
„Kann ich noch einsteigen?“ fragten Jane und Garrus gleichzeitig, was uns alle lachen lies.  
„10 Credits auf wen?“ fragte Bailey.  
„Na auf Commander Bannor.“ sagten beide.  
„Notiert. Und wie es aussieht, können wir loslegen.“, sagte Bailey lachend.  
„Also schön… wenn ihr alle darauf besteht.“ sagte ich, nahm Bailey die Waffe ab und klang dabei gespielt genervt. Tatsächlich war ich in Hochstimmung. Genau so eine Herausforderung war mein Ding. Ich zog den zwei Meter auf einen Meter langen Tisch an die Kante der geschaffenen Fensteröffnung und legte mich darauf in Position. „Allerdings werde ich einen Spotter brauchen.“  
„Ich mach das.“ bot Jane an und ich reichte ihr das spezielle Messgerät, dass ich immer in meinem Skywalkergürtel mit mir trug.  
Als hätte sie noch nie etwas anderes gemacht, stellte sich Jane neben mich und fixierte das Ziel.   
„Das ist verdammt klein! Selbst mit maximalen Zoom!“, sagte sie doch überrascht. „Entfernung 1200 Meter. Wind … spielt völlig verrückt.“  
„In wiefern?“ hakte ich nach.   
„Schwankt wie verrückt. Hier: sieh selbst.“ Sie reichte mir den Spotter und ich sah was sie meinte.   
„Die Luft in der Citadel ist ganz schön verwirbelt… das ist sicher die leichte Briese die wir hier spüren, oder?“ fragte ich die beiden Männer von C-Sec.   
„Genau.“, sagte Richards Bruder. „Ist das ein Problem?“  
„Nicht wirklich… ich muss nur etwas kompensieren…“ sagte ich und konzentrierte mich ganz auf die Einstellungen des Fernrohres am Gewehr. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ja noch die ganzen Feuerunterstützenden Systeme bei diesem Gewehr aktiv waren und ich deaktivierte sie.  
„Was tun sie da?“ fragte mich Richards Bruder neugierig.  
„Ich deaktiviere die Zusatzsysteme der Waffe. Sie stören meine Schussberechnungen.“  
Ich begann meine Atemtechnik. Das flache Atmen der Scharfschützen. Gerade als ich abdrücken wollte fiel mir im letzten Augenblick ein sehr wichtiges Detail ein.  
„Woah! Das wäre beinahe Katastrophal geworden!“ rief ich zusammenzuckend.  
„Was ist?“ fragten alle, die durch meine plötzliche Reaktion vom Monitor weggerissen wurden, der gegenüber von Jenkins Bett hing und, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte, eine Nahaufnahme des Ziels zeigte.  
„In welchem Uhrzeigersinn dreht sich die Citadel, wenn ich von links nach rechts sehe?“ wollte ich von den beiden Polizisten wissen.   
„Entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn.“, sagte Garrus als erster. „oder?“  
die beiden anderen bestätigten erst zögerlich, dann waren sie sich einig.  
„Doch was spielt das für eine Rolle?“ fragte Garrus.  
„Eine Gewaltige!“ rief ich aus. „Seht her…“  
Ich holte aus meiner Tasche einen abwaschbaren Textmarker und zeichnete einen grünen Kreis auf die Tischplatte.  
„Angenommen das ist der Präsidiumsring und wir starren von hinten drauf, dann sind wir hier.“ Ich machte ein Kreuz auf dem Ring und setzte mit etwas abstand ein weiteres Kreuz. „… und das Ziel ist hier…“  
„Okay und weiter?“ fragte Jane, die immer noch neben mir stand.  
„Wenn ich jetzt auf das Ziel anlege und abdrücke, fliegt die Kugel auf das Ziel zu. Die Kugel fliegt dabei mit etwa 700 Metern in der Sekunde. Das heißt sie fliegt fast genau 2 Sekunden bis sie den Zielpunkt erreicht.“  
„Richtig. Und weiter?“ sagte Garrus.  
„Da die Citadel aber rotiert, wandert auch das Ziel auf uns zu!“ ich unterstrich das, indem ich vom Zielpunkt zum Abschusspunkt einen gebogenen Pfeil unter dem Ring zog.  
„Ich muss also nicht nur Entfernung und Wind in den Schuss einberechnen, sondern auch die Rotationsbewegung der Station!“  
Jetzt dämmerte es dem Scharfschützen Garrus. „Deshalb ist noch niemanden ein Schuss über 300 Metern gelungen! Die Rotation!“  
„Wer denkt denn schon daran!“ stimmte auch Jenkins Bruder kopfschüttelnd zu. „Man sieht sie nicht, man spürt sie nicht und man ist dran gewöhnt.“  
„Aber wie soll man das denn bitte mit einberechnen?“ wollte Jenkins wissen.  
„Kein blassen Schimmer.“, sagte Garrus.  
„Also wirklich! Das ist einfache Mathematik!“ sagte ich und begann die Formel aufzuschreiben und auszurechnen.  
„Der Ring hat einen Durchmesser von 7,2 Kilometern und somit einen umfang von Pi mal Durchmesser, also 3,14 mal 7200… das macht 22608 Meter und ein Fester Punkt vollendet seine Rotation in dreieinhalb Minuten. Das macht 210 Sekunden… das heißt 22608 durch 210 macht etwa 108 Meter in einer Sekunde. Eine Kugel aus der Mantis fliegt exakt 712 Meter in der Sekunde, die Entfernung beträgt 1205 Meter. Das macht also eine Flugdauer von 1,69 Sekunden… 108 mal 1,69 …“  
„okay ich steig aus…“ murmelte Garrus gerade.  
„Ich bin es schon längst.“ gab Richard leise zu.  
„… Also bewegt sich das Ziel 182 Meter uns entgegen und nach unten… denn der Winkel…“ schnell zeichnete ich mir als Gedankenhilfe auf den Kreis den Winkel in Relation.  
„Also muss ich… einen Strich tiefer als das Ziel zielen und dann die Windkorrektur vornehmen… Denk nach Plock… noch irgendwas übersehen? ... Ja! die Erdanziehung beträgt wegen der Nähe zur Mitte nur noch 0,3 G das heißt ich muss die Entfernungsdrüberhaltung ebenfalls um diesen Wert senken…“ sprach ich laut mit mir selbst. So was zu berechnen war ja der Job des Spotters.  
„Halt! Bisher konnte ich dir folgen, aber wieso musst du überhaupt drüber halten?“ fragte Jane neugierig nach.  
„Sie konnten dem Folgen?“, fragte Garrus verwundert nach  
„Grob genug um zu wissen worum es geht. Aber selber berechnen und das noch im Kopf? Nein danke!“, sagte Jane und brachte mich damit zum Grinsen.  
„Nun, Projektile fliegen ballistisch. Richtig?“, fragte ich in die Runde  
„Richtig.“, sagte Jane stellvertretend für alle.  
„Und woran liegt das wohl?“  
„Weil sie durch die Luft gebremst wird und langsamer wird und zu Boden fällt?“, vermutete Garrus.  
„Auch aber nein.“, sagte ich immer noch grinsend. „Es liegt daran, dass die Erdanziehungskraft beständig die Kugel anzuziehen versucht.“  
„Je weiter ein Ziel von dir entfernt ist, desto weiter musst du also über das Ziel zielen um das auszugleichen?“ kombinierte Jane richtig.  
„Korrekt.“, stimmte ich nickend zu. „Aber weil…“  
„Aber weil die Schwerkraft hier geringer ist, darfst du nicht so viel drüber zielen wie üblich!“, vervollständigte Jane für mich.  
„So… und nun da ich das alles weiß, frag ich mich ob ich noch etwas vergessen habe… nein… mir fällt nichts ein… dann auf ans Werk!“  
Wieder begann ich mein Sniperatmen. Die Korrektur ließ das Ziel aus dem Sichtbereich des Fernrohres tanzen, aber wenn ich nichts falsch berechnet hatte, sollte ich das Ziel genau treffen.  
Als ich für kurze Zeit nach dem Ausatmen die Luft anhielt, drückte ich ab. Ich brauchte gar nicht das Fernrohr zu heben. Nach zwei Sekunden des Schweigens verriet mir das laute jubeln und die fassungslosen Rufe des Erstaunens, dass ich getroffen hatte.  
„Eins zu Null für den Scout Sniper! Oorah!“ rutschte mir in meiner Freude raus, aber außer Jane schien das keiner gehört zu haben.  
Ich wälzte mich vom Tisch und deaktivierte die Mantis, die sich daraufhin zusammenfaltete.  
„Geister! Ab heute muss C Sicherheit sämtliche Sicherheitspläne überarbeiten, die Bedrohungen durch Scharfschützen berücksichtigen!“ rief Garrus.  
„Lieutenant Commander: Ich denke sie dürfen sich nun zu Recht den Besten menschlichen Scharfschützen der Galaxis nennen.“  
„Nein… ich hab nicht sauber getroffen.“ sagte ich unzufrieden mit mir selbst, als ich gerade eine Wiederholung in Zeitlupe des Treffers sah. Tatsächlich hatte mein Projektil den aufrecht stehenden Zylinder nur ein Zoll unter der Oberkante getroffen und das Ziel umgeworfen und das obere Ende weggesprengt. „Ich glaube ich habe das nicht genau genug berechnet oder den Wind einen Tick zu schwach eingeschätzt.“  
Nun sahen mich aber alle ungläubig an.  
„Ach quatsch! Seien sie nicht so bescheiden! Sie haben einen Ausnahmeschuss hingezaubert, der ihnen wohl auch in hundert Jahren keiner nachmachen wird können.“, meinte Bailey. „und jetzt gehe ich die Techniker holen, damit sie die Scheibe wieder einsetzen.“  
Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er sich bisher noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Mit den Technikern kamen auch zwei Asari Krankenschwestern herein die Jenkins in das Nachbarzimmer bringen wollten, da dieses hier, erst wieder Klinisch gereinigt werden musste. Waffenfeuer und offene Fenster waren wohl nicht gerade gerne gesehen in den Krankenhäusern der Citadel.  
Ich fragte mich ohnehin an wie vielen Strippen Jenkins und seine Freunde haben ziehen müssen, um diesen Schussversuch möglich zu machen.  
Jedenfalls wechselten die beiden Jenkins, Jane Garrus und ich in das Zimmer nebenan.  
„Erzählen sie mir noch die Geschichte zu Ende?“ bat Richard gerade.  
„Haben wir denn dafür noch Zeit?“ fragte ich mit einem Seitenblick zu Jane.  
„Aber sicher!“ rief Jane begeistert. „Ich brenne ebenso sehr wie Jenkins darauf zu erfahren was sie da bauen, um der Acheron zu entkommen! Schießen sie los!“  
Also zog ich mir einen Stuhl herbei und setzte mich an Richards Bett, während Garrus und Jane sich auf die Tischkante setzten.  
Zuerst fasste ich die bisherigen Ereignisse zusammen, damit auch Garrus wusste worum es geht, dann verbrachte ich die nächste Stunde damit, die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.  
„… So und jetzt geh ich zum nächst besten Kiosk und besorge mir was zu trinken.“, sagte ich heiser. „Außerdem warten die Bösen nicht ewig auf uns. Wenn wir das nächste Mal auf der Citadel sind, besuche ich dich wieder.“  
„Ich freue mich da schon drauf!“, sagte Jenkins. „Schnappen sie sich die Bösen Jungs!“  
Auch Jane und Garrus verabschiedeten sich.  
Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug besorgte ich mir eine 0,5l Wasserflasche vom Krankenhauskiosk und trank sie in kräftigen Zügen zum Aufzug leer, wo witziger Weise bereits ein Mülleimer auf die Flasche wartete.  
Im Aufzug wollte Jane plötzlich wissen: „Ich bin in einer Recherche auf die Armeebezeichnung Marine Scout Sniper gestoßen. Klingt als wären sie was spezielles, oder?“  
„Ja. das sind… waren sie.“ bestätigte ich und korrigierte mich gerade noch in der Zeitform.  
„Mein Universalübersetzer übersetzt das mit Kundschafter Scharfschütze.“, sagte Garrus. „Klingt nicht gerade besonders.“  
„Dennoch, zur Jahrtausendwende waren sie die Elite unter den Scharfschützen. Die US Marines selbst waren schon die Einheit mit der längsten Grundausbildung aller Soldaten der Amerikanischen Streitkräfte. Doch die Zusatzausbildung zum Marine Scout Sniper dauerte doppelt so lange wie die zum Army Sniper. Um das Trio der US Snipers komplett zu machen gab es auch noch den Designated Marksmen. Der war in die einzelnen Infanteriezüge integriert und bekämpfte Ziele auf bis zu 600 Meter. Der Army Sniper von 600 bis 1000. doch weiter entfernte Ziele sind für diese Jungs schwer zu treffen. Denen fehlt die Ausbildung. Der Scout Sniper hingegen ist spezialisiert auf extreme Distanzen, da Tarnung unsere mächtigste Waffe ist. Und niemand vermutet einen Scharfschützen in Distanzen weiter als 1000 Meter. Deshalb wurden sie für extreme Weitschüsse trainiert. Zusätzlich dazu kamen noch Crashkurse hinzu wie Landungen mit Beibooten an Stränden, das Abseilen aus Helikoptern und der Absprung aus dem Flugzeug, auch aus extremen Höhen. Sowie das lesen von Karten, das auswerten von Satellitenbildern und Survivaltraining, sodass sie hinter den feindlichen Linien operieren können, um Offiziere auszuschalten, das Gefechtsgebiet aufzuklären oder anderen Eliteeinheiten Feuerunterstützung zu geben. Daher auch der Name Kundschafter Scharfschützen.“, erklärte ich bereitwillig.  
Mir war klar, dass sie in meiner Akte mehrfach darüber gestolpert sein musste. Es war klar, dass sie das getan haben musste. Doch gefallen tat mir das nicht.  
„Das erklärt, warum die Akte so geschwärzt war… und ich dachte meine wäre Schwarz.“ sagte sie und bestätigte so meine Vermutung. „Nun, zumindest habe ich wieder was gelernt.“  
Garrus hatte genug militärischen Anstand nicht zu fragen um wessen Akte es ging.  
„Du bist ziemlich ruhig Garrus. Was ist los?“, sagte ich um vom Thema Akte abzulenken.  
„Sie haben meine Illusion zerstört der beste Scharfschütze zu sein.“ sagte er und klang ehrlich.  
„Wenn ich eines in meiner Laufbahn als Soldat gelernt habe, dann dass es immer wieder jemanden gibt, der besser ist als man selbst.“ Sagte Jane.  
„Wobei ich hoffe, dass der bessere Sniper auf unserer Seite ist.“, sagte ich mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Ich möchte nur ungern Löcher zwischen euren Augen finden.“ sagte Garrus.  
„Das hoffen wir alle.“, bekräftigte Jane und ich musste auflachen.   
„Was ist so komisch, Commander?“ fragte Garrus irritiert.  
„Das war ein Filmzitat.“, sagte ich amüsiert. „Ja, das war ein Filmzitat.“


	12. Chapter 11: Noveria

„Und welches?“ fragte Jane sofort.  
„Kampfstern Galactica.“ antwortete ich.  
„Sagt mir nichts.“ meinte Garrus.  
„Wie auch? Der Pilotfilm zur gleichnamigen Serie ist sicher schon 170 Jahre alt.“ Gab ich zurück. „Aber vielleicht setze ich mich mal an einem Abend hin und erzähle euch ein paar Geschichten der Serie. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass ich die so schnell in Videoform auftreiben kann.“  
„Definitiv!“, sagte Garrus.   
„Ich höre mir gerne jede Geschichte an, die sie zu erzählen haben.“ sagte Jane sofort. „Und am besten jeden Abend eine!“  
„Aber doch nicht als gute Nacht Geschichten?“, fragte ich witzelnd.   
„Wer weiß?“, erwiderte sie grinsend und Garrus deutete ein Husten an um anzuzeigen, dass er noch anwesend war.  
„Was, willst du auch eine, Hühnchen?“ fragte ich ihn daher und merkte zu spät, dass ich seinen Spitznamen verwendet hatte.  
Janes Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Lachattacke und Besorgnis, ob Garrus das als Beleidigung auffassen könnte.  
„Nein, Weltkrieg. Aus dem Alter bin ich raus.“ antwortete Garrus geschickt. „Aber sind Hühnchen nicht diese langohrigen plüschig weichen Dinger? Mit denen habe ich doch nichts gemein!“  
Jetzt gab es für mich und Jane kein Halten mehr. Wir blieben mitten auf einem wenig belebten Stück Präsidium Park stehen und brachen in lautstarkes Gelächter aus.  
„Das sind Hasen Garrus!“ sagte ich zwischen zwei Lachattacken.  
„Dann vielleicht die Dinger mit dem Federkleid und den Wabbelteilen am Kopf?“  
Jane konnte nicht mehr und fiel einfach mit einem Lachkrampf ins Gras um. Ich schaffte es mich zu einer nahen Parkbank zu schleppen und auf ihr lachend zusammenzubrechen.  
„Lachen soll ja für Menschen Gesund sein. Also lacht ruhig weiter!“ meinte Garrus und klang gut gelaunt.  
„Garrus! Schluss jetzt oder ich mach mich gleich Nass!“ rief ich zwischen den Lachattacken.  
„Schade… Mir lag noch ein besonders guter Witz auf der Zunge.“ sagte nun auch er lachend und fragte mich: „Kommt dir die Parkbank nicht bekannt vor, Weltkrieg?“  
Schlagartig hörte mein Lachen auf.  
„Scheiße… ja!“ stimmte ich ihm nach kurzem umschauen, zwischen Unbehagen und Erstaunen, zu. „Genau hier war es...“  
Mein Stimmungsumschwung lies auch Jane sich beruhigen.  
„Genau hier war was?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Genau hier habe ich den Commander vor einem Jahr und 10 Monaten kennen gelernt.“, sagte Garrus, bevor ich antworten konnte.  
„Erzähl mir davon.“, bat Jane ihn sofort und ich konnte nur Schicksalsergeben seufzen.  
„Commander Bannor saß fast genau so wie jetzt auf der Parkbank und schlief. Es war früher morgen und ich hatte Patrouille mit einem Neuen. Ich hab 10 Credits gewettet, dass der Mensch seinen Rausch ausschläft.“  
„Ich hab geschlafen, aber Besoffen war ich nicht!“, rechtfertigte ich mich.  
„Sagt der in dritter Weltkriegsuniform, der beim aufwachen voller erstaunen >Hühnchen!< zu uns ruft?“, gab Garrus zurück und hätten Turianer Augenbrauen, er hätte eine davon skeptisch angehoben.  
Jane hatte sich eben erst aufgesetzt und sank nun, des Kopfkinos wegen, wieder lachend zurück aufs Gras.  
„Schön das wenigstens eine ihren spaß hat.“, sagte ich, konnte mich aber selbst eines Grinsens nicht erwehren. Garrus schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
„Wir müssen weiter.“ sagte ich und erhob mich von der Bank. Ich trat vor Jane und bot ihr eine Hand zum hoch helfen an. Sie ergriff sie, lies aber nicht los, als sie auf den Beinen stand.  
„Ist das jene Bank?“ fragte sie flüsternd in mein Ohr. „Die dich her brachte?“  
„Ja.“ sagte ich nur und sie ließ meine Hand los und trat zurück.  
Dann lief sie zur Parkbank und strich fast zärtlich darüber. Sie flüsterte leise der Parkbank entgegen. Nicht nur Jane beherrschte Lippenlesen.  
Sie flüsterte: „Danke, dass du ihn zu mir gebracht hast.“  
Ich bekam mein dämliches Grinsen.  
„Was?“, fragte Jane ebenfalls grinsend, als sie sich zu uns umdrehte und meinen Blick bemerkte.  
„Das war gerade schräg Commander.“, kommentierte Garrus und wir sahen ihn beide überrascht an.  
„Turianer haben gute Ohren.“, erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was das ganze bedeutet. Darum war es ja so schräg.“  
Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf Garrus Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Irgendwann mein Freund, werden wir uns in einer Bar mal darüber unterhalten. Doch bis dahin, hat diese Szene nie stattgefunden. Denn schlafende Geister sollte man nicht vor ihrer Zeit wecken.“  
„Besser überhaupt nicht.“, meinte Garrus und bisher war mir nicht klar gewesen, dass Turianer ein Äquivalent zum Erschauern hatten.  
Doch nun fühlte ich wie eine Woge durch ihn hindurch ging. Zu spät fiel mir ein, das Turianer daran glaubten, dass allem spirituelle Kraft inne wohnt, eine Kraft, die von den Geistern der Ahnen gespeist wird. Mit menschlichen Religionen verglichen, würde wohl Shinto am nahesten kommen.  
Jetzt war es allerdings wirklich höchste Zeit zur Normandy zurück zu kehren. Also ging ich einfach voraus. Allerdings wurden wir im Hangar schon erwartet. Gerade kam Rear Admiral Mikhailovich von der Normandy.  
„Commander Shepard!“ rief er und klang erbost, als er Jane erkannte.  
Wir Menschen nahmen Haltung an, sogar Garrus schien so etwas wie Haltung anzunehmen.  
„Ich bin Rear Admiral Mikhailovich von der 5. Flotte.“  
„Commander Shepard von der SSV Normandy.“ stellte Jane sich vor und salutierte Pflichtgemäß. Schließlich war sie immer noch Allianzoffizier.  
„Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin, oder Commander?“ fragte er rhetorisch. Bis jetzt noch alles beim alten. „Ich habe das Kommando über die 63. Späherflottille. Nach dem Testflug sollten sie und die Normandy mir unterstehen. Dann streckte der Rat seine Hände… Klauen… Tentakel … was auch immer. Sie streckten sie nach unserem Schiff aus. Und nach ihnen.“  
„Ich diene immer noch der Allianz, Sir! Und als Spectre kann ich unsere Interessen beim Rat vorantreiben.“, erwiderte Jane sachlich.  
Der Admiral schnaubte verächtlich.   
„Sie wissen aber schon noch welche Farbe ihr Blut hat, oder Shepard?“  
Wieder nur rein rhetorisch, denn kaum geendet, fuhr er auch schon fort und erklärte uns: „Ich missbillige die Entscheidung der Politiker nicht unbedingt sie dem Rat zuzuweisen. Es ist eine… Chance. Ich missbillige allerdings dieses überladene Stück Blech.“  
Meine Reaktion war wie beim ersten Mal, als ich diese… Beleidigung der Normandy hörte. Und sicher ging es Jane ähnlich. Auch sie war darüber entrüstet, doch ließ sie sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Wenn ich meine Shepards nicht wie so häufig voll Paragon spielte, dann pflaumte ich hier kräftig zurück.  
Jane allerdings blieb höflich und sagte: „Die Normandy ist ein gutes Schiff, Admiral. Bisher hat sie uns hervorragende Dienste geleistet.“  
„Sie ist eine teure Spielerei Commander. In einem Kampf um Leben und Tod ist sie Nutzlos. Sie hat unser Haushaltsbudget Milliarden gekostet. Für das gleiche Geld hätten wir einen schweren Kreuzer bekommen. Aber nein, wir mussten ja nett zu den Turianern sein und ein Heidengeld für einen gemeinschaftlich erbauten Schrotthaufen rauswerfen!“  
Wieder kam Jane nicht dazu irgendwas zu antworten. Er schien auch gar nicht auf das wissende Grinsen zu reagieren, dass ich mit Garrus austauschte, als er sie in einem Deathmatch als nutzlos bezeichnete. >Mann der Redet immer noch wie ein Wasserfall. Der hat sich seit dem letzten Treffen nicht verändert.< schoss mir durch den Kopf. Er war zugegen gewesen, als Kapitän Anderson mich Admiral Hackett persönlich vorstellte. Als eine der Hauptfiguren in diesem intergalaktischen Drama hatten wir beide beschlossen ihn einzuweihen.  
„Ich bin wegen einer Inspektion hier, weil die Normandy immer noch ein Schiff der Allianz ist! Und was ich gesehen habe begeistert mich überhaupt nicht!“  
„Tut mir Leid das zu hören Sir.“, sagte Jane freundlich klingend. „Was gibt es denn zu bemängeln?“   
Doch ich konnte bereits an ihrer Körperhaltung ablesen, dass sie innerlich brodelte wie ein Vulkan. Erschreckend, wie gut ich das schon abschätzen konnte.  
„Wer hat diese Operationszentrale entworfen?“ wollte er sogleich wissen und lies wieder keine direkte Chance zum Antworten. „Den Commander Achtern von allen anderen zu platzieren ist absolut ineffizient! Was passiert denn, wenn er etwas mit den Crewmitgliedern am Bug besprechen muss?“  
„Modifiziertes turianisches Design.“ sagte Jane, um seine Ausgangsfrage zu beantworten. „Sie bevorzugen es ihre Untergebenen zu beaufsichtigen, statt in ihrer Mitte zu fungieren…“  
„Das ist richtig.“ warf Garrus aus der zweiten Reihe ein, erntete dafür aber nur einen missbilligenden Blick beider hochrangigen Kommandeure.   
„Ich mein ja nur.“ raunte er mir zu.  
„Wir wollten abwarten wie effektiv wir mit einer solchen Anordnung kommandieren können.“, fuhr Jane fort, als habe Garrus nichts gesagt.  
„Hm… durchaus nachvollziehbar. Aber das hätte man auch in einem Labor herausfinden können als auf einem Kriegsschiff an vorderster Kampflinie.“  
Nun wendete er sich zum ersten Mal mir direkt zu und fragte: „Kapitän Walker. Laut Logbuch haben sie die Normandy im Gefecht befehligt. Was sind ihre Eindrücke diesbezüglich?“  
Unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken. Das er meinen ehemaligen Rang und Namen wusste, unter dem ich Admiral Hackett vorgestellt wurde, war mir mehr als Unangenehm. Jane wusste es bereits, aber Garrus…  
„Da liegt ein Missverständnis vor, mein Name ist…“  
„Ja, ja… Ich bin über ihren Undercoverjob eingeweiht. Also beantworten sie meine Frage.“  
Okay… jetzt war ich ziemlich verwirrt, überspielte es aber mit einem Seufzen. Der Mann war ohne Zweifel anstrengend.  
„Nun… Es hat seine Vor- und Nachteile…“ antwortete ich wohl viel zu langsam, denn schon wieder fiel er mir ins Wort.  
„Die da wären?“  
„Ja, es mag unpraktisch sein, wenn man Dinge mit dem Bug abklären will, dass man dafür das Intercom benutzen muss. Oder gar zu Fuß durchs Schiff eilen muss, wenn man Informationen aus erster Hand sehen will, statt sie per Bildschirmübertragung zu sehen. Ganz zu schweigen von vertraulicher Kommunikation mit XO oder Piloten, die dadurch fast nicht realisierbar ist. Doch die Vorteile machen diese Nachteile mehr als wett. Die Galaxiekarte konnten sie genauer inspizieren?“  
„Ja das habe ich. Was ist damit?“  
„Sie kann nicht nur die Galaxie darstellen, sondern fungiert bei Bedarf als schematische Darstellung des Schlachtfelds. Hier laufen dann alle Informationen in Echtzeit zusammen. Die strategischen Möglichkeiten sind dadurch immens! Nicht zu vergessen ist der psychologische Faktor, der sich daraus ergibt. Wie sie wissen sind bei unseren anderen Schiffen die Brücken mit 180° Panoramafenstern ausgestattet, sodass der Kommandierende und seine Brückencrew freien Blick auf die Schlacht haben. Mit all ihren Gräuel und Schrecken. Bei der neuen Anordnung nehmen die Crewmitglieder in leitender und entscheidender Kampfposition die Schlacht nur noch über Bildschirme und Anzeigen wahr, weshalb diese deutlich weniger Furcht einflößend ist und die Crew deutlich besser funktioniert.“  
Admiral Mikhailovitch nahm sich ernsthaft ein paar Sekunden schweigend Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Jane nutzte dies um mir ein dankbares und anerkennendes Nicken zu schenken.  
„Mag sein… aber 120 Milliarden Credits, nur damit dieses Ding sich ungesehen Fortbewegen kann? Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass wir mit diesem Geld genügend Antriebskerne für 12000 Jäger herstellen könnten? Was hat es überhaupt für einen Sinn sich für ein paar Stunden zu verstecken?“  
„Wir können uns hineinschleichen und den Verkehr überwachen… oder ein Infiltrationsteam absetzen… die Normandy ist um längen Effizienter als ein salarianisches STG.“ versuchte Jane das Ganze zu rechtfertigen.  
„Vielleicht. Aber das sind auch nicht die Aufgaben eines Kriegsschiffs.“, widersprach er sofort. „Unsere Aufgabe ist es die feindliche Flotte zu finden und zu eliminieren und nicht um nachzuzählen wie oft die feindliche Garnison scheißen muss.“  
„Nur weil wir die Vorteile noch nicht alle sehen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht existieren.“, warf ich rasch ein. „Und wenn ich sie an unsere Geschichte erinnern dürfte: gerade mit solchen Guerilla Taktiken zwangen die Vietcong Truppen die weit überlegenen Vereinigten Staaten in die Knie.“  
Vor allem meine Verwandten waren nie müde gewesen, mir das ständig in Erinnerung zu rufen. Daheim war es ein Lehrsatz für Überheblichkeit auf militärische Stärke.  
„Na schön… Dann wäre da noch ihre Crew! Kroganer, Quarrianer, Asari? Was denken sie sich eigentlich, Commander? Sie können doch Aliens keinen freien Zugang zu Allianzausrüstungen gewähren!“  
„Wir haben mit Saren und den Geth schon genug Feinde da draußen. Wer anderen Spezies nur mit Misstrauen und Argwohn begegnet, der gewinnt sicher keine Herzen für sich.“ versuchte es Jane diesmal mit Vernunft.  
„Das würde Vorraussetzen, das es jene Herzen Wert sind, sie zu gewinnen. Und das muss erst noch bewiesen werden.“  
Garrus öffnete schon verärgert den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch ich verpasste ihm unauffällig einen sanften Tritt gegen das, was bei einem Turianer wohl das Schienbein war und er blieb still.  
„Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie wertvolle Verbündete sind: Garrus hier ist turianischer General und kann uns so mit den Strategien versorgen, die auch Saren als Turianer in Erwägung ziehen könnte. Wrex ist ein kroganischer Warlord, der extrem viel Erfahrung mit sich bringt und damit erste Anlaufstelle ist, sollten wir auf unvorhergesehene neue Bedrohungen stoßen. Tali wiederum ist DIE Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Geth und hat uns bereits mit wertvollen Informationen über sie unterstützt. Und Dr. T’Soni ist Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Protheaner und was auch immer Saren macht, es hängt mit denen zusammen. Deshalb haben sie Zugriff, weil sie so noch effizienter zur Mission beitragen können.“  
„Nun gut. Unter diesen Aspekten will ich mal ein Auge zudrücken. Haben sie noch irgendetwas dazu Anzumerken Commander?“  
„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass die Normandy ein verdammt gutes Schiff ist, Sir. Und auch wenn sie es nicht so sehen, müssen sie zugeben, dass die Allianz durch den gemeinschaftlichen Bau und seine Aliencrew an Ansehen gewonnen hat.“, sprach Jane voller Überzeugung ihr Schlussplädoyer.  
„Ihr Job ist es gut auszusehen Commander. Der Job eines Allianz Navy Schiffes ist es Kriege zu gewinnen.“, widersprach der Miesepeter vom Dienst.  
Wieder schwieg er einen Moment nachdenklich dann meinte er Abschließend: „Ich bin noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass die Normandy keine gewaltige Steuerverschwendung ist. Doch ich bin Überzeugt, dass sie beide das anders sehen. Das sie beide alles was möglich ist aus ihr herausholen werden. Ich werde meinen Bericht an den Militärstab schicken und er wird nicht annähernd so negativ ausfallen, wie ich es beabsichtigt habe. Gute Jagd Commander, Kapitän. Macht uns stolz.“  
Er salutierte und wir erwiderten die Geste. Kaum hatte sich der Fahrstuhl hinter ihm geschlossen, da platze Jane.  
„Dieser verdammte eingebildete Hurensohn!“  
„Wow… sachte Jane…Er mag… schwierig sein… aber er tut nur seinen Job, so wie wir den unseren.“, sagte ich und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. Mir war egal, dass ich sie dabei vor Garrus duzte.  
„Das gibt ihm aber nicht das Recht derart unverschämt die Normandy und ihre Crew zu beleidigen!“ schimpfte sie.  
„Na immerhin ist das Ganze noch mal gut gegangen.“, stellte ich fest. „Es hätte auch ganz anders laufen können.“  
„Ja das hätte es. Danke für deine wirklich große Hilfe.“ sagte sie nun etwas milder.  
Plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihre Miene wieder. „Moment mal… hattest du von der Inspektion gewusst?“  
„Ja.“ gab ich zu. „Aber…“  
„Und es ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen mich vorzuwarnen? Wieso hast du mich so ins Messer laufen lassen?“ beschwerte sie sich und forderte lautstark Antworten.  
„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass es heute ist? Ich wusste nur, dass er früher oder später kommen würde!“ auch ich wurde nun lauter.  
„Ähm ich geh schon mal rein…“ meinte Garrus und sah zu dass er Land gewann. Verständlich, dass er nicht anwesend sein wollte, wenn wir uns zoffen würden. Seine Worte ließen uns zusammenzucken und abkühlen, denn wir wollten uns wohl beide nicht vor ihm so ungebührlich verhalten.  
„Schon gut Garrus.“, sagte Jane nun deutlich ruhiger zu ihm. „Wir sind fertig.“  
Sie wandte sich noch mal mir zu: „Wir sollten dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten, damit so etwas hier sich nicht wiederholt.“  
„Einverstanden.“, sagte ich und folgte beiden zur Dekontaminationskammer der Einstiegsschleuse.  
Als die Dekontamination ablief, sagte ich um die Stimmung zu lockern: „Man, ich hab immer angst Steril zu werden bei dem Ding.“  
„Kann man ja auch werden ohne Impfung.“ meinte Jane trocken.  
„Das sagst du mir erst JETZT?“ entfuhr es mich entsetzt.  
„Wieso? Schon Babys bekommen vor ihrem ersten Transit die Spritze dagegen. Genau wie Marines während der Grundaus… Oh!“ Jane dämmerte es endlich.  
„Wir sollten definitiv an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten!“ bekräftigte ich.  
Garrus sah von mir zu Jane und wieder zurück. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein ob er wegen unserem gekabbel Lachen oder Weinen sollte. Für mich konnte gerade die Dekontamination nicht schnell genug vorüber gehen.  
Kaum aus der Schleuse begab ich mich Richtung Krankenstation.  
„Lieutenant Pressly: können wir ablegen?“  
„Nein Ma’am. Ein Teil der Crew ist noch auf Landgang.“, antwortete der und schien sich zu fragen wohin wir beide so schnell wollten. Wir blieben nämlich nicht stehen.  
„Beordern sie alle zurück. Wir lichten in einer Stunde den Anker. Wer dann nicht an Bord ist bleibt hier!“ befahl sie ihm und wir bekamen gerade noch so sein „Zu Befehl!“ mit. Garrus verließ uns vor der Krankenstation und trat zum Tisch an dem Joker mit dem Rest des Außenteams saß und sich angeregt mit den anderen unterhielt.  
„Commander! Sie sind aber recht häufig hier.“, stellte Karin amüsiert fest.  
„Und immer wenn ich hier bin verpassen sie mir eine Spritze Doc… so auch diesmal…“ erklärte ich ihr mein hier sein und seufzte.  
„Diesmal braucht er die Anti-Sterilisationsspritze.“ erklärte Jane.  
„Und sie sind als moralische Stütze und zur Ablenkung hier nehme ich an?“ vermutete Karin.  
„Wenn er mich dafür braucht…“ meinte sie nur Schulter zuckend.  
„Kommt ganz darauf an wo die Spritze hin muss.“ rutschte mir raus und ich konnte in meiner aufkeimenden Panik nicht verhindern, dass die Hand Richtung Weichteile ging.  
Karin musste sich sichtlich anstrengen nicht laut loszulachen, als sie zum Arzneimittelschrank ging und den Injektor bereit machte.  
„Na dann wollen wir die Zeugungsfähigkeit mal erhalten.“ sagte sie mehr als nur amüsiert.  
„Ich bitte darum.“, sagte ich und setzte mich schon mal vorsorglich auf eines der Betten. Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht stehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es Komplikationen gab. Diese Sorge schnitt ich auch an.  
„Mir ist nicht ein einziger Fall von Nebenwirkungen bekannt Commander. Seien sie da ganz unbesorgt.“  
„Willst du denn irgendwann mal Kinder?“ fragte Jane um mich abzulenken, doch ich hörte auch ihren neugierigen Ton heraus.  
„Mit der richtigen Frau… in nicht all zu naher Zukunft… AU!“  
Jane und Karin konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als ich mir den Arm rieb, kaum das der Injektor ab war.  
„Wollen sie einen Lutscher Commander? Tapfer genug waren sie.“ scherzte Karin.  
„Ha. Ha.“ sagte ich wenig begeistert und die beiden hielten sich diesmal nicht mit dem Lachen zurück.  
„Trinken sie heute viel.“ wies mich Karin an.  
Nickend ging ich nach draußen. Jane folgte. Ich zog sie kurz bei Seite und verlangte schurkisch grinsend zu wissen: „Und was ist mit dir?“  
Meine Rache wollte ich so bekommen.  
„Mit dem richtigen Mann, in nicht all zu naher Zukunft… warum nicht?“ wiederholte sie hoch rot werdend meine Worte in leicht abgewandelter Form.  
Ich grinste nur noch breiter und ging dann zur Küchenzeile, während Jane sich zu den Anderen an den Tisch gesellte.  
„Was ist so lustig?“ wollte sie wissen, während ich nach einer Flasche Wasser kramte.  
„Wir machen ein Namensspielchen.“ antwortete Ashley. „Wir suchen uns Nachnamen aus und fügen sie unserem Vornamen hinzu und reden Anschließend über die lustige Kombination.“  
„Auch wie wahrscheinlich die Kombination im echten Leben wäre!“ sagte Joker lachend. „Wie wäre es mit ihnen? Jane Vakarian zum Beispiel?“  
Am Tisch brach Gelächter aus. Erst recht, als Jane gespielt verführerisch Garrus zuzwinkerte und fragte: „Na großer?“  
„Die Initialen würden auch Jules Verne ergeben.“, meinte Kaidan geistreich.  
„Wie wäre es mit Ashley Alenko?“ war meine Beteiligung an dem Gespräch.  
„Hatten wir schon!“ sagte Ashley viel zu rasch.  
„Wir waren uns einig, die beiden wären ein ganz passables Pairing.“ Gab Joker sofort den Grund zum Besten.  
Grinsend setzte ich zum trinken an.  
„Welchen Nachnamen eines potentiellen Gatten würden sie denn wählen, Commander?“ wollte Tali wissen.  
„Ich liebäugle mit dem Nachnamen Walker.“, sagte sie rundheraus und ich sorgte prustend für die nächste Überschwemmung in der Küche.  
Musste sie das so offen sagen? Was sollte das? Wie darf ich das verstehen? Meinte sie das ernst oder wollte sie mich nur necken und die Grenzen kennen lernen?  
Alles in hör- und sehweite sah fragend zu mir rüber, während Jane schurkisch grinste. Na warte. Das bekommst du zurück: „Der wäre vielleicht gar nicht mal so abgeneigt, wenn du den ersten Schritt machen würdest… schließlich hat er mal was in der Richtung angedeutet.“  
Mal sehen wie sie sich da jetzt wieder raus wand.  
„Haben sie etwa was am laufen?“ fragte Joker und beinahe jedes männliche Crewmitglied in hörweite richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Janes Antwort.  
„Wer weiß Joker? Mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an.“, antworte Jane.  
Joker stellte sogleich mir die Frage, die sicher auch alle anderen brennend interessierte: „Und sie kennen IHN Commander? Woher?“  
„Shepard und ich hatten auf dem letzten Shuttleflug ein paar Gespräche zum Zeitvertreib über unsere alten Einheiten. Dabei fiel uns auf, dass wir den beide kannten. Er war mal in meinem Squad und sie hat ihn später auf der Everest kennen gelernt.“ flunkerte ich während ich die die Sauerei wegwischte. „Dabei hab ich gemeint, dass der Kerl ziemlich von der Heldin Elysiums schwärmt und so kam dieser kleine Insider Witz zu Stande. Nicht wahr?“  
„Wahr.“, spielte Jane mit und klang dabei überzeugend.  
Joker ließ aber nicht locker: „Und wie wäre es mit John Shepard?“  
„Im Leben nicht!“ rief ich schon fast entsetzt und mich durchfuhr ein eisiger Schauer. Mir entging nicht Janes überraschter und leicht verletzter Blick wegen meiner heftigen Reaktion. Ebenso wenig Jokers Wissenden, sowie den merkwürdigen Kaidans. Erst der verständnislose Blick der anderen machte mir klar, was mir da gerade rausgerutscht war.  
>Scheiße!< fluchte ich innerlich und biss mir auf die Zunge.  
„Warum nicht? John wäre doch sicher einverstanden?“ sprang Jane mir Lebensrettend zur Seite.  
Gierig griff ich nach dem Strohhalm. Erzählte ihr den wahren Grund für diese heftige Reaktion. Und es war nicht nur der, dass ich überzeugt war einem Vergleich mit dem Game John Shepard nicht stand zu halten.  
„Was du nicht weißt ist, das wir in der langen Tradition unserer Einheit einen Helden Namens John Shepard hatten…“ begann ich stockend zu erklären. „In meiner Kompanie witzelten wir mit einem Gunnery Chief, der den gleichen Namen hatte. Gerade wegen seines großen Namens und er nun gar nicht wie ein Held wirkte. So dünn wie er war.“  
Nicht gänzlich ungewollt rückten Erinnerungen vor mein Auge. Ja, wir hatten Witze gerissen. Ob er die Welt retten würde. Ob er auch ein Held wie der Game Shepard werden würde. Insofern war das also gar nicht mal geflunkert.  
„Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass er für ein paar von uns wirklich zum Helden wurde und der Preis den er dafür zahlte so hoch war!“   
Ich rang um meine Selbstbeherrschung. Für einen Moment war es wieder, als würde ich dort sein, in diesem Kaff in der nähe von Tikrit nördlich Bagdads.  
„Auf einem Einsatz wurden wir zu viert vom Feind in ein Gebäude getrieben. Sie warfen eine Granate zu und hinein… Er reagierte als erster… warf sich einfach drauf… ohne ihn wäre ich heute nicht hier.“  
Ich rang um meine Selbstbeherrschung und verlor. Als sich unaufhaltsam Tränen zu sammeln begannen sagte ich nur „Entschuldigt mich.“, und floh zum Aufzug.  
Mir war die Sache extrem unangenehm, aber es ging nicht anders. Er zählte zu meinen besten Freunden und es war schrecklich für mich, als ich wieder in der Heimat, seiner Mutter erklären musste, warum ihr Sohn in einem Schuhkarton großen Sarg zurückkehrte und ich unversehrt war. Warum er Posthum die Medal of Honour bekam. Sie hatte mir das nie verziehen.  
  
In der Einsamkeit meiner Unterkunft ließ ich der Trauer ihre Zeit. Seltsamerweise war dies das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich seinetwegen Tränen vergoss. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich diesmal akzeptiert, dass er tot ist und dass ich nichts hätte tun können. Dass die Götter wollten, dass er es war, der sich auf die Granate warf und nicht ich, wie ich es mir so oft danach wünschte. Damit ich heute hier sein konnte.  
Ja, wenn dies der Plan der höheren Mächte war, konnte ich endlich damit leben und endlich trauern.  
Nach einer Weile klingelte es an der Tür. Also waren es weder Kaidan noch Joker.  
„Herein.“, rief ich und wischte mir ein paar Tränen weg.  
Es war Jane.  
„Dir ist es vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber wir haben bereits abgelegt.“, informierte sie mich. Dann musterte sie mich lange und fragte: „Geht es dir wieder besser?“  
„So lange schon?“ fragte ich überrascht. So lange war mir das echt nicht vorgekommen. Umso peinlicher war mir, dass ich immer noch hier Trübsal blies.  
Ich stand auf und zupfte die Uniform zu Recht.   
„Ich mache mich nur schnell frisch und bin gleich wieder Dienstbereit.“, sagte ich mit einer Zuversicht, die ich innerlich noch nicht verspürte.  
„Ruhig mein Lieber. Lass dir die Zeit die du brauchst.“, sagte Jane beruhigend und schloss mich in eine weitere tröstende Umarmung. „Wenn du darüber reden willst, dann nur zu. Ich bin für dich da.“  
Wieder flossen Tränen auf Janes Uniform. Verdammt… wieso wurde ich in ihren Armen immer nur so schwach und fühlte mich auch noch wohl dabei, dass sie mich in dieser Schwäche sah?  
„Hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Gewohnheit dir die Uniform zu ruinieren…“ murmelte ich in ihre Schulter.  
„Wenn ich dich nur so in meine Arme bekomme, nehme ich gerne eine nasse Uniform in kauf, mein Lieber…“ sagte sie zärtlich und umarmte mich noch etwas fester.  
Es wirkte. Ich bekam ein Grinsen und eine Ablenkung von meiner Trauer.  
„Schwache Momente auszunutzen ist nicht die feine Art, Jane.“ meinte ich und löste mich gerade weit genug um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Du lieferst mir hier die Steilvorlage für einen Spruch aus deiner Ära: Im Krieg wie in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt!“ sagte sie breit lächelnd. „Und ich bin nun mal jemand, der jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen versucht.“  
Ich zog sie noch einmal zu einer engen Umarmung an mich und flüsterte zustimmend: „Ja das bist du in der Tat.“  
Ich genoss noch einen kurzen Moment die Umarmung, dann löste ich mich von ihr.   
„Komm. Wir müssen immer noch ein >überladenes, nutzloses Schiff< am laufen halten.“, äffte ich Mikhailovich nach und wir verließen meine Kabine.  
„Erinnere mich nicht an die Begegnung.“, stöhnte sie auf. „Da bin ich dir immer noch Sauer deswegen.“  
  
„Das Cockpit räumen! Joker, sie bleiben.“, befahl ich und die beiden Crewmitglieder und Kaidan erhoben sich aus ihren Plätzen.  
„Nehmt auch die drei hier im Tunnel mit vor ins CIC.“, wies ich Kaidan an, der nur nickte und dem die Verwirrung auf die Stirn geschrieben stand.  
„Sind sie sauer Commander?“ fragte Joker, als alle außer Hörweite waren.  
Ich ging auf Nummer sicher und aktivierte zur zusätzlichen Geräuschdämmung das Kraftfeld des Cockpits. Auf der SR-2 gab es hier ein Schott und das wünschte ich mir gerade.  
„Kommt darauf an wie viel du bereits weißt…“ sagte ich und setze mich in meinen Sitzplatz an den Waffenkontrollen und drehte ihn Richtung Joker.  
Joker drehte seinen Sitz, um mich ansehen zu können. „Nicht mehr als Commander Shepard, schätze ich.“  
„Präzisiere das bitte. Und lass nichts aus!“  
„Die Kurzversion: Sie heißen in Wahrheit John Walker und sind ein Zeitreisender.“, sagte Joker rundheraus.  
Ich musste grinsen. Ausgesprochen aus Jokers amüsierter Stimme, klang es noch verrückter als es sich ohnehin anhörte.  
„Ich bevorzuge Dimensionsreisender. Aber ja, das trifft zu.“  
„Darf ich fragen, warum sie da so ein Geheimnis drum machen?“  
„Joker, wir waren schon mal beim du und wir sind gerade unter uns.“  
„Alles klar Tom, oder John? Das ist verwirrend.“  
„Tom wenn jemand da ist, John wenn wir unter uns sind. Und ich nehme mal an, du hast deine Augen in den Sicherheitscams gehabt nach meiner >Kopfstoß mit einem Kroganer< Aktion?“  
„Meinst du die Gespräche auf der Krankenstation?“  
„Ja, nachdem Ja… Commander Shepard weg war…“  
„John, ich weiß dass ihr euch duzt.“, warf Joker ein.  
„…da habe ich mit Dr. Chakwas gesprochen. Ich sage dir das gleiche wie ihr: Kommt meine Identität und Hintergrund einer bestimmten Organisation in die Hände, dann brächte das mich in Gefahr. Ich würde sicher entführt, befragt und seziert werden, um heraus zu bekommen, wie ich in diese Zeit gelangt bin. Ich will das Schiff nicht gefährden.“  
„Weiß Shepard davon?“  
„Nein und ich will auch nicht, dass sie es erfährt. Versprich mir das!“  
„Findest du nicht sie sollte das wissen?“ hakte er nach und blickte skeptisch drein. So nachdenklich kannte ich Joker gar nicht.  
„Wenn sie es wüsste, dann würde sie mein Problem zu ihren machen.“, sagte ich.  
„Davon können wir ausgehen.“, stimmte Joker grinsend zu.  
„Saren aufzuhalten hat oberste Priorität. Wenn meine Probleme zu Problemen der Normandy werden, will ich, dass du und Chakwas Shepard ausbremst. Lieber soll sie mich in der Hand meiner Feinde lassen, als dass sie Saren meinetwegen aus den Augen verliert. Wenn Saren erledigt ist, dann werde ich sie einweihen und wir können uns um das Problem gemeinsam kümmern. Doch bis dahin muss sie auf Saren fixiert sein.“  
„Du glaubst also, sie könnte alles stehen und liegen lassen, um dir gegen diese Organisation zu helfen?“  
„Genau.“, stimmte ich nickend zu. „Und um genau das zu verhindern, habe ich dich und Karin eingeweiht. Versprich mir, dass du das tust!“  
Joker dachte nach, dann sagte er ungewohnt ernst. „Okay… ich verspreche dir mein möglichstes zu versuchen, wenn der Ernstfall eintritt.“  
„Danke.“  
„Aber ich bezweifle, dass wir damit Erfolg haben werden. Selbst wenn das ganze Schiff nein sagen würde, bin ich mir sicher dass sie sich dann Alexei und das Shuttle schnappt und dich zu retten versucht.“, sagte er wieder gewohnt fröhlich und grinsend.  
Ungebeten stellte ich mir das bildlich vor, wie Jane wie ein entfesselter Tornado durch ein Cerberuslabor im Alleingang fegte, mich gefesselten und unter Drogen stehenden Gefangen über die Schulter warf und sich den Rückweg freischoss.  
Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Oh man Joker! Ich kann keine fünf Minuten in deiner Nähe verbringen, ohne dass du mir das wildeste Kopfkino bescherst!“  
„Was kann ich dafür, dass du mitten am Tag von unserem Commander träumst?“ fragte er in gespielter Unschuldsmine.  
Wie üblich ergriff ich die Flucht. „Das war damit nicht gesagt. Und nun gehe ich besser zu ihr, bevor sie mich noch vermisst.“  
„Das tut sie sicher schon.“, sagte Joker breit grinsend und mit einem wissenden Blick.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte ich irritiert und nahm die Hand wieder von der Barrierenkontrolle weg.  
„Also wirklich John!“ rief Joker gespielt beleidigt. „Die Art wie ihr euch anseht, die Art wie ihr miteinander umgeht… Da läuft doch was zwischen euch!“  
Ich spürte wie mir das Blut aus Gesicht und Beinen wich. Mit zwei Schritten war ich wieder bei meinem Sitz und ließ mich in ihn fallen.  
„Bist du sicher?“ fragte ich mehr als nur nervös.  
„Ich hab Vrolik, keine Geisteskrankheit!“ antwortete der mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.  
„Scheiße!“ entfuhr mir und ich schloss nachdenklich die Augen.  
„Du musst mir das erklären… Ich dachte du wärst an Shepard interessiert? Solltest du dich dann nicht freuen, dass ich glaube sie sei an dir interessiert?“  
„Der Tag an dem ich glaube, meine Anwesenheit wäre eine zu große Ablenkung für sie von der Jagd auf Saren, würde der Tag sein, an dem ich meine Versetzung beantrage… Sieht so aus als wäre es so weit.“, sagte ich nur, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
„Ich glaube DAS wäre eine weit größere Ablenkung, als wenn du bleiben würdest.“ mutmaßte Joker ernst.  
Ich öffnete wieder die Augen. „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich bin kein Experte in solchen Dingen…“ begann Joker langsam. „Aber glaubst du nicht auch, dass es sie in ein größeres Chaos stürzen würde, wenn du sie dir mit einem Date erst warm machst und dann verschwindest, wenn es ernst wird, als wenn du bleibst aber an der Fraternisierungsregel festhältst?“  
„Den letzteren Grund würde sie mir nicht abkaufen.“, stellte ich fest. „Ich kann meine Entscheidungen Emotionslos treffen. Das habe ich auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Aber ich kann nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie das auch kann. Nicht, wenn von ihrer Entscheidung das Leben von Milliarden abhängen könnte. Wenn sie zum Beispiel entscheiden muss, ob sie mich aus einer Gefahr rettet, oder mich opfert, um ein Schiff mit hunderten Zivilisten zu retten.“  
„Das heißt du würdest sie in dem Beispiel sterben lassen und die Zivilisten retten?“ hakte Joker mehr als skeptisch nach.  
„Wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären ja. Aber da sie nun einmal Commander Shepard ist, bin ich bereit jederzeit eine tödliche Kugel für sie einzufangen. Denn wenn ihr etwas zustößt, geht mit ihr diese Galaxis drauf.“  
„Echt jetzt?“ fragte Joker und ich bemerkte seine Gänsehaut.  
Vielleicht hätte ich nicht ganz so viel Überzeugung hineinlegen sollen.  
Ich schenkte Joker ein lächeln und sagte voller Ironie: „Weißt du, dass ich gerade mit der einzigen Person über Dinge und Gefühle spreche, die ich bisher niemanden anvertraute, von der ich von allen am wenigsten gerechnet hätte, mich ihr anzuvertrauen?“  
Joker kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, musterte mich eingehend und meinte: „Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob ich mich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt fühlen soll.“  
Lachend klopfte ich meinem neuen Freund auf die Schulter und erklärte: „Ich muss zugeben, dich bis vor kurzem noch für einen tratschenden Witzereißer gehalten zu haben. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass ich mich völlig in dir getäuscht habe. Da kannst du auch Shepard danken, denn sie hat sich für dich eingesetzt. Sonst hätte ich bloß alle deine Kamerazugänge gesperrt und dich zu Recht gewiesen. So aber hatten wir ein richtig gutes und auch hilfreiches Gespräch. Danke dir Jeff.“  
„Nichts zu danken John. Ich überspiele nur mit Witzen meine eigene Nervosität. Sag mir einfach, wenn ich übers Ziel hinausschieße. Hin und wieder muss man mich etwas bremsen.“, erwiderte Joker milde gestimmt mit einem Grinsen. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste…“, sagte ich mit einen schweren seufzen und sank noch tiefer in meinen Sitz. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht Planen und muss es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Wie mich in einem Dorf mit meinem Trupp verschanzen und warten, dass der Feind angreift und dann entscheiden wie ich dem Angriff am besten entgegen trete.“  
„So was kann man doch nicht vergleichen!“ rief Joker aus.  
„Warum nicht? Liebesgeplänkel ist auch eine Form des Krieges. Warum sollte man also nicht auch Kriegsstrategien in Alltagssituationen anwenden? Ich verwende schon seit langem Sun Zus Regeln im Alltag und bisher bin ich verdammt gut damit gefahren, mein Freund.“, erklärte ich ihm.  
„Na wenn du meinst…“ sagte er nur und drehte sich den Kontrollen zu, als da etwas piepte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Nur der Timer für die Endannäherung an das Massenportal, Commander.“, sagte Joker und öffnete einen Kanal im Intercom. „Commander Shepard? Erster Portalsprung in 5 Minuten.“  
„Danke Joker. Seid ihr zwei dort vorne fertig?“  
„Ja, sind wir.“, antworte ich laut und stand auf.  
„Wann treffen wir auf Noveria ein?“, wollte Jane wissen und sie war schon im Tunnel des CIC zu sehen, wie sie auf uns zukam.  
Ich deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und sie stellte sich hinter Joker, drückte sanft dessen Schulter.  
„Pünktlich zum Beginn der Betaschicht morgen früh um 0800, Ma’am.“  
„So lange? Ich dachte Noveria sei in einem Portalsystem.“, hakte ich nach.  
„Aye Commander, aber es liegt verdammt weit draußen. Und wir Piloten machen ungern Sprünge im Nachtzyklus.“, erklärte mir Joker förmlich.  
Ob es Gewohnheit war darin seinen Job zu erklären, oder weil er mir damit beweisen wollte, dass er meine Probleme ernst nahm, wusste ich nicht. Dankbar war ich ihm trotzdem.  
„Vorschläge, was wir bis dahin unternehmen?“ fragte Jane mich nun direkt.  
Ich weiß nicht genau woran es lag, aber in jenem Moment wich ich aus. Vielleicht weil mir Jokers Worte noch so frisch im Kopf herum schwirrten.  
„Es ist jetzt gleich 1500… mit deiner Erlaubnis schnapp ich mir Lieutenant Alenko für ein Biotiktraining im Hangar und wenn sie Lust hat sich uns anzuschließen, auch Liara.“  
„Ein Biotiktraining? Ist mir entgangen, dass du Biotiker bist?“ fragte Jane amüsiert nach.  
Ich lachte auf. „Schön wäre es. Aber nein, ich hab lediglich Kaidan versprochen an seinen Techniken mit ihn zu feilen und ich brenne schon darauf mit ihm ein paar neue taktische Anwendungen für seine Kräfte auszuprobieren, die mir im Kopf herumschwirren. Seine Hilflosigkeit gegen den Kroganer auf Therum soll sich nicht wiederholen.“  
„Stimmt… erlaubst du Zuschauer?“  
„Wenn dann über die Sicherheitskameras. Sobald ich Kaidan gefunden habe, werde ich sowieso eine Warndurchsage machen, dass die nächsten Stunden der Hangar nur zu betreten ist, wenn es zwingen nötig ist.“  
„Gut… Abendessen um 1800.“ Sagte sie und mir war im ersten Moment nicht ganz klar, dass es keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl gewesen war.  
„Dann auf ins Gefecht Commander.“ Sagte Joker wissend und breit grinsend, als ich mit einem seufzen Jane folgte, die schon wieder im CIC stand.  
  
Das Biotiktraining verlief besser als ich es mir zu träumen gewagt hatte. Zwar waren ein paar Frachtkisten zu Bruch gegangen und ein Missgeschick hatte zu einer Delle im Mako geführt, aber sonst, war das ganze wirklich gut abgelaufen.  
Jane hatte mich mal wieder mit einem selbst gekochten Essen überrascht, als ich wie befohlen um 1800 zum Abendessen erschien. Diesmal gab es Steak und es wurde ein lustiges Gespräch daraus.  
Man sollte einfach keinem Vollblut Amerikaner ein Steak servieren, wenn man sich nicht einen langen und breiten Vortrag über BBQs und Grillzeiten anhören wollte. Lustig wurde es erst als sich Liara und Garrus hinzugesellten und sich das Ganze weg von Menschlichem zu exotischem Grillen verschob. Schon lustig was bei Turianern so alles auf dem Grillrost landete.  
Wrex kam vorbei und schoss über das Ziel hinaus als er meinte: „Bei uns landet alles auf dem Grill. Sogar Turianer.“  
„Dextro sollte dir doch den Magen verstimmen.“, meinte Garrus zwischen beleidigt sein und leichter Erschütterung. Keiner von uns war sich sicher ob Wrex den Nachsatz ernst gemeint hatte, ich für meinen Teil traute es ihm irgendwie zu.  
Gerade stießen auch Kaidan und Ashley zu uns und ich lenkte das Thema besser in eine andere Richtung, da Wrex zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.  
„Eine frage Commander, da wir alle hier sind: Schon festgelegt wer morgen früh mit nach Noveria geht, damit ich gegebenenfalls Dienstpläne anpassen kann? Ich zum Beispiel hab nicht vor noch einmal Nachtschicht und Mission zu machen.“  
„Dr. T’Soni und Sie werden mich auf jeden Fall begleiten.“, sagte Jane. „Wer noch…“  
„Ich will endlich mit!“ rief Wrex sogleich.  
Ich verzog nur die Mine zu einem schiefen lächeln.  
„Was spricht dagegen?“ fragte mich Jane, die mich offenbar inzwischen auch gut zu lesen schien.  
„Uns wird dort unten viel Politik begegnen. Nichts gegen dich Wrex, aber ich glaube das ist nicht deine Stärke oder?“  
Der quittierte das nur mit einem Schnauben.  
„Außerdem werden wir vielleicht einen guten Fahrer brauchen.“  
„Das schaff ich schon.“ sagte Jane.  
„Einen sehr guten Fahrer.“, setzte ich amüsiert nach und fing mir eine Rückhand gegen den rechten Oberarm ein. Nicht nur einer grinste.  
„Also Alenko.“, entschied Jane seufzend und meinte noch etwas beleidigt: „Dabei bin ich bisher noch nicht mal gefahren…“  
„Gut. Ich passe die Pläne an und dann sollte es für uns schlafen gehen. Das wird morgen ein arbeitsreicher und anstrengender Tag werden. Und ich für meinen Teil will ausgeruht sein.“  
Damit erhob ich mich und brachte mein Geschirr zur Spüle.  
  
Als ich am nächsten morgen pünktlich von Joker lautstark geweckt wurde rief ich: „Verdammt Joker! Ich könnte dich erwürgen!“  
„Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder angestellt?“ fragte er unschuldig und rüttelte Kaidan wach.  
„Ich hab davon geträumt wie Shepard meinetwegen sich durch eine Cerberus Basis ballert!“ sagte ich und schlüpfte wütend aus meinem Schlafanzug.  
„Cerberus? Wieso sollten die dich wollen?“  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Das mir das gerade rausgerutscht war…  
„Wer oder was ist Cerberus?“  
„Eine Private Organisation mit dem selbst gesteckten Ziel die Menschheit technologisch wie Genetisch weiterzuentwickeln, um ihre Vorherrschaft in der Galaxis zu sichern.“, erklärte ihm zu meinem erstaunen Joker.  
„Woher weißt du das?“, wollte ich deshalb von ihm wissen.  
„Die wussten, dass ich die Pilotenakademie als Bester meines Jahrgangs abschließe noch bevor ich das von meinen Ausbildern hörte und da wollten sie mich direkt anwerben. Natürlich hab ich es abgelehnt. Die waren mir damals nicht ganz geheuer. Lass dich nie von einer Organisation anwerben die niemand kennt.“, erklärte er Schulter zuckend. „Ich muss wieder rauf. Also sag mir: ist es Cerberus?“  
„Darf man fragen was hier los ist?“ fragte Kaidan und hatte bereits alles fürs Duschen bereit.  
„Cerberus und ich sind keine Freunde Kaidan. Das ist alles.“ antwortete ich damit beiden. „Muss aber nicht jeder wissen.“  
Kaidan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wir drei verließen unser Zimmer. Kaidan und ich in Bademänteln, Shampoo und Handtüchern zur Toilette, Joker zurück zum Fahrstuhl und auf Station.  
  
Nach einem kalten Frühstück stand ich unten im Hangar. Hatte bereits den Stretchoverall angelegt, den man unter den Panzerplatten trug. Aus irgendeiner Art ballistischer Spezialfaser gewoben, hatte es ähnlich dämpfende Eigenschaften wie Kevlar, nur noch einmal besser, da viel leichter und flexibler.  
Darüber wurden die Verbundplatten geschnallt und mit einem kurzen rundum Blick war mir klar, dass meine Rückenplatte fehlte.  
Ashley hatte eine in der Hand, das konnte aber nicht meine sein. Meine war wie der Rest meiner Panzerung Schwarz. die da sah mehr Grau als Schwarz aus.  
„Hier. Wir hatten wirklich viel Arbeit damit.“, sagte sie und reichte mir die Platte. „Wir mussten sie ziemlich aufschneiden um an die Elektronik zu kommen. Die Magnethalterung funktioniert wieder Einwandfrei. Aber wir mussten eine menge Löcher mit Reparaturzement stopfen. Ich empfehle dir ausdrücklich auf deinen Rücken zu achten. Ihre Schutzwirkung lieg nur noch bei rund 50-60%.“  
„Hast du das gehört Kaidan?“  
„Hm?“  
„Auf meinen Rücken achten!“  
„Alles klar Tom!“  
„Danke Ash. Erinnere mich beim nächsten Mal wie wir die Citadel erreichen daran, eine neue Rückenplatte aus dem Allianzarsenal zu besorgen.“  
„Mach ich. Pass auf dich auf da unten.“  
„Wird schon schief gehen!“ rief ich ihr noch lächelnd auf dem Weg zum Aufzug zu.  
„Eben das befürchte ich ja!“ rief sie zurück, als sich die Lifttüren schlossen.  
„Dass sie sich immer so viele Sorgen machen müssen.“, sagte ich grinsend zu Kaidan.  
„Wenn sie sich keine Sorgen machen würden, würde ich zweifeln, dass sie Frauen wären.“ Erwiderte er ebenfalls grinsend.  
  
Wir trafen Jane und Liara an der Luftschleuse und gemeinsam verließen wir die Normandy. Wie im Spiel wurden wir wenig herzlich empfangen.  
„Sichern sie ihre Waffen Sergeant Sterling!“ befahl Captain Matsuo.  
Wenn nicht Jane, Kaidan und Liara instinktiv ihre Waffen zogen und Biotiken aktivierten, hätte ich Zeit zum Denken gehabt und mir wäre gleich aufgefallen, dass ERCS Infanterieränge benutzte. So aber sprang ich zwischen die beiden Parteien, hob beschwichtigend die Arme und musste sicher wie ein Erwachsener wirken, der sich zwischen zwei streitende Kinder warf.  
„Könnten wir uns mal alle beruhigen?“ fragte ich in die Runde. „Spectres sind, wenn ich die Regeln richtig gelesen habe, autorisiert Waffen zu tragen. Können wir also nicht einfach zusammen hier warten bis man unsere Autorisierung bestätigt hat?“  
„Der Mann hat Recht.“, ertönte Parasinis Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Der Spectrestatus wurde soeben bestätigt. Sie dürfen mit Waffen die Station betreten.“  
„Sie dürfen weiter Spectre. Ich hoffe ihr weiterer Aufenthalt wird weniger… Konfliktreich.“  
Ich war eigentlich ein Mensch mit wirklich guter Selbstkontrolle. Vor allem wenn ich im Einsatz war… aber bei der Wortwahl musste ich einfach wissend kichern. Wenn sie wüsste, was uns hier noch erwartete, hätte Matsuo sich frei genommen.  
„Was sollte das?“ fuhr mich Jane an, kaum das die Türen sich hinter uns schlossen.  
„Was genau meinst du?“  
„Du kannst nicht einfach dazwischen springen! Sie hätten Aufgrund der bloßen Bewegung das Feuer eröffnen können! Das hätte dich dein Leben kosten können!“  
Darum ging es also. Sie war nicht sauer weil ich dazwischen gegangen war, sondern weil ich mich in Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
„Nein, sie würden nicht so einfach schießen. Gesetzt den Fall sie würden einen Spectre dadurch umnieten, wäre hier die Hölle los. Das konnten sie sich nicht leisten.“  
„Das kannst du aber nicht wissen!“ schimpfte sie.  
„Du vertraust mir nicht.“, stellte ich schlicht und nüchtern fest.  
Jane zuckte zusammen als hätte ich ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
„Das stimmt nicht…“ sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ich vertraue dir.“  
„Dann vertraue auch darauf, dass ich weiß was ich tue.“  
Jane setzte an etwas zu erwidern doch ich neckte sie, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort heraus bekam: „Nicht vor den Kindern Schatz.“  
Jane klappte der Mund auf und Kaidan beschwerte sich mit einem „Hey!“  
Liara sah eher verständnislos drein. Ihr entging wohl der Witz dahinter. Ich grinste nur schurkisch.  
„Du bist unmöglich! Weißt du das?“, fragte Jane kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend.  
„Genau das wollte ich hören.“, sagte ich zufrieden lächelnd.  
„Los weiter. Wir haben Mutter und Tochter wiederzuvereinen.“, sagte Jane mit einem Seufzer und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Wir passierten einen Sensor und sofort schrillte ein Alarm los.  
„Das ist der Alarm der Waffenscanner…“  
„Ach nein, echt?“ fragte ich leise sarkastisch.  
Da ich links neben und ein bisschen hinter Jane stand, hörte sie mich und verpasste mir einen leichten Ellenbogenstoß zur Strafe.  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Jane und Parasini, bei dem ich gar nicht zu hörte, sondern mich nach dem Fahrstuhl umsah, führte ich sie dorthin und wir fuhren rauf zur Administrationsebene.  
Als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl in die große Halle kamen, konnte ich mir ein leises „Wow!“ nicht verkneifen. Dem Anblick dieser verwinkelten Halle mit ihren künstlichen Wasserläufen und Brücken und Wegen, die sich um natürliches Felsgestein wanden, wurde das Spiel einfach nicht Gerecht. Es war wie bei allem bisher: wieder erkennbar und doch viel beeindruckender.  
„Wohin jetzt?“ fragte Kaidan. „Ein paar Schilder würden hier nicht Schaden.“  
„Ähm… hier lang… glaube ich.“ sagte ich und wandte mich nach links, die Treppen runter und tatsächlich: da war eine von ERCS bewachte Tür mit der Aufschrift Administration darüber.  
Allerdings wollte man uns nicht alle hineinlassen. Deshalb mussten Kaidan und Liara warten. Eine der beiden Wachen begleitete Jane und mich hinein und die andere behielt unsere Begleiter im Auge. Der Vorraum mit Parasinis Arbeitsplatz war deutlich überschaubarer und nicht so weitläufig wie im Spiel.  
Anoleis hingegen war dafür noch nerviger als im Spiel und die „Unterhaltung“ dementsprechend länger.  
Gerade drehten sich beide um den Garagenpass im Kreis. Dies war auch der Moment, als ich zum ersten Mal ins Gespräch eingriff.  
Ich stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf Anoleis Schreibtisch ab und fragte ganz beiläufig klingend: „Wie hoch müsste denn eine Spende an die Administration ausfallen, damit wir einen Pass von ihnen erhalten?“  
Wieder klappte Jane der Mund auf. Etwas das ihr in letzter Zeit überraschend oft passierte. Anoleis zögerte. Ob er überlegte, ob Bestechungsgeld von einem Spectre anzunehmen eine gute Idee war oder bereits über die Höhe der Summe nachdachte, war mir egal. Entscheidend war, dass er darüber nachdachte.  
„50.000.“ sagte er endlich, nachdem er die Wache nach draußen gewunken hatte.  
„50.000?“ rief Jane entsetzt. „Dafür bekommen wir ein neues Shuttle!“  
„Das ist der Preis. Wenn er ihnen nicht passt, da ist die Tür!“ erwiderte er gereizt.  
Jane machte auf den Absatz kehrt und war mit wenigen Schritten vor der Tür. Ich beeilte mich ihr hinterher zu kommen.  
Draußen wurden wir von Parasini empfangen, die uns riet Lorik Qui'in aufzusuchen. Jane bedankte sich, doch ich las ihr ab, dass sie sauer war.  
Kaum draußen lief sie außer Hörweite der Wachen zur Glasfront, hinter der besagter Schneesturm tobte. Hier drehte sie sich um und fragte mich: „Erst die Sache mit dem Empfangskomitee, dann die Witze und jetzt auch noch Beamtenbestechung! Sag mal was ist dein Problem?“  
„Ich will die Sache schnell hinter mich bringen. Wenn es nach mir geht wäre ich gar nicht mitgekommen.“  
„Wieso hast du das nicht gesagt?“ fragte sie wütend.  
„Du hast nicht gefragt.“ Warf ich ihr vor fügte, dann aber noch mildernd hinzu: „Außerdem bist du meine Vorgesetzte. Wenn du sagst ich soll in eine Schlangengrube hüpfen, dann mach ich das.“  
Jane seufzte und meinte dann milder. „Wir sollten uns nach der Mission hier wirklich mal zusammensetzen und an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten, mein Lieber.“  
Ich lächelte und nickte das ab.  
„Dennoch: einen Beamten bestechen? Geht’s noch?“  
„Das ist nicht das erste mal, dass ich mit Seinesgleichen zu tun hatte.“, sagte ich. „Gleich in meinem ersten Jahr als Offizier hab ich gelernt, dass man manchmal auch etwas moralisch Fragwürdiges tun muss, um gutes zu tun. Wenn ich also einen korrupten Beamten bestechen muss, damit Hilfsgüter zu den Bedürftigen kommen, anstatt in einer Lagerhalle zu landen, dann mache ich das.“  
„Der Zweck heiligt nicht die Mittel, Tom.“ warf Kaidan ein.  
„Ich bewege mich lieber in den Grauzonen, als mich immer korrekt zu verhalten und zusehen zu müssen, wie andere Leiden. Aber verschieben wir die Grundsatzdiskussion auf später. Wir sind etwas knapp an Zeit.“  
Immerhin war das hier die Wirklichkeit. Wir waren zwar genau richtig eingetroffen, doch im Gegensatz zum Spiel würde Benezia her nicht ewig bleiben. Wenn wir also trödelten entkam sie womöglich noch mitsamt der Rachni Königin.  
„Wieso? Was wissen sie, was wir nicht wissen?“ fragte Liara.  
„Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Wenn deine Mutter mit ihrer Fracht von Gipfel 15 zu Saren zurückkehrt, haben wir ein ganz dickes Problem. Und nein, darauf gehe ich nicht näher ein. Seht es euch an, wenn wir dort sind. Hier lang.“  
Ich führte sie in die Bar mit Qui’in, doch den Gesprächen lauschte ich nicht wirklich. Anschließend machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Büros von SynIQ. Auf dem Weg dorthin meinte Jane leise: „Du bist so unruhig wie ein Aufgeschreckter Pyjack. Muss ich mir sorgen machen?“  
Lachend erwiderte ich nur: „Keine sorge, wenn die Kugeln fliegen bin ich wieder ich selbst. Bis dahin bitte ich euch nervöses Gezappel und Sarkasmus zu ignorieren.“  
„Na schön.“ sagte sie lächelnd im Aufzug.  
Als wir im Bürokomplex ankamen, wurden wir gleich von einem Trupp korrupter ERCS Wachmänner begrüßt. Jane überzeugte sie einen Abgang zu machen. Kaum hatten wir die gewünschten Daten geborgen und auf den Rückweg zum Fahrstuhl gemacht, da fing uns Sergeant Stirling ab. Offenbar hatten die Sicherheitskräfte gepetzt. Jane probierte es die 3 zu 1 überlegene Truppe zu überreden uns gehen zu lassen.  
Sie bekam nicht mit wie eine der Soldatinnen am Rande auf sie mit einer Schrotflinte anlegte.  
„Vorsicht!“ rief ich uns warf mich zwischen Jane und die Schützin, da krachte es.  
Mein Rücken feuerte, mir wurde schwarz…  
  
Janes POV  
  
>Was zum…< ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu sammeln. Alles war so verflucht schnell gegangen. Irgendetwas Großes und Schweres war gegen mich geprallt, hatte mich umgeworfen und war dann über mich hinweggerollt. Irgendetwas Nasses war mir ins Gesicht geklatscht und nahm mir die Sicht. Blinzelnd sah ich auf und sah wie sich Liara und Kaidan vor mir aufgebaut hatten. Biotische Barrieren vor ihnen aufgebaut. Wie Sturmschilde. Ihre Pistolen spieen Tod in die Reihen der korrupten Sicherheitsleute.  
Ich rappelte mich hoch, warf eine Granate zwischen sie und zog meine Schrotflinte. Erst als die Granate die hälfte von ihnen zerfetzte und ich zwei erschoss, fiel mir auf, dass John nicht neben mir war und den Feind dezimierte.  
Ich drehte mich nach ihm um und mein Herz setzte aus. Er lag hinter mir, gute drei Meter entfernt auf dem Bauch. Sein Gesicht war von mir weggedreht, ich konnte also nicht sehen ob er bei Bewusstsein war doch er rührte sich nicht, seine Rückenplatte war blutig rot und seine Waffen waren ein Meer aus Splittern und Trümmern um ihn herum.  
Mein Panzerhandschuh fuhr über mein Gesicht. Als ich ihn  betrachtete, sah ich das Blut daran. Johns Blut, dass mir ins Gesicht geklatscht war. und so langam rekonsteuirte sich was in den ein zwei Sekunden passiert sein musste.  
„Nein!“ rief ich oder flüsterte ich es?  
Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Auch nicht wann und wie ich neben John niederkniete um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Stand ich noch halb unter Schock?  
Erleichterung durchströmte mich, als ich einen schwachen Puls fühlte.  
„Lieutenant!“ rief ich und wirbelte kniend herum.  
Gerade erledigte er den letzten Feind mit einem biotischen Stoß. Er blickte sich zu mir um und erstarrte einen Augenblick. Auch Dr. T’Soni war geschockt von dem Anblick.  
„Ich brauche das Medigel!“ rief ich und er setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Kaidan kam auf uns zu gerannt, fiel auf dem letzten Meter auf die Knie und rutschte mit dem Schwung an Johns Seite. Dabei zog er sich den Medigelspender vom Gürtel und begann sofort das Medigel aufzutragen. Medigel war im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung kein Heilmittel. Es war einfach nur ein Gel, das in Sekunden aushärtete und so die Wundlöcher und Schnittwunden versiegelte. Später auf der Krankenstation oder in einem Krankenhaus wurde das gehärtete Gel mit einem Schallemitter „zertrümmert“ und der Arzt konnte mit der Behandlung beginnen.  
„Rufen sie eine Trage Commander!“, befahl Lieutenant Alenko. „Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich auf die Normandy bringen!“  
Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Ich stand auf und machte den Anruf.  
Ich konnte nicht hinsehen. Er durfte nicht sterben!  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein paar Schritt entfernt eine Frau stöhnen.  
„Du Miststück hast den Commander verwundet!“ kreischte Doktor T’Soni und trat nach der am Boden liegenden Frau.  
„Liara!“, rief ich, als diese ihre Waffe zog.  
„Commander! Wollen sie oder darf ich?“, fragte sie und drehte mir überraschend geschickt den Pistolengriff entgegen.  
„Weder noch. Wir erschießen keine Gefangenen.“, sagte ich zwar, doch etwas in mir wollte sie für John bezahlen lassen.  
Ich verdrängte es. „Bewach sie.“  
Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Gefangene, die aus einer üblen Bauchwunde blutete. „Wenn sie zuckt, erschieß sie.“  
Ausgesprochen schnell kamen Williams und Garrus mit der Trage. Sie gefror zur Salzsäule, als sie ihn da liegen sah.  
Schlagartig war ich misstrauisch. War da doch mehr als nur Freundschaft, was sie für ihn empfand? Schnell schob ich den Gedanken beiseite. Ich trat zu Garrus und Kaidan und half ihnen John auf die Trage zu legen.  
Die beiden Männer trugen ihn, während ich zu Liara eilte. Denn sie erreichten gerade Captain Matsuo und weitere Sicherheitskräfte.  
„Was ist hier passiert?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.  
„Stirling hat uns hier aufgelauert.“, rief ich wütend. „Auf Anoleis Befehl.“  
„Was? Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich ihnen das glaube!“  
„Fragen sie die Überlebende.“  
„Ich fürchte dafür ist es zu spät Commander.“ Sagte Liara und hockte sich zu ihrer Gefangenen. „Ich glaube sie ist tot.“  
„Wo wollen sie hin?“ rief Matsuo, als ich mich einfach abwandte um der Trage zu folgen. „Wir müssen zu Anoleis und die Sache klären!“  
„Das hat Zeit. Erst muss mein XO versorgt werden.“, sagte ich ohne sie anzusehen oder anzuhalten.  
„Commander! Ich sagte…“ begann sie und packte mich am rechten Oberarm, doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
Ich wirbelte in einer fließenden Bewegung herum und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Ich nagelte sie mit dem Unterarm gegen ihre Brust pressend an dieser fest und knurrte sie an: „Ich sagte jetzt nicht!“  
Ich ignorierte die beiden Sicherheitsmänner die ihre Waffen auf mich richteten.  
„Erst wenn ich weiß ob mein Freund überlebt werde ich mich Anoleis widmen.“  
Damit gab ich sie frei und kam genau richtig zum Fahrstuhl, als Garrus und Kaidan John dort hineinhieven wollten und feststellten, dass der Fahrstuhl zu eng war.  
„Halt ihn fest.“, befahl mir der Lieutenant und ging in die Knie, während Garrus seine Seite höher hob. So schräg gelegt passten wir hinein. Mir entging nicht, dass der Lieutenant mich geduzt hatte, doch gerade war mir das egal.  
„Was?“ fragte ich, als Lieutenant Alenko mir mehrere Seitenblicke zuwarf. Ich konnte nicht ganz deuten, was er bedeutete. Eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Enttäuschung? Beides ergab in dieser Situation für mich keinen Sinn.  
„Nichts.“ antwortete er und blickte rasch weg.  
Als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete wurden wir von Gianna Parasini abgefangen.  
„Jetzt nicht!“ knurrte ich und funkelte sie wütend an.  
Entweder lag es daran oder am Blut im Gesicht, dass sie erschrocken zurückwich. Einen weiteren Fahrstuhl und eine Tür später waren wir im Hangar angekommen.  
Da stöhnte John plötzlich. Er kam zu sich!  
„Jane?“, stöhnte er meinen Namen.  
„Ich bin hier.“, rief ich und drückte seine linke Hand.  
„Die Mission…“ stöhnte er.  
„Die Mission kann warten, du bist…“  
„Nein!“ rief er überraschend heftig.  
Dann sackte er wieder in sich zusammen und atmete wie nach einem Hundertmetersprint.  
„Keine… Zeit… du musst… sofort… weiter…“  
>Verdammt das weiß ich selbst!< rief ich innerlich. >Doch ich muss sicher sein, dass du noch lebst wenn ich gehe und es überstehen wirst.<   
Wir erreichten die Normandy und an der Luftschleuse erwartete uns direkt Dr. Chakwas.  
„Schussverletzung. Schrotladung.“, berichtete ich ihr.  
„Jane… lass sie leben.“ stöhnte John hervor.  
„Was?“ fragte ich verwirrt  
„Lass sie leben.“ wiederholte er.  
Doch ich glaubte er war schon halb im Delirium.  
„He! Stirb mir nicht weg Soldat!“ rief ich als ich bemerkte wie er drohte erneut die Besinnung  zu verlieren.  
„Zu Befehl…“ stöhnte er gleich darauf.  
„Du wirst noch gebraucht Soldat.“  
„Aye… Ma’am.“  
Wir erreichten die Krankenstation und hievten ihn von der Trage auf das Bett. Dabei stöhnte John zwar vor schmerz aber er schrie nicht. Entweder war er weniger bei Bewusstsein, als es den Anschein hatte, oder er war wirklich so hart im nehmen, wie die Legenden von den US Marines immer behaupteten.  
„Geh!“ sagte er noch mal zu mir mit festerer Stimme. Ich hielt immer noch seine Hand und er schüttelte sie ab.   
„Geh!“ wiederholte er noch mal.  
Innerlich fluchte ich auf Englisch, deutsch und Elysianisch. Ich wollte nicht weg!  
Während sich Chakwas sofort an seine Behandlung machte rief ich Garrus und Alenko zu mir zu folgen. Vor der Krankenstation hatte sich das halbe Schiff versammelt. Wenn nicht sogar das Ganze.  
Sofort wurde ich mit fragen nach ihm bombardiert.  
„Wrex, Alenko, Liara. Mitkommen. Der Rest geht wieder an die Arbeit. Joker wird euch und mich schon über Commander Bannors Zustand informieren wenn sich etwas ändert. Wegtreten!“  
Der Menschenauflauf zerstreute sich und ich ging zur Küche, wo ich mir das Blut von Handschuh und aus dem Gesicht wusch.  
Erst hier bemerkte ich, dass ich nur einen Handschuh an hatte. Wo war mein Rechter? Hatte ich ihn abgestreift? Ja, als ich nach Johns Puls gefühlt hatte. Lag er etwa noch in dem Raum? Denn am Gürtel hatte ich ihn nicht festgemacht.  
„Suchen sie den Commander?“ fragte Alenko und hob mir meinen Handschuh vor die Augen.  
Ich schnappte ihn mir und zog ihn an.  
„Danke Lieutenant. Essen sie einen Energieriegel und stecken sich noch ein paar ein. Womöglich werden sie heute noch eine menge Energie brauchen. Es geht weiter.“  
„Sind sie sicher? Sollten wir nicht warten bis wir wissen ob er…“ Lieutenant Alenko brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden.  
„Nein… er hat Recht. Wir müssen Benezia einholen. Wir haben keine Zeit darauf zu warten.“, sagte ich und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. „Wir statten jetzt Anoleis einen besuch ab. Und wehe ihm wenn er den Garagenpass nicht herausrückt!“  
An der Tür, die aus dem Hangar führte, drehte ich mich noch mal voller Sorge um. >Stirb mir nicht! Ich darf dich nicht auch noch verlieren!<


	13. Bonus Chapter: remembering the past

Ups... forgot to upload that week, so next week 2 chapters! Oh and still searching for an translator for this!  
____________________________________

Ich fühlte großen Schmerz… Am Rande nahm ich noch wahr wie Jane ging.  
„Ich gebe dir ein Narkotikum…“ hörte ich noch Karin sagen.   
Seltsam wie man sich in Momenten wie diesen an lang Vergangenes erinnert. Meine Erinnerung glitt zurück ins Jahr 2010 an einen Tag der für mich unvergesslich blieb.  
  
„Johnny? Allianzoberkommando an Commander Walker!“  
„Was?“, sagte ich und schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. „Verzeih mir Spike. Ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Ach nee echt? Ist mir nicht entgangen…“ sagte mein schwarzhaariger Freund mit der gebrochenen Nase sarkastisch. „Ich hab dich gerade zum dritten Mal gefragt, wie unser Auftrag heute aussieht.“  
„Na dann… Aller guten Dinge sind drei.“, sagte ich, lies ihn aber noch einen Moment zappeln, indem ich einen weiteren Happen des undefinierbaren Breis zu mir nahm, den sie als Griesbrei bezeichneten.  
„Also?“ hakte nun auch unser Sannitäter Lewis „Doc“ Aduba nach.  
„Langdistanzabsicherung fürs EOD.“, sagte ich und machte es damit kurz.  
„Scheiße…“ fluchte Doc. „Ich hoffe ich muss nicht wieder einen von denen zusammenflicken.“  
„Sergeant?“ hakte sofort unser Neuling Chewie nach.   
Eigentlich hieß er James Dwight. Aber weil er 2,10 Meter groß war und seit seinem ersten Tag an Spike klebte, wie eine Zecke an einem Hund, nannten wir ihn eben Chewie. Spike hatte sogar damit angefangen. Wenn ich recht überlege war es immer Spike, der die Spitznamen erfand.  
„Die haben die Angewohnheit ihre Landmienen und IEDs zu finden indem sie drüber fahren.“, sagte Doc zynisch.  
Ich glaube er hatte einfach schon viel zu viele Kameraden sterben sehen, um nicht zum Zyniker zu werden.  
„Besser sie als wir.“, fügte Spike dem hinzu.  
„Ach kommt schon Jungs. Jagt dem Frischling doch keine Angst ein.“ sagte Jules und setzte sich neben mir auf den einzigen noch freien Platz in der Kantine.  
Julietta „Jules“ Santos war nur 1,65 Meter groß, spanischer Abstammung und überraschend Attraktiv mit ihren längeren schwarzen Haaren. Doch man durfte sich nicht täuschen lassen. Trotz ihrer geringen Größe und etwas großzügigeren Vorbaus, steckte sie im CQC (Closed Quarter Combat = Nahkampf) jeden von uns in die Tasche. Von ihren Schießkünsten mit der Schrotflinte ganz zu schweigen. Wenn es also jemanden gab, den man im Häuserkampf unbedingt an seiner Seite wissen wollte, dann war es Jules.  
„Richtig so Gunny.“, stimmte ich grinsend zu. „Die Jungs machen ihren Job, wir machen unseren. Wir sind alle Experten.“  
„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache Captain, dass letzte Woche einer von denen auf eine IED gefahren ist! Vier verwundete!“, warf Lance Corporal Mitchell vom anderen Ende des Tisches ein.  
„Richtig.“, sagte ich und legte den Löffel beiseite. Noch ein Bissen davon und ich würde rückwärts essen. „Doch da konnten die nichts für. Ich habe mit deren Sergeant gesprochen und der meinte die wäre aus Plastik gewesen und deswegen nicht vom Detektor des Frontwagens erkannt worden. Die werden immer schlauer gebaut.“  
„Außerdem sollen die unter Beschuss gestanden sein, als sie Rückwärts fliehend drüber gefahren sein sollen.“, ergänzte Spike. „Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein: Unter Druck einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und wachsam bleiben! Wie unser Chef!“  
„Das sagt sich so leicht Lieutenant.“ meinte Chewie seufzend.  
„Uärgs! Leute wie bekommt ihr das denn runter?“ fragte plötzlich Jules und lies den Löffel in ihren Brei fallen. „Das ist widerlich!“  
„Nase zuhalten und schlucken.“, sagte ich und als sie mich ansah, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, setzte ich hinterher: „Das war kein Rat sondern ein Befehl. Wenn sie das nicht essen verhungern sie bis heute Abend.“  
Ich blickte sie dabei so streng an, dass sie seufzte, sich die Nase hielt und ein „Aye, Aye Captain!“ herausquiekte und sich einen weiteren Happen in den Rachen schob.  
Als sie würgend und schluckend den Bissen hinunterbrachte, konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Mit mir lachten auch alle anderen am Tisch. Jules war sauer und als sich Chewie mit einem Lachkrampf nicht einkriegte, holte sie mit dem Löffel einen großen Klumpen aus ihrer Schüssel und schoss es ihm wie mit einem Katapult entgegen und weil es keine Schrotflinte war, ging der Schuss natürlich daneben.  
Stattdessen traf sie einen Soldaten in der Reihe dahinter. Der drehte sich fluchend um, erkannte mich und wagte erst gar nicht irgendetwas zu sagen.  
„So geht das!“ rief ich, holte aus meinem Brei einen Klumpen und schoss ihn zielsicher gegen die Stirn des armen Kerls, der nun als Zielscheibe herhalten musste. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und er verstand, dass ich diesen Scherz fortsetzen würde.  
„Na warte!“ rief er und warf seinerseits mit Klumpen um sich. Und ehe man sich versah flog der Grießbrei unter viel Gelächter und Geschrei kreuz und Quer durch die Halle. So viel Spaß hatte meine Kompanie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.  
Plötzlich hallte ein Pistolenschuss durch den weitläufigen Speisesaal und alles gefror an Ort und Stelle.  
>9 mm… Berretta 92, wenn ich mich nicht irre.< schoss mir sofort beim Klang des Schusses durch den Kopf.  
Und tatsächlich: Als ich zum Schützen blickte und Haltung annahm, erkannte ich deutlich die Beretta in der Hand des Colonels.  
„Wer ist für diese Sauerei verantwortlich?“ verlangte er zu wissen. Dabei besaß er wie immer seine weit aufgerissenen Schweinsaugen. Kein Wunder, warum man ihn liebevoll auch „die Kampfsau“ nannte. Wieder eine Kreation Spikes.  
„Ich habe angefangen Sir!“ sagte ich rasch. Ich war der ranghöchste anwesende Offizier gewesen und musste nicht einmal nachdenken, um für meine Männer den Kopf hin zu halten.  
„Und ich habe zurückgeworfen.“, rief einer.  
„Und ich auch!“ rief ein anderer und ehe man es sich versah, hatte jeder im Raum seine Mitschuld bekundet. Das machte mich richtig Stolz auf meine Jungs und Mädels.  
„Also wirklich Captain Walker! Von ihnen habe ich deutlich mehr erwartet!“ sagte er. „Nun, da sie offenbar alle denken, dass sie ihr Essen eher als Munition verwenden wollen, dann räumt ihr hier auch gefälligst selber wieder auf! Und zur Strafe geht es fünf Mal in voller Montur ums Lager!“  
Einige stöhnten auf. Wir hatten Hochsommer und das Camp war verdammt groß. Schon drei Runden waren eine Tortur aber gleich fünf?  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.  
„Also dann… ihr habt den Colonel gehört! Rann an den Feind, der sich Grießbrei nennt!“ rief ich in die Runde.  
„Ach das sollte Grießbrei gewesen sein?“ fragte jemand aus der hintersten Ecke und sogleich entlud sich die Anspannung durch das erscheinen des Colonels in heiterem Lachen.  
Als man sich wieder beruhigte und die ersten Eimer und Lappen holen gingen, da rief Spike so laut, dass es jeder hörte: „Danke Captain! Das hat solchen Spaß gemacht, das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen!“  
Obgleich niemand lachte, sah ich eine menge zustimmenden Nickens und zufriedener Gesichter. Insgeheim stimmten wir dem alle zu.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später waren wir am Einsatzort nahe eines Dorfes irgendwo im Nirgendwo zwischen Kalar und Kifri. Traurige Wahrheit war es, dass ein Kind auf eine selbst gebastelte Bombe getreten war und nun wollte die Dorfgemeinschaft, dass wir die Umgebung des Dorfes nach weiteren Mienen und improvised explosive devices, kurz IEDs, absuchen.  
Mir wollte nicht in den Schädel, warum die Taliban hier Bomben legten.  
Der Ort war nun wirklich alles, nur nicht strategisch bedeutend.  
Seit über einer Stunde lagen wir schon auf einem nahen Hügel in Stellung und sahen den Männern vom EOD bei der Arbeit zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn gemacht die Ganze Einheit mitzunehmen. Wir sicherten nur mit einem Squad, bestehend aus Jules, Spike, Chewie und mir. Unseren Humvee hatten wir etwa dreißig Meter Hang abwärts hinter uns geparkt, damit er nicht zu sehen war.  
Spike und ich würden gegebenenfalls schießen, Jules und Chewie würden für uns spotten. Darüber hinaus war Jules noch für den Funk zuständig.  
Gerade ging eine richtig große Ladung im Tal hoch.  
„Mann! Das war jetzt die Fünfte!“ sagte Chewie und bohrte sich im Ohr.  
„Und eine besonders große noch da zu…“ sagte Spike.  
„Was schätzt du? 20 Kilo?“ fragte ich meinen, seit Toms Tod, besten Freund.  
„Wohl eher 30…“  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging, ohne dass etwas nennenswertes passierte. Aus purer Langeweile hatten Chewie und ich begonnen uns angeregt über Mass Effect 2 zu unterhalten. War es doch erst kurz vor unserem Dienstbeginn im Januar erschienen. Ich hatte drei Nächte durchgemacht um es rechtzeitig bis zu unserem Abflug durchzuspielen. Und nun waren schon inzwischen mehrere DLCs erschienen und die neueste mit dem Shadow Broker stand vor der Tür, wenn wir heimkommen würden.  
Chewie hatte es vergleichsweise ruhig gehabt. Er war ein Nachrücker für die Gefallenen und war erst vor einem Monat zur Truppe gestoßen. Er hatte also 4 Monate Heimatdienst Zeit gehabt das Spiel rauf und runter zu spielen und spoilerte mich nun kräftig mit den Abtrünnigen Handlungen, hatte ich doch meine Jane Shepard vom Vorgänger als full Paragon weiter gespielt und zu seinem missfallen mit Garrus verkuppelt.  
Spike mischte sich dann auch mit ein, gerade als es um die Pairings ging. Mass Effect eins hatte auch er gespielt, war im Gegensatz zu mir aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen den zweiten anzuspielen. Desto größer sein Interesse.  
„Scheint so, als sollte ich mir das Spiel auch mal antun.“, sagte Jules gerade mit einem Seufzer.  
„Schon blöd wenn man nicht mitreden kann, nicht wahr Gunnery Sergeant?“ meinte Chewie gut gelaunt.  
„Wenn wir wieder daheim sind, können wir uns ja bei mir treffen und es gemeinsam erleben.“ schlug Spike Jules vor.  
Er ließ das Chewies wegen ganz beiläufig klingen. Doch in Wahrheit waren die beiden nun schon fast ein Jahr lang zusammen, wohnten aber noch getrennt. Glücklicherweise waren sie auf dem besten Wege eine der seltenen Ausnahmeerlaubnisse zu bekommen. Alles was sie noch schaffen mussten, war es einen Monat professionell zu bleiben.  
„Wehe ich schaue vorbei und es gibt keine Pizza und Bier Skaletti.“, sagte sie.  
„Auch noch Ansprüche stellen…“ sagte Spike grinsend und fragte sogleich. „Selbst gemacht oder bestellt?“  
„Bei selbst Gemachter lad ich mich auch mit ein!“ rief ich lachend. „Toni’s Pizzas muss man einfach mal gegessen haben.“  
„Dann ist das entschieden. Pizza bei mir.“  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln?“ fragte Chewie. „Ich bekomm Hunger auf eine Pizza!“  
„Ich auch… bei dem Brei von heute Mittag aber kein Wunder.“, sagte Jules.  
„Lobt euren Captain, der hat nämlich unauffällig vier Einmannpakete mitgehen lassen. Sind hinten im Humvee.“, sagte ich und sprach grinsend von mir selbst in dritter Person.  
„Ja, Ja, du bist wie immer unser Held.“, sagte Spike leicht sarkastisch.  
„Dann mal los Private. Essen holen und vorwärmen.“ Befahl ich meinem Spotter.  
„Nur zu gerne zu Befehl, Captain!“ rief er und sprang auf.  
Gerade wollte Jules etwas sagen, als sie abbrach und die Hand zum Headset führte.  
„John, die Briten auf Leitung 3.“ sagte sie.  
„Lone Wolves an Redcoats. Ich höre.“  
„Redcoats hier. Habt ihr Yankees zufällig eine Kaliber 50 dabei?“ hörte ich die Stimme von Sergeant Brian Willcoff im Ohr.  
„Was glaubst du auf wen meine >light fifty< gerade ausgerichtet ist?“ sagte ich und lachte, als ich durch mein Zielfernrohr den armen Kerl instinktiv in Deckung hüpfen sah.  
„Das ist nicht witzig Captain!“ rief er in seinen Kanal.  
„Tschuldige, den konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Hast du die IED bereits markiert?“  
„Positiv, sie ist mit einem roten Wimpel und einem Kreis mit Spray markiert.“  
„Bring deine Leute in Deckung und gib mir dann Feuerfreigabe.“  
„Wollt ihr nicht näher kommen? Ihr seid sicher eine Meile weit weg!“  
„Das täuscht. Wir sind keine 800 Yards von euch entfernt.“  
„715 Meter zum Ziel.“, mischte sich Jules ein, die den Wimpel bereits entdeckt und gemessen hatte.  
„Kinderspiel. Seht zu und staunt.“ gab ich über Funk ein bisschen an.  
Chewie kam gerade mit den Mahlzeiten zurück.  
„Was machen er denn da?“ fragte Chewie interessiert Spike.  
„Den britischen Steuerzahlern beim Steuern einspaaren helfen.“, antwortete der breit grinsend. „Wir erledigen die Bombe mit der .50 BMG.“  
„Das geht?“ fragte er verwundert.  
„Warum auch nicht?“ fragte Spike. „Die .50 reißt große Löcher in Boden, Leib und 2 zoll Panzerung auf 700 Yards. Genug kinetische Energie um nicht einmal genau treffen zu müssen, um die meisten Landminen und IEDs auszulösen. Aber so wie ich unseren Perfektionisten im schießen kenne, wird er die Bombe möglichst genau treffen wollen.“  
„Dir ist schon klar, das ich dich höre Spike?“  
„Nur ein zusätzlicher Ansporn Johnny.“, erwiderte der gut gelaunt.  
Und tatsächlich. Wenn mein Freund und bisheriger Spotter mir eine Aufgabe stellte, dann war ich erstrecht ehrgeizig diese zu schaffen.  
Ich atmete bereits seit Minuten im Sniperatmen und schoss beinahe sofort, wie die Feuerfreigabe erteilt wurde.  
KAWUMM!  
„Heilige scheiße!“ entfuhr Chewie und mir zur selben Zeit.  
„Was zum Geier war das?“ rief Spike. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir und aß gerade seine Portion.  
„Ich glaube da war ein Lager.“ Vermutete ich.  
Andernfalls waren die Sprengkraft und die gewaltige pilzartige Rauchsäule nicht zu erklären. Die Druckwelle hatte man bis hier rauf gespürt und man hatte sie über den sandigen Boden als Staubring sehen können!  
„Krass!“ rief Jules und fing sich gerade von dieser Überraschung.  
„Ich bin jetzt seit fünf Jahren hier und seit dreien schieß ich für Bomb Squads auf Mienen…“ erklärte ich ein wenig verstört „…aber so was hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt!“  
im Tal breiteten sich immer noch Staub- und Rauchwolken aus und die britischen Fahrzeuge waren nicht zu sehen.  
„Jules Wärmebild!“ rief ich. „Lone Wolves an Redcoats! Hört ihr mich?“  
Nichts.  
„Lone Wolves an Redcoats! Antwortet!“ sagte ich lauter.  
„Der rauch ist heiß ich sehe nichts!“ rief Jules.  
„Was?“ fragte ich ungläubig.  
„Da muss irgendwas langsam abbrennendes zusätzlich hochgegangen sein!“ erklärte Spike laut. „Thermit oder Phosphor!“  
„Brian! Antworte!“  
Endlich hörte ich ein husten. „Wir sind noch da.“  
Vier Soldaten auf dem Hügel atmeten kollektiv erleichtert aus. Die Briten waren durchgeschüttelt, aber wohlauf. Tatsächlich funkte Brian bald herauf, das da ein ganzes Sammelsurium an verschiedenen Sprengstoffen hochgegangen sein musste. Er entschuldigte sich breit, dass ihm und seinen Jungs entgangen war, dass es sich um ein Sprengstofflager gehandelt hatte.  
Aber wie die Briten nun mal waren, wollten sie nicht abziehen, ehe der Auftrag erfüllt war.  
Doch in jenem Moment nach der Explosion legte ich meine Barret M82A3 beiseite und trat mit zitternden Händen und weichen knien zurück.  
„Alles klar John?“, fragte Jules besorgt und ihr war wohl gerade egal, dass sie mich vor dem Frischling duzte.  
„Ja, alles Bestens.“, sagte ich und musste meine Hände mit aller Willenskraft zwingen ruhig zu werden, damit ich die Feldflasche öffnen konnte.  
„Was hat er denn?“ wollte Chewie wissen.  
„PTSD….“, sagte Spike nur.  
„Posttraumatic stress disorder?“ hakte er ungläubig nach.  
„Ja, aber nicht mehr schlimm…. Ich dachte eigentlich ich wäre drüber weg.“  
„Was ist passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Er war einer von nur 5 überlebenden einer Nagelbombe in Bagdad. Gunnery Sergeant Miller hat ihn gerettet, weil er zwischen ihm und der Bombe stand. John hat die Explosion durch eine Scheibe gedrückt. Er hat jede Menge Narben davongetragen. Deshalb duscht er auch nach uns, er ziert sich.“ sagte Spike.  
„DER Sergeant Miller? Mein Vorgänger?“ hakte Jules nach.  
Auch sie war nicht von Anfang an dabei, sondern vor fast drei Jahren als sein Ersatz zu uns gestoßen.  
„Genau.“, bestätigte ich ihre Vermutung. „Aber ich möchte mich damit nicht weiter beschäftigen. Außerdem haben wir einen Job zu erledigen!“  
Also hielten wir weiter Wache. Noch ein paar andere Stellen sollten wir aus der Ferne zerstören, doch diesmal ließ ich Spike den Vortritt. Er hasste es zwar meine M82 zu benutzen, er bevorzugte die weitaus leichtere und rückstoßärmere M40, doch er machte seine Sache gut. Eine halbe Stunde lang ging das so ohne weitere nennenswerte Vorkommnisse.  
Gerade kam wieder eine Anfrage als Chewie ganz gelassen meinte: „Aus Norden nähert sich eine Motorad-Gang… Haben die Iraker überhaupt so was?“  
Sofort kam Bewegung in uns drei. Ich war gerade vom Humvee zurückgekommen, um ein Reservemagazin für die M82 zu holen und warf mich nun zu meinem Gewehr in den Dreck. Nur Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem Spike es losgelassen und weggerollt hatte.  
Spike verlangte sofort: „Entfernung und Peilung!“  
„Ähm, 1 Uhr, entfernung 3 Meilen?“ meinte Chewie verunsichert.  
„Hab sie.“ rief ich.  
Ich ging sofort in den Funkkanal. „Lone Wolves an Redcoats, bitte kommen!“  
„Hier Redcoats, was gibt’s?“  
„Sofortiger Rückzug in die relative Fahrzeugsicherheit. Taliban nähern sich auf Motorrädern.“  
„Sind sie sicher…“ setzte Chewie an, doch seine Frage wurde von Brians Fluchen beantwortet, noch bevor er sie zu Ende gestellt hatte.  
„Wie viele?“ fragte Brian.  
„Etwa ein dutzend Motorräder. Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr. Zu viel staub um das so genau zu sagen.“ Funkte ich zurück.  
Sie fahren aus norden in den Ort und sind jetzt außer sicht.“, funkte ich und sah angestrengt durch die Zieloptik.  
„Sind in unseren Fahrzeugen. Sollen wir uns zurückziehen?“  
„Jules, bestätige ihm das.“ rief ich.  
Gerade konnte ich schlecht die Hand frei machen um zu antworten.  
„Da! RPG, ein Uhr, 900. Wind aus West, 2.4, 2.6, 2.3, konstant.“ Sagte Chewie an und ich fand den Schützen. Ich sah wie er hinter einer Mauer in Stellung ging und auf die Schützenpanzer anlegte.  
„Achtung! RPG!“, warnte Jules.  
Ich erwischte ihn, noch bevor er abdrückte. Sein Kopf zerbarst wie eine Wassermelone, die aus dem dritten Stock auf Asphalt fiel. Im umkippen nach hinten verkrampfte die Hand in einer Todeszuckung und löste den Abschuss der Rakete aus. Ich sah auf und sah wie sie Kerzengrade in die Höhe schoss und dann vom Wind getragen ein paar Meter hinter dem Schützen in ein Gebäudedach einschlug und es zum Einsturz brachte.  
Zivilisten flohen aus dem Haus. Ein paar Kinder waren darunter.  
„Vorsicht! Zivilisten in der Schussbahn!“, warnte ich Spike und verpasste meinem Spotter einen Ellbogenstoß, da er einfach nur mit offenem Mund starrte. „Reiß dich zusammen und sag Ziele an!“  
„Achtung! Noch einer auf 12 Uhr! Keine Sicht!“  
„Wo?“  
„Die Hausecke! Da am zentralen platz.“  
„Hab ihn!“ rief ich als ich sah wie der Taliban um die Häuserecke spähte und gleich wieder dahinter verschwand als Spikes Schuss ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlte.  
„Ich übernehme!“ sagte ich und jagte einen halben Meter neben die Kante den Schuss in die Lehmwand.  
Plötzlich kippte eine kopflose Leiche auf die Straße und drei mit AKs bewaffnete Taliban liefen panisch auf die andere Straßenseite. Kaliber 50 BMG Munition war dafür gedacht auf 1000 Metern 2 Zoll dicke Panzerplatten zu durchschlagen. Das ging durch diese Lehmwände durch wie durch Butter.  
„Angeber!“ rief Spike und schoss.  
Ich suchte nach einem neuen Ziel, als ich hinter einem Hausdach zwei dünne Rauchsäulen aufstieben sah, die sich sofort verflüchtigten.  
„Mörser!“ rief ich warnend.  
Da schlugen die beiden Granaten auch schon zwischen die wendenden und sich verdünnisierenden britischen Fahrzeuge ein. Dreck wallte auf, doch es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ernste Schäden angerichtet hätten.  
„Ich hab den Spotter!“ rief Jules und gab uns die Koordinaten durch.   
Mörser verschossen ihre Granaten in hohen bögen über Häuser hinweg. Deshalb brauchte man zwingend einen Spotter für ihren Einsatz.  
Der arme Kerl lebte keine drei Sekunden mehr, nachdem wir die Zielvektoren hatten. Spike und ich schossen beinahe gleichzeitig. Er traf den Kopf, ich den Hals.  
Blos gut das Sniper feste Mägen hatten. Oder zumindest haben sollten. Denn Chewie musste sich bei dem Anblick den er mit seinem Spotterfernglas sah, abwenden und mit seinem Magen um seine Mahlzeit ringen.  
„Okay, sie sind aus dem Gefahrenbereich raus! Lasst uns von hier verschwinden!“ rief ich, genau rechtzeitig, denn keine 10 Meter vor und unter uns, schlugen die ersten beiden Mörsergranaten ein.  
„Los, los, los! die nächste Salve trifft sonst!“, trieb ich sie an.  
Wir hatten unseren Humvee fast erreicht, als hinter uns die Granaten auf unsere ehemalige Stellung landeten und vor und neben uns der Boden von Geschossen zerwühlt wurde.   
„Was zum...“, setzte Spike an.  
„Achtung! Feind auf zwei Uhr!“ rief Jules, die mit ihren Adleraugen schneller als ich den Feind ausmachte.  
Ich war der erste am Wagen. Die Beifahrertür hatte ich offen gelassen, weil ich ursprünglich noch einmal zurückgehen wollte, um ein paar Wasserflaschen zu holen. Jetzt hechtete ich in vollem sprint ins Innere. Ich schlug hart in den Sitz und hörte wie die anderen aus vollem Lauf sich gegen den Wagen warfen. Der schnellste Weg war immer direkt gegen die Deckung. Wer abbremste war meistens tot.  
Ich wollte eigentlich nach hinten und an das Geschütz, doch durch die hintere Tür waren Chewie und Jules schneller. Spike drängte hinter mir bereits hinein also endete ich völlig überraschend als Fahrer.   
>Hoffentlich würge ich den Humvee nicht direkt ab!<  
Ich schaffte es den Motor schon im ersten Anlauf zum laufen zu bekommen und trat das Gaspedal durch.  
„Festhalten!“ rief ich und lenkte ein. Steil ging es bergab, doch eine sichere Route gab es nicht. Chewie erwiderte mit kurzen Feuerstößen das Feuer mit der im Turmkranz montierten M60.  
„Halt die Karre grade sonst treff’ ich nichts!“, rief Chewie.  
„Wäre es dir lieber wenn wir einen Felsen rammen oder abgeschossen werden?“ rief ich und wich gerade noch besagtem Felsen aus.  
Chewie sparte sich ein Kommentar und ich raste so schnell es ging nach Südosten. Wenn wir es bis nach Kalar schafften, konnten wir dort in einer Gasse abtauchen.  
„Rakete!“, rief Chewie und ich riss am Lenkrad um auszuweichen. Sie schlug da ein, wo wir sonst gewesen wären. Dreck prasselte gegen die Seitenwand.  
Chewie schrie auf. War er getroffen?  
In meiner übereilten Reaktion war die Kurve zu eng bei meiner Geschwindigkeit. Wir hoben mit den linken Rädern ab und Jules und Spike reagierten sofort und warfen sich mit ihren Gewicht nach links um einem Umkippen zu verhindern.  
Nicht nur ich atmete erleichtert aus, als wieder alle vier Reifen Bodenhaftung hatten. Wir rasten einem weiteren Dorf entgegen.  
„Halt an!“ rief Spike, als wir in das Dorf hinein und hoffentlich für einen Moment in Deckung waren.  
Ich tat, wie mir geheißen.  
„Ich fahre!“ rief Spike und wir wechselten die Plätze ohne auszusteigen.  
Ich schloss erleichtert nicht mehr am Steuer zu sitzen die Augen, meinte aber freudig: „Na was sagt ihr? Nicht schlecht führ jemanden ohne Führerschein, oder?“  
„WAS?“ riefen Jules und Chewie entsetzt im Chor.  
Breit lächelnd öffnete ich die Augen und brauchte einen langen Moment, bis ich erkannte, dass ich nicht mehr im Humvee war… sondern heim auf der Normandy.

 


	14. Chapter 12: unbearable distance

Als ich aufwachte, hatte ich seltsamerweise keine Schmerzen. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte ich, dass ich zur Tür der Krankenstation der Normandy blickte. Ich hatte kein Gefühl mehr im Körper. Aber Gott sei dank konnte ich Finger und Zehen bewegen.  
„Er ist aufgewacht Doc!“, höre ich Kaidan rufen.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und ja, da auf dem zweiten Bett saß er. Karin kümmerte sich gerade um seine linke Schulter. Dafür saß er mit entblößtem Oberkörper und schaute tapfer drein. Jetzt verstehe ich warum in meinem Jahrhundert so ziemlich alle weiblichen Spielerinnen auf Kaidan abfahren… bei der Muskelmasse war selbst ich neidisch. >Moment mal… was denk ich hier eigentlich?<  
„Karin? was hast du mir gegeben? Ich denke gerade schräge Sachen und ich fühl nichts.“  
„Mich wundert, dass du überhaupt schon wach bist, so voll gepumpt wie du mit Schmerzmitteln bist.“, meinte sie nur und Verband weiter Kaidans Schulter.  
„Was ist dir denn passiert?“  
„Hab mir ne Fleischwunde geholt, als Shepard ein wenig abgelenkt war und ich mich auf den Rachni geworfen hab um sie zu retten. Als das Viech von seinem Plan abgebracht war sie von hinten anzufallen, hat es sich in meine Schulter verbissen.“  
„Geht es ihr gut?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend.“, sagte er und lächelte dann. „Aber ja, sie ist physisch unverletzt.“  
Ich blies erleichtert Luft aus.  
„Sie wird dich sicher gleich sprechen wollen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du aufgewacht bist.“ sagte Kaidan.  
„Wie schlimm hat’s mich eigentlich erwischt?“ fragte ich. Eigentlich war das die erste Frage die man stellte… scheiß Betäubungsmittel…  
„Wie auf Therum: Sah mal wieder schlimmer aus, als es letztendlich war. Gott sei Dank.“, sagte Kaidan schnell. „Wir waren gerade mit Anoleis fertig, als Dr. Chakwas Entwarnung gab. Als Shepard hörte, du würdest die Sache mit ein paar neuen Narben aber ansonsten ohne weitere Schäden überstehen, da fiel ihr sichtlich ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Mir auch, denn es hatte wirklich schlimm ausgesehen.“  
„Die andern Narben am Rücken werden sich freuen neue Gesellschaft zu bekommen.“, sagte ich mit dem mir eigenen Galgenhumor.  
Karin und Kaidan war allerdings nicht zum Lachen zumute.  
„Wie lange wird die Genesung brauchen?“  
„Das weiß ich, wenn ich sehe wie gut sie auf das Retomalin anspringen.“, sagte Dr. Chakwas und führte das wegen meinem verständnislosen Blick weiter aus: „Das ist ein relativ neues Heilgel, das die Zellteilung anregt und Wunden so schneller verschließt und heilt. Jeder Mensch reagiert etwas anders darauf. Im schlechtesten Fall wirkt es kaum und sie liegen die nächsten 3 Wochen noch hier. Wenn es besonders gut wirkt, dann sind sie schon unter einer Woche wieder Dienstfähig. Doch sagen kann ich das erst in etwa zwei Stunden, wenn ich ihre Verbände wechseln werde.“  
„Danke, Karin. Kaidan, kann ich dich bereits über die Mission befragen?“  
„Sicher. Was willst du wissen?“  
„Habt ihr die Rachnikönigin leben lassen?“  
„Woher…?“ Kaidan machte große Augen.  
Scheiße… musste ich Depp grade mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Verdammte Betäubungsmittel!  
„Woher ich das weiß tut nichts zur Sache, Kaidan. Wichtig ist nur, die Entscheidung die ihr getroffen habt.“  
„Sie lebt… deinetwegen.“, sagte Kaidan. „Shepard und ich haben beide gehört wie du zu ihr sagtest >Lass sie leben.< Wir hatten deshalb eine kleine Diskussion auf dem Weg zur Gipfel 15 Anlage. Wir dachten nämlich zuerst du meintest Benezia. Doch es lag nicht in unserer Hand sie zu töten oder leben zu lassen. In einem Klaren Moment verabschiedete sie sich von Liara und richtete sich selbst, noch bevor wir etwas tun konnten. Als wir vor dem Behälter mit der Rachnikönigin standen, wurde ihr klar, dass du die Rachnikönigin gemeint hast. Wrex und Shepard hatten eine lange Diskussion und auch Liara warf ein, dass der Rachnikrieg grausam gewesen sein soll. Shepard überraschte uns, als sie sagte, sie würde das Risiko auch nur ungern eingehen wollen, doch wenn du meintest wir sollen sie leben lassen, dann würde sie es tun. Haben wir das richtig interpretiert oder nicht?“  
„Richtig… wie geht es Liara?“  
„Schlimm… ich schätze sie ist immer noch in der Shuttlebucht und wird dort von Shepard getröstet.“  
„Commander, sie sollten versuchen wieder zu schlafen. Das fördert die Heilung.“ sagte Karin, als sie sah, dass ich erneut ansetzte etwas zu fragen.  
Kaidan sprang vom Bett. „Besser wir informieren jetzt Commander Shepard.“  
„Gut, dann sprechen wir uns später noch mal Kaidan. Du besuchst mich doch, oder?“  
„Na klar.“, sagte er und zog dabei seine Uniform wieder an.  
Eigentlich wollte ich noch mit Karin sprechen, aber kaum war Kaidan aus dem Raum und das wichtigste erfahren, dämmerte ich weg.  
  
Die nächsten drei Tage bekam ich besuch vom ganzen Schiff. Absolut jeder der Crew sah nach mir, auch wenn es nur fünf Minuten waren. Mehr gestattete Karin nicht. Vor allem um den Besucherstrom einzudämmen, der auf die Nachricht folgte, ich sei wieder ansprechbar. Ashley war am häufigsten von allen da. Ich hatte ziemlich schnell das Gefühl, dass sie nur zum schlafen und zum Arbeiten von meiner Seite wich. Und eben wenn Karin sie Rausschmiss. Was am dritten Tag ziemlich oft geschah, da bei aller Freundschaft, mir das doch gehörig auf die nerven ging. Besorgt sein war das eine, aber ihre Bemutterung konnte ich gar nicht ab. Auch mit Liara führte ich viele lange Gespräche. Ich hatte sie mir gleich am ersten Abend geschnappt, als sie von der Toilette zurückkam. Am dritten Tag sagte sie, dass sie dankbar für unsere Gespräche sei, denn sie halfen ihr sehr, mit ihren Verlust umzugehen. Ja, was Trauer anging hatte ich leider 138 Gründe zu lernen gehabt. Das war die Zahl der Särge in 10 Jahren Dienstzeit im Irak, die ich unter meinem Kommando mit lieb gewonnenen Kameraden und Freunden füllen musste.  
Ja, alle kamen sie, um mit mir zu reden, mich aufzumuntern oder mich wie in Ashleys Fall Auszuschimpfen. Nur eine Person hatte mich bisher nicht besucht. Die Person, von der ich angenommen hatte mich als erstes zu besuchen und von der ich mir am meisten einen Besuch ersehnte: Jane.  
Am vierten Morgen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Meine Heilung machte besonders gute Fortschritte. Ich hatte eine längere Diskussion mit Karin, doch als sie noch einmal Verband und Gel erneuert hatte, half sie mir beim aufstehen und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach meinem Commander.  
Ich fand sie auf dem CIC an der Sternenkarte.  
„Sie sollten noch nicht auf den Beinen sein LC.“, sagte sie überrascht aber förmlich. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, schließlich waren wir nicht unter uns.  
„Was soll ich sagen, mir war nach ein bisschen Bewegung.“ Erwiderte ich breit lächelnd.  
„Die haben sie jetzt gehabt. Wenn nichts Wichtiges ist, dann gehen sie wieder zurück auf die Krankenstation.“  
„Kommen sie mich heute da besuchen?“ fragte ich.  
„Hatte ich nicht vor.“ sagte sie und klang total distanziert und kalt.  
>Was zum Geier…<  
„Private, Geleiten sie Commander Bannor zurück auf die Krankenstation und richten sie Dr. Chakwas meinen Befehl aus, sie soll dafür sorgen das er dort auch bleibt, bis er Gesund geschrieben wird.“  
„Zu Befehl Commander!“  
Was zum Geier ging hier vor?  
  
Ein paar Stunden später besuchte mich Kaidan und ich unterhielt mich mit ihm über die Situation.  
„Nun, vielleicht ist Verlustangst für diese Verhaltensänderung verantwortlich…“ vermutete Kaidan gerade.  
„Wie meinst du das, Kaidan?“  
„Dir ist wohl nicht klar wie viel du ihr bedeutest, oder?“ hakte er nach.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie mich gern hat.“  
„Mehr als das, schätze ich.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ fragte ich nach.  
„Sie hat Captain Matsuo gegen die Wand gedrückt, als sie sie aufhalten wollte uns zur Normandy zu begleiten und stattdessen zu Anoleis zerren wollte. Da hat sie geknurrt… ja geknurrt! Da brauchst du gar nicht so überrascht und zweifelnd zu gucken. Sie knurrte: >Erst wenn ich weiß ob mein Freund überlebt werde ich mich Anoleis widmen.< Ja, ganz recht. Das waren ihre Worte und ich beneide dich, dass du ihre Zuneigung hast. Die art wie sie dich die ganze zeit ansah, als wir dich transportierten, diese Zärtlichkeit und Besorgnis… Definitiv mehr als nur Freundschaft, was sie für dich empfindet. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich zwiespältig war, ob ich mich freuen oder weinen sollte. Denn ich gebe dir gegenüber zu, mich auch in unseren Commander verguckt zu haben.“  
Wow… mir schwirrte gerade der Kopf und mein Herz raste.  
Gerade öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und Ashley kam herein. Genervt stöhnte ich auf und diesmal, gerade wegen dem ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie auftauchen konnte, platzte mir der Kragen.  
„RAUS!“ rief ich, kaum das sie zwei Schritte im innern war.  
„Bitte?“ fragte sieüberrascht.  
„Ich sagte RAUS! Das ist ein Befehl Williams. Ich unterhalte mich mit dem LT über Dinge die dich nichts angehen also RAUS.“  
„Du bist Krankgeschrieben und unter Drogen, du hast mir grade gar nichts zu sagen.“, sagte sie amüsiert grinsend.  
Bevor ich richtig sauer wurde, mischte sich Karin ein: „Aber ich! Und sie bekommen jetzt Krankenstationsverbot, bis der Commander genesen ist oder sie wieder sehen will! Und nun raus!“  
Stimmt, Karin war ja auch noch hier. Gerade schob sie Williams energisch aus der Krankenstation und verriegelte die Tür.  
„Danke Karin.“ sagte ich ehrlich dankbar.  
„Nichts zu danken. Ich leiste Liara im Labor Gesellschaft. Führt euer Männergespräch leise, die Wände von Liaras Zimmer sind dünn.“, sagte sie und verschwand in besagtem Labor.  
„Dr. Chakwas überrascht mich immer wieder.“, sagte Kaidan ebenfalls dankbar.  
„Ja…“ stimmte ich leise zu.  
„Na jedenfalls, ich trete für dich gerne zurück.“ sagte Kaidan um auf das eigentliche und brisante Thema zurück zu kommen.  
„Das Ganze erklärt aber nicht ihr verhalten.“ warf ich ein. „Es macht es eher noch ungewöhnlicher.“  
„Doch… ich glaube schon… sieh mal, zuerst verlor sie ihre Eltern auf Mindoir, dann ihre Tante mit neunzehn, bei der sie wohnte, bevor sie zur Allianz kam. Dann starb Mika auf Torfan und jetzt wärst du beinahe draufgegangen. Jeder, für den sie mehr empfand als Freundschaft wurde ihr gewaltsam genommen. Ich glaube sie versucht gerade mit aller Kraft dich aus ihrem Herzen zu bekommen, weil sie den Aberglauben hat, dass es dich sonst umbringt.“  
Mir dämmerte worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Aber sei unbesorgt. Ich bezweifle stark dass sie das schafft. Ich glaube nämlich sie ist über diese Grenze hinaus. Du brauchst dich nur wie immer zu verhalten.“  
Es war die Frage, ob ich das überhaupt wollte. Gerade weil ich den Eindruck hatte das Jane emotional reagierte…  
  
Zwei Tage später lies Karin mich wieder eingeschränkten Dienst leisten. Das hieß vier Stunden Arbeit. Gerade Pressly und Kaidan waren dankbar dafür, denn so wurden sie etwas entlastet. Doch mich wunderte warum sie überhaupt ächzten. Jane vergrub sich regelrecht in die Aufgaben, die normalerweise ein XO übernahm. Nicht, weil sie mich oder die anderen beiden entlasten wollte, sondern weil sie sich damit ablenken konnte, wovon auch immer.  
Gerade dockten wir von der Citadel ab. Wir hatten die Vorräte aufgestockt und Jane mit dem Rat gesprochen. Anders als im Spiel wollte der Rat persönlich informiert werden.   
Heute war außerdem Janes 29. Geburtstag aber meinen Glückwunsch hatte sie nur mit einem nicken zur Kenntnis genommen und war in ihre Kabine verschwunden.  
Joker meinte ich solle mir nichts dabei denken. Sie hätte schon seit Jahren keinen Geburtstag gefeiert und es bedeutete ihr wohl auch nicht viel.  
Weitere zehn  Tage vergingen und es war weiter eisig distanziert zwischen uns. Drei Außenmissionen erledigte sie und ich musste vom Kommunikationsraum aus zusehen, obwohl ich von Karin wieder voll Diensttauglich geschrieben war. Mir dämmerte endlich, das wahre Ausmaß. Es gab nur einen letzten Versuch sie davon zu kurieren. Und wenn das auch nichts half… Tja, dann ließ es sich nicht ändern und ich würde wie ein Mann die Konsequenzen meiner Idee tragen.  
Ich schritt an ihre Seite im voll besetzten CIC, denn wir würden in fünf Minuten eine Gefechtsübung mit einer anderen Fregatte durchführen. Hackett hatte darauf bestanden, weil irgendein Allianzkomitee die Kampftauglichkeit der Normandy Testen wollte.  
Ich salutierte, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war und hielt ihr ein Datenpad vor die Nase.  
„Was ist das Commander?“  
„Mein Versetzungsgesuch auf die Stalingrad. Bereits abgesegnet von Admiral Hackett. Da sie Spectre sind muss ich ihre Einwilligung einholen.“  
Schlagartig war Ruhe im CIC. Alle Augen auf dem Deck waren auf Jane und mich gerichtet, die gerade blass wurde.  
„Warum… warum willst du dich versetzen lassen?“  
Innerlich jauchzte ich vor Freude auf. Endlich ein du! Nach außen hin musste ich die Rolle aber zu Ende spielen. „Nach Artikel 38 muss ich keine Gründe nennen. Doch wenn sie sie verlangen, dann nur unter vier Augen, Commander.“  
„In mein Quartier.“, befahl sie und drückte auf den Funk. „Joker, teilen sie dem Admiral mit, dass wir die Übung noch nicht beginnen können, ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis hält mich auf.“  
„Aye Ma’am.“  
Nur wenige Schritte später standen wir in ihrem Zimmer.   
„Also?“ sagte sie und trat neben ihren Schreibtisch, wärend ich knapp hinter der Türschwelle stehen geblieben war.  
Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann erklärte ich kurz und knapp: „Deinetwegen.“  
„Meinetwegen? Erklär das genauer.“  
„Jane, wir verstanden uns ziemlich gut. Waren recht vertraut miteinander umgegangen. Doch diese kalte Distanz, die jetzt zwischen uns seit über zwei Wochen herrscht… Jane ich kann damit leben, wenn du nie mehr als Freundschaft mir gegenüber empfinden kannst oder zulassen willst, doch diese Distanz ertrage ich nicht länger!“  
Jane schluckte. Wo vorher in ihrer Miene nur Eisigkeit und Distanz herrschte, bröckelte jetzt Betroffenheit hinein. War ihr nicht klar gewesen wie sie sich verhalten hatte und was es bei mir anrichten könnte?  
„Du nimmst mich auch nicht mehr auf die Einsätze, du fragst mich auch gar nicht mehr nach meiner Meinung und gibst mir jeden Tag mehr das Gefühl nicht gebraucht zu werden. Du nimmst mir die zwei Dinge, die mir am meisten bedeuten: Deine Freundschaft und meine Arbeit als Soldat.“  
„John ich…“ setzte sie an.  
„Du reagierst emotional auf mich und das ist etwas, das ich nicht zulassen kann. Von deinen Entscheidungen hängen viele Leben ab. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Fehler machst. Kaidan wurde verletzt, weil du meinetwegen abgelenkt warst. Deshalb gehe ich.“  
Okay… möglicherweise war ich übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Jane hatte die Hand vorm Mund und kämpfte mit den Tränen.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so schweigend da standen. Wenn sie sich jetzt keinen Ruck gab, dann konnte ich auch nichts ändern.  
„Lebe wohl Jane.“, sagte ich sanft zum abschied und wandte mich schon halb zum gehen, als ich mich  plötzlich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder fand.  
„Bitte geh nicht John! Es tut mir leid… ich wusste nicht… ich wollte nicht…“   
Jane schluchzte in meine Schulter, lies den Tränen freien lauf. Minuten vergingen in denen sie einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lies. Ich streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.   
Dann beruhigte sie sich und erklärte mir: „Ich nahm dich nicht mehr mit, weil ich Angst hatte dich zu verlieren. Denn jeder der mir viel bedeutete, der wurde mir gewaltsam genommen. Und du bedeutest mir viel. Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren! Und nach dem hier wird mir klar, dass ich dich durch mein Verhalten verliere. Etwas, was ich glaubte tun zu müssen um dich zu beschützen… John es tut mir so leid!“  
„Beim nächsten mal, komm einfach auf die Krankenstation und rede mit mir. Dann wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen.“ sagte ich.  
„Heißt dass… du bleibst?“ fragte sie zögernd nach.  
„Nein… ich glaube immer noch, dass es besser ist wenn ich gehe…“  
„Bitte geh nicht. Ich brauche dich hier. Ich weiß nicht woher ich ohne deine Stärke die Kraft nehmen soll, Saren aufzuhalten.“  
„Die Stärke steckt bereits in dir. Du bist eine große Anführerin. Und bis die Reaper aufgehalten sind, wird das auch die ganze Galaxis erkennen. Du wirst diese Stärke finden. Du wirst Saren auch ohne mich aufhalten. Nur…“  
„nicht so elegant.“, schloss sie. „Ich weiß.“  
„Glaub daran Jane. Denn ich bin fest davon überzeugt.“  
Sie drückte mich kurz fester an sich. Aus Dankbarkeit für meine Worte schätzte ich.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst… Ich werd nicht unterschreiben!“ sagte sie auf einmal trotzig. „Ich brauche dich!“  
„Und wie soll es dann weiter gehen?“  
„So wie vor Noveria… und wenn ich wieder Emotional reagiere, dann weiß ich, das du und Kaidan mir den Kopf zurecht rücken werdet.“  
„Kaidan?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
„Mhm… Er hat mir ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt, als ich dich nicht auf der Krankenstation besuchte und ein weiteres mal heute morgen, weil er nicht okay fand, wie ich dich behandle, obwohl er nicht ins Detail ging. Ich solle nur mal über mein Verhalten nachdenken. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so laut und Leidenschaftlich werden kann, unser sonst immer so ruhiger und besonnener LT.“  
Ja, das war ungewöhnlich aber nicht minder Willkommen. Ich notierte mir geistig, ihm nachher zu danken und einen Kasten seines Lieblingsgetränks auszugeben.  
„Also schön. Zu diesen Bedingungen will ich bleiben und es versuchen. Die Entscheidung ist aber nur aufgeschoben und nicht aufgehoben. Du stehst also auf Bewährung.“  
Noch einmal wurde ich fest umarmt und dachte für einen Moment meine Rippen knacksen. Junge hatte sie Kraft!  
„Danke!“, sagte sie und ich konnte ihre Dankbarkeit deutlich spüren.  
Sie ließ mich gerade weit genug los um mir aus nächster Nähe in die Augen zu sehen. So viel Dankbarkeit, Zuneigung und Entschlossenheit hatte ich noch nicht in ihrer Miene sehen können. Und es tat ungemein gut sie wieder so zu sehen.  
Gerade jetzt war es verdammt schwer für mich, keinen schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Ich wischte ihr sanft mit dem linken Daumen eine Träne von der Wange.   
Bevor etwas passierte, das wir später bereuten zwang ich mich zu sagen: „Ich denke nicht, dass wir den Admiral länger warten lassen können.“  
„Er kann warten.“, sagte sie, trat aber zurück und musterte mich. „Denn du wirst eine neue Uniform brauchen. Denn diesmal habe ich dir die Uniform ruiniert.“  
Lachend erwiderte ich: „Noch einmal und wir sind Quitt. Du solltest dich auch vorher frisch machen.“  
„Alles klar Captain.“, sagte sie breit grinsend und salutierte.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du dann sogar zwei Ränge über mir stehst?“ klärte ich sie kichernd auf. „Ich erkläre es dir ein andermal.“  
Ich verschwand aus ihrem Quartier, als sie bereits nach einer neuen Uniform in ihrem Spind kramte. So ganz ungeschoren war ihre eigene auch nicht davongekommen und sah reichlich zerknittert aus.  
Wenige Minuten später erwartete sie mich lächelnd am Lift zurück und gemeinsam gingen wir aufs CIC zurück. Wir traten ein und Jane machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, prallte dadurch sanft gegen mich. Die Atmosphäre der angespannten Erwartung, mit dem wir begrüßt wurden, überraschte uns beide.  
„Er bleibt!“ verkündete Jane mit einem Lächeln.  
Donnernder Jubel brandete durchs ganze Schiff. Man hörte es auch von den unteren Decks herauf.   
>Joker!<  
Nur er war so dreist diesen Moment in alle Ebenen zu senden. Ich wusste ja, dass mich die Crew lieb gewonnen hatte, aber dass sie schon so erleichtert war, dass ich blieb versetzte mir doch einen sentimentalen Klos im Hals. Sogar Pressly nickte mir irgendwie erleichtert zu. Vielleicht weil er so darum herum gekommen war, eine unleidlichere Shepard als Vollzeit XO zu ertragen?  
Ich nickte ihr zu und wir nahmen unsere Plätze ein.  
„Joker: Sagen sie Admiral Hackett, das wir anfangen können und sagen sie ihm, dass Commander Bannor bleibt.“  
„Aye Commander!“ sagte Joker mehr als nur gut gelaunt.  
  
Nach der erfolgreich absolvierten Simulation kam Jane zu uns ins Cockpit, denn ich hatte das Gefecht wieder an den Geschützen absolviert. Genau in dem unpassenden Moment als Kaidan sagte: „Wie hat sie dich überzeugt zu bleiben, du warst doch heute morgen schon so entschlossen zu gehen?“  
„Moment. Ihr wusstet davon?“ fragte sie und Kaidan zuckte ertappt zusammen.  
„Ja, Karin, Joker und Kaidan waren eingeweiht, dass ich diese Option womöglich einmal ziehen würde.“, sagte ich.  
„Wobei ich es erst erfuhr als der Commander heute morgen seinen Seesack packte.“, warf Kaidan ein. „Deshalb hielt ich es für dringend angebracht mit ihnen zu reden.“  
„Verstehe…“ sagte Jane in einem Ton, der mir gar nicht gefiel. Kam da ein Donnerwetter auf mich zu?  
„Nun, jedenfalls sind wir alle erleichtert, dass sie bleiben LC.“, sagte sie wieder gut gelaunt.  
„Hört, hört!“ rief Joker. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass nun keiner mehr über meine Witze lacht.“  
„Joker bringen sie uns nach Hesperida im Hades Beta Cluster.“  
„Aye, Aye Ma’am.“ sagte Joker und suchte die Koordinaten im System.  
„Seltsam…“ murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Jane.  
„Das sagt mir nichts. Wo liegt das?“  
„Das ist das Nachbarcluster von Hades Gamma.“ sagte Joker. „ Einziger bewohnter Planet ist Hesperida. Da gibt es eine brandneue Agrarkolonie. Was wollen wir da Ma’am. Etwa Paprika anpflanzen?“  
„Sehr witzig Joker. Nein, Hackett schickt uns, weil wir das schnellste Schiff der Allianz sind und die Kolonisten eine nicht näher bekannte Bedrohung in einem Hilfegesuch meldete. Wir sollen hinfliegen und uns das ansehen. Joker wie lange?“  
„Wir befinden uns direkt im richtigen Cluster und sind in drei Stunden dort.“  
„Gut. Lust, Alenko, Wrex und mich zu begleiten Lieutenant Commander?“ fragte mich Jane lächelnd.  
„Mit vergnügen Commander Shepard!“


	15. Chapter 13: John's Fears

Janes POV:  
  
Dreieinhalb Stunden später standen wir vor einem Höhleneingang. Das Shuttle hatte John etwa 10 Meter hinter uns geparkt. Die Einwohner des nur eine Meile entfernten Dorfes klagten über seltsame Geräusche. Ein brummen des Nachts und am nächsten Morgen fehlten ein paar Schafe in der Herde. Man vermutete die Ursache in der Höhle im nahen Berg.  
Dass John dabei war, fühlte sich ungemein gut für mich an.  
Gerade übernahm er die Führung und betrat als erster den engen Korridor.  
„Lauf nicht zu weit vor.“ befahl ich ihm, als er bereits hinter der ersten Biegung verschwand.  
„Bestätige.“, funkte er nur zurück.  
Wir marschierten ihm hinterher. Zuerst John, dann Kaidan, dann ich und Wrex zum Schluss. Es war so eng, dass man nicht nebeneinander her gehen konnte und Wrex musste sich eins ums andere Mal bücken.  
Dann hörte ich das Brummen voraus. Es kam mir bekannt vor, doch konnte ich nicht sagen woher.  
„Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl.“ funkte John. „Wartet hier. Da vorne öffnet sich dieser Gang in eine weite Kaverne und ich sehe etwas Licht. Ich spähe das aus.“  
„Keine unnötigen Risiken!“ befahl ich. Dem Mann musste man das zwei Mal sagen.  
„Bestätige.“, sagte er nur und ich konnte sein Grinsen trotz des Helms sehen, als er um die Biegung verschwand.  
Sekunden vergingen und ich merkte dass ich die Luft vor Sorge anhielt und auf meiner Unterlippe herumkaute.   
>Reiß dich zusammen!<  
„Ihm passiert schon nichts.“, sagte Kaidan beruhigend.  
Verdammt, sah man mir meine Besorgnis so leicht an?  
Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte schrie John panisch auf und rannte um die Kurve. Etwas hatte ihn so verängstigt, dass er Kaidan und mich über den Haufen rannte, und da Wrex den Gang versperrte, zwischen dessen gespreizten Beinen durchschlitterte und panisch floh.  
„Was beim Varren war das denn?“ fragte Wrex perplex.  
„Hinter ihm her Wrex!“ rief ich und rappelte mich hoch. Ich half Kaidan hoch und rief: „Los raus hier!“  
Gemeinsam flohen wir nach draußen. Was auch immer da drinnen war, wenn es John solche Panik einflößte, wollte ich es nicht sofort und unvorbereitet herausfinden.  
John hielt erst an, als er in vollem Lauf ins Shuttle hechtete und im Innern schwer atmend liegen blieb.  
„Tür zu!“ rief er und rappelte sich hoch als wir alle im Innern waren.   
Wrex kam der Aufforderung nach.  
„Was hast du gesehen?“ fragte ich ihn.  
„Riesige, meterlange Wespen! Mit mordsgewaltigen Stacheln! So groß!“ rief er und deutete die Stachellänge mit den Händen an. Natürlich übertrieb er.  
Wrex brach in so lautes Gelächter aus, dass wir drei Menschen uns die Ohren zuhalten mussten.  
„Bannor hat Angst vor Killerwespen!“ rief er. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!“  
„Stimmt das?“ wollte ich wissen.  
Er nickte, unfähig das laut zuzugeben.  
Nun mussten auch Kaidan und ich in Wrex lachen einfallen. Das ganze war einfach zu komisch und es löste die Anspannung und Adrenalin.  
„Leute das ist nicht komisch…“ sagte er beleidigt.  
„Entschuldige.“, sagte ich und musste mich arg zusammenreißen nicht weiter zu lachen.  
„Sag mal wie hast du denn den Abschlusstest der Grundausbildung überlebt? Da muss man doch ein Killerwespennest ausräuchern!“ fragte Kaidan amüsiert.  
„Hab mich gedrückt und einen verständnisvollen Ausbilder gehabt.“  
„Also schön… Wrex, Alenko, sieht so aus, als haben wir unseren Schrotflintenspaß ganz für uns. Seid ihr dabei?“  
„Bin direkt hinter ihnen Shepard.“ sagte Wrex und zog breit grinsend seine Schrotflinte.  
„Warte hier auf uns.“ sagte ich ebenfalls bis über beide Ohren grinsend zu John.  
„Liebend gerne!“  
  
Fünf Minuten später funkte ich zu John. „Herrlich! So austoben konnte ich mich lange nicht mehr!“  
„Schön dass auf dieser Mission eine ihren Spaß hat.“, funkte er zurück, doch ich glaubte herauszuhören, dass er sich für mich freute.  
Ich schoss gerade eine weitere Wespe ab. „21,Wrex!“  
„Dreißig, Shepard!“, sagte der.  
„Und du willst echt nicht mitmachen?“, fragte ich erneut in den Funk.  
„Danke ich verzichte. Und lass dich bloß nicht von Wrex übertrumpfen.“  
„Das hab ich gehört, Bannor!“, knurrte der amüsiert.  
Ja, ich hatte hier wirklich mächtig Spaß…  
  
Johns POV:  
  
Als sie nach fast einer Stunde zurückkehrten, sahen alle drei glücklich aber verdammt erschöpft aus und waren von oben bis unten mit grünem eklig aussehendem Schleim bedeckt.  
„Alle erledigt?“ fragte ich und bemühte mich die Angst davor herauszuhalten, hier könnten noch ein paar von den Dingern herumfliegen.  
„Keine Sorge, der Bau ist erledigt.“, sagte Jane, deren Haare unter dem grünen Schleim eher dunkel violett statt kupferrot waren.  
Sie grinste dabei so breit wie noch nie.  
„Denkt ja nicht dass ich das Shuttle alleine putze… ich kann euch ja nicht hier lassen.“, sagte ich, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten.  
Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass die Piloten eines Shuttles ihr Fluggerät selber reinigten und instand hielten. Und ich war wenig begeistert nachher Insektenschleim aufzuwischen, das dann in jeder Ritze des Shuttles zu finden war.  
„Erst den ganzen Spaß verpassen und sich jetzt noch ums putzen drücken.“ sagte Wrex mit einem Schnauben.  
„Hey, ich hab nicht gesagt dass ich mich drücke, ich will’s nur nicht alleine machen.“, korrigierte ich Wrex.  
„Nachdem wir geduscht und die Rüstungen gereinigt haben kommen wir und helfen dir, oder?“ schlug Jane vor.  
Kaidan nickte und Wrex stimmte nach kurzem Starrduell mit Jane mit einem Brummen zu.  
„Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?“ fragte ich  
„Wenn ich Kaidans Abschüsse zu meinen hinzu zähle, schlagen wir Wrex um einen Abschuss.“ Sagte Jane.  
Ich erlebte zum ersten Mal einen bescheidenen Wrex als er meinte: „Für zwei Menschen ist das ein beachtliches Ergebnis. Das war mein 258. Bau. Und ihr habt euch besser geschlagen als alle anderen Söldner, mit denen ich schon welche ausgehoben habe.“  
„Gibt’s die auf so vielen Welten?“, hakte ich entsetzt nach.  
„Ja, und niemand weiß wie sie sich von Planet zu Planet ausbreiten. Sie sind eine Plage, da sie Fleisch fressen. Mich wundert, dass du das nicht weißt.“ erklärte Kaidan.  
„Hörst du nicht das Brummen? Da ist eine an der Shuttleaußenhaut geklammert und reist nun mit. Und heute Nacht schleicht sie über die Normandy und frisst die Crew!“, sagte Jane und bereute sicher den Scherz sogleich, denn zur Strafe ließ ich das Shuttle einmal auf und abtanzen.  
„Können wir uns drauf einigen Tom nicht zu ärgern, wenn er am Steuer sitzt?“, fragte Kaidan.  
„Genau, das war schon damals für mein altes Squad ungesund.“, rief ich nach hinten.  
„Mit denen würde ich mich gerne mal unterhalten, die haben sicher viel zu erzählen.“, sagte Kaidan.  
„Das könnte schwierig werden.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Also wenn du nicht zufällig eine Möglichkeit entdeckt hast mit Geistern zu sprechen oder durch die Raumzeit zu reisen, bezweifle ich stark dass du dich mit ihnen unterhalten kannst.“  
„Oh… Tut mir leid, Tom.“  
„Ja, mir auch!“ rief ich und wiederholte das leise. „Ja… mir auch…“  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage waren wirklich erholsam. Jetzt wo die Sache geklärt war, lachte Jane wieder über meine Witzeleien und wir redeten viel miteinander über alles Mögliche. Gemeinsames Abendessen war etwas worauf sie inzwischen Bestand. Gerade stand ich am Herd und kochte das Abendessen.  
„Das sieht lecker aus.“ Meinte Liara, und sah mir über die Schulter. So nahe, dass sie mich fast berührte und mir unangenehm war. „Was ist das?“  
„Hünchenbrust, Curry mit Reis.“  
„Da weiß jemand, was ich nach einem langen Arbeitstag brauche.“, sagte Jane und holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Die wirst du nicht brauchen.“ sagte ich. „So scharf hab ich es nicht gemacht, für den Fall das noch jemand mit isst.“  
„Die ist auch nicht für uns, sondern für Liara. Wir bieten ihr besser einen Teller an, bevor sie noch dich verschlingt.“  
Liara wich von mir zurück als würde ich in Flammen stehen. Mir war zwar heiß, aber so heiß auch wieder nicht.  
„Verzeihung, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe kommen.“   
„Schon okay… Merk dir eine Verhaltensregel Liara: Wenn du gedanklich den Arm ausstreckst und du würdest die Person dann berühren, dann bist du ihr zu nahe und es ist ihr unangenehm.“  
„Aber du und Shepard seid ständig näher als eure Armeslängen.“  
Private Tallard prustete in seine Wasserflasche und hustete. Hochrot sah er zu, dass er Land gewann.  
„Ähm, ja… für diese Regel gibt es drei ausnahmen. Du darfst in diesen Bereich hinein, wenn du sehr eng mit der anderen Person befreundet bist, wenn sie dich auffordert dir etwas näher anzusehen und wenn es durch die Gegebenheiten nicht anders geht.“, erklärte ich ihr.  
„Aha.“ sagte Liara etwas verständnislos.  
Mir schoss etwas Hilfreiches durch den Kopf, was Tom einst zu mir sagte: Wenn du jemanden etwas erklärst, versteht er es anhand eines Beispiels am ehesten und noch besser, wenn es etwas ist, das mit dem Thema zu tun hat.  
„Sieh mal: Als du mir über die Schulter gesehen hast war das unangenehm für mich. Wenn ich aber gesagt hätte >so sieht das essen aus, schau es dir an<, dann wäre ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen und es wäre mir nicht unangenehm gewesen. Du hättest mich auch mit der bitte es dir ansehen zu dürfen auch auf die bevorstehende Nähe vorbereiten können.“  
„Okay, das habe ich jetzt verstanden.“  
„Gut und mit dem letzten Grund meinte ich so was wie den Shuttleflug: Da sitzen die Passagiere ja auch Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander. Das ist uns auch nicht unangenehm, weil es einfach nicht anders geht.“  
„Außer der Nebenmann stinkt.“, sagte Jane und deckte den Tisch.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt hilfreich.“  
„Tschuldige!“ rief sie amüsiert vom Tisch.  
„Danke, auch das hab ich jetzt zweifelsfrei verstanden.“, sagte Liara strahlend, als hätte sie ein Modell verstanden, das das gesamte Universum erklärte.  
„Schön… Bahnfrei! Das ist heiß!“  
Ich balancierte die Wokpfanne zum Tisch.  
„Darf ich fragen, wie eng man befreundet sein muss, damit Menschen einen länger in diese Zone lassen?“ fragte Liara zaghaft.  
Jane und ich warfen uns einen unsicheren Blick zu, weil die Frage überraschend viel Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden Tische auf sich zog.  
„Das ist unterschiedlich. Manche Menschen haben weniger Berührungsängste als andere.“, sagte ich schließlich.  
„Er will damit sagen sie haben von Natur aus weniger Probleme damit, wenn man ihnen nahe kommt.“, korrigierte mich Jane und setzte sich. „Aber generell muss man gut befreundet sein.“  
„Und was sind bei Menschen verräterische Zeichen für Beziehungen?“  
„Wieso willst du das wissen Liara?“  
„Nur fürs bessere Verständnis! Ihr Menschen seid interessante Studienobjekte. Ihr beide im Speziellen!“  
Jane und ich mussten herzhaft Lachen.  
„Sag das zu den falschen Menschen und sie sind so was von beleidigt!“ erklärte ich ihr unser Lachen.  
„So, so… du willst uns beide also studieren, um uns Menschen besser zu verstehen.“, brachte Jane das grinsend auf den Punkt.  
„Darf ich mich dazu gesellen? Dann lerne ich vielleicht auch etwas Neues!“ fragte Garrus.  
„Natürlich Garrus.“ sagte Jane. „Wenn es hilft Missverständnisse auszuräumen und ein besseres miteinander zu fördern, löchert mich ruhig mit fragen.“  
Lachend warnte ich Jane: „Vorsicht mit solchen Erlaubnissen. Wenn du Pech hast triffst du mal auf jemanden, der dir weit mehr Fragen stellt, als du an einen Tag beantworten kannst.“  
„Ich mag Herausforderungen.“, sagte Jane nur mit einem amüsierten Schulterzucken und übernahm das Portionieren unserer Teller.  
„Sieht interessant aus.“, sagte Garrus über das Hühnchen- Reis-Curry.  
„Ich würde dir ja was anbieten Hühnchen, aber ich möchte dir keine Lebensmittelvergiftung zufügen.“  
„Mmh, irgendwie Schade! Denn das ist wirklich gut geworden. Ein lob an den Koch.“ sagte Jane.  
„Danke. Außerdem wäre es etwas kannibalisch Garrus Hühnchenfleisch zu servieren, findest du nicht?“  
Jane hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Schlimmer war, was ihr rausrutschte: „John! Der war gemein den Turianern gegenüber!“  
„Keine Sorge Commander. Sie sollten mal ein paar Witze der Turianer über Menschen hören. Da ist das hier noch harmlos.“ sagte Garrus.   
Er überging entweder den >falschen< Vornamen, oder er hatte sich seinen Teil mit dem Mikhailovich Gespräch zusammengereimt.  
>Sorry< formte Jane mit den Lippen.  
Liara schien verwirrt und fragte: „Sehen sie, das ist zum Beispiel etwas, dass ich nicht so ganz verstehe: wieso geben Menschen sich selbst und anderen einen anderen Namen?“  
„Um ihre Zuneigung dem anderen gegenüber auszudrücken. Guten Freunden gibt man einen Namen der zu ihnen passt.“ antwortete Jane eilig.  
„Oder durch ein prägendes Erlebnis.“ ergänzte ich. „Beispielsweise nennt mich Garrus Weltkrieg, weil ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung eine Uniform aus dieser Ära getragen habe. Und ich nenne ihn Hühnchen, weil Turianer mich nun mal an gerupfte Hühnchen erinnern.“  
Diesmal lachte Garrus und wir fielen darin ein.  
„Aber es gibt noch einen tieferen Grund warum wir uns andere Namen geben.“  
„So?“ jetzt sah mich Jane ebenso neugierig wie Liara und Garrus an.  
„Unser Name ist etwas, das wir uns nicht aussuchen konnten. Deshalb fällt es uns leicht einen Namen anzunehmen, der zu uns passt.“  
„Verstehe.“ sagte Liara.  
„Obendrein geben wir nicht nur unseren Freunden Beinamen. Auch unseren Feinden geben wir welche, die wir voller Abscheu aussprechen können und von ihren Grausamkeiten berichten. Zum Beispiel >Der Schlitzer< oder >der Schänder<.“  
„Also ist Plock ihr Beiname?“ fragte Liara. „Ich hörte wie Kaidan sie gestern im Training so nannte.  
„Nein, das ist mein Kampfname.“ Und während ich meinen Teller leer putzte, erklärte ich den beiden erneut, was es mit Kampfnamen auf sich hatte.  
Zu meiner Überraschung hakte auch Jane mehrmals nach.  
Inzwischen war auch der Rest des Teams zum Abendessen erschienen und Jane schon bei ihrem zweiten Teller. Bloß gut, dass ich in weiser Vorrausicht für 10 gekocht hatte, denn Kaidan und Ash nahmen sich auch etwas.  
Eine ganz neue Seite hatte ich die letzten 10 Tage an Ashley kennen gelernt: sie war nachtragend. Sie spielte immer noch die beleidigte, weil ich mich geweigert hatte sie wieder auf die Krankenstation zu lassen, bevor Karin mich Gesund geschrieben hatte.  
„Also sind Kampfnamen rein praktischer Natur, während Namen für Freunde als Kosenamen bezeichnet werden und Zuneigung ausdrücken.“ rekapitulierte Liara. „Welche Zeichen gibt es noch an denen ich merke, dass mich ein Mensch mag?“  
„Dein Gebiet Shep. Ich hab von so was kaum Ahnung.“, gab ich den Frageball weiter.  
„Hab ich gemerkt…“ meinte Jane mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus.  
„Ja, ja, streu noch mehr Salz in die Wunde.“ erwiderte ich selbstironisch.  
„Sich wie die zwei zu necken ist unter Menschen üblich.“, warf Kaidan mehr oder weniger hilfreich ein.  
„Da gibt es ein altes Sprichwort: Was sich liebt das neckt sich.“ sagte Ashley in einem leicht angesäuerten Ton.  
Sowohl Jane als auch ich wurden Rot. Das ließ sich einfach nicht verhindern.  
>Der war schon zu meiner Zeit alt.< machte ich mit den Lippen und Jane prustete, verkniff sich aber zu lachen.  
„Mag sein, aber das ist nicht immer so.“ sagte ich grinsend. „Ich hatte eine sehr kurze Beziehung mit einer, die es gar nicht mochte, wenn ich meine >Unmöglichkeiten< zum Besten gab.“  
„Wie lange hat das gehalten?“ fragte Kaidan neugierig.  
Mir ging auf, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum hatte, dennoch antwortete ich: „Keine vier Wochen. Immerhin war sie recht gut im Bett.“  
Die Männer lachten, auch die am Nebentisch.  
„Genug für heute! Wir haben morgen früh schon die nächste Mission und manche hier sollten zurück auf ihre Stationen.“ Ich funkelte beim Satzteil nach dem und zum andern Tisch und die Crewman dort tranken nickend aus und gingen.  
„Kommen sie Commander! Erzählen sie uns noch eine Geschichte!“ bat Karin.  
Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann sie am Nachbartisch platz genommen hatte. Da plötzlich alles und jeder mehr oder weniger lautstark eine Geschichte verlangte, gab ich seufzend nach.  
Dass Jane mich sehr zu Ashleys Missfallen mit ihrem Zauberlächeln bat, hatte natürlich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun… nein… überhaupt nicht.  
Jedenfalls wollte mir auf die schnelle nichts einfallen, also gab ich eine Erinnerung zum Besten, bei der ich die Namen aus meinem Squad abänderte. Ich erzählte ihnen vom Lone Wolve Kommandotrupp, der im Alleingang einen Aufstand auf einer tropischen Insel anzettelte und so ein Terrorregime beendete. Ich ließ auch die Liebesbeziehung zwischen drei Soldaten nicht aus, die sich auf dieser Insel fanden. Wie eine Soldatin zwei Männer liebte und der eine sie für den Freund aufgab.  
Ja, anfangs war Jules in Spike und mich verliebt und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Auch ich war von ihr angetan, doch als ich sah, wie verliebt Spike war, habe ich beide beiseite genommen und wir haben zusammen gesprochen und eine für alle Seiten gute Lösung gefunden gehabt. In der Geschichte hingegen machte ich die Liebeserklärungen und die Entscheidung etwas dramatischer… mit fliegenden Kugeln und Explosionen und so weiter.  
Es war schon Mitternacht, als ich gähnend meine Geschichte beendete. Ich wünschte meinem Publikum eine erholsame Nacht und verschwand auf mein Quartier.  
  
Die Mission war ungewöhnlich. Ein Allianzerkundungsteam war auf einer Welt auf eine Höhle gestoßen, die Zeichen enthielten, die protheanischen Runen ähnelten. Man hatte sich nicht hineingetraut und stattdessen das Oberkommando informiert. Die wiederum hatten sich an die Normandy gewandt, da Liara ja als DIE Expertin für Protheaner galt. Man wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, ob man etwas von Bedeutung gefunden hatte, bevor man den Citadel-Rat informierte.  
Gerade standen wir am Eingang in die Höhle und Liara betrachtete voller Begeisterung die Runen an der Wand, die ich mit meinen Helmlampen anstrahlte.  
„Kannst du das lesen?“ fragte ich sie.  
„Das ist tatsächlich protheanisch!“ rief sie begeistert. „Es ist allerdings in einem sehr alten Dialekt verfasst.“  
„Schön, dass es dich so begeistert.“, sagte ich lächelnd und wiederholte meine Frage.  
„Bruchstücke.“, sagte sie nur zur Antwort und studierte die Symbole weiter.  
Seufzend gab ich auf. Immerhin lenkte das ganze sie sehr erfolgreich von ihrer Trauer ab.  
„Und, was haben wir hier?“, wollte Jane von mir wissen und stellte sich neben mich, um einen Blick auf die Symbole zu werfen.  
„Das versuche ich schon seit 5 Minuten zu erfahren.“, sagte ich, ohne Jane anzusehen, denn dazu hätte ich den Kopf drehen müssen und dann hätte Liara nichts mehr gesehen. „Doch Doktor Sonnenschein hier scheint zu fasziniert von bolivianischer Keilschrift zu sein, um mir armen dummen Soldaten Auskunft zu erteilen.“  
Liara verstand vermutlich meinen Witz falsch, denn sie zuckte betroffen zusammen und stammelte schnell eine Entschuldigung: „Verzeihen sie Commander Bannor. Ich wollte sie nicht ignorieren. Und ich halte sie nicht für einen unwissenden Soldaten!“  
„Schon okay Liara. Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht.“  
„Sie sagten bolivianische Keilschrift?“ hakte Liara nach. „Wo liegt Bolivia?“  
„Es heißt Bolivien und das…“ ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf mein Universalwerkzeug. „… war mal ein Staat im Zentrum von Südamerika auf der Erde. Tropenwälder und alte Mayatempel. In einem davon hab ich was ziemlich ähnliches gesehen.“  
„Glauben sie Protheaner waren auf der Erde und die Urmenschen haben den Tempel ihnen zu ehren errichtet?“ wollte Liara wissen.  
„Möglich wäre es… aber eher nicht.“, sagte ich Schulter zuckend.  
„Wie kommen sie darauf?“  
„Die Wissenschaftler die ich von dort evakuierte, sagten mir, dass der Tempel etwa 2000 Jahre alt sein soll. Doch die Protheaner verschwanden ja schon vor 50.000 Jahren.“  
„Stimmt. Dennoch sollten wir uns das mal bei Gelegenheit ansehen. Es wäre wissenschaftlich von großer Bedeutung, wenn dort tatsächlich protheanische Runen zu finden wären“  
„Danke, aber ohne mich! Ich hab definitiv genug von Urwaldgebieten für den Rest meines Lebens.“  
„Hört sich nach einer Geschichte an.“, rief Tali und kam auf uns zu.  
„Vielleicht erzähle ich sie bei Gelegenheit.“, meinte ich dazu nur. „Was gefunden?“  
„Weiter hinten sind noch ein paar Symbole an der Wand, doch ich traue mich nicht weiter rein als ein paar dutzend Meter.“, antwortete Tali.  
„Dann sehen wir uns diese Symbole mal an, Liara.“  
„He! Ich gebe hier die Befehle!“, beschwerte sich Jane zu Recht, da ich einfach die Initiative ergriff.  
„Tshuldigung. Alte Gewohnheit.“, sagte ich reumütig.  
„Schön… Plock, du passt auf Liara auf, Tali und ich gehen vor.“  
„Bestätige.“  
„Wieso sagst du das eigentlich immer?“ fragte mich Jane.  
„Was denn?“ hake ich nach.  
„Na, >Bestätige.<“  
„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“ antworte ich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich mach das aus purer Gewohnheit. „wurde mir so eingebläut.“  
Wir setzten uns in Bewegung und Liara hielt an jeder neuen Wandtafel inne, um sie zu studieren. Nach der dritten Tafel sagte sie endlich was dazu.  
„Commander, ich glaube ich weiß was das hier ist! Es nennt sich >Pfad der Prüfungen< und führt uns, wenn ich die Symbole richtig deute, zu einer art Tempel oder Zeremonienstätte.“  
„Das hört sich nach einen Fallengespickten Weg an.“ sagte ich und griff zum Funk. „Commander Shepard? Ich empfehle mit äußerster Vorsicht vorzurücken. Liara glaubt, dass dies hier ein >Pfad der Prüfungen< ist. Wir müssen also mit Fallen und Hindernissen rechnen.“  
„Sieht so aus als hätten Tali und ich das erste Hindernis gefunden.“ funkte Jane zurück. „Schließt zu uns auf.“  
Als wir zum Hindernis kamen musste ich schlucken. Es war, als habe ein gewaltiger Riese mit einer gewaltigen Axt in den Boden gehauen und so den Tunnel geteilt. Zwischen beiden enden lagen gut 10 Meter und es ging sehr tief runter. So tief runter, dass man den Boden nicht sah. Nur eine schwarze gähnende Leere. Als mich ein Schwindelgefühl erfasste, wich ich hastig zurück und schluckte erneut.  
„Hier, das sieht nach einem Bedienelement aus.“, sagte Jane zu Liara und diese gesellte sich zu ihr.  
Beide standen mit dem Rücken zu mir und unterhielten sich über das, was sie sahen. Dabei hatte ich einen hübschen Anblick, die zwei so von hinten…  
Mein Strahler leuchtete nicht nur ihre Hinterteile an, sondern auch den Boden. Mein abgelenktes Hirn brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, was es da am Boden sah.  
„Das hier müsste die richtige Taste sein, um die Brücke auszufahren.“ Sagte Liara zeitgleich und griff nach einer der Runen.  
„Nicht anfassen!“, rief ich so laut und entsetzt, sodass beide Frauen zurücksprangen, als würde die Wandtafel jeden Moment explodieren.  
„Was sollte das? Jag mir nicht so einen Schrecken ein!“ beschwerte sich Jane.  
„Sieh mal auf was ihr gerade noch gestanden seid.“ meinte ich nur und beide sahen hinab.  
Dort, im schein zweier Helmlampen, sah man nun deutlich 10 Reihen von je 10 Löchern von der Größe einer Vierteldollar Münze.  
„Ein falscher Tastendruck und ich denke man ist Geschichte.“, kommentierte ich den Anblick. Du solltest dir also ganz sicher sein Liara, ehe du da was drückst.“  
„Danke für die Warnung Commander.“, sagte Liara und ihre Hautfarbe hatte einen helleren Ton angenommen. Vermutlich das Äquivalent zum Blass werden von uns Menschen.  
„Welche soll ich drücken?“ fragte ich und zog mir die Mantis vom Rücken. Das Gewehr war über einen Meter lang und ich würde mit der Laufspitze die Taste drücken. Das war immer noch gefährlich, sollte da Spieße oder gar Flammen hervor schießen, und zwar diagonal nach außen.  
Doch wenn wir unseren Weg jetzt fortsetzen wollten, dann ging es eben nur so.  
„Dritter von links, zweite Reihe von oben.“, sagte sie.  
„Sicher?“  
„Ziemlich.“  
Ich berührte mit der Laufspitze die steinerne Taste. Beinahe Augenblicklich fuhren mit einem >Ka-Tsching< Geräusch metallene Spieße aus. Auch nach außen.  
„Holy crap!“ fiepte ich, da einer nur Millimeter von meinen edelsten Stücken zum halten kam.  
Ich taumelte zurück und landete auf dem Allerwertesten. Ich atmete heftig, wie nach einen Marathonlauf. Die Spieße fuhren nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder ein.  
„Das war knapp.“ sagte Jane zwischen Besorgnis und Belustigung.  
„Soviel zum sicher sein.“ pflaumte ich und Jane half mir wieder auf die Beine. „Welcher jetzt?“  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!“ protestierte Jane sofort und überraschend energisch. „Beim nächsten Mal wirst du vielleicht aufgespießt!“  
„Keine Panik auf der Titanic.“, reimte ich grinsend. „Ich weiß jetzt wo ich stehen muss um unversehrt zu bleiben.“  
Jane öffnete bereits den Mund um weiter zu protestieren, doch sie überlegte es sich anders. „Okay, aber nur einen Versuch!“  
Vermutlich war ihr aufgegangen wie übervorsichtig sie seit meiner Verwundung reagierte. Ihr war genauso wenig wie mir das wissende Lächeln Liaras entgangen und auch Talis Körpersprache drückte bei Janes Protest Vergnügen aus. Dass Jane mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich hegte, schien inzwischen das ganze Schiff zu wissen. Warum ich nicht darauf einging, hatte nicht nur zu wilden Spekulationen geführt, sondern auch den Jackpot gewaltig ansteigen lassen. Allerdings wurde nicht mehr darauf gewettet wen ich flachlegen würde, sondern wer von uns beiden den ersten Schritt machen und dem andern seine Liebe gestehen würde. Ein paar Verwegene tippten ja immer noch auf Ashley statt Jane und begründeten das, dass wenn wir uns weiter so zierten, ich vielleicht mich ihr zuwenden könnte.  
Seltsame Situation und noch seltsamer, dass ich mir ausgerechnet jetzt darüber Gedanken machte. Lag es daran, dass meine Männlichkeit gerade bedroht war? Hatte ich nach zwei Jahren ohne Sex schon solche Entzugserscheinungen?  
>Augen auf die Gefahr Soldat!< mahnte ich mich und riss mich so ins hier und jetzt zurück, als Liara nach langer Betrachtung von der Bedientafel und aus den Gefahrenbereich wegtrat.  
Sie nannte mir eine neue Taste und diesmal geschah im ersten Moment rein gar nichts, als ich sie mit dem Gewehrlauf berührte. Dann setzte ein Summen ein und ein Kraftfeld bildete sich.  
„Eine Energiebrücke! Sehr originell!“ sagte Tali und trat zum Abgrund.  
„Vorsicht Tali.“, sagte ich und wollte schon nach ihr greifen, doch ich war zu langsam.  
Mit schnellen schritten war sie mitten auf dieser 10 Meter langen und etwa drei Meter breiten Energiebrücke.  
„Kommt schon! Sie ist sicher.“, sagte sie und Liara und Jane folgten ihr ohne weiter nachzudenken.  
Ich blieb am Rande stehen, schluckte und kämpfte mit zunehmender Panik. Jane bemerkte auf halben Weg, dass ich nicht folgte und wandte sich zu mir um.  
„Was ist los?“ funkte sie, da sie sonst hätte schreien müssen.  
„Nichts…“ sagte ich und starrte auf den durchscheinenden Abgrund. „Ich glaube jemand sollte hier bleiben, für den Fall, dass sich die Brücke nicht von der andern Seite aktivieren lässt.“  
Ein plausibler Grund. Doch entweder kannte mich Jane bereits zu gut oder es war mir anzuhören gewesen, dass der eigentliche Grund ein anderer war, warum ich mich nicht auf die Brücke traute.  
Sie kam zu mir zurück, zog sich den Helm vom Kopf, stellte mit einer Handbewegung den Funk ab und fragte: „Was ist wirklich los?“  
Ich ahmte ihre Bewegungen nach, ehe ich leise antwortete.  
„Ich möchte dort nicht drüber, weil ich Angst davor habe.“, gab ich zu. Es fiel mir schwer es auszusprechen, vor allem ihr gegenüber, doch jetzt wo es raus war, fühlte ich mich besser.  
„Wovor genau?“ hakte sie nach und klang mitfühlend. „Höhenangst?“  
„Nicht direkt.“, sagte ich und atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe ich es ihr erklärte: „Ich war noch nie ein großer Fan von Höhen, die man nur mit Hilfsmitteln erleben kann. Ich kann im Pariser Eifelturm Stundenlang am Aussichtsfenster stehen und den Leuten auf dem Platz davor und darunter zusehen. Aber wenn ich mich ganz auf die Technik verlassen muss, sagen wir bei einem Fallschirmsprung oder beim Klettern in den Bergen, dann bekomm ich es mit der Panik zu tun. Und hier…“  
Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Brücke, die immer noch aktiv war. „Was wenn der Strom ausfällt, wenn ich da gerade drüber will? Was wenn es einen eingebauten Timer hat? Was wenn…“  
Jane konnte nicht mehr und lachte auf.  
„Entschuldige John, aber du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!“  
„So ist das nun mal wenn man Angst hat.“  
„Das ist kein Angst haben, sondern sich Verrückt machen!“  
Da hatte sie möglicherweise Recht, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Angst hatte mich auf die Technik zu verlassen. Vor allem wenn sie 50.000 Jahre alt war!  
„Vertraust du mir?“ fragte sie.  
„Mit meinem Leben.“ sagte ich ernst.  
„Dann schließ die Augen und mach sie erst auf, wenn ich es dir sage.“  
Ich ahnte was sie vorhatte. Es ängstigte mich, aber ich schloss mit einem letzten Seufzer die Augen und ergab mich meinem Schicksal. Jane packte meine linke und zog mich mit sich. Sie führte mich über die Brücke, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch es verhinderte nicht, dass mir die Knie weich wurden.  
Plötzlich beschleunigte Jane ihre Schritte und hielt dann an.  
„So, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen.“, sagte sie und ließ meine Hand wieder los.  
„Das war knapp Commander.“, meinte Tali.  
Schnell blickte ich über die Schulter. Die Energiebrücke flackerte und verschwand endgültig.  
„Es hat funktioniert. Nur das zählt. Los weiter.“, sagte Jane und setzte sich, dicht gefolgt von Liara und Tali, an die Spitze der Gruppe, wo sie hingehörte.  
„Heute ist nicht mein Tag.“, sagte ich noch leise seufzend und folgte ihnen dann.  
Keine 20 Meter verließen wir den Tunnel und eine sandige Freifläche in einer breiten Kluft tat sich vor uns auf. Vielleicht 30 Meter an der breitesten stelle und keine 50 Meter weit entfernt ging es in einen weiteren Tunnel. Das rote Gestein der Steilklippen links und rechts und der gelbrote Sand erinnerten mich stark an den Nordirak.  
„Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl.“ meinte ich.  
„Ist doch nur Sand.“, meinte Jane.  
„>Ist doch nur Sand< …. Der letzte der das zu mir sagte steckte keine Stunde später bis zum Hals im Treibsand und der davor… nein an den erinnere ich mich lieber nicht.“  
Jane wiederholte sich: „Also wirklich… du denkst zu viel über Möglichkeiten nach.“  
„Und du für einen Commander zu wenig…“, sagte ich und sah misstrauisch auf den Sandboden. „Aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich hab zu viel gesehen und sehe deshalb Gefahren, wo keine sind.“  
Jane war uns wieder voraus und ich blieb als Schlusslicht. Plötzlich sah ich wie knapp neben der Stelle auf die Jane gerade getreten war, die Sandkörner durch eine Vibration in einem pfannengroßen Kreis hüpften. Ich brauchte keine Sekunde um zu erkennen was das war.  
„SOFORT stehen bleiben und nicht bewegen!“, schrie ich.  
Als sich die drei Frauen erschrocken zu mir umdrehen wollten, schrie ich erneut: „Ich sagte nicht bewegen!“  
Gans langsam ging ich in die Hocke und kramte das Kampfmesser heraus, dass ich mir für heftige 250 Credits von einem Geschäft für antike Waffen auf der Citadel gekauft hatte, für den Fall, das mitten auf einer Mission das Universalwerkzeug oder die Universalwerkzeugklinge versagten.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Jane ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Ihr steht in einem Minenfeld.“, sagte ich und stach um mich herum sachte in den Sand  
„WAS?“ fragten die drei Frauen ungläubig im Chor.  
„Bleibt wo ihr seid. Ich hole euch.“ sagte ich und begann mir stechend und über den Boden robbend einen weg zu Jane zu suchen, da sie genau vor mir war. Die erste Mine fand ich genau  hinter Jane. Sie hatte glück und war drüber hinweg getreten, ohne nahe genug dran zu treten, um sie auszulösen.  
Es war ein weit verbreiteter Irrglaube aus den Kinofilmen und Fernsehserien, dass man genau auf eine Mine treten musste, um sie auszulösen. Wenn eine Masse auf den Boden trifft, so komprimiert sie um den Druckpunkt herum den Boden und der berühmte Fußabdruck entsteht. Manchmal reicht diese Kompression des Erdreiches aus um eine Mine auszulösen deren Druckstift oder Druckplatte man um einen ganzen Zoll verfehlt hatte.  
Ob das wirklich so war, wusste ich nicht, aber wer war ich einen Experten wie Spike da in Frage zu stellen, der mir das genau so erklärt hatte. Außerdem interessierte mich das gerade herzlich wenig.  
„Hab die erste.“, sagte ich und ich hörte Liara und Jane schlucken.  
Vorsichtig schaufelte ich den Sand mit den Händen beiseite.  
„Erinnert mich vom aussehen an eine alte PMA-2… nur eben aus so einer art Chitin statt Metall und fast doppelt so groß... eher wie eine Panzer- statt Anti-Personen-Mine.“, murmelte ich.  
„Kannst du sie unschädlich machen?“ fragte Jane.  
„Eine aus dem dritten Weltkrieg sicher… aber diese hier ist sicher von den Protheanern… aber ich geb’ mein Bestes.“, sagte ich und versuchte so selbstsicher wie möglich zu klingen, dann murmelte ich noch leise zu mir selbst „Ich wünschte Spike wäre hier. Der war Sprengstoffexperte in meiner ehemaligen Einheit…“  
Offenbar nicht leise genug denn Liara fragte sofort: „Der Spike? Von den Lone Wolves?“  
Ich ging nicht drauf ein. denn gerade war ich am überlegen, wie ich das Ding entschärfen konnte. Ich konnte versuchen den Druckstift abzurennen, aber wenn ich dabei den Stift reindrückte… boom. Konnte ich riskieren sie anzuheben? Sie sah nicht danach aus, konnte aber womöglich Sensoren genau dagegen eingebaut haben.  
Ich beschloss es zu riskieren. Sachte grub ich mit einer Hand unter der Mine und hielt sie mit der anderen fest. Dann hob ich sie leicht an und hatte Mühe dabei nicht zu zittern. Als ich mich mit der Mine erhob merkte ich erst, dass ich die Luft anhielt und atmete so sachte wie möglich aus.   
„Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte ich und versuchte so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich entsorge die nur schnell in den Abgrund. Geht nicht weg.“  
„Danke aber ich bezweifle, dass das einer von uns vorhat.“, meinte Jane leicht sarkastisch und ein bisschen besorgt.  
Wie ein rohes Ei trug ich sie davon.  
Die Mine machte eine ordentliche Explosion, denn ich zählte die Sekunden bis zur Detonation und ich konnte sogar vom Rand des Abgrundes auch endlich durchs aufblitzen den Boden erkennen.  
Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet hatte musste es fast 120 Meter tief runter gehen und der entstehende Feuerball etwa drei Meter dick sein.  
„Noch da LC?“ hörte ich Jane sehr besorgt im Funk.  
„Alles bestens. Bin auf dem Rückweg.“ Funkte ich zurück und stemmte mich von meiner liegenden Position hoch. Besser ich sage den Damen nicht, dass eine derart heftige Explosion uns alle töten würde, wenn einer von uns auf eine trat, oder mir bei der nächsten ein Fehler unterlief.  
„Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht wissen, was dort tiefer drinnen ist, wenn es hier Landminen gibt.“, sagte ich, als ich zurückkehrte und kniete mich hinter Jane und begann die letzten Zentimeter zu ihr und um ihre Beine herum mit dem Messer zu stochern.  
„Wenn sie sich solche Mühe mit der Absicherung geben, müssen wir erst recht hinein. Denn dann muss ja was wichtiges dort versteckt sein.“, sagte Jane.  
„Ein wertvolles religiöses Relikt vielleicht.“, vermutete Liara und schon fast Hoffnung lag in ihrer Stimme.  
„Oder wertvolle Tech wie einen Sender.“, beteiligte sich Tali.  
„Bitte nicht!“, sagte Jane und schüttelte sich. „Mir hat ehrlich gesagt der auf Eden Prime schon gereicht.“  
„Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir da hinein um es raus zu finden.“, sagte Liara entschieden.  
„Fertig. Du kannst dich umdrehen und über mich hinweg steigen. Geh auf direkten Weg zurück zum Tunnel.“, sagte ich zu Jane.  
„Kann ich helfen?“ fragte sie und drehte sich um.  
„Nein, besser nicht.“, antwortete ich. „Es reicht schon, wenn ich in Gefahr bin. Ich möchte nicht noch jemanden durch eine davon verlieren… ich hab schon zu viele Kameraden durch Minen verloren…“  
Ungebeten und ungebremst fluteten eine menge Erinnerungsbilder vor meinen Augen ab. Unter meinem Kommando waren mehr als dreiviertel der gefallenen durch Minen umgekommen, als durch Kampfhandlungen. Schnell wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht. Ich tat dabei so, als würde ich mir nur Schweiß statt aufkommende Tränen wegwischen. Jane, die endlich über mich drüber kletterte, setzte an etwas Mitfühlendes sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders.  
Liara war am nächsten, also war sie die nächste befreite. Dann holte ich auch Tali raus und machte mich daran, den weg bis zum nächsten Tunnelabschnitt zu sichern. Über eine Stunde dauerte das und noch drei Mal musste ich Minen entsorgen gehen, ehe wir endlich wieder den nächsten Tunnelabschnitt erreichten.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es Tempel hieß und nicht Arena?“ wollte ich von Liara wissen und sah mich in dieser Freiluftarena um. Sie war aus Granitgestein gehauen. Etwa so wie auch  so manche antike Arena, Kreisrund und mit Sitzreihen für schätzungsweise 10.000 Zuschauern.  
>Wieso zum Teufel konnte man die nicht aus dem Orbit sehen?<  
„Da oben ist ein weiteres Bedienfeld!“ rief Liara und deutete zu einem Balkon. In einer römischen Arena würden dort die Adligen sitzen.  
„Und wie kommen wir da hoch?“ fragte Tali.  
Ich zog mir die Waffen vom Rücken, legte sie auf den Sandigen Arenaboden und lehnte mich dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Ich verschränkte die Finger und ging in die Knie.  
„Wer zuerst?“ fragte ich nur.  
„Ich!“ rief Liara direkt.  
Sie nahm Anlauf und ich stieß sie so hoch wie möglich. Sie bekam die Kante zu fassen und ich drehte mich um, um ihre Füße höher zu stemmen. Sie wuchtete sich über die Mauer in den Balkon.  
„Jetzt sie Commander.“, sagte ich und wir wiederholten das. Dann kam Tali dran und Jane half ihr beim drüberklettern.  
Ich befestigte meine Waffen wieder an der Rückenplatte und nahm Anlauf. Ich stieß meinen linken Fuß gegen die Wand und drückte mich hoch. Den Sprung hatte ich zwar im Parcoursunterricht als 15 Jähriger gelernt, doch das Timing und der Winkel waren schon damals schwierig gewesen. Nun steckte ich auch noch in einen Kampfanzug, der zusätzliches Gewicht ausmachte. Immerhin wog ich 203 Pfund in kompletter Ausrüstung. Beim ersten versuch war ich zu kurz, beim zweiten stimmte der Winkel nicht. Beim Dritten versuch streckte Jane ihre Hand nach meiner aus und bekam sie sogar zu packen. Doch Schwung und Gewicht zogen sie fast über die Mauer des Balkons nach unten. Tali war so geistesgegenwärtig Janes Gürtel zu packen.  
„Lass los.“ befahl ich Jane. „Ich bin zu schwer für euch.“  
Jane ächzte und sah wohl ein, dass ich Recht hatte. Sie zählte von drei rückwärts, sodass ich mich vorbereiten konnte und ließ mich dann los.  
Beim Sturz spürte ich wie sich eine der Steinplatten in der Wand ein Stück löste.  
„Ich überlege mir was. Seht ihr euch doch mal oben um.“  
Während ich mir die schmucklosen Steinplatten genauer ansah, die an der Wand des untersten Rings hingen, sah Liara sich das Bedienfeld näher an.  
„Fass nichts an!“ hörte ich noch Jane rufen, aber zu spät.  
Liara hatte eine Taste gedrückt und nun trennte uns zusätzlich noch ein Strahlenschild, der mich an Star Wars Episode 3 erinnerte, hinter der Obi-Wan und Anakin auf Grievous Schiff gefangen waren.  
„Liara!“ riefen Jane und ich erbost im Chor.  
„Ups, Verzeihung.“, sagte sie und sah wirklich schuldig drein. „Ich hab’s gleich.“  
Wieder tippte sie eine Taste an und ich wirbelte erschrocken nach vier Uhr herum, da eine der Wandplatten von der Wand abgefallen war und nun eine Öffnung freigab. Langsam schritt ich mit der Avenger im Anschlag auf diese zu.  
„Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl.“ brabbelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Ich auch.“, hörte ich Jane rufen.  
Offenbar gab es hier den gleichen Effekt wie in einem Amphitheater. Selbst ein flüstern wurde durch die Trichterartige Form bis in die höchsten Sitzränge hoch getragen.  
Ich hatte mich auf vier Meter genähert, da sprang mich irgendetwas aus dieser Schwärze an.  
Obzwar ich einfach nur noch abdrückte, konnte ich nicht verhindern umgerissen zu werden und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken. Immerhin landete, was auch immer mich getroffen hatte, nicht auf mir sondern glitt über mich hinweg außer sicht.  
Dabei wurde ich mit reichlich Flüssigkeit besudelt.  
Als ich mich aufrappelte und schnellstmöglich von der Öffnung weghechtete, falls da noch mehr drinnen waren. nahm ich mir einen kurzen Augenblick um mir das Ding anzusehen, was da nahe der Arena Mitte in blauer Flüssigkeit herumlag.  
Es erinnerte mich von Größe und Körperform an einen Wolf, war aber rot gefiedert. Seltsam. Und die blaue Flüssigkeit war wohl sein Blut.  
Doch bevor ich mir mehr Gedanken machen konnte oder gänzlich aufstehen, da lösten sich drei weitere platten von der Wand und weitere Kreaturen kamen daraus hervor.  
Wieder rief Jane erbost Liaras Namen, doch ich war zu beschäftigt auf die Kreaturen zu schießen, die aus 3, 7 und 12 Uhr näher kamen, um Liaras Erwiderung zu verstehen.  
Zwei Vogelwölfe und eine Kreatur die mich irgendwie an eine Kreuzung aus Krebs und Tintenfisch erinnerte.  
Der erste Vogelwolf starb, noch bevor er halb in der Arena war. Doch als ich zum andern herumwirbelte traf mich ein Tentakel des Krabbenkalmars und schlug mir die Avenger aus der Hand. Vor dem anderen Tentakel hechtete ich außer Reichweite und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass zwei seiner 10 Tentakel länger waren und eine Reichweite von 5 Meter besaßen.  
Mein Hechtsprung brachte mich aber zu nahe an den anderen Vogelwolf heran und dieser sprang auf mich zu. Ich riss den rechten Arm zur Abwehr hoch und es biss sich an meiner Armschiene fest. Sein Schwung riss mich zu Boden und es warf den Kopf hin und her, versuchte mir den Arm abzureißen.  
Ich schrie mehr vor Panik als vor Schmerz. Hunde waren auch eine der Tierrassen, die mich in Panikattacken versetzen konnten.  
Doch glücklicherweise übernahmen dann Flucht- oder Kampfinstinkt. Da Flucht nicht möglich war, übernahm der Kampfinstinkt indem ich unterbewusst die Universalwerkzeugklinge aufrief und diese aufwärts in den Unterleib meines Gegners stieß. So lange, bis es auf mir zusammenbrach und ich es von mir runter schob.  
Doch kaum hatte ich wieder Luft und die Hoffnung durchatmen zu können, da packte mich ein Tentakel am Knöchel und zerrte mich auf den Chitinschnabel zu, dessen vier Zähneartige Stücke bedrohlich klackten.  
Ich wollte nach meiner Pistole greifen doch da legte sich der andere Tentakel um mein rechtes  Handgelenk.  
>was zum? Wie intelligent ist das Ding?<  
bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, oder mir eine Idee einfallen lassen konnte, um mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, da passierten zwei Dinge zu gleich. Schüsse und schreie von dort, wo die anderen sich befanden und ich hörte wie weitere Steinplatten zu Boden stürzten.  
Auch wenn ich es mir nicht wirklich leisten konnte, warf ich einen Blick zu den anderen hinauf. So wie es aussah, hatte Jane auf die Barriere geschossen, doch alles was sie erreicht hatte, waren gefährliche Querschläger gewesen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich von links und rechts zwei weitere Vogelwölfe kommen und hörte eine weitere Steinplatte fallen.  
„Jetzt reicht’s aber!“ rief ich wütend, denn von Panik schlug mein Gemüt zu Berserkerwut um.  
Ich stemmte mich mit aller Macht gegen den Zug der Bestie und es half mir unfreiwillig dadurch auf die Beine. Ich warf mich vor und auf die Rückenplatte dieser Mischung aus Krebs und Kalmar, sodass seine Beine einknickten und ich meine Klinge mehrmals hineinversenken konnte, bis seine sechs Krebsbeine zuckten und seine Tentakel erschlafften.  
Während ich mich von diesen los schnitt und den nächsten Vogelwolf in den Fokus nahm, hörte ich eine weitere Platte zu Boden fallen und ich rief: „Du legst es heute echt drauf an mich an meinem Geburtstag umbringen zu wollen, Liara!“  
„Tut mir leid!“, rief sie panisch. „Es läuft automatisch ab! Ich kann nichts dagegen tun!“  
Ich warf mich dem Wolf entgegen. Meine Universalklinge traf ihn mitten im Sprung in die Seite und schlug ihn damit aus der Bahn.  
Beinahe ohne Tempo zu verlieren rannte ich schreiend auf den nächsten Vogelwolf zu, der genug Grips hatte, vor mir zu flüchten. Während ich ihm also schreiend hinterher setzte, holte ich die Pistole hervor und jagte ihm drei Schuss in seinen verdammten, gefiederten Hintern.  
Es brach kreischend zusammen und ich beendete sein leiden durch einen raschen Hieb mit der Universalklinge.   
Wieder zu spät merkte ich, dass mich mein kleiner Lauf zu nahe an einem anderen Krabbenkalmar gebracht hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken tat ich das einzig mögliche: Ich warf mich wie schon zuvor auf das Viech drauf und schoss und stach was Werkzeugklinge und Pistole hergaben.  
Als auch das Biest tot war, konnte ich endlich einen Moment durchatmen. Denn die übrigen zwei Vogelwölfe liefen unschlüssig auf der anderen Seite der Arena auf und ab. Ich war bereits von oben bis unten voll mit grünem und blauem Blutschleim.  
Ich erhob mich von der Bestie schüttelte die Arme aus um etwas von dem Schleim loszuwerden und blickte zu den anderen hoch. Talis Gesicht war wie immer unergründlich hinter dem Anzughelm. Liara hatte sich abseits gestellt und blickte ebenso Schuldig, wie Jane leidend und besorgt dreinblickte. Sie hatten offenbar akzeptiert, dass sie mir nicht helfen konnten. Zeit sie ein wenig aufzumuntern.  
„Uärgs! Also ich mach die Rüstung hinterher nicht sauber! Viel Spaß beim schrubben Liara!“  
„Wenn du meinen Fehler überlebst, schrubbe ich von jetzt an bis an dein Lebensende deine Rüstung!“ rief sie zurück.  
„Was heißt hier wenn? Die zwei zu erledigen wird ein Kinderspiel!“ rief ich zuversichtlich und grinsend herauf.  
Wie um meine Worte Lügen zu strafen, fielen die letzten drei Platten herab und zwei weitere Vogelwölfe und ein Letzter Krabbenkalmar krebsten aus den Öffnungen heraus.  
>Fühl nur ich mich vom Schicksal verarscht?<  
Da schreiend drauf zu rennen offenbar einschüchternd wirkte, wiederholte ich das. So besudelt und stinkend wie ich war, ergriffen sie tatsächlich die Flucht vor mir. Dabei kam einer dem Krabbenkalmar zu nahe und wurde prompt eingefangen und stranguliert.  
Zufrieden stellte ich fest: da waren’s nur noch vier!  
Einen erwischte ich mit der Pistole und pirschte mich dann von hinten an den Krabbenkalmar an, während der gerade genüsslich den nun erwürgten Vogelwolf anknabberte. Ich warf mich auch auf ihn und erledigte ihn mit raschen hieben.  
Nun ja, rasch war dann doch relativ, denn so langsam wurde ich Müde und langsam. Fast eine Woche lang war ich unbeweglich auf der Krankenstation gelegen und in der Woche danach war ich kaum zum trainieren gekommen. Deshalb war meine Fitness und Ausdauer immer noch arg im Keller.  
Schwerfällig erhob ich mich von dem Kadaver. Ich war nur noch zu einem bedrohlichen knurren in der Lage. Es reichte um einen der drei Vogelwölfe mit angelegtem Federschweif abdrehen zu lassen. Doch bevor er in eines der Wandlöcher verschwinden konnte knurr-kreischte der größte von ihnen ihn zurück. Kurr - kreischen deswegen, weil es wie eine seltsame Mischung aus beidem klang.  
Das Vieh muss eine Art Alphatier sein und wir machten ein Starr Duell. Wer würde zuerst wegsehen? Wer würde sich zuerst bewegen?  
„Na komm schon.“, knurrte ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Dabei sickerte grüngelber Blutschleim in meinen Mund und ich war überrascht wie süßlich dieser war. Da wird man ja zum Vampir!  
>Komm schon Johnny… schlechter Zeitpunkt für solch makabere Gedanken!<  
Offenbar bemerkte der Vogelwolf meine kurze Abgelenktheit, denn er bellte, kreischte… was auch immer… er gab Befehle und offenbar hatten die andern beiden mehr angst vor ihm, als vor mir, denn sie griffen gleichzeitig von zwei Seiten an. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit für mich. Genau das, was ich beim gleichzeitigen Nahkampfangriff zweier Menschen auch machen würde: Da ich Linkshänder war, sprang ich dem rechts von mir entgegen. So hatte ich ein paar Sekunden lang nur einen Gegner, den ich mit einem Präzisionsangriff erledigen musste, bevor der andere in meinem Rücken heran war.  
Ich brachte die Klinge am linken Arm in einem Bogen von unten herauf, stieß ihn in den Bauch der springenden Bestie, während meine rechte Unterarmschiene von unten gegen den Hals der Kreatur schlug.  
Ich mobilisierte all meine Kräfte in einen Urschrei und stieß den Vogelwolf zu Boden. Ich beugte mich vornüber und stieß zielsicher hinab, rammte diesmal die Klinge in den Hals. Wie bei allen Lebewesen gab es in jedem Hals eine Schlagader. Bisher hatte ich sie nicht gefunden. Doch diesmal traf ich sie leider zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung und filmischen Darstellung, spritzte das Blut nicht wenn die Klinge eindrang, sondern erst beim herausziehen. Denn so lange die Klinge im Körper war, wirkte sie wie ein Korken. Als ich meine Werkzeugklinge herauszog, da war der Korken gelöst. Beim Menschen kam das Blut selten weiter als einen Meter. Doch die Arterie dieses Wesens pumpte auf Hochtouren durchs Adrenalin und der Schwall traf mich mitten aufs Helmvisier. Ich richtete mich auf und deaktivierte die Universalklinge und steckte die Pistole weg, um mir mit beiden Händen über das Visier wischen zu können. Ich wagte es nicht, das Visier hochzufahren oder gar den Helm vom Kopf zu reißen.  
Das rettete mir das Leben. Das, und das warnende rufen meiner Freunde, meiner neuen Familie. Der andere Vogelwolf erreichte mich und sprang mir in den Rücken und schnappte nach meinen Hals.  
Ich beugte mich mit einem weiteren Urschrei nach vorn, griff nach hinten und bekam ein Bein zu packen. Ich hatte nie gedacht, mal einen O-Goshi an einem zwei Meter langen und einen Meter hohen Alienwolf anzuwenden. Aber so segelte das Biest in einem großen Hüftwurf zu Boden und kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf, als es hart aufschlug. Eine eingeübte Armbewegung später war meine Universalwerkzeugklinge wieder da und nur einen Herzschlag später in der Brust der Kreatur versenkt.  
„Vorsicht!“ hörte ich einen Chor dreier Frauenstimmen rufen und wirbelte herum. Ich bekam gerade noch den rechten Arm hochgerissen und so schlossen sich die Kiefer des Alphas um meinen Arm und nicht um meine Kehle.  
Die Wucht des Aufpralls schmetterte mich schmerzhaft gegen die Wand, ließ die Mantis aus der Halterung springen und außer sicht fallen. Das Monster stand auf den Hinterläufen und presste mich mit den Vorderläufen auf meiner Brust gegen die Wand. Seine Kiefer pressten mit aller Kraft und meine Armschiene knackte bedrohlich.  
„Heute nicht!“ brüllte ich und legte die linke Hand als Hebel über meine rechte Faust. Mit einer aller letzten Kraftanstrengung, presste ich die Bestie zur Seite und dann gegen die Wand. Es war erstaunlich, doch in jenem Moment sah ich in den Augen des Alphas Überraschung. Überraschung und Entschlossenheit. Entschlossenheit meinen Arm und mich mit in den Tod zu nehmen.  
„Oh nein! Du bringst mich nicht um! Heute nicht!“ zischte ich heiser zwischen den geschlossenen Zähnen hindurch.  
Ich aktivierte ein letztes Mal die Universalklinge und stieß sie dem Alpha in den Hals. Ob in Todeszuckung oder in voller Absicht, das wusste ich nicht. Doch der Druck auf meinen Arm erhöhte sich und ich spürte, wie die Zähne der Bestie meine Haut aufpiekten. Noch zwei Mal stieß ich zu und dann sackte die Kopflose Leiche zu Boden. Ich riss mir die Pistole vom Gürtel und schlug mit dem Pistolenkolben gegen den Unterkiefer und der Kopf fiel von meinem Arm, als der Kiefer brach.  
Ich stöhnte auf, als Adrenalin von mir abflaute und Schmerzen und Müdigkeit in Wellen über mich hereinbrachen. Schwer schleppte ich mich in die Mitte der Arena. Dabei zog ich mir endlich den Helm vom Kopf um besser atmen und sehen zu können und um den Damen ein Siegerlächeln zuwerfen zu können, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, erklang eine laute Stimme. Was sie sagte blieb mir gänzlich verborgen, denn die Sprache kannte ich nicht und auch der Übersetzer versagte.  
Doch kurz nach deren Ende brachen die Strahlenschilde, die Tribüne und Ein- und Ausgang versperrten, knisternd zusammen. Unmittelbar danach sprang Jane über die Brüstung und rannte auf mich zu.  
„Jane! Warte ich bin voll von….“, weiter kam ich nicht, denn sie fiel mir bereits um den Hals.  
Ehe ich es verhindern konnte, um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nicht mal mehr die Kraft dazu gehabt, da küsste sie mich. Ich genoss das Gefühl ihrer Lippen, ich genoss das Gefühl überlebt zu haben.  
Es war nur der Überschwall unserer Gefühle. Jedenfalls interpretierte ich zumindest nicht mehr rein, denn Jane wurde bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatte und ließ von mir ab. Sie drehte sich hochrot zu Liara und Tali um und stammelte. „Das war gerade nicht so wie ihr denkt, das… das hat nie Stattgefunden.  
„Was denn? Ich hab geblinzelt und nichts mitbekommen.“, sagte Tali. Man konnte ihr grinsen vielleicht nicht sehen, aber man konnte es deutlich von Haltung und Tonfall herauslesen.  
„Und ich war abgelenkt.“, sagte Liara. „Diese Tiere sind so was von Faszinierend!“  
Ich blickte Liara aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an und neckte: „Wieso glaub ich das sogar?“  
„Also wirklich Commander!“ sagte Liara entrüstet. „Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Sorge!“  
„Ich war auch besorgt und würde sie ja gerne wie Commander Shepard vor Freude dass sie noch leben umarmen, doch ich möchte ungern all das Blut an mir haben.“  
Jane registrierte wohl erst jetzt, was sie sich mit der Umarmung angetan hatte, nahm es aber mit einem Seufzen hin.   
„Also wirklich! Hatte denn niemand vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten?“ beschwerte ich mich und meinte das diesmal ein bisschen ernst.  
„Spätestens jetzt… nach dem hier… Ja, jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mir kaum Sorgen um dich machen brauche. Dein Wille zu überleben und dein Selbstvertrauen auf dein Können sind stärker als ich je an einem Menschen gesehen habe.“, sagte Jane und klang ehrlich Stolz auf mich. War da auch ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert sein dabei oder bildete ich mir das nur mal wieder ein?  
„Was war das hier?“ fragte ich Liara.  
„Eine Abschlussprüfung für Elitekrieger der Protheaner.“, antwortete sie. „Ursprünglich hatte eine Gruppe aus mehreren Kriegern sich den Bestien in der Arena gestellt. Die Stimme am Ende sprach nämlich von den Siegern des Kampfes, die nun Stolz  sein konnten der Elite Kriegerkaste anzugehören.“  
„Was mich gerade interessiert ist, wieso die Viecher noch leben!“ sagte Jane und mich interessierte die Frage zwar auch brennend, doch ich wollte nur noch zurück.  
„Sehen wir es uns an.“, sagte Liara und betrat zusammen mit Tali eine der Höhlen.  
Es entpuppte sich als Stasekapseln. Klar… billiger als die Viecher durchzufüttern. Aber andererseits musste die Zivilisation der Protheaner in einem gewaltigen Tempo untergegangen sein, wenn diese Arena noch funktionierte und die Tiere darin vergessen waren. Und umso erstaunlicher, dass sie immer noch funktionierten.  
Interessant war dagegen auch für mich, als Liara uns erklärte, dass die Vogelwölfe Larupa hießen und damals die Kriegshunde der Protheaner gewesen waren.  
Ich war so erledigt, dass Jane mich stützen musste und so erledigt, dass ich nicht mal mehr Panik schob, als wir die Energiebrücke überquerten.  
Liara und Tali bildeten diesmal die Nachhut.  
„Commander Bannor mag mich.“, sagte Liara plötzlich aus heiteren Himmel.  
Wahrscheinlich glaubte sie, aufgrund meines Zustandes bekäme ich es nicht mehr mit.  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ fragte Tali sie die Frage, die auch mir auf der Zunge lag.  
„Nun, er hat mich heute viel geneckt, oder nicht?“ meinte sie. „Das ist doch ein Zeichen dafür, dass Menschen einen mögen, oder nicht?“  
Jane warf mir grinsend einen Seitenblick zu und ich erwiderte es.  
„Erinnere mich dran nie wieder an meinem Geburtstag eine Mission zu machen. Schon gar nicht, wenn wir darin mit Liara irgendwelche Ruinen erkunden sollen.“, bat ich Jane.  
„Einverstanden.“, sagte sie lachend.  
Liara bekam einen leichten Rosastich und sah betreten zu Boden. „Tut mir leid.“  
  
Jane verstand, dass ich unmöglich das Shuttle zurück fliegen konnte und deshalb setzte die Normandy in der Ebene vor dem Hochplateau auf. Wir gingen gemächlich zu ihr und dann die Rampe hoch.  
„Was ist dir denn passiert?“ fragte ein völlig überraschter Wrex, als er mich sah.  
„Ich bin in Blut und Gedärm geschwommen.“ sagte ich und lief immer noch mit klebrigem feuchten Schleim besudelt, an ihm vorbei. „Du hast da unten wirklich was verpasst.“  
Dämlich war, dass das Zeug anfing zu gerinnen oder zu trocknen und nun noch mehr klebte.  
Ich wankte einfach zur Alien-Toilette und stellte mich da in voller Rüstung unter die Dusche.  
Als das kühle Wasser meinen Kopf kühlte, sackte ich erschöpft an der Wand hinab.  
Da ich die Tür offen gelassen hatte, kam Jane mit einer Bürste herein und half mir die Rüstung grob abzuschrubben und mir aus den Platten zu helfen. Ich war ihr dafür mehr als dankbar.  
Augenblicke nach ihr schloss sich auch die Reumütige Liara mit Schwamm und Medigelspender an und Tali kam mit einem Handtuch.  
Als ich die Dusche verließ, trug ich nur noch die triefend nasse Unterwäsche und war Barfuss.  
Die drei Damen hatten meine erneut in arge Mitleidenschaft gezogene Panzerung über den halben Hangar zum Trocknen ausgebreitet und Liara saß bereits an dem ersten Teil zum gründlichem abbürsten.  
„Du musst das nicht machen. Das war nur ein Witz.“, sagte ich müde zu ihr.  
„Aber ich muss das tun! Ich fühl mich so schuldig!“  
„Was passiert ist, ist passiert.“, sagte ich milde. „Aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, bitte. Ich halt dich gewiss nicht auf.“  
„Wird da jemand Faul?“, fragte mich Jane neckend.  
„Ich war schon immer recht Faul in meiner Freizeit. Es ist euch nur bisher nie aufgefallen.“, gab ich mit einem müden Grinsen zu und schleppte mich zum Aufzug. Aktuell hatte ich Hunger und ich musste noch wegen der Bisswunde zu Karin. Die Wunde war wie so häufig bei mir weniger Schlimm als sie ausgesehen hatte. Die vier Eckzähne der Wölfe waren oberflächlich ins Fleisch eingedrungen. Besonders geblutet hatte es auch nicht. Ein paar Pflaster und Retomalinkleckse später saß ich beim Essen in der Messe und Joker leistete mir Gesellschaft.  
Jane war im CIC und gab Alexeij Abflugbefehle, da Joker heute einen freien Tag hatte, aber bereits ein weiterer Krisenherd bewältigt werden musste.  
„Weist du, seit unserm Gespräch kurz vor Noveria geht mir etwas nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“, begann Joker und sah sich verstohlen nach Mithörern um. Doch gerade hatten wir einen jener Momente erwischt, in der außer uns niemand anwesend war.   
„Das da wäre?“ hakte ich nach und schob mir einen weiteren Bissen der Fertiglasagne in den Rachen.  
„Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du in einer anderen Dimension bist, statt einfach nur in der Zukunft?“  
„Weil ich eine alte Militärakte aus meiner Dienstzeit angesehen habe. Tom Bannors Akte.“  
„Und was stand da drinnen für ein Beweis?“  
„Tom starb 2005 im Irak im Alter von 20 Jahren. Doch in der Akte, die ich mir ansah, starb er 2008 und hinterließ Frau und einen Sohn.“  
„Das ist ein glaubhafter Unterschied.“  
Nicht nur das. Aber ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ich kein Mass Effect in den Extranet Datenbanken finden konnte. Es schien hier nie produziert worden zu sein.  
Diese Diskrepanzen gaben mir die vage Hoffnung, dass der dritte Weltkrieg vielleicht niemals ausbrechen würde, sollte ich wieder heim gelangen. Falls ich das überhaupt noch wollte.  
„Deshalb hab ich auch meine eigene Akte nicht angesehen, weil sie nichts verraten hätte… Und wer will schon sein Todesdatum wissen oder ob und wen man mal heiraten wird.“  
„Ich weiß nicht… ist es nicht besser zu wissen was grob auf einen zukommt, als völlig unwissend zu bleiben?“  
„Wo bleibt denn da das Abenteuer und die Spannung?“ fragte ich zurück und stand auf. „Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich halte zur Abwechslung mal ein Mittagsschläfchen.“  
„Aye, Tom.“  
  
Mittagsschläfchen war gut… 15 Stunden schlief ich durch und man ließ mich auch schlafen. Beim Erwachen fühlte ich mich elend. Der brutalste Kampf seit langem hatte mir auch den brutalsten Muskelkater beschert und Kopfschmerzen obendrein. Also führte der erste gang nach aufstehen und duschen nicht zur Küche, sondern zur Krankenstation.  
„Morgen, Karin.“  
„Morgen John. Was kann ich heute für dich tun?“  
„Gibt es im 22. Jahrhundert was Besseres gegen Muskelkater als Schmerzmittel?“  
„Kleidung aus und auf der ersten Liege auf den Bauch legen. Ich verpasse dir eine Massage.“  
„So, so… ich ahnte schon dass sie auf deutlich jüngere Männer stehen.“, witzelte ich.  
Karin lachte. „Vorsicht! Ich bin diejenige mit den Injektionsnadeln!“  
„Angekommen.“, sagte ich grinsend und begann mich aus Uniform und Shirt zu schälen. „Wie soll eine Massage gegen Muskelkater helfen? Ich dachte Muskelkater entsteht durch übersäuern.“  
„Das dachte man früher. Inzwischen ist es erwiesen, dass es sich um Mikrorisse in den Muskelfasern handelt.“ Erklärte sie und kam mit einer Flasche zurück. „Mit der richtigen Massagetechnik wird Retomalin in die Haut und den Muskel eingerieben. Bei deiner Retomalinrate solltest du in etwa zwei Stunden wieder herumspringen können, als wäre nichts gewesen.“  
  
Tatsache. Drei Stunden später fühlte ich mich als wären die gestrigen Strapazen nie gewesen. Zum Glück, denn in zwei Stunden würden wir im Armstrong-Nebel die erste Gethbasis ansteuern und diese Plattmachen. Talis Loyalitätsmission aus ME 1, auch wenn sie im Spiel nie so genannt wurde.  
Gerade war ich im CIC und sah mir zusammen mit Pressly Navigationskarten des Nebels an, als alle im Raum, mich eingeschlossen, mit offenen Mündern zu Jane blickten, die gerade Leise vor sich hin Sang. Als sie den ersten Chorus ereichte, fiel ich ins Shanty ein und sie sah grinsend auf und bemerkte, wie ruhig es war, weil sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit des CIC hatte.  
Jane hielt abrupt inne, deshalb auch ich, und sie wurde Rot.  
„Entschuldigt… Dieser Shanty ist ein Ohrwurm… Danke LC.“  
„Nichts zu danken. Weiter im Text?“  
Jetzt sah mich alles verwundert an.   
„Also wirklich Leute! Ein Schiff der Marine auf dem nicht gesungen wird? Undenkbar!“, rief ich und blickte einmal im Kreis jeden in Hörweite an. „Also… im Duett bis der Rest sich traut einzusteigen?“  
Jane ging drauf ein und wir sangen >Leave her Johnny< im Duett. Die ersten der Crew sangen tatsächlich beim zweiten Refrain mit und beim Dritten das ganze CIC. Es blieb nicht bei >Leave her Johnny< und auch nicht bei >Drunken Sailor<. Kaum hatten wir uns warm gesungen, wurden von allen Ecken weitere Darbietungen gefordert. Ein unschlüssiger Blick zu Jane wurde mit einem schurkischen Grinsen erwidert. Ganz klare Aussage: Du hast es losgetreten, also Trage die Konsequenzen.  
Wir sangen was die Stimmbänder hergaben und bis es Zeit war, sich für die Bodenmission fertig zu machen. Die Crew und Jane hatten ihren Spaß gehabt, vor allem weil es im CIC recht schnell recht voll wurde. Denn praktisch jeder, der nicht im Dienst war, war nachsehen gekommen, was hier oben los war. Immerhin machten die meisten mit. Shantys waren so leicht zu erlernen.  
  
Diesmal ging es mit dem Mako runter. Mit an Bord waren Kaidan als Fahrer und Tali, als Bordmechanikerin. Um nicht aufzufallen, waren wir ein paar Meilen vor der Geth Basis abgeworfen worden. Auf dem hinweg entdeckte ich ein Rohstoffvorkommen, das sehr dicht unter der Oberfläche lagerte.  
„Anhalten! Das muss ich markieren!“ rief ich und kletterte zur Austiegsluke.  
Kaidan hielt mit Janes Zustimmung an und ich stieg aus. Als ich Sekunden später die Boje aufgestellt hatte und wieder einstieg, wurde ich gefragt was das sollte.  
„Ich fürchte dieses leicht abzubauende Iridium wird die Allianz sehr bald brauchen.“ sagte ich und Jane war klar, dass ich das nicht näher erläutern würde.  
Das Plattmachen der Gethbasis war rasch bewerkstelligt. Es war ja nur eine kreisrunde Mauer mit 6 Ausgucktürmen, einen Sendemast im Zentrum und rund zwei dutzend Geth. Wir machten kurzen Prozess mit dem Läufer per Turmgeschütz und der Rest wurde zu Fuß überrannt. Dann legten wir eine Sprengladung am Sendemast.  
Lachend machten wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Mako, da geschah es: von links kam Beschuss vom Hang herab. Kaidan, Tali und ich konnten sofort hinter einen nahen Felsblock in Deckung springen, doch Jane war uns ein Stück voraus gelaufen. Sie wurde auf fast freiem Feld von einer massiven Sperrfeuersalve getroffen und stürzte zu Boden. Ich erkannte schon an der Art wie sie herumwirbelte, dass sie getroffen war, noch bevor sie in die Senke aus der Schussbahn fiel.  
Jane lag gute fünf Meter von mir entfernt. Zu ihr zu springen war Selbstmord. Stattdessen hob ich den Kopf weit genug aus der Deckung um erkennen zu können was da unseren Felsblock systematisch zerlegte. Offenbar war das eine Gethpatrouille, die nun heimkehrte und uns auf den falschen Fuß erwischt hatte.  
„Jane! Kriech rüber!“ rief ich. „wir können dich nicht holen!“  
„Was? Ich versuche mit einer Barriere zu ihr zu gelangen!“ rief Kaidan.  
„Nein! Schießt auf die Geth!“ erwiderte ich.  
Jane hatte schmerzen und blutete, aber sie begann in meine Richtung zu kriechen.  
„Ja! So ist’s gut!“ rief ich ihr zu, erhob mich aus der Deckung und zerlegte in einer Salve einen der Geth.  
Als ich zu Jane blickte gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Sie hatte einen Meter geschafft und rührte sich jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hinterließ eine Blutspur. Eine so große, das sie eine mortale Wunde haben musste. Eine arterielle Blutung oder schlimmer!  
„Los Soldat! Hoch mit dir! Marines geben niemals auf! Gestorben wird nicht! Ja! Weiter kriechen!“ schrie ich sie in bester Drillsergeant Manier an und es zeigte Wirkung. Jane stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und kroch weiter auf meine Stimme zu.  
„Schießt weiter!“ rief ich Tali und Kaidan zu, blieb aber mit Blick und Anfeuerungsrufen auf Jane fixiert.  
Als sie nahe genug war, lehnte ich mich vor, bekam ihr rechtes Handgelenk zu packen und zog sie in Deckung. Ich zog sie auf meinen Schoß und besah mir ihre Wunde. Drei Geschosse waren ihr auf Hüfthöhe in die Seite gefahren.  
Sofort steckte ich tastend  Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die klaffende Wunde und tatsächlich… ich spürte die beschädigte Arterie. Den Göttern sei dank war sie nicht durchgerissen, sondern „nur“ aufgerissen.  
„Hey! Wach bleiben Soldat! Im Dienst wird nicht geschlafen!“ blaffte ich sie an und verpasste ihr eine sanfte Ohrfeige, weil sie Ohnmächtig zu werden drohte. „Komm schon! Stirb mir nicht!“  
Jane blinzelte noch einmal und sah mich mit einem bedauernden Blick an, ehe sie die Augen schloss.  
„Jane! Tu mir das nicht an! Wir brauchen dich… ich brauche dich!“  
Ihr Puls wurde schwächer.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas hinein. Beinahe sofort wurde der Pulsschlag stärker und ihre Augen flatterten noch einmal auf. Jane lächelte und ich lächelte so gut es ging zurück.   
„Deshalb darfst du mir nicht sterben, hörst du?“  
„Das war der Letzte!“ rief Kaidan.  
„Wir brauchen das Shuttle oder Joker soll landen! Was auch immer schneller geht!“  
Ich war drauf und dran mir Krämpfe in den Fingern zu holen und presste Jane fest an mich. Redete beruhigend oder streng auf sie ein, bis Karin mit dem Shuttle kam.  
Noch vor Ort musste Jane Not operiert werden, um die Arterie zu klemmen und Jane transportfähig zu machen. Das Multiversum besaß einen makaberen Sinn für Humor. Denn nun war ich es, der vor der geschlossenen Krankenstationstür ausharren musste und nicht wusste, ob die Person die mir alles bedeutete, die Nacht überleben würde…


	16. Chapter 14: What did you say?

Janes POV:  
  
>Bin ich tot?<  
Nein, dies war die Wirklichkeit. Ich lag auf der rechten Seite und auf dem ersten Bett der Krankenstation.  
Ein lächeln zauberte sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich Richtung Bauch sah. Denn von dort hatte ich ein leises Schnarchen vernommen.  
Johns Kopf ruhte auf seinen verschränkten Armen und diese auf meinem Bett. Geradezu friedlich wirkte er und saß auf einem der Hocker. Der stand so weit weg, das mancher sich fragen würde, wie man in so einer unbequem wirkenden Position schlafen konnte.  
>Typisch Marine… wir können notfalls in jeder Position schlafen.<  
Irgendetwas verleitete mich dazu die linke Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und ihm sanft durchs Haar zu streichen und sanft seinen Nacken zu massieren. Sein leicht besorgtes Gesicht verwandelte sich zu einem sanften lächeln.  
>Jetzt fehlt noch das du anfängst zu schnurren oder zu sabbern.<  
Nun, wo ich ihn genauer betrachtete, sah ich, dass er seine Einsatzpanzerung trug. Besorgt erkannte ich mehrere neue Schrammen und eine besonders Tiefe in der Schulterplatte auf der rechten Seite.  
Die Tür der Krankenstation glitt auf und Doktor Chakwas trat ein.  
„Ah, sie sind aufgewacht!“, sagte sie und trat an mein Bett. „Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll schlafen und sich vom Einsatz ausruhen und das ich ihn hole, wenn sie aufwachen. Aber er bestand darauf hier zu sein, wenn es so weit ist.“  
„Lieb von ihm.“, rutschte mir raus und mir ging erst jetzt auf, dass ich immer noch Johns Nacken streichelte. Meine Hand zuckte zurück und ich wurde Rot.  
„Kein Grund sich zurückzuhalten Commander. Ich bin Ärztin, und ein großes Mädchen.“  
John schien zu merken, dass plötzlich etwas gut tuendes fehlte und wurde blinzelnd wach. Als er erkannte, dass ich wach war, stand er im nächsten Moment senkrecht am Bettrand.  
„Hi…“ sagte er erleichtert und strahlend. „Du bist wach!“  
„Ach wirklich?“ fragte ich grinsend.  
„Ja wirklich!“ bekräftigte er und sah urplötzlich besorgt drein.   
„Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnerst?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Ich weiß noch, dass ich angeschossen wurde und dass du mich im Arm gehalten hast.“  
„Keine Erinnerungslücken. Das ist gut.“, sagte er und atmete erleichtert aus. „Zehen und Hände funktionieren?“  
Als wäre es ein Befehl gewesen, bewegte ich die Zehen.  
„Sehr gut.“, kommentierte Doktor Chakwas. „Aber das Patientenbefragen und untersuchen solltest du mir überlassen.“  
„Tshuldigung Doc.“ sagte er, setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker und rutschte ein Stück zurück, sodass Karin von allen Seiten Zugang zu mir hatte.  
„Wie fühlen sie sich?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Erstaunlich gut.“, antwortete ich. „Keine Schmerzen, solange ich mich nicht bewege.“  
„Das ist gut. Denn mehr Schmerzmittel kann ich ihnen nicht geben, denn sonst sterben sie mir daran und nicht an der Wunde.“  
„Wie schlimm hat es mich denn erwischt?“  
„Sehr schlimm.“, sagte Karin. „Drei Kugeln musste ich ihnen aus der Seite fischen. Eine war bereits bis zur Leber weitergewandert. Außerdem wurde ihre Beckenarterie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Wenn der Commander das nicht erkannt und sofort ihre Arterie abgedrückt hätte, wären sie nicht mehr am Leben.“  
„Danke Tom.“  
„Jedenfalls hätten wir sie trotzdem beinahe verloren. Ihr Herz hatte für fast 5 Minuten aufgehört zu schlagen. Darum die Fragen, um zweifelsfrei Hirnschäden auszuschließen.“  
Die Vorstellung tot gewesen zu sein war entsetzlich… aber umso froher war ich, wieder unter den Lebenden zu sein. Ihn noch einmal sehen zu können und mit ihm reden zu können.  
„Ich muss aus dem Panzer raus und dann muss ich die arbeiten überwachen. Ich schau später noch mal vorbei.“, sagte John plötzlich.  
„Gut.“, sagte Doktor Chakwas und nickte. Dann sah sie zu mir, während John ging. „Ich werde ihnen etwas zu essen und zu trinken holen.“  
„Darf ich mich auf den Rücken legen oder gar aufsetzten?“ fragte ich bevor sie gehen konnte.  
Ich hasste es auf der rechten Seite zu liegen, doch hatte ich mich noch nicht getraut es einfach zu tun. Ich spürte die Verbände und wusste nicht, wie schlimm die Wunde wirklich war und ob sie nicht reißen würde.  
„Ja, aber nicht allein. Wir wollen die Wunde ja nicht herausfordern.“, sagte sie und half mir beim umdrehen auf den Rücken. Ich fühlte mich gerade so hilflos.  
„Das wird schon wieder.“, meinte sie, meine Gedanken erratend. Vielleicht hatte sich auch etwas in meinem Gesicht wieder gespiegelt. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.“   
  
Gerade hörte ich wie John im Mannschaftsbereich >Drunken Sailor< anstimmte und mehrere Stimmen lautstark mitsangen.  
Doktor Chakwas betrat gerade mit meinem Essen die Krankenstation, weshalb sich die Lautstärke ungedämpft in den Raum entfalten konnte. Kein Wunder warum Liara sich beschwert hatte, ihr Labor und Schlafquartier sei schlecht isoliert, denn es machte fast keinen Unterschied, wenn die Tür offen war.  
„Was machen sie da draußen?“ wollte ich wissen und richtete mich mit ihrer Hilfe auf. „Abgesehen vom singen mein ich.“  
„Sie säubern das Deck gründlich... zum dritten mal diese Woche und so langsam bekommt die Crew einen richtig guten Kanon zusammen.“, antwortete sie und reichte mir eine Schüssel mit Nudelsuppe.  
>Ist das dein ernst?<  
Ich war allerdings nicht in der Position mich über die Essenswahl zu beschweren. Doch plötzlich fiel mir auf, was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Moment... diese Woche?“ meinte ich ungläubig. „Wie lange war ich denn weg?“  
„9 Tage und 16 Stunden. Ihre Verletzung war so schwer, dass ich sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen musste. Erst heute Morgen habe ich das Mittel abgesetzt, da ihre Werte gut genug waren.“ gab mir die Ärztin Auskunft.  
„Neun Tage?“ fragte ich ungläubig und entsetzt nach. „Was ist seitdem passiert?“  
„Das soll ihnen der Commander erklären.“ sagte sie nur lächelnd und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
So hörten wir John und der Crew einen Moment zu, ich essend und Karin etwas in ihr Terminal tippend.  
„Der soll noch mal behaupten er könne nicht singen.“, meinte ich und Karin lachte. „Dabei hat er einen angenehm hohen Bass.“   
„Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm.“ sagte Karin und sah zu mir herüber. „Einerseits lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus mit seinem militärischen Können anzugeben, aber wenn man ihm ein Kompliment macht, macht er einen auf bescheiden.“  
„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“ stimmte ich lächelnd zu. „Sie haben nicht zufällig was Süßes?“  
„Das wäre kontraproduktiv. Suppe ist genau das richtige für ihren Magen, nach einer so langen Zeit am Tropf.“  
„Schade. Ich hätte nichts gegen ein Stück Schokolade einzuwenden gehabt.“  
Doktor Chakwas lachte. „Tut mir Leid. Ich habe sowieso nur Schokolade auf Dextrobasis auf Vorrat.“  
„Auf Dextrobasis?“ fragte ich und sah auf.  
„Ja, für Garrus.“, sagte sie. „Tali kann mit ihren Vorräten haushalten, aber Garrus… nicht dass er bald nicht mehr in seine Rüstung passt und mir das vorgeworfen wird.“  
Seufzend aß ich weiter und hoffte darauf, dass mich John gleich nach dieser singenden Deckschrubberei wieder besuchen würde. Ich brannte darauf zu erfahren, was sich zugetragen hatte, während ich weg war. Doch am meisten brannte eine ganz bestimmte Frage in mir, die ich ihm unbedingt stellen wollte.  
  
Dummerweise schlief ich kurz nachdem ich die Suppe gegessen hatte ein. Das warme Mahl hatte mich ganz schläfrig gemacht. Eine Suppe hatte das geschafft! Eine Suppe!  
Jedenfalls musste es Nachtzyklus sein, als ich wieder erwachte. Doktor Chakwas hatte das Licht heruntergefahren. Aufstehen um es anzuschalten war nicht möglich und ich langweilte mich furchtbar.  
Doch dann kam plötzlich Liara aus ihrem Zimmer, nur in ihren Body gekleidet. Sie lief an mir vorbei und gähnte.  
„Hallo Liara.“  
Liara stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und sprang im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter die Decke.  
„Commander! Sie sind wach! Ich freue mich so sie wieder ansprechbar zu erleben. Es war ein Graus ständig an ihrem Bett vorbei zu gehen und sie so leblos zu sehen. Der Commander ist sicher ganz aus dem Häuschen wieder mit ihnen sprechen zu können und Antwort zu bekommen. Meistens hat er ja nur Geschichten erzählt…“  
Meine Güte! Seit wann redet Liara wie ein Wasserfall? Okay, sie hatte immer ausführlich geantwortet, wenn man sie um Erklärungen bat. Aber von sich aus? Kompensierte sie für die 9 Tage, die ich nicht ansprechbar war? Zumindest freute mich ungemein, dass John mir Geschichten erzählt hatte. Doch wünschte ich, ich hätte davon was mitbekommen.  
„Langsam Liara! Eins nach dem Andern!“ bat ich und hob ergebend die Hände.  
„Natürlich Commander.“ sagte sie und trat an meine Bettkante.  
„Im Moment bin ich wohl noch Tage außer Dienst. Also lass den Rang weg.“  
„Natürlich Shepard.“, sagte sie und setzte sich auf denselben Hocker wie John nur Stunden zuvor.  
„Und den Nachnahmen auch. Ich denke wir kennen uns lang und gut genug dafür und genug zusammen durchgemacht, haben wir auch.“  
„Also Jane, was willst du wissen?“, bot sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an.  
„Ein grober Überblick über das, was geschehen ist, seit ich angeschossen wurde, wäre schön.“ bat ich sofort.  
„Nun, da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Wir haben sie auf die Normandy gebracht und gewartet, dass Doktor Chakwas uns sagt wie es ihnen geht. Als Doktor Chakwas uns berichtete, dass sie dich in ein Künstliches Koma versetzt hatte, wollte Lieutenant Pressly dich sofort zur Erde in ein Spezialklinikum fliegen. Doch Commander Bannor hatte ja das Kommando. Er hat Doktor Chakwas gefragt, ob das nötig sei. Sie hat verneint. Also hat er das nächste System als Flugziel angegeben. Da brach ein Streit zwischen beiden aus und es wurde ziemlich lautstark. Eigentlich hat nur Pressly geschrieen. Commander Bannor hat ihn nur angestarrt und mit einer Ruhe geantwortet, die… eisig war… Ja, jeder von uns, der anwesend war sagte beim Abendessen, dass es einschüchternd gewesen war. Man musste Pressly zugestehen, dass niemand geglaubt hätte, dass jemand so lange diesem Blick standhalten könnte. Sogar Commander Bannor war überrascht, wie er mir gegenüber zugegeben hat. Nur Generäle würden seinen Generalsblick standhalten können.“  
„Okay, sie haben darum gestritten und offensichtlich hat Tom sich durchsetzen können.“, fasste ich zusammen. Kein Wunder. Unter seinem Blick wäre sogar ich einmal beinahe eingebrochen. Im letzten Moment hatte er damals aufgegeben.  
„Nicht ganz…“ sagte Liara unsicher.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Nun, als Pressly merkte, dass ihm die Argumente ausgingen, fing er an verletzend zu werden. Dabei ist er dermaßen übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, dass ein jeder von uns nur zu bereit war vorzutreten und Pressly in den Backbordlagerraum einzusperren.“  
„Ihr habt WAS?“ rief ich ungläubig.  
„Pressly eingesperrt.“ fiepte Liara von meiner heftigen Reaktion verschreckt. „Er hatte es verdient.“  
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Was hat er gesagt, dass ihr so reagiert habt?“  
„Wir sollen dir das nicht sagen…“ setzte Liara unsicher an.  
„Ich will es aber wissen.“, verlangte ich nun erst recht.  
„Er warf Commander Bannor vor ein gefühlskalter Bastard zu sein und dass ihm jeglicher Beschützerinstinkt fehlen müsse. Und dass er nicht wisse, wie es kommen könne, dass hier jeder ein Fan von ihm sei und vor allem du ihm so zugetan seiest. Du müsstest verrückt sein einem Bastard wie ihm zu vertrauen.“  
Hätte er das zu mir gesagt, wäre mir die Hand ausgerutscht.  
„Und Tom hat sicht nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen?“  
„Er nicht… oder treffender gesagt kam er nicht dazu. Kaidan hat Pressly einen Schlag versetzt, dass er Ohnmächtig war, noch bevor er am Boden lag.“  
„Kaidan?“  
Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurden meine Augen vor Ungläubigkeit noch größer.  
„Ja… Tom… ich meine Commander Bannor war einen Moment sprachlos mit offenem Mund. Dann hat er nur gemeint: >Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen. Sperrt ihn irgendwo ein, wo er sich wieder abreagieren kann ohne Schaden anzurichten.<, da haben Coles und Alexej gesagt: >Nur zu gerne Commander!< und dann haben sie ihn abgeführt. Anschließend hat Tom… Ich meine Commander Bannor…“  
„Schon okay, du darfst ihn ruhig beim Vornahmen nennen.“  
„Also… Tom hat dann in die Runde gefragt, ob noch jemand ein Problem mit seiner Entscheidung hat, mit der Mission weiterzumachen. Seine Begründung gegenüber Pressly haben wir vernommen und wen du auch fragst, sie war so gut, dass keiner Einsprüche hatte.“  
„Was hat er denn gesagt?“  
„Warte einen Moment…“  
Liara sprang auf, eilte in ihr Zimmer und kam dann mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug zurück.  
„Ich habe einen Zusammenschnitt davon. Joker hat sie aus Kameraaufzeichnungen angefertigt und so ziemlich jeder hat eine.“  
Sie drückte ein paar Tasten und Johns Stimme war zu hören. Wie Liara gesagt hatte sie war kalt, förmlich aber auch einen unterschwelligen Ton entschlossenen Ernstes.  
Er sagte: „Wir sind Soldaten. Als Soldaten ist es unsere Pflicht unsere Missionen zu Ende zu führen, bis anders lautende Befehle gegeben werden oder die Mission nicht mehr durchführbar ist. Und so lange ich diensttauglich bin, kann ich die Mission zu Ende führen. Notfalls mach ich’s auch allein! ... Sie irren sich. Commander Shepard würde diese Mission nicht abbrechen, wenn es keinen zwingenden Grund gibt…. Nein, sie Irren sich. Doktor Chakwas hat gesagt eine Einlieferung Shepards in eine Spezialklinik ist nicht erforderlich und damit ist kein Abbruchgrund vorhanden…. Lassen sie sich nicht ihr Urteilsvermögen durch Gefühle trüben Pressly…. Ich werde mir ewig vorwerfen nicht wachsam genug gewesen zu sein. Aber es ist nun einmal passiert. So ist das eben. Daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Erst recht nicht durch falsche >Wiedergutmachung<, indem wir sie in eine Klinik bringen obwohl das nicht nötig ist. Pressly ich will mich nicht noch zehn Mal wiederholen müssen und als Ranghöherer und einstweilig Schiffsführender Offizier brauche ich mich weder vor ihnen zu rechtfertigen, noch haben sie das Recht mich vor allen in Frage zu stellen.“  
„Das war die Stelle an der Pressly verletzend wurde. Allerdings hat Tom deren Verbreitung verboten. Er meinte Pressly habe seinem Ansehen an Bord schon genug geschadet. Es müsse nicht auch noch weiter beschädigt werden oder gar außerhalb des Schiffes landen. Inzwischen ist Pressly wieder auf seinen Posten. Nach einer Nacht im Frachtraum hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und sich beim Commander entschuldigt. Der hat ihn noch zwei Tage suspendiert, bis Tom und Kaidan auf Außenmission gingen. Irgendwer musste ja das Schiff führen, wenn jeder vom Rang eines Lieutenant aufwärts von Bord war.“  
„Also habt ihr eine weitere Basis erledigt?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Sogar schon drei! Jetzt haben wir die Lage der Hauptbasis ermitteln können. Wir werden sie in 5 Tagen angreifen können und Tom arbeitet schon an einem seiner brillanten Schlachtpläne! Sie hätten ihn heute Morgen erleben sollen! Ein Plan vom Feinsten: Er und Williams lagen anderthalb Kilometer entfernt auf einer Anhöhe. Er hat mit Präzisionsschüssen zugeschlagen und die Infanterie herausgelockt. Dann begann Phase zwei! Kaidan und Garrus im Mako griffen den Größten der vier Stützpunkte von der gegenüberliegenden Seite an, schalteten die Flugabwehrtürme aus, damit das Shuttleteam aus Wrex, Tali und mir landen konnte. Phase Drei: Team Mako mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durchs Lager, um die umkehrenden Gethtruppen aufzuhalten und Team Sniper zu unterstützen. Währenddessen Team Shuttle die Daten des Gethsenders klaute. Also ich habe Tali mit einer Barriere abgeschirmt und Wrex hatte seinen Spaß die verbliebenen Geth um uns herum zu zerlegen. Sobald Tali >Geronimo< sendete trat Phase vier ein: Team Mako fuhr durch die Gethtruppen hindurch die noch lebten und exifitierte… exbiltriert…“  
„Du meinst exfiltrierte.“   
„Ja genau! Sie exfiltrierten das Sniper Team und wir flohen mit dem Shuttle. Denn genau 90 Sekunden nachdem >Geronimo< gesendet wurde, traf pünktlich die Normandy ein und erledigte mit drei Überflügen und ebenso vielen Salven, was von den Geth noch übrig war! Das ganze hatte weniger als fünf Minuten gedauert!“  
„Unglaublich, dass das so gut funktioniert hat…“, sagte ich.  
Besonders beeindruckend war für mich, dass er das ganze Team eingesetzt hatte. Dass der Plan so vielschichtig war. Ein Ausbilder hatte zu mir gesagt: Pläne sind gut, aber sie sollten einfach sein. Denn je komplizierter sie sind, desto mehr Verwirrung, wenn etwas schief geht.  
Liara lehnte sich seufzend zurück und wäre um ein Haar vom Hocker gefallen, weil er ja keine Lehne hatte. Schnell ruckte sie wieder vor und sagte dann nach einem weiteren Seufzer: „Nun… dafür haben wir auch Stunden im Konferenzraum verbracht und Aufklärungsaufnahmen ausgewertet, den Plan immer wieder wiederholt, bis jeder von uns den Ablauf im Schlaf kannte, verschiedene Szenarien durchgespielt, wenn etwas schief laufen würde… Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung dass Soldat sein so ätzend sein kann!“  
„Nun, zumindest hat es geklappt.“  
„Und wie! Sogar Wrex hat genau das gemacht was er sollte, ohne sich zu beschweren. Als wir vom Shuttle aus zusahen wie die Normandy den Stützpunkt zu Klump schoss, da sagte er: >Bannor will man nicht zum Feind.< und ich kann ihm da nur zustimmen. Es war ein verstörender Anblick. Und es wäre noch verstörender gewesen, wenn es keine Geth gewesen wären.“  
Liara sah mitgenommen aus. Auch wenn der Einsatz gut gegangen sein mag, Spurlos waren die Kriegsmethoden des 21. Jahrhunderts nicht an ihr vorüber gegangen. Denn das musste es gewesen sein. Ich hatte gelesen, dass man damals kombiniert mit verschiedenen Truppentypen gleichzeitig kämpfte. Luftwaffe, Infanterie und Panzerverbände in einem. John hatte nichts anderes gemacht, als dies in kleinem Maßstab umzusetzen. Beeindruckend. Und ich wünschte mir, ich wäre dabei gewesen.   
„Wenn Geschichte lebendig wird…“ flüsterte ich leise und lächelte.  
Liara sah mich schräg an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Erst als wir schweigsam blieben, fragte sie: „Sie interessieren sich für Geschichte?“  
„Seit kurzem für die Zeit um die letzte Jahrtausendwende unserer Erdgeschichte.“ antwortete ich. Das war weder verräterisch noch gelogen. Seit ich erfahren hatte, dass er aus dem Jahr 2015 kam habe ich versucht seine Zeit zu verstehen, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen.  
„Nun, menschliche Geschichte ist sicher interessant. Erzählst du mir mehr?“  
Das Tat ich noch eine weile, doch irgendwann wurde ich schläfrig.  
„Gute Nacht Commander.“, sagte Liara, als ich gähnte. „Erholen sie sich gut, damit sie Schnellstmöglich wieder fit sind, ich hab die ganzen Übungen satt.“  
„Welche Übungen?“  
„Wir hatten in den letzten neun Tagen, drei Gefechtsübungen drei Brandschutzübungen, drei Orbitalbombardements, und jeden Tag ein anderes Deck das geputzt werden muss! Zum Glück war ich noch nicht fürs Putzen eingeteilt. Bei der Göttin… mir reicht es schon seine Rüstung zu seiner Zufriedenheit sauber zu bekommen!“  
„Du reinigst sie immer noch für ihn?“ fragte ich überrascht nach.  
„Ich hab’s bei der Göttin versprochen, also muss ich es halten.“, sagte Liara mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und nun schlaf. Damit du schnell wieder Fit bist.“  
Sie ging zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Ich würde mich wirklich mal mit meinem XO unterhalten müssen. Das war so ziemlich der letzte Gedanke bevor ich wieder wegschlummerte.  
  
Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, waren zwei Dinge zum vorherigen Erwachen anders. Ich hatte Schmerzen und ich war nicht alleine. Kaidan war da und unterhielt sich mit Doktor Chakwas.  
„Haben wir sie geweckt?“ fragte Kaidan besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass ich mich bewegte und wach war.  
„Nein… ich denke nicht. Doktor, kann ich was gegen die Schmerzen haben?“  
„Aber natürlich. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie die Schmerzen aushalten, wenn ich 10 Milligramm weniger gebe.“ sagte sie und griff nach dem Injektor.  
„Sie sind aushaltbar. Aber nicht nötig oder?“  
„Nun, dann gebe ich ihnen nur 5 Milligramm. Man sollte Schmerzmittel nie über längeren Zeitraum verwenden, da sonst eine Abhängigkeit entsteht und sie haben nun schon 10 Tage lang mehr Schmerzmittel intus gehabt, als für diesen Zeitraum empfohlen.“  
„Gut zu wissen.“, sagte ich und überlegte kurz. „Dann lassen sie es, so schlimm sind sie noch nicht.“  
„Geben sie mir bescheid, wenn sie nicht mehr erträglich werden. Und versuchen sie sich nichts zu Beweisen.“  
„Werde ich.“ sagte ich mit einem nicken und wandte meinen Blick Kaidan zu „Wieso im Panzer?“  
„Biotik Training. Wir sind bereits an einem Punkt, an dem Rüstung tragen Pflicht ist. In 15 Minuten geht es los und ich wollte vorher noch bei ihnen vorbeischauen Commander.“  
„Ich habe gehört Sie sind jetzt der neue XO, Alenko?“   
„Von wem haben sie das denn gehört?“ fragte er überrascht.  
„Von Liara. Wie kommen sie mit ihren Aufgaben klar?“  
„Es ist anstrengend, aber eine gute Herausforderung. Außerdem ist Lieutenant Pressly der Haupt-XO. Ich mache nur eine Schicht.“, antwortete er ehrlich   
„Ich würde gerne ihre Version des Streits hören.“, bat ich ihn.  
„Davon hat sie ihnen auch erzählt?“ hakte er peinlich berührt nach. „Na ja… Pressly ist etwas über die Stränge geschlagen und ich auch. Aber wir haben das geklärt, Commander.“  
„Sie und Pressly haben sich aber völlig untypisch verhalten. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ein so erfahrener Offizier wie Pressly sich derart offen gegen einen Ranghöheren stellt und dass ihnen die Hand ausrutscht. Ich hatte sie für jederzeit Ruhig und Besonnen gehalten.“  
„Nun… was Pressly angeht verstehe ich warum er so reagierte…“  
„So?“   
Ich hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Na ja… auf der Leipzig war Pressly der Offizier mit dem zweithöchsten Rang. Bis Commander Deckard sie als Kapitän übernahm und fast alle zur Normandy wechselten. Pressly hatte sich einige Hoffnung gemacht nun endlich zum Lieutenant Commander befördert und XO zu werden. Doch dann wird die Crew um sie und Commander Bannor ergänzt und Commander Bannor erhält seine Streifen auch noch auf der Zeremonie. Kein Wunder also, dass er so einen starken Groll gegen den Commander hegte. Er fühlte sich übergangen… sah seine Karriere bedroht. Ich glaube er hatte einfach seine Chance gewittert. Er dachte er wäre erfahrener als Commander Bannor und wäre in der gegenwärtigen Situation besser geeignet. Doch Tom hatte die Crew auf seiner Seite und er hat ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass man als Skipper nicht nur Erfahrung braucht wie man ein Schiff leitet, sondern auch Objektivität um die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und das Vertrauen der Crew. Ihm fehlte also genau das, was der Commander hatte: Objektivität und unser Vertrauen. Er hat ihn am nächsten Tag herausgelassen. Er und Pressly haben sich in einem langen Gespräch ausgesöhnt, könnte man sagen. Denn beide arbeiten inzwischen sehr Professionell miteinander, was einige erstaunt hat. Nicht wenige hätten Pressly für das, was er da gemacht hatte am liebsten am nächsten Planeten ausgesetzt. So aber gab Tom ihm die Chance sich das Vertrauen der Crew zurück zu verdienen. Wir gehen ihm zwar bevorzugt aus dem Weg, bemühen uns aber wie Befohlen ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. >Jeder verdient eine< hat der Commander gesagt.“  
„Was er gesagt hatte muss dich hart getroffen haben, dass dir die Hand ausrutschte.“, sagte ich und duzte ihn absichtlich.  
„Nun das hatte drei Gründe…“ sagte er und seufzte. „Zum einen fand ich es nicht in Ordnung wie er über sie und den Commander sprach. Zum andern, hatte ich Angst, wenn keiner von uns einschreitet, erschießt Tom ihn gleich. Er sah zwar äußerlich völlig ruhig aus, doch ich sah den beherrschten Zorn in ihm. Ich fürchtete wirklich er würde ihn erschießen. Er hatte ja noch Panzer und Waffen angelegt gehabt.“  
„Ich bezweifle stark, dass er das getan hätte.“  
„Ich nicht. Er hat … andere Moralvorstellungen als wir fürchte ich. Ich will nicht wissen durch was er alles durch musste, um so… kalt zu werden.“  
>Was hattest du wirklich sagen wollen?<   
Kaidans blick ging ins leere. „Vor vier Tagen haben wir einen der Geth Stützpunkte einfach aus dem Orbit bombardiert. Seine Pläne beim zweiten und vierten Stützpunkt waren kalte brutale Effizienz und ich bin völlig überzeugt, dass er sie genauso umgesetzt hätte, wenn es Menschen gewesen wären. Nur weil wir ihn sehr mögen, heißt das nicht, das wir die Augen vor diesen Charakterzug verschließen dürfen.“  
Wieder war Kaidan die Stimme der Vernunft. Wieso hatte ich immer mehr zum Nachdenken als vorher, wenn ich mit ihm sprach?  
„Moment… das waren nur zwei Gründe. Was war der dritte?“  
„Mir fehlte die Objektivität des Commanders…“ sagte er ausweichend und er sah auch so aus, als sei ihm die Frage unangenehm.  
Was meinte er damit? Plötzlich kam mir der Verdacht, er könnte sich auf Johns Regel für Beziehungen beziehen. Doch wenn ich den Gedanken zu Ende dachte… Dann wäre Kaidan ja…  
Der Moment zog sich schweigend in die Länge.  
„Liara hat sich über die Übungen beschwert. Deine Meinung?“ fragte ich daher. Ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen um meinen Verdacht möglicherweise bestätigt zu wissen. Das konnte ich gerade nicht gebrauchen und es wäre nicht fair Kaidan gegenüber.  
Kaidan grinste breit.   
„Ich kann mir vorstellen wie sie sich fühlt. Auch an uns Soldaten geht die neue Routine nicht spurlos vorüber. Aber sie tut der Crew wirklich gut. Sie hätten die jeweils ersten Übungen sehen sollen. Da ging eine Menge schief und es war ziemlich unorganisiert. Inzwischen klappt es deutlich besser. Ich hab sogar gefragt warum wir nicht schon früher welche gemacht haben. Wissen sie was er gesagt hat?“  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: >Der Skipper entscheidet über Übungen, nicht der XO. Wenn Sie also meinte wir brauchen keine… ich hielt es aber für an der Zeit.<“  
„Ich dachte der XO ist dafür zuständig und ER würde keine für notwendig halten.“  
Kaidan lachte. „Ihr zwei solltet euch wirklich mal zusammensetzen und an eurer Kommunikation arbeiten.“  
„Es kommt auf die >noch zu Tun Liste<. Und zwar ziemlich weit oben.“ sagte ich und musste Lächeln.  
„Oh und da wir gerade bei Übungen sind! Heute gegen 11 findet eine unangekündigte Gefechtsübung statt. Also nicht erschrecken, wenn die Alarmsirenen loslegen. Ist nur eine Übung.“  
„Danke für die Vorwarnung.“  
„Ich würde mich gerne noch etwas unterhalten, aber ich muss zum Training.“, sagte er und stand auf „Ich komme später noch mal vorbei, wenn es ihnen Recht ist.“  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf. Viel spaß beim Training!“  
„Werde ich haben.“ rief er von der Tür und ließ mich mit neuen Gedanken allein.  
  
Meine nächsten Besucher waren eine erschöpfte Liara und ein zu Scherzen aufgelegter Turianer. Erst am Abend kam John vorbei.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass du was zum Lesen auf dem Schiff hast! Ich sterbe vor Langeweile.“  
„Was darf’s denn sein? Sun Zu, einer meiner Lieblingsromane oder vielleicht ein Manga?“ fragte er lachend.  
„Egal was! Hauptsache es ist spannend!“  
Er lieh sich eines von Doktor Chakwas Datenpads und begann einen Ordner von seinem Universalwerkzeug zu übertragen.  
„Kaidan ließ ausrichten du wolltest dich mit mir über Kommunikationslücken unterhalten?“  
„Sagte er das?“  
Eigentlich wollte ich mich über andere Dinge unterhalten, doch wenn Kaidan darauf bestand… Also klärte ich mit John endlich die Themen Kompetenzfelder und Informationsaustausch. Es schien ewig zu dauern, doch schließlich war alles geklärt. Zumindest was uns gerade einfiel.  
Plötzlich piepte sein Universalwerkzeug.  
„Oh, wie passend.“, sagte er und überreichte mir das Datenpad und während ich durch den Ordner blätterte, erklärte er mir: „Das sind verdammt viele Bücher aus meiner Kindheit. Ich hab sie nach Themen sortiert und einen separaten Ordner mit meinen Favoriten erstellt, aber natürlich weiß ich nicht ob dir davon überhaupt etwas liegt.“  
„Ich werde schon was Passendes finden. Danke mein Lieber.“  
„Nichts zu danken. Es gibt nichts Besseres im Krankenbett, als ein gutes Buch. Ich halte mich recht häufig hier auf, deswegen kann ich ein Lied davon singen.“, meinte er gut gelaunt und eine spur Selbstironie lag auch darin.  
Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen darauf neckend zu bemerken: „Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“  
Er schenkte mir nur ein lächeln.  
Ich zögerte einen Moment, dann begann ich: „Pressly…“  
„Hat sich erledigt Jane… nicht mein erster tripple O.“ unterbrach er mich sofort.  
„Ein was?“  
„Obviously. Overlooked. Officer.“  
„Aha…“  
„Meine Beförderung zum Captain hat auch nicht jedem gefallen. Eigentlich hätte ein Dienst älterer Lieutenant befördert werden müssen, aber ich hatte mehr Verdienste vorzuweisen. Hat ihn genauso wenig wie Pressly davon abgehalten, alle meine Befehle in Frage zu stellen.“  
Ich runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Befördert man bei euch Lieutenants zu Kapitänen?“  
„Nein.“ sagte er schmunzelnd. „Es müsste eigentlich mit Hauptmann übersetzt werden. Ich glaube der Übersetzer tut sich mit alten Rängen etwas schwer. Aber ich hatte am Anfang auch einige Verwirrung bis ich kapiert hatte warum ein Commander vor einem Major salutierte.“  
„Weil bei der Infanterie der Major nach dem Staff Commander kommt.“, sagte ich automatisch.  
„Genau. Doch bei uns ist das der Rang des Lieutenant Commanders. Also bin ich jetzt Major nach unserem System.“  
„Du hast Recht, das ist verwirrend.“  
„Man gewöhnt sich dran. Muss man, wenn man nicht Strafrunden laufen will, weil man einem Commander vor einem Major gegrüßt hat.“  
„Ist dir das passiert?“, wollte ich grinsend wissen.  
„Mehr als einmal.“, gab er lachend zu.  
„Wie verlief die Übung?“  
„Zu Presslys Zufriedenheit, denn die Crew war angepisst, weil’s nur ne Übung war.“, sagte er selbstironisch. „Immerhin waren sie diesmal 15 Sekunden schneller Gefechtsbereit als letztes Mal und damit Doppelt so schnell, wie beim ersten Mal.“  
„Klingt gut. Mach weiter damit. Und wenn sich jemand über die Übungen beschwert, dann schick ihn zu mir.“  
„Mach ich. Aber bis jetzt ist außer Murren nichts los und das bin ich noch von früher gewohnt.“  
Wieder zögerte ich, bevor ich das nächste brisante Thema anschnitt.  
„Was bedrückt dich?“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Weißt du, ich bin ein wenig besorgt…“ sagte ich, es viel mir schwer es auszusprechen. Vielleicht, weil ich die Antwort nicht hören wollte. „…Deine Schlachtpläne sind Gnadenlos kalt. Zumindest nach dem, was mir ein paar Squadmitglieder über die letzten Missionen berichtet haben.“  
„Ah… daher weht der Wind.“, sagte er und lächelte. „Ja, die Methoden des 21. Jahrhunderts scheinen auf manche recht Brutal zu wirken. Und ich glaube das sind sie auch. Wenn man nicht gerade Amerikaner ist oder zu unseren Bündnispartnern gehört, dann kann es dich Jederzeit aus großer Distanz erwischen. Entweder durch ein Scharfschützenteam, oder durch eine Rakete, abgefeuert aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung. Unsere Spezialteams schlagen schnell und entschlossen und gut geplant zu und lassen dir kaum eine Chance. Und neuerdings konnte es sogar passieren, dass man plötzlich einem >Talon Sword< begegnet. Ein >Talon< ist eigentlich ein Minensuchroboter mit Greifarm. Doch dann kam einem der Mienenräumsoldaten die Idee ein Caliber 50 Maschinengewehr drauf zu packen und der >Talon Sword< Kampfroboter wurde geboren. Als ich zuletzt hinsah, gab es bereits 3 neuere  Modelle wie den MAARS. Ich muss sagen, dass ich heil froh bin, dass in diesem Universum keine Drohnen und Kampfroboter zum Einsatz kommen, wenn man mal von den Geth absieht.   
Jedenfalls… Das ist der Weg, in dem ich gelernt habe zu kämpfen. Und wenn wir so eine Mission schnell, effizient und ohne Verluste über die Bühne bringen, soll mir das recht sein. selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass mancher von dieser brutalen Effizienz eingeschüchtert ist.“  
„Findest du nicht, dass man mit der Crew darüber sprechen sollte?“ schlug ich vor. „Damit man das verarbeiten könnte.“  
„Haben wir einen Psychologen an Bord?“ stellte er die rhetorische Frage. „Also müssen Gespräche beim Abendessen reichen.“  
„Liara sagte, du hättest alle Squadmitglieder in der letzten Mission dabei gehabt?“  
„Ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, waren mir das immer noch zu wenig um mich wohl zu fühlen. Ich war immerhin 5 Jahre Platoon Leader. Das sind, mich eingeschlossen, 42 Mann. Danach war ich sogar als Hauptmann für 3 Platoons zuständig. Ein zusätzliches Waffenplatoon war meiner Kompanie nicht zugeteilt, da wir ein Aufklärungsbataillon waren und dafür eine Größere Bandbreite an Fahr- und Flugzeugen zur freien Verfügung hatten. Dann nur mit zwei fire teams auskommen zu müssen, war eine interessante Herausforderung.“  
Wieder breitete sich schweigen aus.  
„Was hast du gesagt? Als ich da in deinen Armen am verbluten war?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Du kannst dich nicht dran erinnern?“ fragte er und hatte plötzlich das beste Pokerface, das ich in meinem Leben bisher gesehen hatte.  
„Nun, ich glaube zu wissen, was du gesagt hast, denn ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl was ich dadurch empfunden habe… Das mich am Leben gehalten hat. Ich möchte es einfach noch einmal hören.“  
Er öffnete den Mund doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erklang Jokers Stimme im Interkom: „Commander Bannor, bitte in den Kommunikationsraum.“  
„JOKER! Das ist nicht dein ernst! Dein Timing ist miserabel!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
„Verzeihung Commander Shepard, aber ich habe schon so viel Zeit bei Admiral Hackett herausgeschunden wie ich konnte.“  
„Danke, Joker ich bin gleich da.“ sagte John und erhob sich.  
„He! Du lässt mich hier nicht ohne Antwort zurück!“ verlangte ich lautstark.  
„Tut mir leid Jane, aber so schnell werde ich es nicht wieder sagen. Ich habe meine Gründe.“, sagte er in der Tür und verschwand.  
Er ließ mich noch verwirrter zurück, als ich ohnehin schon vor dem Gespräch war. Zeit mir seine Ordner mal genauer anzusehen, um mich abzulenken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, war es sehr warm auf der Normandy. Kaidan klärte mich auf.  
„Wir sind auf Schleichfahrt.“, sagte er und setzte sich an mein Bett. „Wir sind angekommen und haben bei ersten Scans Gethschiffe entdeckt. Zwei dutzend Truppentransporter, drei Kreuzer und ein Schlachtschiff. Wir haben uns herangeschlichen um die Basis zu scannen und sind jetzt auf dem Rückflug zur Rückseite des 5. Mondes des 6. Planeten im System. Dort werden wir uns verstecken und entladen, damit wir nicht gekocht werden. Auch wenn Joker witzelt, dass wir im eigenen Saft bereits gut durch sein werden, ehe wir dort ankommen.“  
„Da könnte er Recht haben…“ sagte ich und fächerte mir mit dem Datenpad etwas Luft zu.  
„Ich hoffe die Klimaanlage bekommt uns beim entladen schnell wieder kühl.“, hoffte Karin laut und ich konnte mich ihr da nur anschließen.  
„Bietet der 5. Mond die besten Möglichkeiten zum entladen, oder lag er einfach nur am nahesten?“  
„Weder noch… er hat Atmosphäre aber zum entladen wäre der dritte Mond oder gar der Gasriese besser geeignet. Ich weiß nicht was Tom sich dabei denkt… soll ich ihn fragen?“ antwortete Kaidan mir, selbst ein bisschen grüblerisch.  
„Das wäre schön… muss aber nicht sein. Er wird wissen was er macht.“, sagte ich.   
Ja inzwischen hatte ich keinerlei Bedenken mehr ihm mein Schiff anzuvertrauen. Kaidan und ich unterhielten uns, bis er von John gerufen wurde.  
  
Drei Stunden später kam Karin mit einer Uniform zu mir. Sie zog aus der Wand einen Vorhang und spannte ihn ums Bett.  
„Was wird das?“ fragte ich sie.  
„Ich helfe ihnen beim umziehen, da sie sich nur sehr wenig bewegen dürfen.“, antwortete sie und nahm mir das Datenpad ab.  
„Wozu?“, wollte ich verwirrt wissen. „Ich dachte ich darf noch nicht aufstehen.“  
Diesmal seufzte Doktor Chakwas.  
„Tom hat mich zwar eingeweiht, doch darf ich ihnen nichts sagen. Nur so viel: es ist nicht zu ihrem Nachteil, wenn sie es vorsichtig angehen und mir versprechen, sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen.“  
Das musste sie mir nicht zweimal sagen. Das umziehen war schmerzhaft genug.  
„Es muss wichtig sein, wenn er mich aus dem Bett holt.“, sagte ich etwas besorgt.  
„Wirklich, es ist nichts Schlimmes.“, versicherte mir Karin.  
Die Tür der Krankenstation glitt auf und jemand kam mit etwas, das Rollen hatte, herein.  
„Seid ihr fertig?“ fragte uns John.  
„Einen Moment noch John.“, sagte zu meiner Überraschung Doktor Chakwas, während sie mir half eine Jacke anzulegen. Ich fragte mich wozu, da es hier drinnen sicher 95° Fahrenheit hatte.  
„Sie wissen bescheid?“, fragte ich sie.  
„Ja, sie hat das Foto gesehen.“, sagte John. „Trotzdem Karin. Etwas mehr Vorsicht bitte.“  
„Tut mir Leid, war in Gedanken. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ sagte sie und zog den Vorhang auf.  
„Was zur…“, setzte ich an, war aber vor Verblüffung nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden.  
Grinsend schob John den Rollstuhl näher.  
„Jetzt ernsthaft?“, fragte ich ihn, als er an meine Seite trat und mich sanft anheben wollte.  
„Vertrau mir.“, sagte er und ergebend seufzte ich.  
Er war wirklich sanft, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ich beim absetzen schmerzen empfand und aufstöhnte.  
„Tut mir leid.“, sagte er sofort und klang besorgt. „Noch so schlimm?“  
„Eigentlich nicht…“, sagte ich, wollte mir auch keine Blöße geben. „Muss ich da im Fahrstuhl raus?“  
Mir behagte nicht, dass die Crew mich so schwach sah. Um ehrlich zu sein wunderte mich, dass mich bisher nur Squadmitglieder besucht hatten. Von der Crew war bisher noch niemand hier gewesen.  
„Keine Sorge. Ich hab unseren Weg räumen lassen.“, sagte er.  
„Kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?“ fragte ich ihn. Ich bezweifelte das zwar stark, aber wenn doch…  
„Nein. Nur deine.“ Sagte er lachend. „Nein ernsthaft. Ich war mal in deiner Situation. Ich hab mich unangenehm gefühlt durchs Lazarett gefahren zu werden und meine Männer dabei sahen, wie lädiert ich war. Das war nicht gut für die Moral. Und das würde ich hier gerne vermeiden.“  
„Danke. Was machen wir?“  
„Wir machen einen Ausflug, Jane.“, antwortete er gut gelaunt und schob mich in den Fahrstuhl.  
„Ist dir etwa im Shuttle ohne mich zu langweilig?“,  neckte ich ihn.  
„Das auch… aber lass dich doch einfach überraschen.“  
Wir kamen im Hangar an, der bis auf Kaidan leer war.  
„Commander.“, grüßte er mich lächelnd.  
„Alenko? Kommen sie diesmal mit uns?“  
Er zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern und dann hoben Kaidan und John mich samt Rollstuhl ins Shuttle.  
Dort saß Dubyanski bereits im Kopilotensitz.  
„Commander, willkommen im Allianz Shuttle. Bitte schnallen sie sich an und bringen sie den Sitz in eine aufrechte Position.“, witzelte er mit seinem russischen Dialekt.  
„Auch schön sie zu sehen.“ sagte ich nur und musste lächeln.  
So langsam kam doch die Aufregung durch, als John sich vergewisserte, dass ich sicher saß und dann seinen Job als Pilot begann, während Kaidan lächelnd mir gegenüber Platz nahm.  
John legte den butterweichsten Start hin, den man mit einem Shuttle machen konnte.  
„Ich bin nicht aus Watte!“, rief ich inzwischen gut gelaunt nach vorne.  
John war zu konzentriert auf den Flug um das zu kommentieren, lächelte aber breiter.  
Fünf Minuten später landeten wir, denn ich konnte über den Monitor einen grünen, sanft ansteigenden Hang sehen. Die Landung war genauso weich wie der Start. Kaidan öffnete die Tür und kalte Nachtluft Strömte hinein. Exotische Gerüche drangen an meine Nase. John schnallte mich ab und gemeinsam verfrachteten die beiden Männer mich so sanft wie Möglich nach draußen. Kaidan stieg noch einmal nach drinnen, während John mich den Hang rauf schob. Wir waren auf einem Plateau und oben auf dem Hang waren wir an der Spitze einer Felsnase. Zu drei Seiten ging es steil abwärts. Gute 100 Meter tief.  
Doch die Aussicht auf weite Wiesen und einen Fluss der sich über die mit Gräsern bewachsene Ebene wand, war atemberaubend schön. Erst recht wenn man bedachte, das wenn ich nach oben sah, rechts der Gasriese den Sternenhimmel bedeckte und links etwa Faustgroß ein anderer Mond, strahlend weißes Mondlicht verbreitete. Beider Licht erlaubte eine gute Fernsicht und ich konnte Johns lächeln gut erkennen.   
„Wow!“ rief ich, zu beeindruckt, um es in Worte zu fassen.  
„Warte ab was noch kommt.“, sagte er und die Freude, dass sein Plan aufzugehen schien, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kaidan und Dubyanski kamen mit einem Korb und zwei Decken zurück. Kaidan rollte eine am Boden aus und legte die andere neben dem Korb.  
„Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und einen schönen Anblick euch beiden.“ wünschte uns Kaidan und Dubyanski sagte nur: „Wünsche ich euch auch.“  
„Danke Alexej, Kaidan, wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden.“ sagte John und die beiden entfernten sich.  
Als sie mit dem Shuttle abhoben, hob John mich aus dem Rollstuhl und setzte mich mitten auf der Decke ab. Dann setzte er sich neben mich und legte die andere Decke um uns, um uns warm zu halten. Willig lehnte ich mich an ihn und er legte seinen rechten Arm über meine Schultern.  
„Du bist echt Unmöglich, weißt du das?“ sagte ich lächelnd, als die Normandy mit dem entladen begann und rote, grüne und blaue Polarlichter über uns dadurch entstanden.  
Er lächelte mir zu und sagte leise: „Ich hab dir gesagt ich packe das auf meine >noch zu tun Liste<…“  
„Dir ist schon klar, welch hohes Risiko du mit dieser Aktion eingehst?“  
„Ich würde dich und die Normandy nie unnötig gefährden.“, sagte er sofort und ohne Spur beleidigt zu sein. „Der Planet besitzt ein starkes Magnetfeld. Der des Gasriesen ist noch stärker und überlagert die messbaren Fluktuationen, die durchs entladen entstehen. Selbst wenn sie etwas bemerken, müssen sie mit dem Sublichtantrieb hier her. Was bedeutet, dass auch sie mindestens drei Stunden brauchen. Bis sie hier sind, haben wir schon längst entladen und sind mit eingeschaltetem IES verschwunden.“  
„Aber wie wollen wir überhaupt die Basis einnehmen, wenn die Gethflotte im Orbit ist?“  
„Die bleibt da nicht lange… Jane… können wir einfach die nächsten zwei Stunden genießen? Dies hier ist als Entspannung von all dem geplant gewesen.“  
„Bin schon still.“  
„Geht es denn so, oder kann ich es dir bequemer machen?“  
„Ich wüsste da was.“ Ich stemmte mich vom Boden ab, setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und lehnte mich dann entspannt an seine Brust.  
„Das trägt nicht gerade zu meiner Entspannung bei…“ nuschelte er und ich brauchte nicht den Kopf zu drehen um seine Erregung zu bemerken.  
Sie war spürbar.  
„Was denn, mache ich dich etwa nervös?“ fragte ich lächelnd, wandte den Kopf herum und sah ihn an.  
„Erregt trifft es eher.“, gab er zu und lächelte zärtlich zurück.  
Auch wenn es ziepte, so streckte ich mich doch hinauf und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zu einem zarten Kuss. Seine Augen öffneten sich weit vor Überraschung und ich wich ein Zoll zurück nur um gleich wieder mit meinen Lippen sanft seine zu berühren. Diesmal schloss er die Augen und seine rechte Hand legte sich auf meinen Bauch, seine linke an meine Wange. Dieser Kuss hätte so zärtlich und Atem raubend sein können.   
Doch John drehte den Kopf abrupt weg und seine Hände zuckten weg, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Jane wir sollten nicht…“ begann er doch ich legte ihn meinen linken Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.   
Er blickte mich daraufhin wieder an und ich wollte endlich von ihm wissen: „Wovor hast du Angst John?“  
Er schloss die Augen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Er schien sich fürs Schweigen zu entscheiden.  
„Glaubst du etwa die Galaxis würde untergehen wenn du deine Gefühle zulässt?“, fragte ich zum Scherz. Die Art wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte, zeigte mir, dass ich mit einem Scherz voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, rief ich und er zuckte zusammen.  
„Jane… ich… du bedeutest mir viel…“ stammelte er.  
„Aber?“, hakte ich nach.   
Denn er schwieg, obwohl es sich sehr nach einem >aber< anhörte.  
„Aber ich kann nicht… ich… habe meine Gründe…“  
Ich hörte ihm an wie Leid ihm das tat und wie schwer ihm das fiel.  
„Wenn du… wenn du warten kannst…“ flüsterte, ja flehte er schon regelrecht.  
Ich wollte unbedingt die Gründe wissen, doch etwas verriet mir, dass er sie mir nicht verraten würde. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt.   
Seufzend gab ich ihm Antwort: „Ich kann warten… aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten.“  
„Danke.“, hauchte er erleichtert.  
Schweigen breitete sich aus und mich fröstelte es.  
„Halt mich fest.“, bat ich ihn.  
Seine Rechte kehrte auf meinen Bauch zurück, seine Linke legte sich auf meine rechte Schulter und er zog mich fest an sich. Zumindest die Nähe wollten wir einander schenken.  
Stumm betrachteten wir die Sterne und das Polarlicht.  
Er hatte die drei Worte nicht ausgesprochen, doch ich wusste nun mit Sicherheit, was er für mich Empfand. So wie er wusste, was ich für ihn empfand. Es lag nicht an mir, sondern an ihm. Wie lange würde ich warten müssen, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab? Ich hoffte nur um seinetwillen, dass er nicht zu lange zögern würde. Immerhin waren wir Soldaten und es konnte Morgen schon vorbei sein. Meine Wunde, die sich gerade wieder zu melden begann, erinnerte mich nur zu gerne daran.  
Ich wusste nicht wie viel zeit vergangen war, als John meinte: „Wunderschön.“  
„Was? Das Polarlicht, die Landschaft oder ich?“ fragte ich mit einer priese Galgenhumor.  
„Alle drei... doch du ganz besonders.“, sagte er sanft.  
„Danke.“  
Die ganze Situation war seltsam… einerseits verhielten wir uns wie ein Paar, und doch weigerte er sich strikt mehr als Umarmungen zuzulassen und es Beziehung zu nennen…  
Wir sahen weiter dem Farbenspiel zu. Irgendwann legte John sein Kinn auf meine linke Schulter. Ich brauchte einen Moment bis mir klar wurde, dass er eingenickt war.  
„John?“  
Ich gab ihn einen sanften Klaps gegen die Wange, weil er sich vornüber zu lehnen begann und mir mit seinem Gewicht Schmerzen zufügte.  
Er wurde blinzelnd wach und zuckte zurück. „Tschuldige, war ein langer Tag. Und es ist gerade so schön friedlich…“  
„Na dann wollen wir es uns bequemer machen und uns lang strecken, findest du nicht auch?“  
Er zog die Decke weg und legte sie beiseite. Dann hob er mich sanft von seinem Schoß und legte mich ebenso sanft auf den Rücken ab.  
„John… ich bin nicht aus Watte.“, beschwerte ich mich leise, lächelte aber vor so viel Führsorge.  
Er quittierte das nur mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, ehe er sich an meine rechte Seite legte und sanft meinen Kopf auf seinen linken Oberarm bettete. Dann zog er mit der anderen Hand die Decke über uns.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich ankuschle?“ fragte ich ihn.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Also rollte ich mich auf die rechte Seite und kuschelte mich an ihn. keine Minute später war er eingeschlafen. Ich lag noch etwas wach, döste dann aber eine weile.  
  
„Sollen wir später wiederkommen, Commander?“ fragte Kaidan.  
Verdammt! Ich war eingenickt!  
„Das ist mir etwas Peinlich. Kaidan.“, flüsterte ich und blinzelte zu ihm. Er hockte auf Johns anderer Seite und grinste mich breit an.  
„Muss es nicht sein.“ sagte er verständnisvoll „Nun, zumindest schläft er friedlich. Fast zu schade ihn zu wecken.“  
„Aber nur fast.“, sagte ich nun laut. „Aufwachen!“  
Als er auf Worte nicht reagierte, bekam er noch einen sanften Klaps auf die Wange.  
„Nicht jetzt… noch fünf Minuten…Mom…“ brummte er, drehte sich auf die Seite und zog mich überraschend fester an sich.  
„Tom!“ rief Kaidan überrascht.  
„Waah?“ blinzelnd wurde er endlich wach, erkannte mich und ließ mich rot werdend los.   
Als er sich auf den Rücken zurückdrehte, bemerkte er Kaidan, der wieder breit zu grinsen begann und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Oh man… das ist mir jetzt aber Peinlich…“ nuschelte John und brachte Kaidan und mich zum Lachen.  
„Oh, Autsch… bring mich nicht zum Lachen… die Schmerzmittel lassen nach.“  
„Entschuldige.“, sagte er und half mir beim aufrichten.  
„Ihr habt nichts gegessen?“ fragte Kaidan, als er den Picknickkorb anhob.  
„Wir hatten keinen Hunger.“, sagte ich und wurde wieder von John in den Rollstuhl gesetzt. Erstaunlich wie viel Kraft er hatte.  
„Jedenfallsnicht nach essen.“ Konnte ich einfach nicht lassen mehrdeutig hinzuzufügen, was nicht nur John erröten lies. Auch Kaidan bekam Farbe.   
„Scheint als hätte sich euer Ausflug gelohnt.“, sagte Kaidan, während er John beim Decken zusammenfalten half.  
„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?“ fragte ich.  
„Ihr zwei seht erholt aus.“, sagte er viel zu eilig.   
Wusste Kaidan wie viel John für mich empfand? Hatte er sich ihm anvertraut? Wusste er was John hemmte weiter zu gehen?  
„Ja, das war eine nette Idee. Danke Tom.“  
„Lass uns das irgendwann wiederholen.“ meinte er und fuhr mich zum Shuttle, während Kaidan Decken und Korb bereits voraus trug.  
„Gerne… beim nächsten Mal aber an einem Strand!“  
„Ist geistig notiert.“  
  
Auf dem Rückflug schwiegen wir alle und bei mir setzte ein wenig Schwermut ein. Meine Gedanken kreisten um das Problem, das John sich keinen Ruck geben wollte und was denn zum Teufel der Grund dafür war. Mir wollte einfach nichts Plausibles einfallen. Höchstens dass er glaubte, es würde Gefahr für die Zukunft bedeuten, die er zu verbessern versucht. Aber wie sollte da eine Beziehung ein Hindernis darstellen?   
Als wir im Hangar eintrafen, seufzte ich und gab erst einmal auf. Ich fürchtete ich muss darauf warten, dass er sich mir irgendwann erklärte.  
Wenig später lag ich wieder auf meinem Krankenbett in der Krankenstation.  
„Und? Wie war es?“, wollte Doktor Chakwas wissen.  
„Erholsam. Doch so langsam brauche ich die nächste Dosis Schmerzmittel.“  
„Hey Skipper!“, rief Chief Williams und trat energisch auf die Krankenstation. Schon seltsam, dass sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt zum ersten Mal besuchen kam.  
„Williams.“, grüßte ich mit einem Nicken.  
Chakwas seufzte. „Benehmen sie sich Williams, oder wollen sie den nächsten Arrest?“  
„Arrest?“, fragte ich verwirrt und schaute von der Ärztin zu Williams.  
„Ach, die alte Kamelle mit dem Besuchsverbot bei Commander Bannor.“, meinte Williams achselzuckend.  
„Ich wollte sie nur fragen wie euer kleiner Ausflug war.“  
„Wusste etwa das ganze Schiff darüber bescheid?“, fragte ich sie.  
Wieder zuckte sie mit den Achseln.  
„Angefangen hat es damit, dass der Commander einen Geosynchronen Orbit wollte und einen Scan des Planeten verlangte. Dann hat er Kaidan, Joker und Pressly eingeweiht und sich vom Doc die Erlaubnis geholt. Crewman Lowe hatte alles mitbekommen und ab da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Also wie war es?“  
„Erholsam.“, sagte ich kurz angebunden.  
„Und? Hat er’s getan?“ hakte Williams nach.  
„Was denn?“ fragte ich misstrauisch.  
„Na hat er ihnen seine Gefühle gestanden?“  
Nun klappte mir die Kinnlade runter.  
Ich fragte mich ob mich die Tatsache, dass Williams von Johns Gefühlen wusste, oder die Tatsache, dass sie so dreist war mich das zu fragen, mehr beunruhigte. Das eine würde bedeuten, dass seine Gefühle offensichtlicher waren, als mir bisher bewusst war und das andere, dass mir wohl doch mehr Respekt abhanden kam, wenn ich im Krankenbett lag.  
„Chief Williams! Sie vergessen sich! Schon wieder!“, tadelte sie Doktor Chakwas.  
Sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Hat er nun oder nicht?“  
Ich wusste nicht was mich ritt, aber ich sagte: „Nein, hat er nicht.“  
Williams stöhnte genervt auf. „Dieser Idiot! Wird Zeit, dass ich ihm einen Arschtritt in die richtige Richtung verpasse!“  
Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte wie ein wütender Tornado von der Krankenstation.  
„Was soll das jetzt?“, fragte ich verdattert.  
„Klingt so als könne John sich auf einen Lautstarken Besuch gefasst machen.“, meinte Doktor Chakwas ein wenig besorgt.  
Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da hörte man Williams schon toben. Zu meinem Leidwesen bekam ich durch die dünnen Wände jedes Wort mit…  
  
Johns POV  
  
Ich hatte mir gerade etwas zu trinken geholt und war auf den Weg ins CIC als Ashley mich rief.  
Ich drehte mich an der Treppe zu ihr um.  
„Was gibt’s?“ fragte ich sie.  
„Wieso hast du diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht genutzt?“  
„Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Ich bin nicht blind und auch nicht dumm. Ich weiß was du für sie empfindest!“ schimpfte sie.  
Und erst da bekam mein übermüdetes Gehirn den Zusammenhang aus >Gelegenheit nutzen< und >für sie empfindest< geknüpft.  
„Das war nur als Erholungsausflug gedacht.“, antwortete ich ihr leise, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ebenfalls ihre Lautstärke mäßigen. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“  
„Das ich nicht lache! Die perfekte Gelegenheit ihr deine Gefühle mitzuteilen und du lässt sie verstreichen? Worauf wartest du? bessere Chancen wirst du nicht bekommen!“, rief sie so laut, dass ich sicher war selbst Joker und Adams haben’s gehört.  
„Ich brauche es nicht auszusprechen, damit sie weiß, was ich für sie empfinde.“, erwiderte ich.  
„Aber wir Frauen wollen es nun mal HÖREN!“ rief sie. „Was ist so schwer daran drei Worte zu sagen, wenn man es ernst meint?“  
„Das ist es nicht…“ begann ich… aber sie wartete erst gar nicht ab.  
„Ich liebe dich! Siehst du? So schwer ist das nicht!“  
Das ließ mir die Kinnlade herunterklappen. Meinte sie das ernst oder war das nur eine Demonstration? Wenn sie es ernst meinte, dann wusste das jetzt die halbe Crew… scheiße die Krankenstation war nahe genug dass Jane…  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll…“.   
Das war die Wahrheit. Zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren fühlte ich mich mit einer Situation wirklich total überfordert.  
„Dann find’s raus und sag was. Finde raus was du wirklich fühlst, entscheide dich und sag’s uns! Steh zu deinen Gefühlen in Gottes Namen!“  
„Das Problem ist nicht das sagen Ash… die möglichen Konsequenzen sind das, was mir Angst macht und meine Lippen versiegelt.“  
„Ach? Seit wann sollte man Angst davor haben Glücklich zu sein?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Du vergisst, dass wir Soldaten sind.“, warf ich ein.  
„Das hat dich doch nicht gestört! Du hattest doch ein gutes Vorbild was das angeht: Spike, nicht wahr?“  
Scheiße… ja… soviel zu dieser Ausrede…  
„Es ist nicht nur das…“ sagte ich ausweichend.  
„Dann nenn mir einen Grund!“  
„Ich kann nicht…“  
„Ich hielt dich für jemanden der Probleme hat seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber für einen Feigling hätte ich dich nicht gehalten!“  
Sie ließ nicht locker und mir riss der Geduldsfaden. Sicher der anhaltenden Übermüdung der letzten Tage wegen.  
„Jetzt reicht es aber Williams!“ rief ich jetzt auch lauter. „Meine Gründe gehen dich einen Scheißdreck an! Hör auf mir hier eine Szene zu machen! Es ist meine Entscheidung wie nahe ich Personen an mich heran lasse und aus welchen Gründen ich Nähe zulasse oder sie verweigere! Ich entscheide über mein Handeln verdammt noch mal! Da hast du kein Wort mitzureden! Und jetzt scher dich fort!“  
Flatsch!  
„Du bist so ein Mistkerl!“ rief sie nach der Ohrfeige, die sie mir verpasst hatte und ließ mich stehen.  
Sie hatte die drei Worte Ernst gemeint… und ich Idiot hatte da mit den letzten beiden Sätzen drauf rum getreten.  
„Schätze die hatte ich verdient…“ murmelte ich leise und seufzte.  
„Ja, die hattest du verdient.“ stimmte Kaidan zu.  
Er stand hinter mir im Treppenhaus angelehnt und schwankte zwischen Grinsen und Mitgefühl hin und her.  
„Wenn du darüber reden willst… Jedenfalls… ich hab die Analyse fertig.“  
„Wir reden darüber wenn wir im Kommunikationsraum sind.“, sagte ich mit einem seufzen. Kaidan wandte sich um und ich folgte ihm.  
  
Janes POV  
  
„Ich bin nicht blind und auch nicht dumm. Ich weiß was du für sie empfindest!“ hörte ich Williams rufen.  
Sie glaubt es nur… aus dem ersten Teil wurde mir klar, dass sie es nicht zweifelsfrei wusste, weil er sich ihr nicht anvertraut hatte. Was John erwiderte war nicht zu hören.  
„Das ich nicht lache! Die perfekte Gelegenheit ihr deine Gefühle mitzuteilen und du lässt sie verstreichen? Worauf wartest du? bessere Chancen wirst du nicht bekommen!“ rief Williams.  
„Meine Güte! Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Williams ein derart hohes Stimmvolumen erreichen kann.“, stellte ich in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor fest.  
„Hat er also nicht?“ fragte mich Doktor Chakwas.  
„Brauchte er nicht… ich fühle was er empfindet.“  
„Aber wir Frauen wollen es nun mal HÖREN!“, rief Williams. „Was ist so schwer daran drei Worte zu sagen, wenn man es ernst meint?“  
„Offenbar hat er wohl was Ähnliches gesagt.“ Vermutete Doktor Chakwas.  
„Ja… hören will ich es auch aber er hat seine Gründe, warum er sich keinen Ruck gibt.“  
„Ich liebe dich! Siehst du? So schwer ist das nicht!“ rief Ashley mitten in meinem Satz.  
„Meinte sie das jetzt ernst?“ fragte ich überrascht.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ sagte Doktor Chakwas Schulter zuckend.  
„Kann mir das einer erklären?“ fragte Liara, als sie ihr Wohnlabor verließ und zu uns kam.  
„Williams macht Tom eine Szene.“, sagte ich unbehaglich.  
Einerseits ging Ashley ziemlich zu weit damit, doch andererseits schrieb ich es auch etwas der Eifersucht zu. Ja, ich war etwas eifersüchtig,  weil sie die magischen drei Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Dann find’s raus und sag was. Finde raus was du wirklich fühlst, entscheide dich und sag’s uns! Steh zu deinen Gefühlen in Gottes Namen!“ fluchte und schimpfte Williams gerade.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er typisch Mann keine Ahnung gehabt, was er sagen sollte.“, sagte Frau Doktor kichernd.  
Liara und ich sahen sie verwundert an.  
„Das wissen sie meistens nicht, wenn wir IHNEN die Liebe gestehen, statt sie uns.“, erklärte sie uns. „Ich habe das schon zu oft gesehen Commander.“  
„Ach? Seit wann sollte man Angst davor haben Glücklich zu sein?“, verlangte Williams zu wissen.  
Ohne Johns vorherige Erwiderung ergab das keinen Sinn für mich.  
„Das hat dich doch nicht gestört! Du hattest doch ein gutes Vorbild was das angeht: Spike, nicht wahr?“ erwiderte sie.  
„Hat er die Fraternisierungsregel ins Gefecht geführt?“ vermutete Karin.  
„Möglich… aber da hat Ashley recht. Die kaufe ich ihm auch nicht ab.“, sagte ich, gespannt was noch kommt.  
„Dann nenn mir einen Grund!“ verlangte Williams.  
Was würde ich nur dafür geben seine Antwort zu hören!  
„Ich hielt dich für jemanden der Probleme hat seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber für einen Feigling hätte ich dich nicht gehalten!“, warf sie ihm weiter vor.  
John war alles andere, nur kein Feigling. Und das war anscheinend auch der Punkt an dem John platzte.  
„Jetzt reicht es aber Williams!“ rief John laut genug, dass wir ihn hörten. „Meine Gründe gehen dich einen Scheißdreck an! Hör auf mir hier eine Szene zu machen! Es ist meine Entscheidung wie nahe ich Personen an mich heran lasse und aus welchen Gründen ich Nähe zulasse oder sie verweigere! Ich entscheide über mein Handeln verdammt noch mal! Da hast du kein Wort mitzureden! Und jetzt scher dich fort!“  
„Autsch.“, kommentierte Karin.  
„Für wen? Williams oder Tom?“ fragte ich sie.  
„Für beide.“  
„Du bist so ein Mistkerl!“, rief Williams, dann kehrte Stille ein.  
„Hört sich an als wäre es vorüber.“ meinte Liara.  
„Danke Miss Offensichtlich…“ neckte ich sie und sagte dann zu niemand im bestimmten und an die Decke starrend: „Das hat das Ganze eine ganze Ecke komplizierter gemacht.“  
„So sehr, dass ich keine Ahnung habe worum es eigentlich geht.“, offenbarte mir Liara.  
„Also es verhält sich folgender Maßen…“ begann ich und erklärte Liara die Situation. Hier und da half Karin noch ein bisschen nach.  
Anschließend begannen wir zu spekulieren, was Tom wohl jetzt machen würde und was wir an seiner Stelle tun würden.  
  
Derweil im Kommunikationsraum, Johns POV:  
  
Ich konnte mich einfach nicht auf die Daten konzentrieren, die Kaidan erstellt hatte und einen Plan für den Angriff auf die Gethbasis austüfteln.  
„Ach das ist doch zum Haare raufen!“ sagte ich und warf das Datenpad auf den Klapptisch.  
„Was? Der Angriffsplan oder dein Liebesleben?“ fragte Kaidan grinsend, was ich mit einem seufzen und einem angesäuerten Blick quittierte.  
„Erstes wäre kein Problem wenn mein Kopf nicht durchs zweite so vollkommen überlastet wäre.“, erklärte ich ihm schließlich.  
„Dagegen lässt sich was machen Commander.“, sagte Joker und kam die Rampe zu uns herab.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte ich ihn.  
„Darf man nicht mal versuchen einem Kumpel aus der Patsche zu helfen? Zum zweiten mal diese Woche?“ fragte er.  
„Zweimal?“ fragten ich und Kaidan gleichzeitig, was uns lachen ließ.  
„Na, wo ich dich aus der Krankenstation loseisen konnte, mit einer wichtigen Nachricht von Admiral Hackett.“  
Stimmt. Das war Gestern gewesen. Jane hatte mich bedrängt und Joker, der seine Finger mal wieder nicht von den Kameras lassen konnte, hatte genau richtig erkannt, dass es eine prekäre Situation war und mich mit seiner Meldung gerettet. Steven hatte mich in der Tat zu erreichen versucht, aber das war zufällig kurz bevor ich den Kommunikationsraum erreichte. Wobei es schon unheimlich war, dass er genau dann anrief, wenn man ihn gut brauchen konnte.  
„Stimmt. Danke noch mal dafür… Also… eure taktische Einschätzung zu meinem Frauenproblem?“  
„Nun ja… so wie ich das sehe, hat Ashley in einem Punkt Recht: Du hast dir da wirklich eine Spitzengelegenheit entgehen lassen Commander Shepard deine Gefühle zu gestehen.“, sagte Kaidan. Wenn wir zwei unter uns waren, nannte er auch sie beim Vornamen. Doch wenn Joker dabei war blieb er bei Shepard.  
Ich seufzte zum fünften Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten, ehe ich zugab: „Wäre beinahe passiert, für einen kurzen Moment hätte ich beinahe alle Bedenken und Sorgen über Bord geworfen.“  
„Bedenken und Sorgen? Wegen dem Oberkommando?“ hakte Joker nach.  
„Wenn’s bloß das wäre…“ sagte ich, seufzte erneut und ließ mich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einen der Sitze fallen.  
„Was dann?“ wollte nun auch Kaidan wissen.  
Ich beschloss zumindest die beiden in meine Sorgen einzuweihen. Joker hatte mir inzwischen mehr als bewiesen, dass ich ihm nahezu blind vertrauen konnte. Dass ich Kaidan noch nicht in meine Herkunft und Namen eingeweiht hatte, lag daran, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste wie ich das Virmire Problem lösen sollte, denn ich hing an beiden. Dass wir immer noch keine Meldung deswegen hatten, beunruhigte mich auch. Im Spiel proggte der Auftrag ja, sobald man zwei der drei Storymissionen erfüllt hatte.  
„Erinnert ihr zwei euch daran wie Jane nach Noveria mit mir umging?“  
„Nur zu gut.“, sagte Kaidan. „War kein schöner Anblick euch zwei so zu sehen.“  
„Das war, weil sie emotional auf mich reagierte.“, erklärte ich ihnen. „Und genau das ist das Problem.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ hakte Kaidan nach.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er hat Angst Shepard könnte in einer kritischen Situation sich für ihn, statt für die Mission entscheiden, nicht wahr?“ warf Joker ein.  
„Richtig. Denn an ihren Entscheidungen hängen die Leben von Milliarden ab. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, dass meine Gefühle für sie eine Ablenkung sind, die uns in eine Katastrophe bringen.“  
„Findest du nicht, es wäre einen Versuch wert? Schließlich ist sie lernfähig und sicher kann sie Objektivität lernen.“, meinte Kaidan und setzte sich nun ebenfalls. „Zumal ich glaube, dass du sie nicht mehr ablenken könntest, als du es durch dein Zögern ohnehin schon tust.“  
„Außerdem sollte sie selbst entscheiden dürfen, ob sie das Risiko eingehen will. Es liegt nicht an uns ihr diese Entscheidung abzunehmen.“, fügte Joker hinzu.  
„Weißheit aus deinem Munde. Joker du überraschst mich immer wieder.“, sagte ich grinsend und wir drei lachten darüber.  
„Tut mir leid, manchmal habe ich Anflüge derartiger geistiger Verwirrung.“, witzelte er.  
Es war wirklich angenehm mit den beiden.  
Joker sorgte für gute Laune, Kaidan brachte Vernunft in die Herrenrunde und ich strengte die Gehirnzellen an. Faire Arbeitsteilung also.  
„Jeff hat Recht. Du solltest mit ihr darüber reden und sie die Entscheidung treffen lassen, ob sie dieses Risiko eingehen will.“, sagte Kaidan und brachte uns so wieder zum Thema zurück. „Außerdem: Was sagt dir, dass sie nicht ausgerechnet deine Liebe braucht, um einen Grund zu haben, all das, was noch kommt, durchzustehen?“  
Das hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt. Ein gutes Argument. Aber eines das die Zeit erst noch aufzeigen musste. Noch hatte sie nichts dergleichen angedeutet. Zumindest war es mir nicht aufgefallen. Wenn sie eines Tages zweifelte, ob es das ganze wert war… ja dann wäre das für mich ein Thema. Doch jetzt…  
„Ich rede mit ihr. Aber frühestens erst nach der nächsten Mission.“  
„Muss ich dich gleich packen und zur Krankenstation schleifen?“ fragte Kaidan.  
„Leute! So was will gut durchdacht sein!“ sagte ich. „Wenn ich nicht die richtigen Worte finde endet das in der nächsten Katastrophe.“  
„Außerdem wäre da noch die Entschuldigung bei Ashley.“, warf Joker ein.  
„Wofür?“ fragte ich.  
Joker hob nur eine Augenbraue: „LT?“   
„Mit vergnügen.“, sagte der und verpasste mir eine Kopfnuss.  
„Was zum…?“  
„Die war fürs erneute rumtrampeln auf Williams Gefühlen.“, erklärte mir Joker die Aktion.  
„Ihr glaubt also beide, dass es ernst gemeint war?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Aber so was von.“, sagte Joker und Kaidan nickte.  
„Das habe ich befürchtet…“ murmelte ich leise.  
„Und? Findest du nicht, sie hat sich ein >Tut mir Leid< verdient?“ bohrte Kaidan nach.  
„Und ein zweites noch dazu. Außer du willst dich an Bigamie versuchen.“, schob Joker nach und gegen meinem Willen musste ich amüsiert lächeln.  
„Okay ist gut. Ich hab’s kapiert.“  
Ich gab mich geschlagen und stand auf. Ich ging auf die Tür zu.  
„Wünscht mir glück. Hoffentlich killt mich Ashley nicht.“  
Die beiden lachten.  
„Keine Sorge, wir lassen uns die Show nicht entgehen!“ rief mir Joker nach.  
Kopfschüttelnd und Grinsend begab ich mich ins Gefecht…


	17. Chapter 15: Truths

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon vor der Aufzugstür stand. Doch dass ich vor ihr stand und sie anstarrte, wurde mir bewusst als Garrus mich fragte: „Wie lange willst du da noch stehen, Weltkrieg?“  
Ich zuckte zusammen und sah meinen besten nichtmenschlichen Freund an. Müsste ich mich auf den besten Freund überhaupt in diesem Universum festlegen, wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn ich würde nicht zwischen Garrus und Kaidan wählen können.  
„Äh… ja…. Garrus… Hi!“  
Mehr bekam ich nicht raus und Garrus kieferplatten zuckten belustigt.  
„Sind menschliche Beziehungen immer so kompliziert? Oder hast du bloß Pech?“, wollte er wissen.  
Ein Schmunzeln, ein Seufzen und mein Blick ging wieder zur Lifttür.  
„Ja Hühnchen, Beziehungen sind meistens kompliziert…“  
„Ich nehme an du denkst darüber nach?“  
„Ja.“  
„Worüber genau, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Über die genauen Worte… Schließlich will ich nicht von ihr gekillt werden.“   
„Ist das möglich?“, fragte er nach und ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich raffte, dass er die Frage ernst meinte.  
„Damit muss man als männlicher Mensch zwar immer Rechnen wenn man mit Frauen zu tun hat, aber nein… ich glaube nicht das Ashley mich killen wird. Hoffe ich zumindest…“  
„Das klingt nicht gerade zuversichtlich.“, stellte Garrus fest, meinen Tonfall richtig deutend.  
„Nun ja… meine Argumente sind noch etwas dürftig und ich feile noch an der Wortwahl.“  
„Es gibt ein turianisches Sprichwort: Wenn du nur in den Yaku Bau kannst um weiterzukommen, dann gehe zügig und entschlossen hinein. Denn wenn du zögerst, wird es dir immer schwerer fallen die Höhle des Yaku zu betreten.“  
„Lass mich raten: das Yaku ist so eine Art Bestie?“  
„Genau.“  
Noch einmal seufzte ich, dann rief ich den Aufzug herauf.   
„So ein ähnliches Sprichwort gibt es auch bei uns…“, sagte ich und trat ein. „Dann wage ich mich mal in die Höhle des Löwen. Wünsch mir Glück.“  
„Wenn ich Daumen hätte würde ich sie drücken, wie ihr Menschen sagt.“, sagte er mit einem Nicken und die Lifttüren schlossen sich zwischen uns.  
„Danke, ich werd’s brauchen…“ flüsterte ich leise.  
Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und ich wollte gerade heraus da erlebte ich eine Überraschung. Wrex stand vor mir und wollte herein. Als er mich sah wurden seine Augen groß und er drückte mich wieder ins innere.  
„Wrex! Was zum…“ weiter kam ich nicht, da legte er mir die andere Hand auf den Mund.  
Er gab mich erst wieder Frei, als wir nach oben fuhren.  
„Wrex was zum Teufel sollte das?“, fragte ich wütend.  
„Gern geschehen Bannor. Ich hab sie gerade davor bewahrt zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet zu werden.“ meinte Wrex.  
„So schlimm?“  
„Mir jagt nur wenig einen Schauder über den Rücken und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal über eine Menschenfrau sagen würde, aber Williams hat es geschafft.“, erklärte er mir.  
„So schlimm also.“  
„Besser sie gehen da nicht runter.“  
„Ich muss aber.“, sagte ich und ließ mit einem schweren Seufzen die Schultern hängen.  
„Dann viel Glück.“, sagte Wrex und stieg auf dem Mannschaftsdeck wieder aus. „Ich warte in der Messe bis sie Entwarnung geben oder man ihre Überreste zu Chakwas karrt.“  
„Das wird ja immer besser.“, murmelte ich.  
>will ich da wirklich rein?<, fragte ich mich, als sich die Lifttüren zum Hangar öffneten.  
Ich holte tief Luft und verließ den Aufzug.  
Ashley tigerte gerade stinksauer zwischen Werkbank und Mako hin und her. Als sie einen blick zum Aufzug warf und mich erblickte, war ich froh, dass ihre Augen keine Plasmawerfer waren, denn dann wäre ich augenblicklich eingedampft worden.  
So aber schluckte ich hörbar und setzte dann einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als ich mich ihr näherte blieb sie an der Werkbank stehen, rückte dort eine Pistole bereit und lehnte sich dann mit der rechten Hüfte an die Werkbank.  
„Du wolltest Antworten? Jetzt habe ich welche.“  
„So?“ sagte sie nur bedrohlich, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, Ash.“, sagte ich und blieb außer Reichweite für weitere Ohrfeigen stehen.  
„Lass das!“ fuhr sie mich an und ich machte einen halben Schritt zurück.  
„Was denn, Ash?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Das!“ rief sie.  
Meine Verwirrung stieg.  
„Hör auf mich so leise, fast zärtlich brummend Ash zu nennen!“ erklärte sie mir lautstark. „Ich kann unmöglich Sauer auf dich sein, wenn du mich SO ansprichst! Und jetzt hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Verdammt!“  
„Alles was du sagst, Ash.“  
Zu spät ging mir auf, dass ich es schon wieder genau so gesagt hatte. Ich machte das völlig unbewusst! Sie sprang mir entgegen und schlug zu.  
Wäre ich ein normaler Bürger, der nicht damit gerechnet hätte angegriffen zu werden, hätte ich nicht gewusst was mich getroffen hatte, so schnell kam ihre rechte Gerade angeflogen. Doch zu meinem Glück war ich mit allem Rechnend in diese Unterhaltung gegangen. So reagierte ich mit vollem Kampfreflex. Ein Ausfallschritt zurück und eine Körperdrehung und Ashleys Schlag ging vorbei. So knapp, dass ich den Luftzug auf meiner Wange spürte.  
Knurrend setzte sie nach. Mein Körper reagierte, doch mein Verstand erkannte, dass ich eigentlich durchaus einen Hieb verdient hätte.  
Also nahm ich den dritten Schlag hin. Ich drehte mich trotzdem mit der Bewegung, um die Schlagwirkung abzuschwächen. Dennoch schickte mich der Treffer auf den Hangarboden.  
>Meine Fresse kann Ash zuhauen! Dagegen sind Jules Haken ja Streicheleinheiten!<  
Ich rappelte mich hoch und Ash holte erneut aus. Auch den Schlag nahm ich, denn ich fand, dass allen am ehesten geholfen war, wenn sie ihre Frustration raus ließ. Ich würde mich nur wehren, wenn sie anfing, es zu übertreiben. Nicht dass ich noch neben Jane in der Krankenstation landete.  
„Verdammt! Wehr dich! Es verschafft mir keine Genugtuung, wenn du dich nicht wehrst!“, rief sie wütend und holte zu einem fünften Hieb aus.   
>Wenn es das ist was du willst… bitte… kannst du haben!<  
Ich drehte mich wieder aus der geraden und da sie an mir vorbei schlug kam sie mir sehr nahe. Mein rechtes Knie zuckte hoch und traf sie in den Bauch. Ächzend stolperte sie zurück.  
„Erwarte dann aber keine Schonung.“, sagte ich ernst.  
„Soll mir recht sein! Mich schaffst du nicht.“  
Das hätte sie besser nicht gesagt. So was stachelte meinen Kampfgeist zusätzlich an. Jetzt würde ich das kurz und möglichst schmerzlos beenden.  
Die Gelegenheit kam sogleich. Ihr nächster Schlag war wie die anderen zuvor eine auf meinen Kopf gezielte Gerade. Meine linke Hand schoss vor und schloss sich eisern um ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich ein und legte die rechte Hand hinter ihrem Nacken herum auf ihre rechte Schulter und warf sie halb am Arm ziehend, halb mit der Hüfte vom Boden stemmend, über meine Hüfte hinweg auf den harten Metallboden. Man konnte hören, wie der harte Aufprall die Luft aus ihren Lungenflügeln trieb. Kaum dass sie aufschlug, warf ich mich auf sie und hielt sie im Kesa Gatame Griff. Dabei lag ich mit meiner rechten Seite und im rechten Winkel zu ihr, auf ihrem Brustkorb. Das rechte Bein angewinkelt das Linke gestreckt. Ihren rechten Arm unter meiner linken Achsel eingeklemmt, und mit dem rechten Arm hinter ihrem Kopf entlang mit der rechten Hand an meine rechte Kniekehle fassend.  
Aus diesen Griff konnte man sich nur befreien, wenn man wusste wie. Und auch nur, wenn der Greifende nicht besonders gut im Kesa Gatame war.  
Doch ich hatte hier zwei entscheidende Vorteile: zum einen war ich inzwischen durch viel Judo Training, dass ich seit meinem achten Lebensjahr trainierte, verdammt erfahren in meinem Lieblingsgriff, zum andern war ich größer und schwerer. Immerhin wog ich ohne Ausrüstung 165 Pfund. Zumindest wog ich das, als ich vor vier Monaten zuletzt auf einer Waage gestanden war. Ashley selbst brachte nach dem Wurf zu urteilen etwa 120 bis 130 auf die Waage. Idealgewicht für ihre Größe, vielleicht ein zwei Pfund zu viel.  
Ashley mühte sich ab und verriet mir schnell, dass sie noch nie in diesem Griff war. damit war sie Chancenlos.  
„Lass es. Dir fehlt die Erfahrung dich hier raus zu retten.“, erklärte ich ihr die Lage.  
Da ein grossteil meines Gewichts auf ihrem Brustkorb lastete, würdigte sie meine Einschätzung nur mit einem Schnauben und wand sich unter mir nur noch heftiger.  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so am Boden miteinander rangen. Sicher nur wenige Minuten, doch es kam mir länger vor.  
„Ich kann das noch den ganzen Tag machen.“, meinte ich gut gelaunt.  
Noch einmal verstärkte sie ihre Bemühungen und gab dann auf.  
„Wieder friedlich?“, fragte ich, denn ich hielt sie noch immer fest.  
„Ich weiß wann ich verloren habe.“, sagte sie mit einer solchen Niedergeschlagenheit, dass ich sofort Mitleid bekam.  
„Damit meinst du anscheinend nicht nur diesen Kampf, oder?“ fragte ich, gab sie frei und setzte mich auf.  
„Du liebst sie, oder?“ wollte sie stattdessen wissen.  
„Ja, ich liebe sie.“ gab ich zu.  
„Weißt du, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, weil du dich für sie entschieden hast… sondern weil du Idiot sie gewählt hast und ihr trotzdem nicht sagst, was du für sie empfindest!“  
Ashley wurde wieder lauter.  
„Ich kann nicht… und nicht weil ich Angst habe. Ich habe an die möglichen Konsequenzen gedacht und entschieden, dass ich das Risiko nicht eingehen will. Vielleicht später mal, doch nicht jetzt.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn du wählen müsstest: Mich retten oder Milliarden andere?“  
Ashley schluckte und gab dann nach ein paar Momenten eine Antwort. „Ich würde dich retten.“  
„Und genau das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen.“, erwiderte ich ernst.  
„Soll meinetwegen die Galaxis draufgehen, solange ich mehr Zeit mit dem Menschen verbringen kann, den ich liebe.“, erklärte Ashley mir ihre Antwort. „Ja, das mag selbstsüchtig sein und sicher würde ich dafür in der Hölle landen. Aber welchen Wert hätte das Leben noch für mich, wenn ich die Welt retten würde, aber die Person, mit der ich meine Zukunft verbringen wollte, dabei umkam?“  
„Du würdest leben und eine Zukunft haben.“, erwiderte ich. „Ich würde wollen, dass du weiterlebst und mit jemand anderem Glücklich werden würdest. Ich würde zwar neidisch im Jenseits auf meiner Wolke hocken, aber ich würde zuschauen und mich für dich freuen.“  
„Narg… Das Bild bekomm ich so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!“, schimpfte Ashley und schlug mir wie so häufig gegen den Oberarm.  
„Hoch mit uns, sonst holen wir uns bei dem kalten Stahlboden noch eine Erkältung.“, meinte ich grinsend und stand auf.  
Ich bot Ashley die Hand zum aufhelfen an und zog sie, kaum dass sie stand, in eine Umarmung.  
„Ich hab dich sehr gern, Ash. So wie eine Schwester, die ich als Einzelkind nie hatte. Mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten.“  
Erst jetzt erwiderte sie die Umarmung. „Alles klar kleiner Bruder.“  
Ich lachte und fragte rhetorisch: „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mit meinen 32 deine 25 deutlich überbiete, kleines Schwesterchen?“  
„Niemals! Du bist nie und nimmer so alt wie Kaidan!“ rief sie, löste sich aus der Umarmung und musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. „Ich hielt dich für den Jüngsten LTC aller Zeiten, der vielleicht ein Jahr jünger ist als ich oder im selben alter… aber niemals für Ü30!“  
„Danke, ich hab mich gut gehalten, nicht wahr?“, witzelte ich grinsend.  
„Kann man wohl sagen… ich sollte wohl doch mal einen Blick in deine Akte werfen. Mal sehen was mir noch so alles entgangen ist.“  
„Frag einfach.“, sagte ich lächelnd.  
„Mach ich… sagst du’s ihr?“  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich den Gedankensprung raffte. Dann seufzte ich. „Werde ich wohl müssen… Nach der Szene, die du mir da gemacht hattest, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.“  
„Tut mir Leid…“  
„Muss es nicht. Du hattest ja teilweise Recht.“  
„Teilweise?“   
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Soll ich dich noch mal zu Boden schicken?“ fragte ich grinsend.  
Statt einer Antwort bekam ich ihre Hand auf die Pobacken geklatscht, sodass ich einen Satz vor machte, und sie einen weiteren Gedankensprung: „Dann ab mit dir auf die Krankenstation!“  
Kopfschüttelnd betrat ich den Aufzug.  
„Du kannst wieder Runter.“, rief ich Wrex zu, der am Herd stand und sich ein gewaltiges Steak brutzelte.  
„Schade. Ich hatte gehofft es gäbe Hackfleisch zum Nachtisch.“, witzelte er, wobei ich das nicht unbedingt komisch fand.  
„Was noch nicht ist, kann ja gleich noch werden.“ murmelte ich voller Galgenhumor.  
Ich atmete noch einmal durch und betrat dann die Krankenstation. Als sich die Tür öffnete, brandete mir sehr damenhaftes Gekicher entgegen…  
  
Janes POV:  
  
Ich hatte Tali, Karin und Liara erzählt was sich auf dem Mond zugetragen hatte. Tali war nach der Szene von Ashley zu mir gekommen, denn sie war besorgt wie es mir ging. Sie und Liara hatten nicht locker gelassen, bis ich mich breitschlagen ließ und ihnen erzählte, wie es zu dem romantischen Ausflug gekommen war. Schließlich hatte sich John ja an den ersten Shuttleflug erinnert.  
Gerade hatte ich ihnen geschildert wie Kaidan uns gefunden hatte und das hatte für ausgelassenes Lachen gesorgt.  
„Der Arme. Wo er doch einen Narren an dir gefressen hat.“, meinte Tali.  
„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?“, fragte ich nach.  
„Na er hat sich auch in dich verguckt!“, sagte Liara.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte ich etwas skeptisch.   
Ich hatte zwar den Verdacht, aber war das so offensichtlich?  
„Nach dem KO - Schlag für Pressly? Natürlich ist er in dich verliebt!“, erwiderte Liara.  
„Das war kein KO – Schlag. Aber zu Boden ist Pressly schon gegangen.“, korrigierte Tali sie.  
Wieder die Sache mit Pressly. Verdammt ich würde zu gerne auch Presslys Worte hören.  
„Schön, noch ein Verehrer, der sich nicht outed.“, sagte ich gespielt theatralisch seufzend.   
Liara und Tali kicherten.  
„Es laufen schon Wetten, wer von beiden sich eher einen Ruck gibt.“, offenbarte mir Liara.  
„Ich hab ja auf Commander Bannor gesetzt. Wie ich sehe ist das Geld gut angelegt.“  
Sie blickte zur Stationstür, die sich gerade öffnete und John herein trat. Das war so passend, dass wir alle vier kichern und lachen mussten. Vor allem, als seine Miene völlige Verwirrung ausdrückte.  
„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen Commander?“ fragte Karin gut gelaunt.  
„Ähm… Ja… ich würde mich gerne mit Shepard unter vier Augen unterhalten.“, stammelte er und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei, weil Liara und Tali sich ansahen und mühe hatten, nicht wieder loszulachen. Auch mein Lächeln wurde immer breiter zu einem Grinsen.  
„Natürlich! Mädels! Ab ins Labor!“, sagte Karin und stand auf.  
„Nein, Messe wäre mir lieber. Und sorgen sie  bitte dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden, Frau Doktor.“, sagte John und machte den dreien platz auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Liara blickte noch einmal schelmisch zurück, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar und verließ dann als letzte den Raum.  
John hatte die Luft angehalten und atmete jetzt hörbar aus.  
„Und? Antworten gefunden?“ fragte ich ihn amüsiert.  
Er zuckte zusammen als hätte ich ihn angeschrieen.  
„Äh… ja und nein…“ stammelte er unsicher.  
Er zog sich einen der Hocker zu Recht und setzte sich darauf an meine Seite.  
Dann musste ich mir das Lachen verkneifen. Es war einfach zu niedlich wie er da neben mir saß und völlig unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute und nicht ein Wort herausbekam, obwohl er von Zeit zu Zeit den Mund öffnete.  
„Ach verdammt… Ich bekomm keinen Ton raus wenn’s drauf ankommt!“, sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.  
Dann begann das Trauerspiel von neuem und irgendwann hatte ich lachend Mitleid.  
„Lass mich raten: Du wurdest her geschickt und willst doch nicht wirklich aussprechen, was du aussprechen sollst?“  
Alles zudem er fähig war, war ein betretenes nicken. Hach! Ich amüsierte mich köstlich auf seine Kosten.  
„Williams hat Recht: ich will es hören.“, sagte ich sanft. „Aber erst, wenn du wirklich bereit dazu bist und deine Gründe nicht mehr zählen.“  
Die Dankbarkeit und Liebe in seinem Blick lösten ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl in mir aus. Er erhob sich von seinem Hocker und beugte sich über mich berührte sanft mit seiner rechten Hand meine Wange und küsste mir sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Danke… Jetzt habe ich den Kopf wieder Frei und kann mich endlich an den Schlachtplan machen.“, sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Mach sie fertig, John!“  
„Nichts anderes habe ich vor!“ sagte er endlich wieder lächelnd.   
So war er mir weit lieber.  
„Ich komme gegen später noch mal vorbei.“  
„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten!“ rief ich ihm nach.  
In der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. Seine Miene verriet mir, dass er sich fragte, was genau ich meinte. Dann bekam er wieder ein Lächeln und er erwiderte: „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Jane.“  
Dann verschwand er aus der Tür und ich lehnte seufzend den Kopf zurück.  
Kaum war er weg, ging die Tür auf und Liara, Tali und Dr. Chakwas kamen hereingestürmt.  
„Und?“ wollte Tali wissen, kaum dass sie zur Tür herein war. Auch Liara hatte einen verlangenden Blick. Karin hingegen lächelte, als sie an ihre Station trat.  
„Hat er?“ hakte Liara nach.  
Breit lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
„Narg…“ Liara ärgerte sich und sie und Tali aktivierten ihre Universalwerkzeuge.  
„Besten Dank, Mädels. Zahlung eingegangen“, sagte Karin nach einem kurzen Moment, nun über beide Ohren grinsend.  
„Woran lag’s?“ hakte Liara nach.  
„Ich hatte Mitleid.“, sagte ich lächelnd und beide tippten erneut etwas in ihr Universalwerkzeug.  
„Schon unheimlich…“ sagte ich mit Blick zu Karin, als diese einen weiteren Zahlungseingang bestätigte.  
„Noch unheimlicher, das Jokers Zahlung auch schon eingegangen ist.“ erwiderte sie.  
Da zuckte ich doch etwas unangenehm zusammen. Dass er zusehen würde, hätte ich wissen müssen. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich ein paar Takte mit ihm sprach. John bekam das anscheinend nicht in den Griff.  
Dann wollten die drei alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt bekommen, doch diesmal lies ich mich nicht erweichen und wir wechselten das Thema.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später verlangte mein Magen nach Nahrung. Fester Nahrung! Denn nach vier warmen Mahlzeiten aus Eintöpfen und Suppen, hatte ich den Hals voll. Also bettelte ich so lange, bis Karin Kaidan und den Rollstuhl hohlen ging. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft John würde sich meiner annehmen doch Kaidan berichtete mir, dass John sich im Kommunikationsraum verbarrikadiert hatte und über Satellitenaufnahmen brütete und es ungesund sein konnte, ihn dabei zu unterbrechen. Letzteres hielt ich für einen Scherz.  
Es war erfrischend am Tisch zu sitzen und mit der Crew zu essen.  
Nach  zwei Tagen auf der Krankenstation fiel mir langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich fühlte mich nun so richtig Schuldig, John nicht besucht zu haben, als er eine Woche ans Bett gefesselt war.  
Gerade stellte mir Kaidan einen Teller Hühnchen Curry hin. Mein Lieblingsgericht.  
„Lieb von dir.“ sagte ich und spürte, dass ich rot wurde.  
„Bedank dich bei Commander Bannor. Er meinte du würdest das sicher gerne essen. Nur leider musste ich an der Würze sparen, sonst häutet mich Doktor Chakwas.“, sagte er leicht verlegen. „Ich muss leider wieder ins CIC. Lass mich rufen, wenn du fertig bist.“  
Es war trotzdem köstlich. Und mitten drinnen setzte sich Joker mit einem Fertiggericht und einem Datenpad mir gegenüber.  
„Commander.“  
„Joker. Schön sie mal zu sehen.“  
„Hat mein Charme ihnen etwa gefehlt?“, fragte er gut gelaunt.  
„Aber sicher doch!“, antwortete ich lächelnd. „Sag mal Joker… du hast nicht zufällig ein paar illegale Aufzeichnungen für mich?“  
„Ich doch nicht!“, sagte er gespielt entsetzt.  
Dann sah er sich gespielt auffällig verschwörerisch um und schob mir das Datenpad zu.  
„Da ist alles chronologisch drauf, was für sie interessant sein könnte, seit sie beschlossen hatten einen Dornrösschenschlaf zu machen.“  
Schnell versteckte ich das Datenpad hinter meinem Rücken und der Rollstuhllehne.  
„Danke Joker.“  
„Nichts zu Danken, Shepard. Auch wenn manch einer hier anderer Meinung sein könnte, finde ich haben sie ein paar Antworten und Wahrheiten verdient.“  
„Danke Joker… ich weiß das zu schätzen.“  
Das tat ich wirklich.  
Es schien, als hätte Joker zur Abwechslung mal keinen Spruch auf Lager, denn er lächelte nur und widmete sich wieder seiner Portion Spagetti.  
„Was macht die feindliche Flotte?“, fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln. „Mir sagt ja keiner was…“  
„Die sind schon weiter gesprungen und auch der darauf folgende Verband ist weiter gezogen. Die machen hier nur zum Entladen halt.“, erklärte Joker. „Wenn die Abstände zwischen den Flottenbewegungen gleich bleiben, will John den nächsten Wechsel für den Angriff nutzen.“  
„Also steht sein Plan?“  
„Ja, im Groben. Er arbeitet noch an den Details und…“  
Joker wurde durch sein piependes Universalwerkzeug unterbrochen. Er schaltete es wie manch andere Squadmitglieder in der Messe ein und sie alle erhoben sich nach kurzem Blick.  
„Es geht los. Einsatzbesprechung… die wird wieder mindestens eine Stunde dauern und dann wird wohl noch heute im Nachtzyklus angegriffen.“   
Er brachte sein Geschirr weg und zwinkerte mir noch mal zu bevor er ging.  
„Viel spaß bei ihren Hausaufgaben.“, war sein Abschiedsgruß.  
  
Keine Fünf Minuten später war Kaidan aufgetaucht und hatte mich zurück in mein Krankenbett gebracht.  
Kaum war er draußen, borgte ich mir von Karin ein paar Kopfhörer und sah mir die erste Aufzeichnung an. Es waren vier Videodateien abgespeichert.  
Die erste erkannte ich sofort. John lag auf demselben Krankenbett wie ich und auf dem Bauch, sein Rücken bandagiert. Das war noch gar nicht so lange her.  
„Sie hat Captain Matsuo gegen die Wand gedrückt, als sie sie aufhalten wollte uns zur Normandy zu begleiten und stattdessen zu Anoleis zerren wollte. Da hat sie geknurrt… ja geknurrt! Da brauchst du gar nicht so überrascht und zweifelnd zu gucken. Sie knurrte: >Erst wenn ich weiß ob mein Freund überlebt werde ich mich Anoleis widmen.< Ja, ganz recht. Das waren ihre Worte und ich beneide dich, dass du ihre Zuneigung hast. Die art wie sie dich die ganze zeit ansah, als wir dich transportierten, diese Zärtlichkeit und Besorgnis… Definitiv mehr als nur Freundschaft, was sie für dich empfindet. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich zwiespältig war, ob ich mich freuen oder weinen sollte. Denn ich gebe dir gegenüber zu, mich auch in unseren Commander verguckt zu haben.“ sagte Kaidan und ich war überrascht.  
John wusste von Kaidans Gefühlen und hatte ihn dennoch bei allem einbezogen? Das war wieder ein Mundöffner für mich.  
Dann kam die Szene auf die Williams und Karin heute Mittag angespielt hatten und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihr Timing war aber auch denkbar schlecht.  
Dann sagte Kaidan offen, dass er für John freie Bahn lies.  
Ich musste seufzen. Das war typisch Kaidan. Für seine Freunde würde er wohl auf alles verzichten.  
Dann wechselte die Szene. Es war die Messekamera. Gerade kam John aus der Tür der Krankenstation, in einem ziemlich blutigen Kampfpanzer. Sein Gesicht war voller Sorge, als er zu Pressly trat, der vor der Tür mit Kaidan wartete. Eine andere Kamera schaltete zu und gab mir einen sprachlos machenden Blick auf den Messeraum, in das sich jedes Crewmitglied der Normandy drängte.  
„Pressly, Kurs nach Gagarin.“, befahl John  
„Nicht die Citadel?“, fragte der überrascht. „Shepard muss in ein Krankenhaus!“  
„Erstens hat die Mission Vorrang und zweitens muss sie nicht in eine Klinik.“, sagte John.  
„Vorrangig muss Shepard in eine Klinik. Die Mission kann warten! Wieso sollte diese überhaupt Vorrang haben?“ Pressly wurde lauter.  
„Wir sind Soldaten. Als Soldaten ist es unsere Pflicht unsere Missionen zu Ende zu führen, bis anders lautende Befehle gegeben werden oder die Mission nicht mehr durchführbar ist. Und so lange ich diensttauglich bin, kann ich die Mission zu Ende führen. Notfalls mach ich’s auch allein!“, erklärte ihm John entschlossen aber leise. Er ließ sich wie schon bei Ashley nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Commander Shepard würde die Mission auch abbrechen, wenn ein Teammitglied lebensbedrohlich verletzt wäre. Vor allem wenn sie es wären!“, erwiderte er und ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass er möglicherweise sogar Recht hatte.  
„Sie irren sich. Commander Shepard würde diese Mission nicht abbrechen, wenn es keinen zwingenden Grund gibt.“, erwiderte John seelenruhig.  
„Den gibt es doch! Commander Shepard ist schwer verletzt! sie muss umgehend in eine Klinik. Dafür sind wir sicher nicht gut genug ausgerüstet!“   
„Nein, sie Irren sich. Doktor Chakwas hat gesagt eine Einlieferung Shepards in eine Spezialklinik ist nicht erforderlich und damit ist kein Abbruchgrund vorhanden.“   
„Wir sind ihr aber schuldig, dass wir sie in eine bringen!“, sagte er hitzig und rückte näher an John ran.  
„Lassen sie sich nicht ihr Urteilsvermögen durch Gefühle trüben Pressly.“  
„Gerade sie sollten sie dort hin bringen. Immerhin wurde sie angeschossen, als sie auf sie hätten aufpassen müssen!“  
„Ich werde mir ewig vorwerfen nicht wachsam genug gewesen zu sein. Aber es ist nun einmal passiert. So ist das eben. Daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Erst recht nicht durch falsche >Wiedergutmachung<, indem wir sie in eine Klinik bringen, obwohl das nicht nötig ist.“, sagte John seufzend und ich sah deutlich, dass er sich das ernsthaft vorwarf.   
„Und ich sage wir fliegen sie aus!“  
„Pressly ich will mich nicht noch zehn Mal wiederholen müssen und als Ranghöherer und einstweilig Schiffsführender Offizier brauche ich mich weder vor ihnen zu rechtfertigen, noch haben sie das Recht mich vor allen in Frage zu stellen.“  
„Sind sie ein Eiskalter Bastard! Und welches Recht haben sie bitte schön dieses Schiff zu führen? Sie Emporkömmling! Wie oft haben sie mit Shepard gevögelt um XO zu bleiben?“  
Johns Hand wanderte zur Pistole doch Kaidan war schneller. Seine biotische Gerade ließ Pressly herumwirbeln und benommen zu Boden gehen.  
„Noch ein derartiges Wort über die beiden und ich vergesse mich Pressly!“, knurrte Kaidan.  
Mehrere hatten geschockt aufgestöhnt und auch mir stand der Mund offen. Wenn Pressly das zu mir gesagt hätte… wenn ich an Johns stelle… Ich fürchte Pressly würde hier nicht mehr durchs Schiff laufen.  
John legte dem Zornbebenden Kaidan eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Beruhige dich bitte wieder. Du machst den Leuten Angst.“  
Kaidans Biotikaura verschwand.  
„Verzeihung.“, sagte Kaidan und sah betreten zu Boden. Kaidan hatte mir erst vor kurzem verraten warum er so ruhig und zurückhaltend war. Ihn hatte dieser kurze Kontrollverlust gerade sehr getroffen.  
„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen und sperrt ihn irgendwo ein, wo er keinen Schaden anrichten kann und wo er Zeit zum Nachdenken hat.“  
„Nur zu gerne Commander!“ sagte Coles grimmig und er und Alexej klaubten Pressly vom Boden auf und schleiften ihn Richtung Aufzug.  
Dann sah John sich um und fragte immer noch seelenruhig in die Runde: „Ist hier noch irgendwer dagegen weiter zu machen oder hat etwas gegen meine Rolle als XO?“  
Es war Williams die zackig Haltung annahm und salutierte. „Keine Einwände, Skipper!“  
Plötzlich schlugen wie ein Mann alle anderen die Hacken zusammen und salutierten.   
„Keine Einwände Skipper!“ riefen sie im Chor.  
Johns Kinnlade sackte bei so viel Vertrauen und Solidarität herunter und auch mir verschwamm die Sicht bei diesem Anblick.  
„Dann alle auf ihre Stationen. Lassen wir die Normandy wieder ablegen und Kurs zum nächsten Zielplaneten setzen.“  
Die Menge zerstreute sich und auch die Szene wechselte erneut.  
Es war eine Aufnahme der Squadmitglieder im Kommunikationsraum.  
Es schien eine Einsatzbesprechung zu sein und John erklärte seinem Team Sinn und Zweck von Kampfnamen.   
Dann sagte er „Für Williams haben wir Ash, Garrus ist Zim...“  
„Zim?“ fragte Garrus nach.  
„Das Geräusch was Projektile hinterlassen, wenn sie knapp vorbei zischen. Ein beliebter Name für Scharfschützen.“ erklärte ihm John.  
„Dann ist es okay.“  
“Okay... Liara ist Doc.“  
„Ich bin aber Doktor der Archäologie nicht der Medizin!“, beschwerte sie sich.  
„Doktor ist Doktor.“, sagte John grinsend.  
„Wehe sie sagen das, wenn jemand zusammengeflickt werden muss.“, sagte sie seufzend.  
Nicht wenige lachten und auch mir war nach Lachen zumute.  
„Okay, Wrex ist eigentlich sehr kurz aber das geht noch kürzer, wenn wir das W weglassen. Rex heißt so viel wie König.“  
„Ja das passt!“  
„Schön, das mal einer mit seinem Namen zufrieden ist.“, sagte John sarkastisch aber zufrieden. „Gut, Tali ist Sparks, das heißt Funken.“  
„Das gefällt mir!“  
Ja, dass passte wenn man in das Funkeln der Maske schaute.  
„Sorry Kaidan, aber zu dir will mir nichts passendes und kurzes einfallen.“  
“Sie sagten Kurzformen gehen auch? Mein Vater ruft mich oft einfach nur Kai. Meiner Mutter gefällt das nicht, sie hing das dan noch dran. Aber ich hab damit kein Problem.“  
„Super, also Kai. Dann wollen wir loslegen und das ganze in einer Übung im Hangar üben. damit jeder von uns den Kampfnamen der anderen auswendig kennt, wenn es morgen ins Feuergefecht geht.“  
Wieder wechselte die Szene Es war die Hangarhalle und sie war auf John und Ashley herangezoomt. Ashley sah furchtbar aus, wie sie da am Boden lag. John saß neben ihr.  
„Weißt du, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, weil du dich für sie entschieden hast… sondern weil du Idiot sie gewählt hast und ihr trotzdem nicht sagst, was du für sie empfindest!“ schimpfte Ashley.  
„Ich kann nicht… und nicht weil ich Angst habe. Ich habe an die möglichen Konsequenzen gedacht und entschieden, dass ich das Risiko nicht eingehen will. Vielleicht später mal, doch nicht jetzt.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“, sprach Ashley aus, was mir auf der Zunge lag.  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn du wählen müsstest: Mich retten oder Milliarden andere?“  
„Ich würde dich retten.“, sagten Ash und ich gleichzeitig, was ich furchtbar unheimlich fand.  
„Und genau das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen.“, erwiderte John ernst.  
„Soll meinetwegen die Galaxis draufgehen, solange ich mehr zeit mit dem Menschen verbringen kann, den ich liebe.“ erklärte Ashley ihm ihre Antwort. „Ja, das mag selbstsüchtig sein und sicher würde ich dafür in der Hölle landen. Aber welchen Wert hätte das Leben noch für mich, wenn ich die Welt retten würde, aber die Person, mit der ich meine Zukunft verbringen wollte, dabei umkam?“  
„Gib’s ihm Ash!“ sagte ich.   
Ich musste mich wirklich mal mit ihr unterhalten. Wir dachten anscheinend in ähnlichen Bahnen.  
„Du würdest leben und eine Zukunft haben.“ erwiderte John ebenso leidenschaftlich. „Ich würde wollen, dass du weiterlebst und mit jemand anderem Glücklich werden würdest. Ich würde zwar neidisch im Jenseits auf meiner Wolke hocken, aber ich würde zuschauen und mich für dich freuen.“  
„Narg… Das Bild bekomm ich so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!“ schimpfte Ashley.  
„Ich auch nicht.“, pflichtete ich ihr grinsend bei.  
Wieder endete die Szene und ich hätte gerne gewusst wie es weiter geht! Verdammt Joker.  
Als hätte er meine Stimme gehört, baute sich als nächstes ein Bild auf. Es zeigte Joker in seinem Cockpitsessel.  
„Kurz darauf ist er zu ihnen auf die Krankenstation gegangen. Jetzt wissen sie die wichtigsten Sachen. So wie Kaidan versuchte ihnen den Kopf zu Recht zu rücken, als sie wegen Johns Verletzung neben der Spur waren, gebe ich ihnen hiermit die Informationen in die Hand, ihn grade zu rücken. Vielleicht sollten sie einen Striptease vor ihm hinlegen damit er alle Bedenken endlich über Bord wirft?“  
„JOKER!“ rief ich und wurde rot.  
„War ja nur ein Vorschlag.“, ruderte er kleinlaut zurück, als hätte er meine Reaktion vorausgeahnt. „Aber mal im ernst Shepard… wir wissen beide, dass er heute schon drauf gehen könnte. Wollen sie wirklich noch zögern?“  
„Nein…“, sagte ich leise seufzend.  
„Also… dann werde ich ihn gleich zu ihnen schicken und…“  
„Moment… ist das hier grade live?“ fragte ich überrascht.  
„Aye, Commander. Ich hab ein Unterprogramm versteckt, dass mich sofort anruft, wenn sie durch sind.“, bestätigte er und machte mich damit einen Moment sprachlos.  
„Joker ich bin dir dankbar für die Videoclips…“  
„Aber?“  
„… Aber bitte haltet euch raus.“  
„Shepard…“  
„Joker. Bitte!“  
„Okay… ich wollte ohnehin nur erreichen, dass sie bescheid wissen, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.“, sagte er. „Ich halte mich raus.“  
„Danke.“  
Joker beendete die Verbindung und ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken. Dann beschloss ich, mir noch einmal einige der Szenen ein weiteres mal anzusehen.  
Das war eine Menge, dass ich erst einmal verarbeiten und verdauen musste.  
  
Zweieinhalb Stunden später kamen John und Kaidan gemeinsam zu mir. Beide in Vollpanzer und den Helm am Gürtel.  
„Es geht gleich los, oder?“, fragte ich ein wenig überflüssig.   
Eben erst war Liara an mir vorbeigehetzt und auf meine Frage hatte sie nur hastig geantwortet: „Ich muss mich fertig machen!“  
Auch Karin war in hektische Betriebsamkeit ausgebrochen und richtete alles für die Behandlung von Verletzten vor.  
„Ja.“, sagte John nur und trat an meine Seite. „Auf den Armen oder auf dem Rücken?“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte ich perplex.  
„Wie willst du getragen werden? Auf den Armen oder auf dem Rücken?“, wiederholte er.  
„Wo geht es denn hin?“ wollte ich wissen.  
Kaidan hörte dem grinsend zu und holte den Rollstuhl aus seinem Spind.  
„In den Kommunikationsraum.“, sagte John lächelnd. „Ich wäre fast Verrückt geworden, als ich ans Bett gefesselt war und nicht wusste, was auf euren Außenmissionen passiert war. Das will ich dir ersparen.“  
Ich war doch ein bisschen gerührt von seiner Führsorge. Und dann erkannte ich den Grund für seine Frage. Zum einen hieße das, dass er mich über die recht enge Wendeltreppe hochragen musste, zum andern, dass wir dabei durchs CIC mussten und die Crew würde das sehen.  
„Auf deinem Rücken.“, entschied ich also.  
Bei der Vorstellung er würde mich in seinen Armen durchs CIC tragen wurde mir anders. Das war ein Anblick, den ich der Crew ersparen wollte. Nicht das noch ein paar Damen mich am liebsten erdolchen würden.  
Also richtete ich mich auf und setzte mich an den Bettrand. John drehte sich um und ging leicht in die Knie, sodass ich mich vorlehnen und meine Arme um seinen Hals schlingen konnte. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er seine Waffen nicht wie Kaidan mitgebracht. Die wären sonst ziemlich im Weg gewesen.  
John fasste meine Oberschenkel und stand auf. Leicht vorgebeugt hielt er mich in eine sanfte und sichere Position. Fast wünschte ich der Panzer würde unsere Körper nicht von einander trennen. Seine Körperwärme war genau das, was ich wollte. Der Mann brachte mich noch mit seiner Zurückhaltung um den Verstand.  
Jon kicherte plötzlich.   
„Nicht an meinen Nacken atmen.“, sagte er auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Entschuldige.“, sagte ich eilig und legte meinen Kopf auf seine linke Schulter.  
„Eigentlich ist es ganz angenehm, aber die Platzprobleme kann ich grade nicht brauchen.“ meinte er grinsend.  
Kaidan hinter uns kämpfte um seine Beherrschung mit einem Lachanfall, doch ich brauchte etwas bis mir dämmerte, auf was John da anspielte.  
Ich wurde Rot und hätte ihn am liebsten getreten.   
„Unmöglich wie immer.“, murmelte ich verlegen.  
„Entschuldige… konnt’s nicht lassen.“  
Im CIC war so unmittelbar vor einem Einsatz Hochbetrieb. Beinahe jede Station schien besetzt zu sein. Zwei Dinge fielen mir sofort auf: Die Wachen vorm Kommunikationsraum fehlten und jeder starrte uns an und es wurde schlagartig still.  
„Hier gibt’s nichts zu sehen. Weitermachen.“, sagte John und jeder wandte sich hastig wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
Kaum war die Tür des Kommunikationsraums hinter uns dreien zu, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Kaidan stellte den Rollstuhl neben einem Klapptisch, auf dem eine Flasche mit meinem Lieblingsgetränk stand und…  
„Chips und Popcorn? Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte ich ungläubig, als er mich in den Rollstuhl setzte.  
„Lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show.“, sagte er lächelnd.  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihm dafür einen bissigen Kommentar gegeben, er solle es ernster nehmen. Stattdessen bat ich ihn ernst: „Sorg dafür, dass alle Gesund wieder zurückkommen!“  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht versprechen kann. Ich werde mir aber Mühe geben.“, erwiderte er ebenso ernst und ging.  
„Kaidan?“ rief ich und er hielt inne.  
„Keine Sorge, ich pass auf seinen Hintern auf.“, meinte er und dachte wohl, dass ich in darum bitten würde.  
„Das ist es nicht.“, sagte ich und er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.   
„Na ja… jedenfalls nicht nur das…“, gab ich zu. „Kommt bitte beide Gesund zurück.“  
„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, Commander.“, sagte er lächelnd und ließ mich nun allein.  
  
Ich hatte angenommen nur den Funk zu hören, doch schon bald erwachte der Panoramabildschirm zum Leben. Auf ganze elf Bilder splitterte sich der Bildschirm auf. Vier in der ersten reihe, vier in der nächsten, dann zwei links jeweils untereinander darunter. Rechts ein großer unter der Doppelreihe. Die zehn kleinen Bildschirme zeigten Helmkameraaufnahmen des Einsatzteams, der große zeigte eine Schematische Ansicht des Einsatzgebietes.  
„Shepard? Sehen sie alle zehn Helmkamerabilder?“ fragte John über Funk und sah dabei genau in die Kamera wo am unteren Bildshirm Reed stand.  
„Bestätige. Wer sind Reed,  Goose und Blue?“  
„Meine Kamera: Reed…“  
Schnell blickte ich auf Johns Kamerabild und Corporal Neysmith salutierte gespielt lächelnd in die Helmkamera.  
„… Goose …“  
Die Kamera schwenkte zu Operations Chief Gladstone, der nur kurz lächelnd winkte.  
„Und Blue.“  
Er blickte weiter zu Private Greico, der nur ein ernstes nicken für sie hatte.  
„Commander, Das Zeitfenster für Operation Beatle hat sich soeben geöffnet und wir sind in Position.“, meldete Joker.  
„Okay! Go für Phase eins!“ rief John und es kam Bewegung in alle Kamerabilder.  
Gose, Reed, Blue, Ash, Doc und Sparks kletterten ins innere des Mako, was damit seine Transportkapazitäten im innern voll ausschöpfte.  
Plock, Wrex, Kai und Zim kletterten zu meinem Erstaunen oben drauf. Weshalb wurde mir klar, als die Normandy auf dem großen Bildschirm erschien und ich Anhand des Größenvergleichs erkannte, dass mehrere Meilen zwischen LZ und Ziel lagen. Anscheinend wollte John wegen der Flugabwehr nicht riskieren näher am Ziel zu landen.  
„Denk dran Goose, der Planet hat 1,2G.“ erinnerte John ihn.  
„Und was soll mir das sagen Sir?“, fragte der und ließ den Motor an.  
„Langsam anfahren, sonst dürfen sie uns alle paar Meter vom Boden aufsammeln.“, antwortete Kaidan und ich musste grinsen.  
„Alles klar Sir.“, bestätigte Goose und setzte das Mako in Bewegung.  
Mein Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen Lachkrampf als Wrex Kamera zeigte, wie Kaidan Garrus und John direkt vom Dach des Makos purzelten.  
„Halt!“ rief Wrex lachend und Goose hielt an.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Was hab ich gerade gesagt?“, fluchte Kaidan.  
„Das ist ein Mako! Sanfter geht es nicht!“ rief Goose.  
„Dann warnen sie uns vor!“, meinte John und kletterte wieder nach oben.  
Eher schlecht als recht hielten sie sich von nun an oben.  
„Der nächste der von mir verlangt auf einem Dach von einem Mako mitzufahren, den erschieße ich!“, rief Garrus über den Fahrtlärm hinweg.  
„Ich auch!“ rief Kaidan.  
„Wir können gerne tauschen!“ rief Ashley. „Ich würde viel lieber da oben sitzen als hier drinnen!“  
„Auf dem Rückweg komme ich darauf zurück Williams.“, meinte Garrus.  
„Das werden wir auslosen mein Freund!“, sagten John und Kaidan nahezu gleichzeitig und sogar fast in gleicher Wortwahl.  
Das sorgte für Lacher und bei mir für eine Verlängerung des Lachkrampfs. Autsch… so langsam fing es an, dass das Lachen in der Seite wehtat.  
„Achtung! Wir wurden von einem Richtstrahl markiert!“, warnte Reed.  
„Halten und absitzen!“ befahl John sofort.  
Es kam Bewegung in die Kamerabilder.  
Die Gruppe sammelte sich hinter dem Mako und ging zu Fuß weiter. Nur Goose und Blue blieben als Besatzung im Mako zurück und fuhren voraus.  
„Beschuss!“ warnte Blue vor.  
„Abschießen!“ befahl John und ich sah über seine Helmkamera den Schweif der Rakete näher kommen.  
„Wie?“  
„Rechts! Lock on, Autofire!“, rief Garrus.  
Ich sah wie das Hauptgeschütz eindrehte und dann in schnellem Stakkato auf die Rakete schoss, bis diese getroffen explodierte.  
„Das war knapper als mir lieb ist.“, kommentierte Ashley.  
„Noch eine!“ warnte Liara.  
„Vorwärts!“ rief John und schlug gegen das Heck des Mako.  
Denn dieses hatte zum schießen angehalten.  
„Sir, wenn wir fahrend schießen, können wir nicht garantieren die Raketen abzuschießen!“, rief Goose.  
„Wenn ihr nicht fahrt, geht uns die Zeit aus! Los jetzt!“  
Also setzte sich das Mako in Bewegung und die Andern trotteten hinterdrein.  
Die Geth Basis tauchte in Garrus Bild auf, weil er um das Mako herum spähte.  
„Heilige Scheiße!“ hauchte ich leise.   
Das Ding war ein gewaltiger Sendeturm. Bestimmt 50 Meter hoch. die Basis war etwas breiter und lief Sternförmig in 6 Ausläufer aus, an dessen jedem Ende ein Geschützturm stand. Das Ding hätte ich nur mit einem ganzen Zug angegriffen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen!  
„Phase 2?“ fragte Garrus gerade.  
„Noch nicht!“ rief John. „Näher ran!“  
Das Mako hatte alle Mühe die Raketen der nahesten Geschütztürme Abzuschießen. Je näher sie der Basis kamen, desto kürzer war die Zeit zu reagieren und desto schwieriger wurde es.  
Bei hundert Metern Entfernung rief John: „Phase zwei, jetzt!“  
Sofort brach das Mako nach rechts aus, während die Fußgänger sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilten.  
Das Mako feuerte auf den rechten Turm. Jetzt mit großen Geschossen, was die Feuerrate drastisch reduzierte.  
Die eine Gruppe aus John, Wrex, Tali und Garrus hielt auf den Eingang in den Turm zu, während die andere Gruppe aus Kaidan, Liara, Neysmith und Ashley dem linken Turm entgegen strebte.  
Der Turm begann mit einem Maschinengewehr auf die Gruppe von Kaidan zu schießen, doch Liara und er erzeugten biotische Barrieren, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte: Keine Kuppeln, sondern nach vorne gerichtete Schilde.  
Sie fingen damit überraschend effektiv die großkalibrigen Geschosse ab und rückten weiter vor. Plötzlich flogen Raketen über Talis uns Kaidans Schultern hinweg und trafen den Turm. Ich suchte hektisch nach einem Kamerabild, das mir zeigte woher diese kamen. Garrus lieferte mir die Antworten, indem er zu der anderen Gruppe blickte.  
„Das klappt ja wirklich!“ sagte er etwas überrascht.  
Denn tatsächlich hatten Ash und Reed Raketenwerfer geschultert und gaben dem Turm gerade den Rest.  
„Augen nach Vorne!“ rief John.  
„Wurden Getroffen!“ rief Goose.  
„Schaden an der Panzerung!“ rief Blue.  
„Feindkontakt!“ meldete Wrex.  
Ich wusste gar nicht mehr wo ich hinblicken sollte. Überall geschah was! Ich sah wie Geth aus dem Eingang strömten und auf Johns Trupp schossen und diese das Feuer erwiderten.  
„Weiterer Treffer! Hauptgeschütz ausgefallen!“ rief Blue.  
„Abdrehen!“ rief John.  
„Nein! Wir haben den Turm gleich mit der Sekundärwaffe!“  
„Ich sagte abdrehen verdammt!“  
Ich sah wie der dritte Turm zerstört wurde doch da traf eine weitere Rakete das Mako in die Flanke.  
Goose und Blue schrieen auf und ich sah einen kurzen Moment lang Feuer in ihren Kamerabildern, ehe diese Schwarz wurden.  
„Verdammt das Mako!“ rief Tali.  
Über ihre Kamera sah ich wie das Mako lichterloh brannte.  
„Weiter! Kai! Fall den Geth in die flanke! Sparks! Schieß weiter!“  
John trieb sie an. Entweder hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass das Mako schwer getroffen wurde oder ihm war klar, dass sie ihnen nicht helfen konnten.  
„Rex! Sturmlauf! Zim! Feuerschutz!“  
John und Wrex rannten direkt auf den Eingang zu. Wrex lief voraus und rannte einfach zwei Geth über den Haufen. John prallte aus vollem Lauf gegen die Wand neben der Tür, Wrex gegen die andere Seite. Diese öffnete sich und beide schossen die Geth nieder, die heraus wollten. Die anderen sechs schlossen auf und die Gruppe stürmte hinein.  
„Sparks! Wohin?“ fragte John. „Sparks!“  
Tali reagierte zuerst nicht, sah sich dann aber um. „Wir müssen durch diese Tür!“  
Genau gegenüber des Eingangs lag eine Panzertür, etwa 10 Meter von ihrer Position entfernt. Sie selbst waren in einem kreisrunden Raum, mit vielen Kisten und vier weiteren Türen, die vermutlich zu den Geschützen führten.  
„Kontakt!“ rief Garrus und schoss auf einen Geth, der zu einer der kleineren Türen herein wollte.  
„In Deckung!“ rief John und hechtete hinter eine nahe Kiste. Schnell huschte mein Blick zu einer Kamera die mir Sicht auf das geschehen bot.  
Ich ballte die Hände zur Faust. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen wie meine Freunde kämpften und getroffen wurden, ohne dabei zu sein und ihnen helfen zu können!  
Der Kampf war heftig und Brutal, aber wenigstens schnell vorbei.  
„Bericht!“ verlangte John und sah sich nach den anderen um.  
„Zim, bin okay!“  
„Rex hier. Nur ein paar Kratzer.“  
„Treffer in der Schulter, aber ich  kann weiter machen!“ rief Reed.  
„Doc und mir geht’s auch gut.“, meldete Ashley  
„Ich bin noch da!“, rief Kaidan.  
„Sparks? Sparks!“, rief John als sie nicht antwortete.  
Auch die andern wiederholten ihren Kampfnamen und begannen in den unübersichtlichen  Kistenstapeln zu suchen.  
„Hier!“ kam es schwach von ihr und plötzlich sah ich über Kaidans Kamera ihren Arm zitternd hinter einer Kiste auftauchen.  
„Ich hab sie!“ rief Kaidan und war zwei Sekunden später bei ihr.  
Tali hatte einen Schuss ins Bein bekommen und eine in die Schulter. Kaidan fing sofort an ihre Wunden mit Medigel zu behandeln und legte anschließend noch einen sterilen Verband darüber an. Normalerweise war so etwas unnötig, doch bei einer Quarrianerin war doppelte Sicherheit besser. Wir würden Tali nicht wegen einer Infektion verlieren. Dann gab er ihr noch zwei Spritzen. Vermutlich Antibiotika und Adrenalin.  
„Wie geht’s dir Sparks?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.  
„Es geht…“  
„Wie ist das passiert?“, wollte Ashley wissen.  
„Ich… hab einen Moment nicht aufgepasst… Tut mir leid.“, sagte sie bedrückt.  
„Wachsam bleiben! Hier könnten noch ein paar sein!“ sagte John. „Was hat dich denn abgelenkt?“  
„Goose und Blue sind tot, oder?“, wollte sie wissen und ihr Tonfall zerriss mir fast das Herz. Vermutlich hatte sie einen der beiden besser kennen gelernt als ich wusste. Der Schock und die Trauer waren nicht zu überhören.  
„Ja, die sind gut durch.“, sagte Wrex ohne jedes Taktgefühl und Tali schluchzte laut auf.  
Wenn ich ihn durch Garrus Kamera hindurch erwürgen könnte würde ich es tun! Der kann sich was anhören, wenn er wieder hier ist!  
John verpasste Wrex einen Stoß mit dem Handballen und sagte dann sanft zu Tali. „Ja sie sind tot. Doch wenn wir nicht wollen, dass ihr Tod sinnlos war, schließen wir diese Mission erfolgreich ab.“  
Er schritt zum massiven Metalltor, das einen weiteren Bereich abgrenzte.  
„Wie sollen wir da durchkommen?“ fragte Wrex.  
„Wir sprengen uns durch.“, antwortete John.  
„Womit denn? Da kratzen die beiden Granatwerfer nicht an und es sieht nicht so aus als hätten sie an Sprengstoff gedacht.“, erwiderte Wrex sarkastisch.  
„Wozu, wenn man mächtige Biotiker dabei hat?“ meinte John nur Schulter zuckend und wandte sich zu Liara um.  
„Das ist alles? Mehr hast du zu unserem Verlust nicht zu sagen? Einfach weiter machen als wäre nichts passiert?“, beschwerte sich Kaidan. Dass er John vor allen anderen duzte war ein Beweis wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war.  
Auch John entging dieses Detail nicht. „Jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit um darüber zu sprechen. Wir haben nur noch… 17 Minuten, ehe wir hier wieder weg müssen. Ich habe Verständnis dafür wenn Sparks und Doc zu fertig sind um weiter zu machen. Doch wir vier Menschen sind Marines! Wir erledigen unsern Job. Über Gefallene denken wir nach, wenn die Arbeit getan ist. Keine Minute früher! Was dabei rauskommt, wenn man sich daran nicht hält, sieht man an Sparks!“  
Tali zuckte zusammen und zeigte dadurch, dass sie sich tatsächlich die Schüsse eingefangen hatte, weil sie an die beiden Gefallenen dachte und dadurch abgelenkt war. Tali tat mir wirklich Leid. John hätte das nicht so direkt und schonungslos als schlechtes Beispiel verwenden dürfen. So was konnte man bei Soldaten machen, und diese kleine Rede half augenscheinlich auch den drei Marines in seiner Gruppe. Doch Tali würde nach dieser Sache ein Gespräch mit mir brauchen. Dafür würde ich mir John später vorknöpfen!  
„Wie sieht es aus Doc? Kann ich auf dich zählen oder bist du…“  
„Nein, ich bin okay. Wofür brauchen sie mich Commander?“  
„Deine stärkste Singularität, schön mittig vor die Tür. Kai? Einen möglichst starken Warpball in die Singularität.“  
„Aber Sir! Das hatten wir doch schon! Das soll man nicht machen. Das sagt einem jeder Biotikausbilder!“, kommentierte Liara den Plan.  
„Vertraut mir, das klappt.“  
„Also schön. Auf ihre Verantwortung.“, sagte Liara, sammelte Energie und warf dann eine Singularität vor die Tür, als John und Wrex eilig platz machten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was gleich passiert.“  
„Alle in die Mitte des Raumes. Das sollte als Sicherheitsabstand reichen.“, befahl John und alle zogen sich zu Tali zurück.  
Dann warf Kaidan einen Warpball und … verfehlte.  
„An deiner Treffsicherheit müssen wir noch arbeiten.“, stellte John amüsiert fest.  
„Kann ja nicht jeder von uns ein verdammter Sniper sein!“ knurrte Kaidan angefressen und warf einen zweiten.   
Der saß und die Biotische Welt wusste erneut, warum man das nicht tun sollte. Es gab einen enorm lauten knall und die Kamerabilder setzten für ein zwei Sekunden aus und dann sah man nur dunklen Rauch und staub durch die Kamerabilder wirbeln. Nichts rührte sich.  
„Leute! Statusbericht!“ rief ich in den Funk. „Bitte sagt was!“  
Die erste Bewegung kam gerade in Wrex Kamera, der sich vermutlich aufzurichten schien. Er schnaubte aus und der Rauch um ihn wurde ein paar Meter davon gewirbelt und ich sah nicht nur seine Beine, sondern auch einen menschlichen Köper. Der Statur nach ein Mann, doch da beide eine mattgraue Rüstung trugen, konnte ich nicht sagen ob es John oder Kaidan war. schon hüllte der Rauch Wrex wieder ein und er schnaubte noch einmal aus, was sich nebenbei bemerkt wie ein schnaubendes Rhinozeros anhörte.  
„Was bei Kalros war das?“, murmelte Wrex, was auch immer Kalros war, gerade war mir das egal.  
„Rex! Sieh nach ihnen!“, rief ich.  
„Verstanden.“, sagte er nur und schien sich aufzurappeln.  
Plötzlich hustete jemand. Das ließ mich erleichtert aufseufzen, denn das war ein gutes Zeichen, dass nicht nur der unverwüstliche Kroganer die Explosion überstanden hatte. Und gleich darauf kam noch jemand hustend zu sich.  
Die wabernde Rauchwolke in Wrex Kamera wurde durch eine Lichtquelle heller und der Rauch waberte schneller. Wrex war so intelligent gewesen die Tür nach draußen zu öffnen und offenbar herrschte ein Überdruck im Raum, der jetzt den Rauch förmlich nach draußen sog.  
„Leute! Status!“, rief ich erneut.  
„Kai hier…“, krächzte er hustend. „Ich lebe noch!“  
„Die Betonung liegt auf noch!“, schimpfte Ashley und hustete.  
„Doc? Alles klar?“, hörte ich Neysmith.  
„Ja danke.“  
Aus Kaidans Kamera sah ich wie Neysmith ihr aufhalf. Wieder eine sorge weniger.  
„Sparks? Alles okay?“, fragte Kaidan und rüttelte sanft die neben ihm liegende Quarrianerin.  
„Ging mir schon mal besser…“, sagte sie schwach, schien aber nicht verletzt zu sein.  
„Zim?“, fragte Kaidan besorgt.  
„Ich fühle mich wie von Wrex über den Haufen gerannt und mir klingeln die Ohren, aber ja, ich bin auch noch da.“, sagte er. „Wo ist der Chef?“  
„Er liegt irgendwo nahe einer Wand und rührt sich immer noch nicht!“ rief ich, denn jetzt wo der staub und Rauch sich legte, sah ich wie gebannt auf seine Kamera. Ich hoffte ich hatte dabei nicht zu besorgt geklungen.  
„Ich hab ihn! Oder vielmehr seinen Helm!“ sagte Garrus und tauchte im Blickbereich von Johns Kamera auf.  
Das ließ mein Herz zu den Zehenspitzen sacken. Wenn er so nahe an der Detonation war, dass es ihm den Helm vom Kopf riss…  
„Hier!“ sagte Garrus und ich sah über Kaidans Kamera, wie er sich hinter eine Kiste bückte.  
Man hörte ein klatschen, vermutlich hatte Garrus ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, dann hörte ich endlich John aufstöhnen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, verlangte Kaidan von ihm zu wissen, als er ihn grade erreichte.  
„Warte… ich mach nen Check… Linker Arm…“  
Er wackelte mit dem linken Arm, stöhnte.  
„Noch dran… rechter Arm…“  
Er wackelte mit dem andern Arm.   
„Auch noch dran.“  
Ich begann zu Grinsen, als er das mit den Beinen wiederholte. Auch die andern, die sich um ihn versammelten, begannen zu Lächeln. Nur er war so unmöglich in einer Situation wie dieser derart rumzualbern.  
„Okay, ich glaube alles noch dran, dann wird’s mir wohl gut gehen.“, sagte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
Garrus half ihm dabei.  
„Das war das letzte mal, dass ich was unter 20 Metern Entfernung um mir herum detonieren lasse.“, murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Dann blickte er an Kaidan vorbei und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Kaidan folgte seinem Blick und dort wo die Panzertür gewesen war, klaffte ein zwei Meter durchmessendes Loch im Boden und die Panzertür hing in nach innen gebogenen Fetzen im Rahmen.  
„Also jetzt wissen wir warum das verboten ist…“ kommentierte Kaidan den Anblick.  
„Was beschwert ihr euch… das war zwar etwas zu viel des Guten, aber es hat geklappt. Die Tür ist offen.“, sagte John im amüsierten Plauderton und stand schwankend auf.  
„Etwas?“, fragte Ashley sarkastisch. „Die Tür ist weg!“  
„Offen ist offen.“, meinte John und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sagen sie das auch >eingenommen ist eingenommen< wenn ein Gebäude hochgejagt wird, das sie einnehmen sollten?“, fragte Garrus.  
„Klar. Der flecken Erde an dem das Haus stand ist wieder Feindfrei und mir wurde erspart in das Gebäude rein zu müssen. Gebiet eingenommen.“, bestätigte John und ging zu dem Loch.  
Er ließ sich einen Meter davor auf den Bauch nieder und robbte zum Rand, während mir das Wackeln von Garrus Kamera verriet, dass dieser wegen Johns aussage nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Obendrein erspart uns das Loch die Treppe zu suchen.“, meinte John nach kurzem Blick hinab. „Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber das da sieht aus wie der Server und das da wie ein Generator…“  
John stemmte sich in den Liegestütz hoch und brachte in einer fließenden Bewegung die Füße unter sich durch nach vorn und ließ die Beine dann baumeln.  
„Du hast doch nicht…“, setzte Kaidan an, doch da war John schon hinab gesprungen.  
Kaidan stöhnte genervt auf und folgte John zum Rand. „Ehrlich… manchmal möchte ich dich am liebsten erwürgen Plock!“  
„Nicht nur sie Lieutenant!“, stimmte Ashley Kaidan zu.  
„Hört auf euch zu beschweren und kommt runter! Reed, Rex ihr bleibt oben bei Sparks und Doc und sichert den Raum oben. Zim, schau mal ob du den Generator zum Überlasten bereitmachen kannst, sodass er diese Anlage sprengt wie wir geplant hatten. Kai, schau mal ob du dich mit Sparks verbaler Unterstützung in den Gethserver hacken kannst. Vielleicht finden wir nützliche Daten. Abmarsch in Fünf.“  
Die anderen bestätigten und machten sich ans Werk.  
„Joker?“ fragte John.  
„Aye Skipper?“  
„Ich hab die Turmkontrollen gefunden und deaktiviere sie gerade. Bring unser Mädchen mal näher ran, damit wir hier rechtzeitig weg kommen.“  
„Schon unterwegs.“, antwortete Joker kurz und bündig und tatsächlich vibrierte die Normandy.  
„Und sag unserm Kosmonauten, er soll in seine Sojus steigen und den Panzer in die Shuttlebucht ziehen. Ein Brandschutzteam und ein Technikerteam sollen sich ebenfalls bereithalten um das Wrack zu löschen und die Toten zu bergen. Wir lassen niemanden zurück.“  
„Wird veranlasst.“  
„Lady Grey soll sich auch bereithalten.“  
„Sie wartet schon ungeduldig.“, antwortete Joker.  
„Wer ist Lady Grey?“, fragte ich und wohl laut genug, dass ich Antwort bekam.  
„Ich bin damit gemeint… muss wohl an den Haaren liegen.“   
Das Grinsen von Karin war deutlich über den Funkkanal zu hören.  
„Passt aber.“, meinte ich.  
„Ich hab die Einstellungen gefunden und den Virus platziert. Timer?“ fragte Garrus, bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte.  
„Kai?“ fragte John stattdessen.  
„Noch 2 Minuten.“   
„Gut, stell den Timer auf 5 und warte auf mein Signal.“, sagte John und trat an Garrus Seite. „Denk dran. 5 Minuten. Nicht dass es nachher heißt ich hätte 5 Sekunden gemeint.“  
„Das wäre ziemlich knapp.“, kommentierte Garrus.  
„Ach nein wirklich?“ meinte Ashley sarkastisch.  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen… Können wir?“  
„Der Download wird auch nicht schneller fertig wenn du ständig fragst!“, beschwerte sich Kaidan.  
Diese Mission schlug ganz schön an seine Nerven.  
  
Fünf Minuten später verließen sie eilig die Gethbasis und rannten auf die Rampe der Normandy zu. Es war augenscheinlich eng dort, denn in der Halle standen nicht nur das Wrack und das Shuttle, sondern auch jede menge Personal.  
„Joker? Alle an Bord! Nichts wie weg hier! Fünf Minuten waren etwas knapp bemessen!“, sagte John nach einem rundum Blick.  
„Das sagte ich doch!“ meinte Garrus, etwas außer Atem.  
„Ich dachte du meintest die 5 Sekunden!“ meinte John genervt und hielt sich am Shuttle fest als Joker die Normandy abheben ließ und der Flugwind durch die Halle blies, weil sich die Hangartür erst noch schloss.  
„Doch noch ein Missverständnis?“ mischte ich mich amüsiert ein.  
„Anscheinend.“ sagte Garrus. „Detonation der Basis in 10, 9…“  
Garrus zählte runter und ich schaltete die Monitore um, sodass ich die Gethbasis mit der Heckkamera sehen konnte. Als Garrus auf null zählte passierte erst mal nichts. Ich öffnete gerade den Mund um zu erzählen, dass nichts passierte, da verging die Basis in einer Explosion wie ein Atombombenpilz des 20. Jahrhunderts. Es war immer wieder ein Furcht einflößender Anblick, wenn man sah, welch gewaltige Energiemengen  in den E-Zero Kernen sich ansammeln konnten. Umso größer die Furcht, wenn man bedachte, dass unser Kern Experimentell war.  
  
Es dauerte für mich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis John zu mir kam. Er trug immer noch seine Panzerung und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Sitzplätze zu meiner linken fallen.  
„Gib mir einen Moment, dann bringe ich dich wieder zur Krankenstation.“, sagte er und schenkte mir ein lächeln.  
„Was denn? Außer Atem?“  
John lachte auf. „Ich werde wohl langsam alt.“  
„Stimmen denn die 32 nicht?“ fragte ich halb neckend, halb ernsthaft interessiert nach.  
„Doch… aber ab 30 geht’s wieder bergab und spätestens mit 45 sollte man sich einen Schreibtischjob suchen.“, sagte er überraschend nüchtern und ernst. „Falls ich überhaupt so Alt werde… der älteste Mann meiner Familie war mein Großvater mit 42…“  
Ich wusste gar nicht woher diese plötzliche Mitteilsamkeit kam. Dann kam mir ein Verdacht: führte ihn der Verlust zweier seiner Männer seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen? Machte ihn das deshalb grüblerischer und mitteilsamer?  
„Na jedenfalls hab ich hier was für dich.“, sagte er plötzlich und mich überraschte sein plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel. „Treffender für Tali. Die Daten die wir aus dem Server der Geth geborgen haben. Aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie diese von dir bekommt.“  
„Da wir grade bei Tali sind…“, es gefiel mir nicht, aber er musste seinen Rüffel bekommen. „Du bist da unten viel zu hart mit ihr ins Gericht gegangen! Sie ist keine Soldatin und sie ist 21 und damit fast noch ein Kind! Selbst nach den Maßstäben ihres Volkes!“  
John sah zu Boden und sagte kleinlaut: „Ich weiß… Wenn ich mitten im Einsatz hinterfragt werde, passiert so was… ich nehm’ dann im Eifer des Gefechts schon mal wenig Rücksicht auf meine Kameraden und du bist da nicht die Einzige, die mir dafür schon einen Rüffel verpasst hat…“  
„Wer noch?“  
„Spike… vorhin Kaidan… und eben du.“  
Ich atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Ich dachte kurz nach und meinte dann nachsichtig: „Nun ja… ich spreche gleich mit ihr und die Daten werden mir dabei helfen.“  
Er nickte nur und wir schwiegen uns dann an.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Gut…“, sagte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken.   
Ich schenkte ihm einen Blick der deutlich sagte, dass ich ihm nicht glaubte.  
„Wirklich. Alles bestens.“, versicherte er mir.  
Ich stand auf, musste mir aber dabei eine Hand auf die Wunde legen, denn sie ließ mich spüren, dass das keine so gesunde Idee war.  
„Jane! Was zum…?“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn mit nur einem Schritt war ich bei ihm und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß.  
„Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen, aber nicht mir!“, tadelte ich ihn und legte meine Ellenbogen auf seine Schultern und blickte ihn aus dieser nähe in die Augen.  
„Wirklich… mir geht’s gut!“  
„Blödsinn! Du hast zwei Männer unter deinem Kommando verloren! Ich weiß wie das ist!“  
„Ja, sie und 138 andere…“, sagte er etwas ruppig.  
140… Diese Zahl musste ich erst mal verdauen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!  
„Es mag nicht okay sein, aber ich habe gelernt mit dem Tod meiner Soldaten umzugehen. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich beide nicht wirklich kannte. In dem Monat an Bord hab ich bisher kaum mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihnen gewechselt. Ich glaube sogar das war mehr Konversation mit ihnen auf der Mission, als auf den gesamten Flug.“, erklärte er mir, konnte mir dabei aber nicht in die Augen sehen.  
Ich legte meine Stirn an seine, Nase an Nase und flüsterte leise: „Fühl dich nicht schuldig…“  
„Oh, ich ganz sicher nicht…. Wenn überhaupt dann fühle ich Mitleid mit den beiden, weil sie für das missachten meiner Befehle einen so hohen Preis bezahlt haben. Ich hab ihm befohlen abzubrechen und als er nicht hörte, stand er im Feuerbereich von drei Türmen. Klingt hart, aber wer nicht hören will…“  
Ehrlich gesagt entsetzte mich wie objektiv er mit ihren Tod umging. Fast so, als wäre er nur Beobachter, als der verantwortliche Offizier gewesen. War dies seine Art mit den Verlusten umzugehen, indem er sie von sich schob?  
Gerade öffnete sich die Tür und jemand kam den Gang zu uns herab.  
„Narg! Macht die Tür zu verdammt!“, rief Kaidan und machte sofort kehrt, als er uns in dieser Pose sah. „Ich warte im CIC bis ihr fertig seid!“  
John und ich sahen ihm verdattert hinterher und lachten dann sehr ausgelassen.  
„Was Kaidan sich wohl dachte?“, fragte ich amüsiert und blickte wieder in Johns Augen, der diesmal den Blick erwiderte. „Ein Credit für seine Gedanken.“  
„Vermutlich dachte er wir küssen uns.“, meinte John.  
„Wäre nicht abgeneigt...vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr?“, wagte ich zu fragen.  
„Bei dem Gedanken bekomm ich schon wieder Platzprobleme.“  
„Dann solltest du den Unterleibprotektor ablegen.“, schlug ich ihm vor und lies eine Hand zum Verschluss wandern.  
„Vorsicht meine Liebe. Übertreib es nicht.“, meinte er sanft, aber bestimmt.  
Ich sackte regelrecht an ihn und seufzte. „John… wie lange wollen wir das noch machen? Morgen könnten wir schon Tod sein!“  
Diesmal umarmte er mich, achtete aber führsorglich darauf nicht die Region meiner Wunde zu belasten. „Ich weiß… aber noch nicht.“  
„Wann?“  
„Ich brauche noch etwas mehr Zeit…“ bat er. „Glaub mir… es vergeht seit einem Gespräch mit Ash keine Minute an der ich nicht über dieses verdammte Problem nachdenke.“  
„Ich glaube dir und ich vertraue dir.“  
Nun wollte ich nur noch mehr wissen, was die beiden miteinander besprochen hatten. Da musste einfach noch mehr gewesen sein.  
„Danke. Und jetzt bringe ich dich zurück auf die Krankenstation.“  
„Willst du mich loswerden?“, fragte ich ein wenig eingeschnappt.  
Er stellte mich sanft auf die Beine und drehte sich dann um, sodass ich wieder leicht auf seinem Rücken platz nahm und er mich Richtung Ausgang tragen konnte.  
„Nichts läge mir ferner, doch ich muss noch mit Hackett reden, etwas essen, berichte schreiben und Mitternacht ist auch gleich. Dann ruft mein Bett auch schon lautstark.“  
Ich verkniff mir ein Kommentar, da wir gerade das CIC betraten. Jetzt nach der Mission waren nur noch die wenigen der Schichtcrew anwesend. Kaidan unterhielt sich gerade mit Neysmith und als er uns sah ging er in den Kommunikationsraum, um den Rollstuhl zu holen.  
„Weißt du was? Ich hab genug von der Krankenstation! Bring mich auf mein Zimmer!“  
„Bist du sicher?“ fragte er am Aufzug.  
„Ja! Karin kann mich auch… ambulant weiter betreuen.“  
„Also gut… aber wenn sie sich beschwert, bring ich dich spätestens morgen früh wieder rüber.“  
Er brachte mich in mein Quartier und kniete sich so an den Bettrand, damit ich mich  an den Rand setzen konnte. Dann drehte er sich um und schlug das Bettlaken zurück. Dann drückte er mich sanft in die Mitte und lachend beschwerte ich mich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal: „Ich bin nicht aus Watte!“  
Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und blickte zu ihm auf, als er sanft die Decke über mir ausbreitete. Seine Führsorge war schon niedlich, aber auch irgendwie nervend.  
„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun.“, sagte er und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut.“  
Was wünschte ich mir da einen richtigen Kuss. Noch mehr, dass er bleiben würde. Aber er richtete sich auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
„Du auch.“, sagte ich und mit einem letzten Lächeln lies er mich zurück.  
Als ich so auf meiner weichen Matratze lag und noch einmal seufzte, war ich überrascht wie schnell die Müdigkeit in mir aufstieg. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe ich eingeschlafen war.


End file.
